Little Thief
by mndlrn
Summary: Chapter One: "They knew she was a baby, Inuyasha. They've been trying to scare her away for days, the villagers." That's right: the Inu-gang adopt an orphan youkai!
1. A Little Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related products for the purpose of this story. I am merely one bored fanfiction writer who hopes that you enjoy _Little Thief_.**

* * *

><p>"You've got a thief?" Miroku summarized.<p>

"Yep. Some youkai keeps breaking into various homes during the night, scaring everybody in the village. Nobody here's slept in weeks now. It's a quick one. Moves like a ghost, and it makes very little sound. We were wondering if you might be able to take care of it for us, in exchange for a night's food and shelter." The owner of the inn crossed his arms, straightening up a little taller.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and his shoulders.

"Is there any particular home that has been broken into more than the others? Since this village isn't small I think it necessary to split up. That will give us the highest chance of catching the creature in the act." Miroku continued.

"There's my inn and the storage house; the inn has been broken into many times, but the thief favors the storage house. That is where everyone has been keeping their provision for this winter organized." The inn owner sighed. "Do you think that you will be able to stop the creature?"

"It is no minor task, but we will manage kind sir." Miroku nodded his head in a polite manner in order to flatter the owner of the town's inn. It worked. Smiling the owner urged them towards the rooms that would be theirs for the night.

"If we're going to catch this thief tonight it would do us well to get a few hours sleep now, my friend."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "If it's like the last time…"

"If we are to believe the headman then this is something far more dangerous Inuyasha, it is not like the "invisible" youkai that we were able to settle amiably with that fake exorcist." Miroku gave him a look.

"I bet you're just trying to con our way into a free dinner and night here," Inuyasha clicked his claws against his arm.

"Inuyasha, they need our help. Please don't pout about it."

"If there's no damn jewel shards then I don't see a point. It's not like the thief's hurtin' people, it's just stealin' junk." Inuyasha was aggravated with Miroku's act today. With the jewels still scattered as they were they had to collect the things before anyone else did.

Miroku sighed. "I know that it is your preference, however us weak humans would like to be able to take a warm bath and get a meal that you haven't gutted first every once in a while. Is that acceptable Inuyasha?"

He blew his bangs out of his face. "Keh. Not like it matters anyway. Damn humans always pushin' this stuff…" The rest of his words were mumbles that no one really wanted to hear anyway. He went to fetch the girls from the other side of the village where they were searching themselves for any signs of work. The inn-keeper had already agreed to allow the girls a bath—always high on Kagome's list—so at least she should be happy.

* * *

><p>When nightfall came they sat around the fire inside their rooms, waiting on either Inuyasha's nose to detect a youkai scent or for there to be the telltale screams of humans that would bring them running. Hopefully they would be able to settle things peacefully once more with no need to bring bloodshed into the matter but if the youkai was of the human-hating, disagreeable sorts then it would be very likely that they would need to dig a grave tonight. No one wanted that, after all.<p>

Inuyasha sat restlessly, bouncing the knee upon which his elbow rested. Annoying his two human companions Miroku finally sighed. "Not even Buddha would be able to withstand your impatience, my friend. Might you give yourself a rest, so that Kagome and I might ready ourselves more gently? Your harsh brashness can be most wearisome, Inuyasha."

"Don't turn into a damn woman on me monk. I already got two to deal with." Shaking his muscles out Inuyasha stretched his arm behind his back, bending forward.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "If you aren't the most insensitive, thick-head jerk I've…"

"Hush." Inuyasha straightened up, nose in the air. They watched him closely for any signs that Inuyasha smelled youkai.

A girl's scream. Inuyasha bolted outside, skidding around the corner and to a halt. Outside in the light of a lamp he followed where the women were pointing. A few of the men brandished weapons; Inuyasha turned his eyes to the main source of attention.

A small figure had been knocked to the ground by a flying bowl of soup that had landed on its head. Pushing the bowl off in a scramble the white-haired child ignored the hot soup running down its hair, bolting for the edge of the town. One man ran forward, scooping up a stone and flinging it with all his might at the fleeing figure. It smacked audibly against the thief's shoulder only to spur its flight even more.

"You assholes! That's a damn kid!" Rushing past the men, thumping the stone-thrower as he ran, he chased after the miniature figure through the darkness of the forest. Sprinting to keep the little youkai's dark figure in sight he left Kagome and Miroku in his dust in his efforts to catch up to the thief.

Slowing down he saw the shadow duck into an abandoned cave a good distance from the town. Blinking he edged closer," Hello?" His call went unanswered but he hadn't really expected one. Inuyasha just didn't want to sneak up on the kid. _Damn. There's a kid out here and…_

The scent hit his nose from outside the cave. There was a corpse in there, youkai. It was already rotting according to his nose and it was way past buried. Holding his nose he ducked inside, making his eyes adjust to the darkness of the interior of the stone cave.

The body was at the back of the cave. At some point there'd been a fire but it hadn't been lit for a while. He saw the little figure huddling against the wall, the smell of the soup wafting towards his nose as well and the scents that were able to permeate his fingers. "Hello?" he asked softly. It only made the kid curl in closer on itself. He came forward slowly, "Kid? Kid, are you hurt?" He had to let his nose go to get a breath.

He nearly choked.

That body was a least a week or two old, probably more. Focusing his eyes on it instead he could finally detect what had been a female scent, underneath that radiating stench of corpse flesh and decay. How could the kid stand it? "Kid? Was that your mother?"

Silence. Squatting down he swallowed down his vomit. "Squirt?" He wasn't more than five feet from the child. "I'm sorry for those villagers. My friends will feed you if you'll come closer." The shadow shifted a little towards the corner, not towards him. "You can't stay in here kid."

He doubted the kid would answer him; terror was able to make itself present underneath the scent of the child's mother. Deciding that he couldn't stand the proximity of the smell anymore he got up. "Hey, I don't want you to be scared of me ok?" He had to move quickly to grab the kid who squirmed. Throwing his arms around the figure he lifted the struggling child up, hurrying out of the cave.

He set the kid down not too far outside while he kept the wrist in his hand, kneeling down. In the moonlight he caught the silver of the kid's hair, and a pointy face. "Sssh. I'm not gonna hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me. My name's Inuyasha. You're safe, got it?"

The kid kept its face down. "Oi. No one's mad at you for stealing food. You're all alone out here right?" If the kid was stealing food then the child had to be older than a toddler; it was hard to make out details in this level of darkness. "Don't be scared of me. I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you."

Bending closer he sifted through the scents of miso soup, fear, and dirt to detect the creature underneath: a terrified inu pup; that's what his nose told him. No more than a few feet tall the kid reeked of corpse. No one had been minding this brat for a while. No wonder the squirt had resorted to pilfering a little food. He relied on his nose to tell him about the little one standing completely still.

"Hey, little girl?" She was a girl, moments away from shaking with fear. "I…"

The kid had something in her other arm. "What do you have there? Will you tell me?" The kid shrank away as far as the grip on her wrist would let him. Sharpening his eyes in the darkness he could see that she was holding something against herself. "Don't you want to talk to me? I'll listen."

He could hear movement in the brush. The girl tried to run but he kept his hand firm. The bundle that the kid held fell out of her arms and fell open on the ground in front of her; nothing more than a few crushed fruits that had been destroyed in her flight. "You're gonna get a bruise if you keep rushing away from me like that," he said lightly.

Kagome and Miroku came out of the bushes with lights in hand. It cast light on the little clearing outside of the cave, giving him a more detailed look at the "thief".

Long, now damp, white hair hung down to the waist of her messy dark blue kimono that looked like it had been splotched with mud and blood. Large frightened amber eyes ran over them all. Her skin worried him the most. There was a large cut above her eye, nearly to her hair that had clotted but still smelled of blood, blood that hadn't been washed away from where it'd run down half her face. Her lips were dry, cracked; her ear looked like someone had shoved her into wood and let it scrape. He heard Kagome gasp behind him. The sound made the little girl try to break free of his hold again, flinching.

This kid couldn't be more than three years old.

She bit her lip, lowering her eyes. "I'm Inuyasha, pup. This is Kagome, Miroku." Using his other hand he pointed at the two humans but she only turned her face away.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome ask softly. The miko was close to tears. "They knew she was a baby, Inuyasha. They've been trying to scare her away for days, the villagers. How could they be so mean?" Miroku held the light for Kagome, gazing at the inu-pup with sorrowful eyes.

"Will you tell me your name?" He saw her hands clench to stop from shaking.

"Do you remember your name baby?" Kagome asked in her sweetest voice, the voice she used when Shippo had a nightmare. The pup turned her eyes in the miko's direction, confused, and Inuyasha relaxed his grip a bit on her thin wrist.

"Little one, you are safe now. Please try to understand." Miroku spoke in quiet tones, and his voice seemed to calm the girl a little bit.

"Keep talking monk," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Sango will surely have heard the commotion by now and be on her own way. I'm fairly certain that we will not be welcomed back into the village after siding with the "culprit", tonight. We will need to collect our supplies before we bed down for the night or I'm sure that there will be no discrepancy in their own thievery. It is most ironic, is it not?"

The girl seemed to like Miroku's voice…Go figure.

"I would imagine that you are thirsty. Would you like some of my water?" Miroku removed one of Kagome's water containers from his robes, handing her the lamp. He unscrewed the lid and came a few steps closer, meeting her eyes.

"If you promise not to run away you may drink all you like." Inuyasha released her wrist uneasily. He hated to let go of such a skittish kid. The pup was focused on the smell of the water, however, and not anywhere else. Gently approaching, Miroku let her hand grasp onto the bottle while she sniffed at it cautiously. Inuyasha watched her figure it out, keeping her eyes open on them while she drank in gulps.

"How could anyone do such a thing Inuyasha? She's so little." Kagome wiped her face.

"Is she alone out here Inuyasha?" Miroku asked gently.

"Her mother's inside the cave." Inuyasha said quietly. At the word 'mother' the girl's grip on the water loosened too much and she dropped it on the ground.

"Is she ill?" Miroku's eyebrows came together.

"Her mother's passed on, isn't she?" Kagome whispered sharply. He gave her a slight nod while he focused only on the child.

"You can smell it, right?" The kid just kept staring at him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded softly. He sighed, reaching forward to put his hands on her shoulders. She squeaked, falling backwards onto her behind.

"Easy pup, I didn't mean to scare you." Inuyasha was trying to be as nice as he could with this kid. "I lost my mother when I was a kid too. So I want you to listen to me now, ok?" The pup blinked, but let him pat her shoulder.

"We're going to help her, right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"We always pick up strays," he shrugged with one shoulder, trying to put a good face for the girl. Her little pink tongue came out to wet her lips; the kid was still thirsty. "Kagome, you got anymore water for this little squirt?"

"Back in the room," she said slowly. There was no way they could take the kid back around those humans.

"That's ok then. There's some water not too far from here. Can you smell that, pup?" Inuyasha let one of his fingers touch the end of the girl's nose. She tilted her face up at him.

"We're your friends. Now, do you want to go get some water?" Kagome asked sweetly. She didn't answer. "Don't you want water? Miroku'll bring the light so that we're not in the dark," she prompted. The kid just kept looking at him.

"Hey, you can talk, right?" Was something wrong with her?

"She's just nervous, it's ok sweetie." Kagome came a little closer and the girl's eyes widened. Standing still she watched at Kagome with wide eyes. Why didn't the kid wanna talk? Wasn't she lonely after being alone for all this time?

"I'll take her, ok Kagome? I want you two to go ahead of us. She's scared because you're humans, I think." Miroku gave him a nod, taking Kagome's nod and the lamp from the ground. Pointing in the direction for their weak human noses his two friends went forward.

"See pup?" he pointed at their leaving figures. She looked but didn't seem convinced. "Do you want me to carry you or will you walk?" Her big eyes were on him again making him feel uncomfortable. "I really wish you'd tell me what you want me to do. It'd make it easier on me squirt." She was wetting her lips again. Rolling his eyes he moved slowly in the event that his movements scared her further. He wrapped his arm around the back of her waist and he pulled her a little closer, bending down so that she could get her arm around his neck. He didn't feel her do that however.

He had to literally put her arm on her neck so that she'd finally hang on, shivering, grabbing Kagome's water container from the ground. Lifting her up he stopped to make sure that she was fine with that before following. Her solidness surprised him almost as much as her tininess. She was bigger than Shippo, but not a whole lot heavier.

"You're younger than I was," Inuyasha said to her quietly. The pup raised her head. "Not a whole lot, but I was a little older. My mother got real sick and then no one in our village wanted me, so I had to go out on my own." He had a feeling that this little girl-pup understood what he was talking about. "I used to go through food when the women would go down to the river for laundry. Sneaking into their buildings was always too scary for me," he chuckled softly.

The girl fingered the beads around his neck; he kept talking. "You're a brave little thing to sneak into the middle of a human village like that." The pup was sniffing him too so he continued talking to provide some kind of noise for the squirt. "Kagome will feed you as soon as we can get her bag again. She's got all kinds of crazy stuff in there. She's human, but you can trust her."

He could see the light ahead had stopped. "They found the water, kid. Look." She half-turned her head to see the light that they were fast approaching," We're gonna get you cleaned up a little. I'll make sure Kagome doesn't put her smells on you; she doesn't know it but most of them smell like cat piss."

If he wasn't mistaken the girl gave him a tiny giggle. Stopping he looked down at her; the pup seemed fascinated by the beads of subjugation that Kagome refused to remove after all this time. "It's true. Don't give it away, though. It's too funny. She thinks they make her smell _nicer_."

Another little giggle. Grinning he set off at a faster pace towards the two humans still sitting by the water. "Inuyasha?"

He sat down by the edge, setting the girl down on his leg. Once again he was struck by how utterly filthy the brat was. He tossed the container for Kagome to fill, handing it back to the child once it was full again. This time she let herself drink without as much paranoia, though she still watched him.

"Lady Kagome and I are going to collect her things, and the rest of our companions, before the villagers have a chance to steal whatever they might happen to glance at. Can you stay here with her comfortably, Inuyasha?"

"You're goin' without me?"

"She seems to fear us; the child will be calmer if we do not return her to the smells of the village." Miroku made sense. How did he know about village smells?

"We'll leave the lamp here with you, ok? Miroku and I won't take very long. Don't worry about us." Kagome jogged after Miroku, leaving him with their little thief. Rolling his eyes at them he took a long deep breath.

Reaching into his haori he pulled out the 'handkerchief' that Kagome had given him a long time ago. Wetting it in the water he touched it to the still-healing cut near her white hair. She didn't move at least, so he could continue to wipe off the blood, dirt and crusting soup from her skin. She seemed to feel more comfortable near him when he was talking to her.

"Damn humans. They never listen to me," he sighed. The pup tucked the water container into the crook of his leg. Re-dampening the cloth he got a hold of her hands. "I always try to tell…" his voice trailed off. The palm of her hand had a large burn reddening the normally white skin. She'd apparently covered it with dirt when it had hurt. A burn on the inside of the hand hurt like a bugger when the muscles moved.

"What happened here pup? Did you try to get something off of a fire? Does it still hurt?"

No answer.

"It'll feel better in a little while. I'm sorry about that," he touched the cool cloth to her hand. It jerked a bit, but eventually she flattened out her palm again for him to touch with the lightness of a bird's feather. Silence; the girl kept watching as he dabbed at her skin gently. "Why won't you talk to me kid? I don't like to be the one talking." She shook her head. "No? What's that supposed to mean?" In his surprise he let her hand pull out of his before burying her face into the front of his haori. He could feel her muscles trembling. He let one arm come around to rest on her back. "You're probably pretty tired. Stay quiet for a little while if you need to." All he could see of her face were the bangs that stood out from her forehead, the crown of her head…

He heard branches breaking as someone unskilled in hiding their trail approached. "Kagome, did you bring the others?"

She shook herself free from the trail and back into the place where he sat next to the lake. "I always hate it when you do that, but yeah, they're…" Kilala landed on the grass nearby with the two humans and Shippo on her back.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo jumped off Sango's shoulder to come scampering towards him. The kit jumped up onto his leg to peer closer at the pup in his lap. The drowsy pup woke with a start, "Is that the thief Inuyasha? That little kid?"

She was trying to hide so Inuyasha set Shippo down a few feet off of his lap. "Don't scare the squirt," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But yeah, turns out it's just her."

"But she's so little!" Shippo's voice squeaked. He plopped down on the ground where he'd been set to stare at the miniature inu in shock. Sango shook her head.

"Keh, she's bigger than you runt." Shippo only rolled his eyes.

"Here Inuyasha." Kagome handed over an unwrapped granola bar that she had left in her bag from earlier. He held it in front of the kid for a minute or two before she got the idea; she took it from him after looking up at him to make sure. She bit down into it.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Inuyasha? You said that her…that there is someone inside the cave? We must give her a proper burial."

"Yeah Inuyasha. It reeked back there," Shippo wiggled his nose.

"I know. Just wait for a while." Their guest was finishing her small meal.

The pup yawned. The weight of her body rested against him as her eyelids drooped closed. "That's it, runt…" Inuyasha let out a breath. He'd been worried that the kid wouldn't want to sleep with the others around.

It didn't take long. Exhaustion crept over the little figure in his lap soon enough. Lifting his eyes back up to Miroku's he let out a grunt. "Figured it'd be better to have her out before we went on back to that cave. Kid's mom's been in there a while, so I don't know how far the smell will spread when we move her." Miroku nodded at his explanation.

"Kagome? Take the squirt?" She nodded. Carefully so as not to wake her he moved the sleeping pup into Kagome's lap. "Come on monk. We're gonna need a shovel."

Speeding back towards the village he met the owner of the inn as he was rounding the corner. Grabbing the human by the collar he hauled him close, snarling into his face. Miroku tried to speak up behind him but decided to keep silent instead.

"You asshole! You knew she was a kid but you wanted us to kill her?"

The man tried to shrink away from him. "We could not stand to keep having our provisions pilfered! Please, I can't…"

"A damn pup! Who's gonna keep me from killing you instead you…"

Miroku cleared his throat behind him. "Inuyasha, it will do no good. Surely our friend here will assist us with a pair of shovels so that we might help the child. Will you not, sir?"

The man nodded enthusiastically in the face of the growling hanyou. "O-Of course. Take whatever you need from us." Inuyasha shoved him backwards stumbling against the wall of his building. Turning he heard the inn keeper speak up again. "You are taking the thi…child with you, aren't you? I'm sure you'll understand that…" Spinning around Inuyasha hit the man across the face as hard as he could manage at the moment. The man crumpled to the ground.

"Come on monk." When they entered the inn again in search of the shovels the man's family went running to accommodate them as soon as they recognized them. Gathering some blankets along with the shovels they made their way back through the forest, Miroku lighting the way.

They set to digging the grave not far from the cave's entrance, but around the side so that it would be less likely to be bothered. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for the monk's pleasant chatter so he was grateful that at least Miroku seemed to understand that, keeping quiet to himself, as they dug down into the ground. Only the light from the weird glass crafted oil-lamp from Kagome's era lit their surroundings as they worked.

"It's deep enough." Hopping back out of the hole they stuck their shovels nearby, whipping open the folded blankets. Miroku grabbed the light, Inuyasha the shovels and the blankets, following the monk back inside.

Light did not improve the smell and certainly not the view. The skin was loose on the skin of the corpse, the woman's hair sliding from her head. Insects moved on the outside of the corpse that lay in its own…ah, liquid. Covering his nose he waited to see if Miroku would puke.

Thankfully he didn't. Felt like it though.

Spreading out the blanket next to the body they had to roll her onto it, leaving the shovels inside. Anything else and the skin would've fallen off. If they had tried to lift her onto it, or when they were attempting to get the blanket under her, would've made a mess that wouldn't make things more pleasant. Wrapping her up securely they carried her on either end out to the grave. They lowered her down into the earth.

Miroku said a prayer_…_Miroku was talking to him. "What?"

"I have finished," Miroku said quietly. Nodding he reached back to grab his shovel. Filling a grave back in never took as long as it did to dig one out.

Miroku was heading back towards their makeshift camp by the lake via the direct route. Inuyasha grabbed the monk by the arm, stopping him. "If that kid catches scent of what we've been dealing with it'll upset her. Gotta go the long way round," he snorted.

"I would not wish to disturb the child," Miroku nodded.

There was a light on the other side of the lake; they had gone the long way. Taking a quick wash in the river they managed to get the scent of death and corpse off of their clothes and hands. As soon as Inuyasha was satisfied they headed back to the girls.

Sango was laying out Kagome's sleeping bag for her so that she wouldn't needlessly chance waking the girl. "Houshi-sama?"

"It is us." Miroku sighed, coming forward.

"Why are you two soaked?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha insisted on bathing before we returned. We have been burying a woman who has been dead for a time." Miroku sat near the fire that they had created, extinguishing Kagome's small portable lamp.

"But if she was inside the cave didn't she already smell it?" Sango was confused. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, taking back the pup from Kagome slowly. The hanyou went over to rest against the boulder resting nearby, cradling the girl in her sleep.

"Inuyasha?" None of his human friends understood.

"She probably didn't think about it when she ran, if she'd been living in there with her mother before," he said quietly. "Kids forget things when they're frightened." His nose caught the faint smell of corpse on the pup herself. "Kagome can clean her up better in the morning when she's had a little sleep."

"I'd be glad to," Kagome whispered.

"I've heard of youkai who use the scent of another's death to cover their presence. Is that possible Inuyasha?" Sango asked slowly.

"Keh." Inuyasha lifted his eyes from the sleeping figure he held.

"That's bad," Shippo sniffed. Looking at the kit he was quick to dry up the tears that had started up of his own. _Kit's probably thinkin' about his own parents. _

"Come here Shippo," Kagome called, opening her arms for the ball of fluff that went to her for comfort. "We're all going to help her okay? You don't have to worry about anything either, you know." She cradled the kit close from where his face was buried into her stomach. "Inuyasha would never let anything happen to you."

"I know," Shippo ran a hand across his nose.

"So everything's going to be just fine now." Kagome managed to put pleasantness into her voice somehow, even with the events of the last few hours. _Kagome's incredible. How can she manage to do that when she's so sad? _

"Might I suggest," Miroku yawned, stifling it with the back of his hand," that we all attempt to get some rest? We will have things to do tomorrow."


	2. Introductions

Inuyasha shook himself awake, looking down at the pup in his arms. She'd slept solid through the night with still no signs of stirring.

Kagome was stretching in her pink pajamas, Sango was using Kagome's brush to straighten out her hair, Miroku had gone off into the bushes a few moments ago in search of a tree, for sanitary reasons that he could imagine but preferred not to. Shippo was waking up from the lack of Kagome's form inside the sleeping bag that they shared.

Kagome grabbed her school uniform from her yellow bag and went into the trees nearby to change; she'd learned by now not to go out of his hearing range. Reappearing in her outfit he watched her go over to the fire to re-stoke it so that she could make some kind of breakfast for them all.

"Did the baby sleep through the night Inuyasha?" Kagome soon relinquished fire-duties to the taijiya, and now came to lean against the boulder next to him.

"Not a sound." Kagome lay against his shoulder to get a peek at the face that was mostly hidden inside his chest. White hair was strewn over the side of his arm and her chest moved up and down with the effort of her breathing.

"Poor little girl's exhausted," she said quietly, reaching forward to tuck wild strands of silver locks behind the pup's pointy ear. Inuyasha made a sound in his throat that even he couldn't define if she had asked but Kagome seemed more fascinated with the sleeping child. "She's an inuyoukai right?"

"Figures that the only other inu we've ever found is alone out here," he snorted. He inhaled more of that oddly familiar scent. Maybe it was an inu-thing.

"She's a sweet little thing when she's asleep." Kagome flashed him a genuine smile that made him look away.

"Keh."

"Do you think that she'll let me hold her today? I don't want her to be afraid of me."

"Once she gets to know you there's no way she could be." He meant the words that just popped out of his mouth and he watched the blush come up on her cheeks.

"That's so sweet Inuyasha." The look she was giving him made him narrow his eyes.

"Quit it wench." She giggled, reaching up to tweak one of his ears. The fact that she was always so gentle was something he appreciated. She was the only one that he'd ever met, besides her family and maybe a couple of kids, that ever seemed to like his ears.

"I'm just glad that you think so highly of me," she smiled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"Who'd think 'highly' of you, baka? Always falling down, sittin' me, getting your damned temper up…you're a giant klutz." He was trying to bluster his way out of a potentially embarrassing situation but Kagome didn't seem swayed.

Fortunately she seemed to realize this somehow without him having to tell her. That was the magic that was Kagome. Out of everyone else in the world she knew him best hands-down. Most of the time she could read his words or his actions for what they really were, saving face for him. "What do you want for breakfast? We didn't have a chance to get supplies this morning since we're out here again."

Oh.

His ears flattened against his head at the same time that his jaw grit again and he looked down at the pup.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tugged on the outside of his sleeve gently. Without looking at her, he grunted. "Inuyasha, I didn't ask you last night because I knew how angry you were. Are you ok?"

"Fine wench." Maybe she'd leave him alone.

"I know you better than that and you know it. Now talk to me." The soft urgency in her voice earned his attention.

"I oughta kill 'em Kagome. They shouldn't be allowed to do stuff like that." She knew what his own childhood had been like, back when he hadn't been able to defend himself. He remembered having stones thrown at him, the woman who had attempted a drowning, youkai that would chase him through the forest…And here was a kid who'd been fending for herself out here. A kid who was younger than he had been when his mother had died.

"You saved her Inuyasha. I know that you're a good person, not just some mindless…Inuyasha, they're ignorant. There's a saying that says that ignorance breeds fear. People are always afraid of what they don't understand. We're not afraid of you, and we're not afraid of her either. But they are." Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm angry with them too, but killing them would be wrong. The best thing that I know to do right now is to try to take care of this child because she needs us. We'll show her that youkai and humans don't have to be so different."

"Kagome, I hit the inn keeper." Her eyes opened on him.

"You did?"

"He asked…he wanted to make sure that we were taking her away from the village. Even after everything that happened he was still..." Would she reprimand him for being violent again? She was always onto him about it.

"He had that coming." Kagome said. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Hell no! I should've done worse to the bastard," he snorted. Kagome leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck awkwardly with the way that his shoulders were oriented.

"Don't worry about it then. He'll remember what he did; maybe he'll even be sorry for it one day. What makes me sad is the fact that he probably never will." Kagome whispered into his neck.

"Let's move on. I'm tired of the whole thing Kagome." He let his head rest against hers for a moment; if his arms had been free he would've hugged her, but the pup had both his arms supporting her against him.

"Would you two like some privacy?" Miroku chuckled likely. Startling away from Kagome Inuyasha raised his eyes to the monk that he hadn't even noticed reappear. Sango giggled into her hand at how flushed his cheeks had become but Kagome solemnly smoothed down his hair.

"Keh!" Glaring at the two voyeur humans he turned his face away, readjusting the sleeping girl.

"Breakfast isn't going to take very long. Miroku managed to bargain some breakfast from a passing trader on the road earlier." Sango smiled up at the houshi who moved to sit next to her.

"That's where you went?" Inuyasha sent the monk a confused look.

"Perhaps if you had not been so centered on our Lady Kagome you would have noticed my return, friend." Miroku chuckled again, gesturing towards the small parcel of ingredients that he had brought back. "There were also various fruit trees nearby that were calling my name."

Sango was already working to ready their rice.

"Where'd you get the money?"

"I did not want the little one to wake up with nothing to eat, of course. I bought it with the very last of our coin; I usually try to keep something so that if something should occur we are not completely bereft. Prudence and forethought are both very admirable virtues to have, my friend."

"You mean in case you meet a girl," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome covered her smile.

"Or that," Miroku sighed abstractly. Sango's thrown stone soon caught his knee and he rubbed the tender spot. "Sango! I am becoming more and more upset that you place no trust in my jesting, Lady! However, the fact that you worry about straying flatters me." He winked at the taijiya, who rolled her eyes and returned to her cooking.

"Too bad she missed," Shippo said from the sleeping bag. Everyone but Miroku had a laugh at that. Had she been aiming for his….?

"I had not considered that," Miroku pondered quietly, watching his woman with a critical eye. "You would not have injured me so, would you my dear Sango?"

"Monk, just be glad that I have not before now." Even with most of Miroku's attention focused on her now they continued in their familiar patterns.

There was a tiny yawn. The girl was stretching within the confines of his arms, flashing her fangs to the air. Blinking her eyes open she saw the hanyou looking down at her and nearly rolled out of the cocoon that he had created.

"Good morning," Kagome said happily.

"Hey pup," Inuyasha said. Helping her to sit up he rubbed his hand along her back. She sniffed him cautiously for a moment before turning her attention to the miko sitting so close to him. "You have a good sleep then? Breakfast ain't gonna take too long." Kagome's brow lowered at how the girl was staring at her. She leaned farther into Inuyasha's stomach, clutching the front of his haori in her hand. Inuyasha redoubled his efforts at keeping her calm by letting the hand on her back move in circles. "That's Kagome, remember?"

She nodded, but kept her eyes glued to the miko.

"Is our little friend awake, Inuyasha?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. The pup's head turned at hearing the monk speak and Inuyasha once again took notice of how she tried to shrink against him. His hand fell away.

"And Miroku? You saw him last night." She looked back up at him.

"He's a lecher, but he's safe," Kagome said softly. Meanwhile the pup grasped the front of his haori with her claws, and used the strength of the fabric to stand up in his lap. When he realized that she wanted to smell him again he lifted his head so that she could get better access to his throat. She pressed her cheek to the skin there instead. He was surprised to feel two little hands come to circle around the back of his shoulders. The pup seemed…comfortable.

Kagome smiled at him. "At least she likes you." Inuyasha wrapped one arm across her back again, feeling the rapid breathing from her mouth race across his neck.

"She's hiding," he told Kagome quietly. The pup's fear of her would hurt Kagome's feelings but at least she could understand it.

"Oh," Kagome said simply.

"Inuyasha, breakfast is ready." Sango was already serving out the loose rice into bowls for them, steam rising. He nudged the pup, though it did no good as the girl wouldn't release him at the moment. "Will she eat it?"

"You like rice?" he gently urged her to sit back down in his lap. She tilted her head at him; he pointed forward to Sango who was handing Miroku his. She gave him a nod. Kagome went to get three bowls, setting them out in front of their sitting place against their boulder. Glancing down at the chopsticks she met his eyes; the pup wouldn't be able to use them yet and they knew it. He lifted the bowl for the pup to sniff before she looked back up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah kid, it's yours." Shifting her in his lap he set her on one leg, arm around the outside of her and the other free to help her eat. He set the bowl in her lap, bending forward to reach for the other.

He nudged the kid again. "You can eat it. Promise." She watched him for a moment before using her hands to start eating. Satisfied that their unnamed guest would eat on her own he reached for his own set of chopsticks from Kagome and began the difficult task of balancing while also trying to manage to get his own meal into his mouth.

"So, Inuyasha, if we're out of supplies and Miroku doesn't have any more money then we need to travel today," Sango addressed him.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, duh."

"Would it be possible for us to make our way back towards my village? Hiraikotsu needs my attention," the taijiya put politely. He swallowed down the mouthful that he had before nodding absently. Sango never asked for much. And she needed Hiraikotsu if she was gonna beat the livin' out of the monk anyway.

"Are there a lot of villages on the way or will we be relying on Inuyasha's hunting?" Shippo asked dubiously.

"Shippo, Inuyasha's a great provider!" Kagome scolded him lightly. "Don't be so rude." The kit only shrank back to hide on his side of the monk, peering out at the hanyou who hadn't even made a try for him.

"Runt, if you think I'm lettin' you get away with talkin' about me like that…." Inuyasha glared at the kit.

"All right guys, enough." Kagome put a hand on his raised elbow, returning the hanyou to eating.

_She thinks I'm a great provider? Keh. Not that I'd ever let her see, but that was…nice. She needs to teach the kit more about who's kowtowing to whom around here. Runt's getting too uppity. _

_Damn this rice is good. _

"Miroku!" Sango growled, knocking the monk sideways with a quick blow to the back of the head, the hentai landing with an audible blow to the head that made Kagome jump. You'd think that she'd be used to it.

Whatever it was that he was about to do was cut off as the pup in his lap knocked over what was left of her breakfast over both their laps in surprise, making _him _jump this time. She grabbed his collar, tugging, scrambling against him until he was forced to stop her claws from scratching him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome urged.

"Oi pup, that's just Sango and Miroku. They do that a lot." He ruffled her hair lightly. She smelled confused and outright terrified. Taking her tiny hands in one of his he removed them from his haori, turning her face back towards the two humans with his fingers. Miroku was already getting up with a satisfied chuckle at his morning endeavors while Sango sent him another annoyed look. "See what I mean? He's fine."

"Your clothes, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled. Looking down he could see just how far it had spread on both of them.

"Are you full kid?" She tilted her head sweetly, touching his middle. "Kid? I ain't a mind reader here."

She nodded, flicking her tongue out to run across her lips. "I think you need a bath, Inuyasha." Oh sure, Kagome thought this was funny. He had liquid seeping into his pants from the rice and she was laughing her head off about it, great.

"You know this'll be my second damned bath in a day, right?" he told the kid. She didn't care.

"You need to learn to bathe regularly anyway," Miroku added in his two coins, or whatever it was that Kagome always said.

"Yeah Inuyasha, quit bein' so filthy!" Shippo giggled from behind him.

"Kagome, are you gonna help me or not?" Picking her up he shook off whatever rice he could before strolling past them all. He could hear the miko giggle before she began padding after him a few moments later.

Once he'd dropped down to sit on the edge of the lake he eased his feet in, finding the bottom. Kagome was coming closer by the time he was waist deep in the water in his clothes, just like the pup was still in her old kimono.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stood on the edge watching him. Sango and Miroku and Shippo watched curiously from the fire a long distance away. Kilala did not seem to care much at all about the newest addition to their group.

"Let's do it this way." He sat the pup's rear on the bank. Most of it was on his pants though, he didn't want rotten rice smell on him later when it got hot. The pup eyed the miko who was several feet from them. "You need to come here Kagome. We can't have her bein' afraid of all of you." Letting his arms drop on either side of the kid he returned his attention to the pup.

"Pup, I want you to smell her. She's no threat to you, so you need to get used to her because there's no way to avoid it." Kagome came to kneel by the kid, facing her, tucking her legs up under her backside.

"Hi," Kagome spoke to the pup quietly. Inuyasha growled lightly, telling the girl in his own way that she needed to do as he said. She looked up at him with wide eyes at his command, but nodded. Grabbing Kagome's hand, to the miko's surprise, he flattened out her gentle palm out in front of the kid's face. She leaned down to let her curious nose hover above Kagome's skin.

"See? I told you," he grinned back up at his friend, though his words were to the unnamed girl. Kagome's sudden giggle made his ears perk up.

The pup was licking the inside of the miko's hand quietly; did she have food on them? Oh well. He increased the pressure on her fingers and her lower palm to keep her fingers from curling so that he could continue hearing that giggle. "Inuyasha, that tickles!" Kagome grinned at him.

"Good pup," he growled lightly. Kagome's other hand was already finding its way into patting the girl on the head. She shrank away for a second before she realized that Kagome didn't mean any harm to her, pushing her head against the friendly palm.

"Do you want me to change into my bathing suit?" his miko asked. He released her hand when she began to truly pull away from his grip.

"Keh. I just need to get this squirt clean." He kept his eyes down on the white-haired pup while Kagome's eyes went over his own face.

"Ok." Kagome went towards the others to delve into her yellow bag once more while he played with the pup's claws. The pup tilted her head to study him just like he was her.

"Kagome'll be right back. She's gonna get you cleaner than I could, ok?" Instead of a nodding answer like he was used to the pup bent her head over to lick the back of his hand. "But I'm not going anywhere." Her response was to bite down softly on the crux of his hand where his thumb met his fingers, rolling over to the ground lazily with his hand in her mouth. Holding his hand up towards her face with her two tiny hands she closed her eyes. He could feel her tiny teeth pressing down softly on his skin. The kid wasn't even trying to hurt him, but she wasn't trying to play either.

"I'm back Inuyasha." Kagome came out with a towel around her waist, coming closer to the edge of the water. She slipped into the water with him only a few feet away.

"Ok pup, come on." He eased his hand out of her mouth so as not to hurt her, rolling her back onto her knees. He lifted her up so that she could hang onto his neck; his hair shifted across the expanse of his back when he moved to sink low into the water again.

"Bath time," Kagome said to herself softly, reaching for her bag of "bathing" stuff. Shampoo. Other weird hair stuff that he didn't recognize. Her weird bar of stuff that made his nose itchy. There was no way that the pup's sensitive nose was gonna be able to stand all her weird supplies if it had that kind of effect on him.

And he was right. As soon as Kagome put some of her shampoo in her hands and reached for the squirt's hair she sneezed into the water. Kagome bit her lip for a moment before looking up at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

He sighed. "Kagome…"

"It's ok." Kagome ran her hands through the water to wash away the leftover scent of her shampoo. Inuyasha came a little closer to switch the pup to her arms, flinching a bit as he felt her hands brush up against the skin of his upper arms.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, if she'll let me wash her up, you can have your bath now." It only took a second before he remembered that he was swimming with a half-naked miko; of course Kagome would be embarrassed. Nodding, he swam out of her range towards the middle of the lake where he could allow her privacy.

Meanwhile the pup was sniffing her on the throat while Kagome was helping her out of her kimono. She hadn't wanted to embarrass Inuyasha with a naked little girl, and he could probably use a little bit of time where he didn't have to watch the baby. She'd been clinging to him since she'd met him the night before. "Your kimono really is filthy, you know. When I go home I'm sure that I could bring you back a decent change of clothes." The girl rested her head on her shoulder, letting Kagome wash out her hair. Gently ducking her backwards she wet her hair again while scrubbing against her head with her fingertips. Dirt exploded around her in the water at the amount of dried muck that had gathered into her hair.

"I'll brush your hair out in a little while, but at least right now it's clean." Finally she'd managed to get what was probably most of the dirt out of the inu's white hair. The child hung docile around her neck allowing her to scrub her up to her heart's content, even raising her face to allow the miko to wash her face gently.

Her heart stopped for a moment at the bruises she found, where that stone must have hit her last night, scratches. "How long were you alone out there?" She wasn't answering, but at least she didn't shrink away from her. Poor girl—no wonder Inuyasha was being so patient with her. Clearing her throat she decided to move on: no use beating a dead horse.

Glancing behind her she could see her red-legged hanyou floating on the water's surface a long distance away.

"Inuyasha really does need to bathe more. Not that he doesn't smell nice, but it'd be nice if he would." She told the girl, setting her on the edge so that she could get to her feet. "He's always getting into the most disgusting battles, and then he absolutely refuses to bathe most times." The girl wiggled her toes, reaching her hands forward to wrap them around her own ankle. Lifting her foot for Kagome to see she was quite amazed to see how…_bendy_ the girl was.

"It must be a youkai thing. There's no way I was that flexible when I was your age." In fact, the girl was almost bringing her head down to her knees as she did so.

"It is, actually." Sango's voice said. Her taijiya companion came forward with something in her hand. The sudden presence of the other human girl made a certain pup nervous enough to sit up, cracking her head against the miko's jaw.

The pup didn't even seem to feel it, launching herself into Kagome's arms. Sango was already sitting down on the edge. "I scared her?"

"She's really nervous." Kagome explained quickly. Sango didn't seem upset though.

"Can you help me to convince her that she's not in danger?"

"Sweetheart? Do you want to smell Sango?" The pup didn't lift her face from where it was buried against her collarbone. "Please sweetie?"

Sango sighed, moving closer to the edge. She tapped the little girl on the shoulder, making her lean back. "Smell her for me, please? I think that you're going to like her. Inuyasha would really be proud of you." The pup nodded, eyeing Sango. Kagome motioned for her friend to hold out her hand too, the pup cautiously sniffing at her. Instead of licking the taijiya's hand like she had done with Kagome's she only nodded again before resting her head back down on her shoulder.

"She didn't react the same way that she did to me…"

Sango only retrieved her hand, folding her digits in her lap. "It's probably because you carry more of Inuyasha's scent that I do."

"Oh…I guess that would be true," she said quietly. Scrubbing another patch of dirt that she saw on the kid's shoulder suddenly she was glad that her little face was the first thing that she had cleaned. Sango's gentle hands picked up the girl's kimono, turning it around in her grip.

"This kimono is…"

"We'll have to find a way to get a replacement." Honestly, the little girl couldn't get back into something so disgusting.

It had _blood_ on it.

"Eventually, but Miroku and I thought that this might fit her for now." She laid the kimono aside in favor of picking up the bundle that she had brought over with her. It was one of the few t-shirts that she'd brought from her time. "I'm sorry for going through your things, but…"

"Sango, you're brilliant!" Kagome smiled. "We can cut off the sleeves and it'll be fine until we can get her a real kimono." Adjusting herself so that she was sitting on the bank with her legs leaning into the water she took the t-shirt from Sango. Sitting the naked pup down in her lap she pulled the blue t-shirt over her head and fit her arms through it. It still swam around her miniature figure but at least it was clean. The pup pulled a handful of the fabric up to sniff at.

"Inuyasha?" she raised her voice to call home their at-sea hanyou. He dove, appearing close to the bank and the three females. "She's clean now." Her hanyou jumped out of the water by them, crouching down onto his knuckles and shaking himself free of water.

The pup laughed, surprising them all. A quiet, feminine little laugh. Glancing down at the pup when he was standing he saw the little girl giggling into her hands inside Kagome's arms and the side of Inuyasha's mouth tilted up. "Was that funny pup?" She nodded behind her hands, smiling. The girls laughed too, unable to help themselves in the face of such simple happiness.

Inuyasha bent down to sit down close to Kagome. The pup came launching herself at him and he caught her easily, laughing softly at the eager little look on her face. "Isn't this yours, Kagome?" Clawed fingers plucked at the sleeve the girl's little arm was nearly invisible inside of.

"She looks better in it," she smiled.

"She's gonna trip," he grunted. Before she could say anything more Inuyasha was ripping the very bottom of the t-shirt so that it now fell just beneath her knees. With the ring of fabric that he had now he looped the four-inch cuttings around her waist, catching all the extra fabric swinging around her. "There," he said satisfactorily. Swinging her knees the little girl watched the blue fabric flow around her in a waterfall. She nearly lost her balance in all the movement until Inuyasha's hands came under her armpits again.

"Well, she might trip in it anyway." Rolling his eyes Inuyasha bent down so that the girl could get ahold of his forelocks like she was reaching for.

"That was so…" Kagome had to stop herself before she said anything embarrassing. What she had been thinking was: that was so adorable!

"Isn't she clean yet?" Shippo's voice called. "Or are we gonna stare at her all day Kagome?"

"Runt, shut yer trap for once!" Inuyasha turned his head to bark. Snorting he shook his head.

"Are you going to carry her Inuyasha?" Kagome had disappeared into the trees to change back into her regular clothing and that left him with the taijiya.

"I guess."

"Because if we're going to be riding for a while then you might want to…" Sango's face flushed pink.

"What woman? Spit it out already."

"Children have smaller bladders, Inuyasha." Oh. Looking down at the pup currently occupied with pulling on his hair he poked her gently in the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oi pup." Big golden eyes.

"I'll take her Inuyasha." Kagome came jogging back, putting her wet things into a plastic bag inside her pack.

"Go with Kagome." At least that let him off the hook. While Kagome handled that he went back with Sango to the fire while she and the monk cleaned up the area.

Something soon bounded into the side of his leg with a giggle. He scooped the kid up with a squeak, cradling her like he'd done in her sleep…just to see what she'd do. Kagome came breathlessly back into the camp a few seconds later. "Man she's fast."

"She's youkai Kagome. What'd you expect?" he snorted.

"How shall we be traveling then, friends? I do not expect that she will be very happy with traveling with either Sango or I." Miroku broke into their little conversation with a more pressing matter.

"What'd you think? Can you keep the pup from falling wench?" Inuyasha shifted the squirt back around to his hip.

"On your back?" she asked dubiously before lifting her pack onto her back with an 'oof'.

Swinging the pup around easily he secured her on his back, moving a bit to make sure that she'd hang on. "All right. Now you." Kagome came closer, hopping on as usual when her hanyou stooped to allow her easier access to his back. Hooking her legs over his hands she held onto his shoulders when he stood up.

She was too unbalanced so she had to be set down again. Sighing Inuyasha turned back to face Kilala and her passengers.

"Who will be riding with us then?" Sango asked patiently, eyeing the monk with the twitching hand from the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha was waiting for her decision? "I'll ride with Sango so she can stay with you." Kagome patted his arm. It was so sweet of her to let him decide so that her feelings wouldn't get hurt.

"Keh. Well let's hurry it up then. I'm tired of waitin' already." Inuyasha crossed his arms. It was hard to look gruff with the little inu-pup's adorable face peering out from over his shoulder though. Hiding their smiles until Inuyasha turned back around they soon were ready to go.

They made good time.

Seeing as how the pup wasn't making any trouble he pushed on as long as he could. They'd set out so late that they didn't even need to stop for lunch; it had basically _been_ lunch when they'd left. But he knew when he heard the humans whining that it was time to stop. He only gave in because it was getting dark anyway; traveling in the middle of the night was extremely dangerous.

He'd hunted enough fish out of the stream to feed them all. Their little "thief" sat next to him, watching with great interest as he knelt by the side of the water and waited for a sign of a single fish at a time. She watched with awe as he darted his hand in, throwing the carp onto the grass with haste. Yipping quietly she skirted under his arm to where it still lay flapping. He paused for a moment while she poked at it warily. The pup overcame her fear though, growling lightly as she crouched over it.

"It's not going anywhere, kid." Still, she stayed protectively crouched over it as its last attempts to return to the water faded. The fish lay flat, still, dead. She glanced back over her shoulder to where he couldn't help a small chuckle. "Good work kid. That fish was gonna kill me." She was very serious, returning her gaze to their dinner. She did nearly the same thing with the next few fish that he caught, chasing after each one as though it really _was_ a threat.

He took the fish back over to Kagome before plopping down under a tree. The pup had been dogging his steps the entire time they had stopped for camp; it didn't surprise him that she went no more than a few inches from him. Scrambling into his lap in a hurry she placed herself on his leg satisfactorily even though it was Kagome who had the food.

Fish was a much better decision. She couldn't spill it and it didn't make as much of a mess. Happily munching into the meat he filled his own stomach with a warm buzz. Everyone was worn out from a day of hard running: Miroku had already drifted off in his usual place against a tree, Kilala was curled up at Sango's feet, Shippo and Kagome were tucked up inside her sleeping bag as happy as any two he'd ever known. Feeling the strain himself he closed his own eyes and curled his arms around the pup.

Tired. Caring for three weak humans, two youkai pups…the only one he didn't have to think about was Kilala. That little cat was worth double her weight in gold.


	3. Little Bladders

A sharp jolt of pain woke him up. Lips drawn up in a snarl he opened his eyes to see that the pup had put her foot carelessly onto his groin in her attempt to peer at his face again. Why was she so interested in staring at him? "Mornin' pup."

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss the side of his face quickly. Shifting his face away from the pup's mouth he remembered where he was. She made a sharp yipping sound that drifted to the ears of the sleeping humans, stirring them up with the utter loudness of it. "Sssh, ssh pup! Not quite so loud!" His own ears were practically ringing. "What, trying to wake up the whole forest?" She giggled lightly, ducking her head under his chin to stick her nose into the top of his haori.

"Inyasha?" Kagome yawned.

It was still kind of dark for them. "It's fine. Go back to sleep." Apparently this little squirt was an early riser. Rolling his eyes he tapped the back of her head lightly with his finger to regain her attention. He could hear her little stomach rumbling. "Are you hungry brat?" he talked quietly to her. The sun was barely rising and the pup was already waking him up to eat.

Yip!

She had been silent only to end up being this vocal? Covering her mouth with his hand he let out a small rumble of his own. "You can't be this loud right now, ok? They're only humans, they need more sleep than we do." Nodding solemnly he removed his hand only to listen to her little giggle. "I mean it squirt," he whispered," stay quiet. I'll take you to hunt."

Standing up with the loud pup on his hip he sprinted away into the forest, keeping an ear out for trouble anywhere in the vicinity. Deciding that they would be safe for a few minutes he started sniffing around for something for her to eat. He could smell a small family of rabbits in their den, setting the pup down while he reached in to grab one by the neck to end its life quickly. She growled lightly when he showed it to her, reaching out with her small claws to slap at its disconnected neck lightly. He caught sight of her mouth.

"Oi, come 'ere pup." Kneeling down he took hold of her jaw, pressing open her mouth. Indeed there was a full set of little teeth in there. A pair of strong fangs hung down as her canines that were sharp and deadly for their size. "So you do have fangs." Whining slightly she wiggled her face out of his grip, gaze intent on the rabbit again. "You're hungry, I got it." Straightening up he went a few paces while making sure the kid was following him.

She weaved in and out of his legs the entire way, yipping and making leaps for his catch until he caught on to what she was doing. Chuckling he joined in, raising it out of her reach each time she made her little leaps. Maybe the squirt wasn't so bad after all, even if she was a pain.

He re-stoked the fire when he got back, skinning the rabbit and putting it up to get cooking. Crouching down on all fours she watched the rabbit cooking with dedication, sinking her claws into the earth as the smell started to rise. "Ssh. It's cooking. Patience pup. I know you've been hungry but you're safe." Pulling the pup away from the fire he sat her in front of him so that he could get a closer look at her fangs again. Her claws. A tiny, miniaturized set not unlike his own, except that hers were whiter and shorter for her age.

Would all inuyoukai smell so familiar? They had to be related somewhere _way_ back in time, but it confused him. Sesshomaru had that damn scent of his, and he knew what his own scent was, but this kid didn't even smell all that different to him.

He knew the rabbit was done when its smell hit him. Ripping off strips for the squirt she sat on the ground in front of him, growling softly as she downed each bit. He managed to take a bite for himself from one watching how her eyes followed his fingers closely. Ripping more off for her he set them on his leg and allowed her to take them for herself instead of handing them to her. Kagome wouldn't be asleep much longer, her scent told him that. Letting his eyes wander over her face he could already see her pre-awakening facial twitches starting. Interesting how she always slept like she wasn't ever gonna wake.

There was a sharpness on his hand. Looking down again he saw that the pup had latched onto the fingers holding another bit of meat, urging his fingers to let go of it so that she could steal it from him. He released it, watching her tumble backwards in his lap with her lips smacking as she chewed. "Ye really are hungry, ain't cha?"

She didn't sit up, letting her legs stretch out to rest on his crossed legs.

"Hmm?" Miroku's voice. The monk was already noticing that the kid was awake. "Have I slept long?" his voice was still sleepy. Yawning behind his hand the monk straightened up against his own tree, shaking himself off sleep.

"See kid? I told you to shut up." She didn't seem to be paying attention to him, rolling over as she saw Miroku moving. On her belly she pulled her feet off of his crossed legs, sniffing in the air. "It's just the monk. He's fine." She was down on her hands and knees, a lot like himself, sniffing around in circles for a few minutes. Miroku's forehead creased but his confusion soon changed into amused disbelief. Following the scent she seemed to have found the inu-pup crawled towards the monk, focused on following it. She stopped a foot from his knees, looking up at him.

"Finally come to meet me, little one?" Miroku put a smile on his face. Their guest made a small sound, leaning back to sit on her knees.

"Watch it, monk. You try anything funny and-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shot him an angered look. "This is nothing but a child, a baby! Do you truly think so little of me? I am not some…some…" There was real outrage coloring his voice. Satisfied, he grunted. If nothing else, he could sense that particular scent when Miroku was in the mood, and he was nothing of the sort at the moment. The kid was fine.

"Yaya." He heard quietly, a miniature white head looking back and forth between the two males.

Miroku's eyebrows skyrocketed. "She's talking?"

He shrugged, ears turned forward to catch whatever it was that the kid was gonna say next. "So you'll talk for the damn monk huh? Figures."

"And you like Yaya?" Miroku leaned forward a bit to talk to her. She nodded solemnly, looking up at him. The pup smelled a little nervous but she wasn't bolting away from Miroku. "That's what you've decided to call him?"

"Oi, she's a squirt. Don't tease her."

"Don't listen to Yaya." Miroku spoke to her with a smirk. She stuck her tongue at him and swiped at his hands when he tried to pick her up. "Child, my name is Miroku. I'm a monk. I'm Inuyasha's friend; you don't have to be afraid of me."

She licked her lips, looking back to Inuyasha. "Go on, squirt. He's a baka, but he's al'right." Sitting back against the tree he watched to see if she would go any closer to Miroku.

"Miku." The girl nodded, poking Miroku's knee through his robes. "Miku Yaya."

"What's with the-"

Miroku was laughing though. "Hush Inuyasha. Let her talk in her own way, if it makes her feel safer." He held out his left hand for the pup to allow her to take his scent up to memorize it, jumping slightly when she bit down lightly. Making another yipping sound, forcing him to impulsively flatten his own ears down onto his head, she quickly released Miroku's left hand to crawl in half-circles around where the monk sat. "What is she doing, Inuyasha?"

"Don't have a clue. Smellin' something, I guess." He shrugged.

Miroku sighed. "As long as she is not terrified of me."

She paused to sniff at the rings of his staff before raising her head to stare at something off in the woods. He felt his own ears shift to focus on whatever she could hear, but it was just some a couple of boars wandering out in the trees. An idea hit Inuyasha then. Growling out a low warning, loud and short, the pup's white head turned around, and the little ball of white-haired pup came flailing at him to hunker down into his lap with a slight quiver to her muscles. Touching her back gently he growled out something reassuring this time, watching her calm down after a moment.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" Miroku cleared his throat.

"Guess she understand me fine. I warned her about danger." Inuyasha rubbed circles onto her back, watching her lift her face from the crook of his hip, where the outside of his thigh met his hip.

"Yaya?" her voice warbled.

"Sorry pup. I just wanted to see if that would work, if you were ever in danger. I didn't mean to scare you so bad," he apologized. "I needed to know if you'd understand me that way." She looked up at him as if he were an utter moron. "We're not in danger, nothing's wrong."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome had sat up while he'd been experimenting. She shook herself from Shippo's grip, leaving him in the bag. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wench. Just chill, ok?" Her little baby lips were trembling. "Ssh, everything's o-". He watched the tears start to leak out of the kid's eyes, and she covered her face. "Oh, damn. Girl? Pup, I'm sorry." He felt terrible. Scooping the kid closer he buried his nose into her hair, rubbing her back. "Ssh. Don't cry. Nothing's wrong."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sounded afraid now. Damn it! He hadn't meant for this to happen. Rumbling deep in his chest he closed his eyes, waiting for her to understand that it was perfectly safe.

"What happened Miroku?"

"Inuyasha did something with his voice to warn the child, and I'm afraid that she took him very seriously."

"You shouldn't have done that Inuyasha." Sango was leaning up on her elbow, pushing a few hairs out of her face. "That is very serious to that little baby. She thought that there was something after her."

"I know, ok?" He spared her a glare. "I've never done it before, I just wanted to make sure."

"You can't do that unless there's real danger or you're going to terrify her every time you talk, ok?" Sango sat up, dislodging Kilala.

He sighed, trying to get her to look at him. Wrapping his fingers around one of her wrists he pulled her hand away, nudging her forehead with his chin. "Come on now. You're fine."

She sniffed, nodding. Around them everyone was making ready for breakfast while Inuyasha calmed her. "It's my fault, not yours." She bit her lip, standing up so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Scare," she whispered into his hair.

"I know, pup. It's the stupid hanyou's fault ok? You did what you were supposed to."

Kagome came to sit next to him in her sleeping clothes, to pat him on the arm gently. "You're not stupid Inuyasha. You couldn't have known how important it was. Everything's fine."

The child relaxed her grip, leaning back to see him. Seeing how guilty he looked she sniffed and reached to pat him on the face gently. "Yaya." Breathing easier he nipped lazily at the fingers by his mouth, missing on purpose to make her giggle quietly.

"She's talking," Kagome smiled. Yeah, for the stupid monk.

Inuyasha nodded absently while searching the squirt's eyes. "Am I forgiven kid?" She nodded, grasping onto his forelocks.

"How long have you been up? You got some sleep right?" Kagome asked worriedly.

He snorted. "Kid woke up early, she's been fed. Don't worry about it wench." He met the miko's eyes calmly, seeing that she wasn't upset with him.

"What did you feed her?" They were listening in on their conversation…like usual. "What did you feed her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

"We ate rabbit when she woke up a little while ago. She was practically starving." Kagome rubbed her hand over the girl-pup's back softly, and the pup completely melted under all the attention, relaxing in his grip until she felt nearly boneless. Her eyes closed and she simply laid there against his chest. "Good pup," he said softly.

"We should probably be getting on our way anyway." Sango sighed, gathering together their things with Miroku.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha raced ahead. After a short breakfast for the others they'd set out immediately. Sango's Hiraikotsu was an important weapon for fighting against these youkai with jewel shards. And hey, Sango never asked for much.<p>

The kid didn't make a lot of fuss, again, which was nice. Youkai pups were a lot less needy than human brats were. Also, nice. Inuyasha sped ahead as much as he dared to with Miroku running behind him and Kilala keeping pace. Running was his absolute favorite way of clearing his mind. The pure physical strain of it worked out the stress from his muscles and let him not think.

She had a good grip on his neck. She was smaller than Kagome, and his arms ached a little from having to bend much higher, but at least it seemed that she definitely was strong enough for travel. Still, he would'a preferred Kagome's weight to the squirt's—she had the softest legs.

Every so often when he made a long jump he'd hear her gasp, or laugh softly, and it made him grin. The kid was in love with height it seemed. Well, that was one thing that he could give the squirt.

He made sure to take as many leaps as he could to show her how the air felt and how fast she'd be one day. But he was hearing less and less of her little sounds, until she fell silent. He didn't think she was sick, he'd hear that, and she wasn't frightened. Whatever it was she didn't make a fuss, so he didn't make a big deal out of it. Tightening his legs he made the leap over another section of grass, skirting around a group of stones, hearing Miroku "oof" behind him as he wasn't quite so lucky. Oh well.

The pup made a small sound, and he glanced back. "What is it kid?" He ran past more trees, feeling her shift against his back a bit. "Easy. Don't want you to fall." He had to readjust her a bit, feeling her tuck her head in under his hair. She didn't make another sound, but he could sense how…uncomfortable she was.

Maybe she was getting hungry again. Pups had to eat real frequently or something like that right? So he had another weak stomach with him. Kagome was always eating, and Shippo, and Miroku…damn it all if he didn't travel with people who just didn't understand the need to hurry. Sure, he liked to eat, but that didn't mean that he couldn't go a little longer without it. But these people acted like they were dying.

In the middle of this forest though it could just be that she was listening to the sounds or something. Or maybe she was just getting tired of running. Oh well. The pup would learn how to travel in no time. She was…

Warm liquid was seeping down his back. Scrambling to a halt his nose caught the scent, and he heard a small whine. He set the kid down on the ground quickly, stripping off his haori and shirt.

It would take the others a few minutes to catch up—maybe he'd gone a little overboard with making the kid laugh. He'd just been enjoying the air like she had and maybe all the jostling hadn't helped her. She was staring up at him with big eyes as he swiped with the dry parts at what was on his back.

"Yaya?" she whispered.

"You should've said something," he said. Now his haori and shirt were soaked through. He let them hang in his hand, growling irritably when he realized that now he reeked too. Not _another_ damn bath already.

"Inuyasha? Whatever are you doing?" Miroku came to stop next to him, catching his breath a bit. Kilala came to touch down nearby. He could basically feel the curious gazes of the girls staring at his back.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ew!" Shippo squealed. "Inuyasha, she-!" Shippo's laughter rang out.

"Shut up runt, or I'll drown you!" he barked back. Shippo was enjoying his embarrassment way too much for him to believe the threat though, especially not when he stank so terribly. "She couldn't help it, ok?"

Sango and Kagome were all still confused. Miroku caught on quick though. "Oh." Inuyasha could see the smirk working its way onto the monk. Growling again he bopped the idiot on the head quickly before he could make any oh-so-witty comments about having the kid piss on him. His nose was already taking in too much already for him to have patience.

"She peed on him Kagome." Shippo laughed again.

Neither girl laughed though; Kagome did sigh. "Shippo, she's little. It's really not nice to laugh." The kid shut up real quick when Kagome gave him that disappointed look of hers. Stupid kitsune, laughing at him for taking care of the kid.

"Is there water nearby Inuyasha?" Sango asked nicely. He was very grateful for the slayer's presence. Rolling his eyes he grasped his clothing by the collars, looking down to the squirt. But she wasn't there anymore. He turned around, trying to see where she'd gone.

"Squirt?" The others noticed something wrong. "Hey, pup?"

"Damn it!" he growled. She'd run off somewhere. At least the scent of her accident was strong; he wouldn't have a problem finding her. Ducking into the bushes quickly he didn't have to search real hard to find her. The others came after him, worried. "Damn Shippo!" Peering into the bushes he couldn't find her, but her scent was right here!

"I'm sorry," Shippo said quietly.

"I'll deal with you later. Pup!" He looked up, worried that she might have climbed a tree. Man, he needed her name.

Kilala meowed, attracting his attention. She's transformed back into a kitten and was currently sitting face towards the roots of a tree, where part of the dirt underneath had crumbled away. She meowed again, scratching at the dirt. After a moment Kilala disappeared underneath the tree. He kneeled down, dropping his clothing as he peered down and underneath the roots. There was a little hollow underneath the tree. "Good cat!"

She meowed again, and he could smell what was there strong and clear. "Pup?"

Kagome came closer. "Baby? No one's mad at you sweetie."

Kilala meowed and the sound echoed out to them. Inuyasha bent closer, reaching in his arm. He could feel fur…and then he brushed up against skin. Finding her shoulder there was a great whine from the kid when he hauled her out by the wrist. She was afraid. He wrapped his arm around her back, tucking her against his chest and away from the hole. Kilala came scrambling out again, tail swishing triumphantly.

"Hey." She wouldn't look up at him, trembling something horrible. Shame and fear filled her scent and he could feel his face drop. Man this kid could make him feel guilty. "It's ok. It was just an accident."

"Mad," she whispered.

"Yeah, at Shippo cuz he's a little shit. Not at you." He sighed, bending to get his fingers under her chin so that she'd look up at him. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were flitting over his face. "Ssh. We'll get you cleaned up, but calm down. I don't want you afraid."

Kagome used his shoulder to get down next to him. "Sweetie, Shippo shouldn't have la-" The kid's face crumpled again and she hid in his stomach. Sighing Inuyasha hooked his arm under her behind and grabbed his clothes with his other hand.

"Let's go get her cleaned up." He was going to ignore his desire to pound Shippo into the ground right now. Turning in the direction of a pond nearby he threw his clothes in, following with the pup in a second. It took the others a few minutes to catch up to them both. The pup wouldn't look up, keeping her face to his neck even as he tried to bounce her playfully. He hadn't thought about her bladder this morning. With all the jolting they'd been doing he couldn't blame the kid for lettin' loose. She definitely didn't know any better. Hell, she'd been living out in a forest for a while, depending on how long her mother had been lyin' there.

"Come on pup, quit being upset with us." Maybe he wasn't the most sensitive person, but he did feel bad about scaring such a little thing. Sniffing she raised her head finally to look at him and he put a smile on his face. "Maybe the next time you have an accident it'll be on Miroku, what do you think? Can you manage that for me?"

He heard an irritated sound from behind him. "Inuyasha, I resent that," the monk said dryly. The girls were giggling lightly however. The white-haired inu kept her big golden eyes on his face and he spoke only to her.

"But I need you to tell me when you need stuff ok? I can't help you if you won't tell me that you need to stop." She tilted her head, eyes drifting up to where her hair hung down. "Can you do that for me?" She pushed some of the hair out of her face and her tongue stuck out with the effort. "Eh? Are you listening to me pup?" Her attention returned to him and she reached up to touch the end of his nose.

"I 'ear." It was confirmation at least. Her grip came a little harder on his nose and she giggled at the way it made his ears twitch. "Yaya ear!" She pointed up at the digits on his head and he couldn't help leaning forward suddenly to allow her better access. It made the kid feel better right? Small hands came down on his ears and it was a good thing, because the squirt was yipping for all she was worth in happiness. He could hear laughter from his friends watching. It was worth it though to make the kid forget that she'd been afraid. "Yaya!" Another series of yips.

"Ow, squirt." She was still smiling when she released his ears under coercion, and laid her head down against his chest. He still supported her weight in his arms but he dipped in the water so that he could try to wash off his back. Glancing down he could see his clothes floating beneath the water a few feet away.

"If nothing else, I'm sure that you'll be bathing more Inuyasha." Kagome laughed softly and he shot her a glare over his shoulder. "Something that you need to do anyway, don't you agree Miroku?"

"Children are messy little things certainly. I am sure that his situation will improve once we learn more about her. I for one did not stop to consider that she had not gone to relieve herself."

"I am so sick of water," he grumbled to himself. She was almost purring against his chest though so it was hard for him to stay aggravated at the pup. She didn't know any better, but he could always teach her.

She looked to be about…two, three?, but he had no idea how old she might really be. "Hey squirt, what's your name? Do you know kid?" She raised her head. Those big amber eyes of hers always got to him. "How old are you?" She gave him a little shrug and he sighed. "Ah well, didn't matter anyway did it?" Ruffling her hair he reached down to grab his clothes and pop out of the water again.

He set her down on her feet to walk herself when they started back out again—while they both air dried, and she kept glancing towards where Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulder again. "Hey, come on." Kagome and Sango had already started ahead, and he let out a little sigh. Not that he didn't understand that she was so skittish, but it didn't help with his nerves. "Pup," he lowered his voice a bit to get his point across. She shifted her eyes towards his again but at least she was following now.

"Shippo, you really shouldn't have laughed." Kagome and Sango were walking on either side of the monk now, and he was glad to hear her scolding the little kit. She never punished him.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Shippo leapt off Miroku's shoulder and Kagome neatly caught him in her arms quickly.

"You made her feel horrible. I thought you wanted to help her too?" He had to admit though—Kagome could make anyone feel guilty. However she did it.

"I do," Shippo widened his eyes. "Kagome, I didn't mean-"

He glanced down at the kid struggling to keep up with his walk so that she could hold onto his pants' leg. He slowed down a little to help her and watched her take another handful of his hakama, biting her own lip. She was concentrating on her own feet while she walked, and his.

"You laughed at Inuyasha too, when he's having to do most of the work right now. We're trying to get her to trust us and doing what you did isn't going to speed that up any."

"I…I didn't think about it Kagome." Shippo said in a small voice. "I'll do better. I promise."

"You should apologize to them." Miroku prompted. "I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind hearing one from you for once."

"Keh, like I need it." All three of them glanced back to see him. "He's always pullin' shit on me and you've never stopped it before Kagome. Why the hell should you stop him now? You won't let me do it. It's only when it involves someone else that you give a shit."

He saw Kagome's face cloud with rage but Shippo dropped out of her arms to stop in front of them, making the three adults around him stop. The kid came to a quick stop, ducking to hide her face against his hakama. "Inuyasha, are you really mad at me?"

Now was when the kit felt sorry? "You gonna pull anything else on me?"

Shippo shook his head, standing up in the road. "I didn't mean to make her feel bad. I'm really sorry."

"Don't tell me. Tell _her_." Folding his arms he looked down to where the kid was shielded by his leg mostly. "Hey. Squirt." He whistled, making her raise her head immediately. "Look at him."

She rested the side of her face against his leg, though she didn't release him. Shippo cleared his throat, "Um…I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you and Inuyasha."

"Yaya."

She didn't move, so he didn't quite understand. "What?" She shook her head, sending her hair flying. He didn't get it but he could let it go as long as she was going to talk again.

Shippo raised his eyes back up to meet his. "That'll work, runt. Not bad." In a flash the little kit ran back to Kagome and buried his face in her shoulder, making her blink her eyes.

Sango was the first to begin walking again, and the other two caught on quickly. The pup was looking up at him and he took a step forward with his other leg, giving her the idea. She released one hand from his hakama to start walking with him again.


	4. Humans and Youkai

Just before sundown they found a clearing nearby to settle down for the night.

He sat down and the kid scrambled up into his lap quickly, and he hooked his arm around her back to give her something to lean against. Kagome was cooking the lizards they'd found while Miroku and Sango went for more campfire, and Shippo had gone off with them to watch the monk's hands. Not that he was much deterrent.

"Yaya?" She was tugging on his coat.

"Yeah?" His name was pretty much all he'd heard her say.

"Go." Go? His eyebrows went down and he looked up to Kagome for some kind of explanation. She paused in setting the stakes around the fire to watch them for a second. "Go!" she said more insistently.

"Go where, kid?"

"Go, Yaya!" she pushed out her bottom lip. "Need go."

Kagome was giggling, so he looked up. She came over to kneel in front of him, surprising them both. "I think she's talking about using the bushes, Inuyasha." Gently, she picked the squirt up by her armpits and stood, leaving him looking at a lot of leg. She turned around though and made her way between the trees, leaving him to stare at the fire for a few minutes.

She came back to sit by the fire with the pup in her lap this time, sending him a smile.

"Well, at least she warned you this time," she giggled. The pup was squirming a bit to look at him, and Kagome adjusted her in her lap. "See? There he is. He didn't go anywhere."

He could probably convince her to run to him, but he wouldn't. The squirt needed to sit with Kagome for a while: maybe then she wouldn't be so skittish around them all.

"Hey, sweetie?" he heard Kagome go on. The pup turned her face up to look at Kagome smiling down. "Do you remember your name? What your mommy called you?"

The kid was silent, again.

"It'd be nice to call you by your rightful name. You must know it, right?" Kagome pushed in that special way she had of talking. "Please? Then we could-"

"Miyuki," the pup's voice came quietly, intersecting Kagome's sentence.

"Miyuki? That's your name squirt?" The pup turned her face in his direction to nod definitively.

"That's a very pretty name," Kagome tucked some of the white hair behind the girl's ear. "Thank you for telling me. I'm very glad that you trusted me with that."

He wanted her to talk to him like that, not that he was some kind of wimp. But she always sounded so sincere when her voice was all soft and light and feminine like she was speaking now. His ears flicked forward.

Kagome was smiling at him but he huffed, squatting down next to her. "Damn pups. Useless," he snorted.

Miroku was coming out of the woods with a handful of fuel for the fire, putting them in a pile just out of their circle. The pup's…Miyuki's head came up with this new distraction while Miroku parked it in a spot adjacent to them. Her quick little eyes stayed glued to him—although not in the suspicious manner that he'd seen her staring at Sango and Shippo at.

"What's with you and the monk?" he finally collapsed his legs to sit next to Kagome.

"Me and Miroku?" Kagome repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Not you. Her." The pup's head tilted but her eyes remained pointedly on Miroku.

"Have I missed something?" Miroku's voice asked dryly.

"She likes Miroku?" Kagome giggled. Running her fingers through Miyuki's hair her head turned around to find out who'd done it. "That's adorable!"

He lifted Miyuki out of Kagome's lap to set her on her own two feet in front of him, making her whine. "Don't do that," he ordered shortly. "If you're so curious about him go make friends with him, stupid."

"Don't call her that!" Kagome gasped next to him. "You'll hurt her feelings, Inuyasha!"

"She's gotta get used to you guys sometimes. It might as well be sooner than later wench."

After a moment's pause Miyuki turned around again to toddle towards Miroku, landing on her behind in front of him. He remained silent, though his eyebrow did rise.

"Miku play?" her little voice clearly said.

"Play, little one?" Miroku repeated. "Did you have a game in mind?"

Kagome threw him an excited glance. Hopefully the squirt had made the decision in her mind that they weren't dangerous, that they were here to help her…or maybe just Miroku. At least it was something.

He saw her white hair swing a bit as she turned to look at him, and he growled some wordless encouragement. She squeaked when Miroku leaned forward and moved her via armpits to sit on his knee, leaving her be otherwise. With a blush over her cheeks she blinked up through her lashes to find him looking down at her curiously.

"See Miyuki? Miroku's ok," Kagome giggled behind her hand softly.

She was sniffing at his robes cautiously, and to his credit Inuyasha saw Miroku make considerable effort not to move. After "checking" him, he was glad to see the pup actually put a smile on her face and bark something shortly, shooting up faster than he would've expected to wrap her arms around Miroku's neck. Miroku blinked, but put his right hand on her back, and he started patting the pup through her shirt-kimono.

"Hello to you as well," Miroku finally spoke.

"Miku safe," her baby voice chimed. "Like Yaya."

The monk chuckled lightly but let his arm hug her a little more firmly, leaning the side of his face against her cascade of white hair. "That's right, little one. You do not need to fear me," he soothed.

"No bad," she continued, and Inuyasha saw her foot shift at the moment that Miroku winced, releasing the staff in his other hand to adjust her feet away from pressing into his groin.

"She's got a knack for that monk," he warned. Kagome turned her head, eyebrow raised. Miroku knew what he was talking about, but Kagome wouldn't. "Nothin'. Don't worry about it Kagome," he sighed.

He recovered, nodding. "So it would seem." His black eyebrows came together after a moment, and a hint of sadness entered his scent. "She really is quite…frail, Inuyasha."

"Keh, don't worry about her. She'll be as fat as Shippo in no time."

"I heard that Inuyasha!" Shippo's high pitched voice echoed as he came skittering back towards the fire with Sango and Kilala on his tail. "Tell him I'm not fat Kagome!"

"Why would I tell a lie like that?" Kagome teased; he couldn't help a one-sided smirk. The little runt was rather round.

"Kagome!" Shippo rolled his eyes.

"She went to Miroku?" Sango paused to set down her firewood collection.

Miyuki buried her face into Miroku's purple shoulder, glancing towards the rest of the group that had returned. He cleared his own throat to attract attention, receiving a lot of surprised looks. "The pup's name is Miyuki, a'right? Just so we got that clear." He saw the pup's white head turn at hearing him say her name, and Miroku relaxed his arm to accommodate her movement.

"Miyuki? See! I miss all the good stuff," Shippo threw himself down, crossing his arms in a pout.

"Stay with Miroku," he ordered quietly. She wasn't more than a heartbeat from leaping across their little camp towards him, and she had to feel comfortable around his friends.

"We're not far from a village, Inuyasha." Sango's voice came quietly. "And I know that we probably don't want to take…Miyuki into a human village, but we could do with supplies."

"Yeah, and what would you do for money? We're kinda out, baka." He didn't want the pup even catching a whiff of any more strangers' scents. She was anxious enough about his own friends.

"Miroku can always ply his craft," Kagome suggested. "It would be nice, Inuyasha." She didn't sound all that convinced that they were going to wheedle a village trip out of him though.

He noticed that Miroku was purposefully avoiding the conversation. "Perhaps a story?" Miroku whispered to the pup in his arms. She made a small mewling sound and he launched into a recollection of the time that they'd fought one of their sillier, and weaker, opponents. Damn, if Miroku wasn't good at staying out of conflict when he wanted to be.

"Not yet. I'll go hunt something out in the forest, if you can watch over the squirt for me."

"Oh, um of course Inuyasha." Kagome shook her head, patting his sleeve.

He was almost to the forest when he heard a sharp _yip _that belonged to no one but the pup. Stopping shortly he glanced back to see Miroku struggling with her protests, calling him back with wince worthy whimpers. "Oi, sit down. You'll be ok. I won't be long, promise." Turning quickly he darted into the woods.

Even knowing that he had to hunt up dinner, leaving the pup made him feel guilty. Still—he meant it when he said that the sooner that she got comfortable with being with the others the better off she'd be. He couldn't have her with him every moment of the day and trusting his human friends to watch out for her until he got back was something that she needed to learn.

As quickly as he could manage he brought back a small boar that he found wandering around in the bush, not even wasting time to skin it. Slinging it over his shoulder he turned back in the direction of the camp.

He heard the pup's whines before he dropped the boar, growling lightly. The pup had stopped fighting Miroku but she had still buried her face into his stomach, turning immediately towards him. "And there, it's over little one. Inuyasha would never abandon us. And look, he has even brought us back dinner."

"Don't let her come runnin' to me," he ordered.

Miroku raised an eyebrow but re-strengthened his arm around her waist as Miyuki attempted to squirm out of his grip. "Would you like to finish our story now? I did not get to tell you how it was defeated." Miyuki finally tore her eyes away from making sure that he had returned to her, focusing on the smooth quality that Miroku could coax out of his voice somehow, the same tone that villagers always fell for.

"Here Inuyasha, I'll help you." Kagome came over to help him dress their dinner, and he sent Miroku a grateful look that he wasn't sure if he caught.

"And Inuyasha caught him, and he got rid of the bad guy." Miroku finished with a shrug while they were placing their boar-meat on the fire.

"Yaya make him go," Miyuki's half-sentence made their ears perk up.

"That's right," Miroku nodded as if nothing were unusual. "What do you think?" How did he do that? As weird as it was to admit the pup talked more with Miroku than anybody else. Maybe Kagome knew.

"Like Miku talk," she fidgeted with the loose folds of his robes.

"You mean my voice?" Miroku chuckled lightly. "If only all females felt the same way."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Monk…" she warned.

"I did not mean any harm, Sango," Miroku turned his smile onto her this time. "I was merely relieved that the child is comfortable enough to respond. Unless you mean to compliment me as well?"

"You've already got more ego than you need," she rolled her eyes.

"Ain't that the truth." He couldn't put a lot of anger into it though—it was nice to hear the pup's voice.

"Or perhaps you are jealous, taijiya? Do you wish to sit in my lap as well? I would tell you a story too," Miroku's hentai nature made its appearance. Well, the meat was about done anyway.

He whistled, making the pup's head turn. Kagome's voice spoke what he was already thinking. "Come eat dinner, sweetheart." The pup scurried out of Miroku's lap to come and land on her hind-end between them, leaving Sango ample space to deal with the monk.

Kagome handed Miyuki one of the cooling pieces, smiling at her.

"Excuse me monk?"

"Are you interested? True, you are more than beautiful, and I might find myself distracted, but you would certainly hear a story." Miroku laughed gently.

"You…!" Sango's face turned bright pink.

He ruffled her hair gently in-between bites, making her look up at him with an eager look on her face. She ran her tongue over her lip where some of the meat had stuck and Kagome was handing him a skewer for himself.

"I cannot deny that I would not mind your behind nestled h-" Miroku's words were cut off as he rolled out of the way of Sango's Hiraikotsu shaking the ground as it landed, and her irritated huff. He kept his hand on the pup's shoulder to steady her nerves.

"Monk!" Sango growled. Miroku was laughing but Sango wasn't.

"I have said something to upset you!" Miroku grinned. "I did not realize."

"You did too and you know it!" Sango swung Hiraikotsu for Miroku's feet this time and barely missed.

As soon as Miroku was down Sango returned to glower at the fireside, daring them to say a word. He removed his hand from Miyuki's shoulder when she finally resumed eating, sending Kagome a nervous glance.

"How you wound me, Sango!" They heard Miroku groan.

"Not nearly enough," she retorted.

* * *

><p>Kagome spread out her sleeping bag in her pajamas, sending a glance towards where Inuyasha and Miyuki sat against a tree nearby. Sure, she knew that they were both fine, and Inuyasha always kept guard anyway, but still.<p>

"Do you think that Miyuki would like to come sleep with me and Shippo?" She didn't want the little thing catching cold. Inuyasha's ears perked up but he didn't answer, glancing towards where the kid was arranging pieces of grass that she'd pulled on his leg. "Miyuki? Do you think that you'd like to sleep with me tonight?"

That adorable little chibi face turned upwards but she shook her hair so hard that her hair went flying around her head, glancing up at Inuyasha. "Yaya need sleep."

"She's got that bag of hers, squirt. You ought'a go check it out." Inuyasha urged with a slight push to her back. Kagome and Shippo always slept warm in it.

"Yaya need," she whispered. "Be 'lone."

"I'm fine," he felt his ear twitch. "Go with Kagome."

She stuck out her bottom lip but went half-crawling and half-walking towards where Kagome was kneeling by the bag, welcomed with her smile towards where it was unzipped. "There you go Miyuki! Ya…I mean Inuyasha will be here in the morning when you wake up."

Miyuki sniffed at the bag for several seconds, suddenly reeling back violently and running to crash into his stomach. Wide-eyed Kagome's mouth dropped open as he felt his ears clamp down against his head. "Inuyasha?"

"You're hurting her feelings," he spoke lowly. "Go back over there."

"No," she mumbled into the front of his haori.

"No?" At the look in Kagome's eye he wanted to growl, but the kid would take it too personally. "Why not? What's wrong with it? It's a bed, ain't it?"

"Smell," she shook her head. "Smell."

Going over he set Miyuki in Kagome's arms, leaning over the bag himself. "I don't smell anything but Kagome and Shippo, squirt. What are you talking about?"

"What's wrong with the smell?" Kagome asked gently. He could feel the others watching them curiously even though they were pretending to be readying for bed.

"It's chilly tonight squirt. Are you sure?" he pushed. Getting her to sleep with Kagome would be a big step. "Kagome would keep you happy."

"Yaya want sleep 'Ome?" he heard Miroku splutter from across the fire, but he made sure to send a glare their way, even though they were giggling madly. Even Kagome's cheeks had warmed up, but he knew the kid didn't mean what they'd _heard_.

Even so, he couldn't find his tongue with the heat on his own face.

"You want to sleep with Inuyasha in the bag? Is that it?" Kagome tried to save the situation. Miyuki stuck her tongue out to consider the option and finally nodded.

"I ain't sleepin' in that bag."

"Inuyasha," Kagome urged him softly. "I can-"

"Here." Picking the pup up he shoved Miyuki into her arms, snorting lightly. "Get in wench." He was tired of hearing snickers from their so-called friends. Something told Kagome to let the argument go, and she eased into the weird futon with the pup in her arms.

"Yaya stay?" he heard Miyuki whisper.

"Get to sleep and mind your own damn business!" he snarled over to where Miroku, Sango and Shippo wouldn't quit givin' him those creepy looks. They made a better effort at getting into it but he turned his attention back towards where Kagome was trying to coax the girl into cuddling into her.

"Get some sleep," he got up, going back over to his own tree.

* * *

><p>She returned to sleeping in his lap after that night. Shippo got to sleep tucked in with Kagome again. He'd finally figured out what was so wrong with the futon's "smell". It was Shippo. Something about the little kit just set her off.<p>

They came to the crossroads between Sango's village and Kaede's, and they made a decision.

"It'll only be a few days, and you won't want to wait around without supplies," Sango moved to mount Kilala, shouldering Kilala. "I promise, I'll be as quick as I can."

"Hurry it up, ok? We ain't got time to sit around and twiddle our fingers waitin' on you," Inuyasha snorted without anger. Kagome had Miyuki on her hip and Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder.

"I will, Inuyasha. Thank you." With a growl Kilala took off into the air, in the opposite direction, and he turned down the other road towards where Kaede was waiting for them—or she would be, considering how long it'd been since they'd been back.

Kagome giggled at seeing Inuyasha looking so flustered. Miyuki was curled up on her collarbone and Inuyasha set forward again after watching Sango fly off for a minute, and she started after him. It was so silly to see Miroku looking almost sad, but it was rather nice too. It was heartwarming to see that he really would miss Sango for those few days.

But she was looking forward to being able to go home. She could go shopping and bring back enough supplies to last them a while, or until they could start on the trail for more shards again.

Miyuki wasn't very heavy but after walking for a while her arm started to ache. Pausing as she saw the two males talking ahead she set Miyuki down, though she kept hold of her hand. "Just for a little while, ok? Come on sweetie," she smiled encouragingly.

"You're such a moron."

"No, I truly believe that perhaps Shippo is smarter than a rock."

"Hey!" The little ball of fluff marching between them protested.

"See, I don't believe it. You'd think, but…"

"Inuyasha, he would move if he were on fire."

"He sets himself on fire all the time with his fox-magic and he never moves." Inuyasha shrugged with one shoulder.

"While you have a valid point, he does create _that_ particular brand of fire."

"Would you two quit teasing him?" she interrupted before they insulted him anymore. Shippo turned to walk backwards, throwing her a grateful smile. "I hope he grows up and beats both of you up."

"I do not think so," Miroku said smoothly.

"In his dreams," Inuyasha agreed.

She rolled her eyes and looked back down to where Miyuki was walking next to her, white hair swinging as she walked. She was so cute. She was definitely going to bring back some of her hair ribbons so she could make her adorable. Maybe even one of her old dresses or something if it weren't too impractical. And if she could explain to Mama about what she was doing.

She glanced up to where Inuyasha was talking to Miroku about something else, admiring the way her hanyou's white hair caught the light. His hair was attractive, but he wouldn't let her brush it, or even brush it himself and it looked a little gnarled. He always shook it dry and then just continued on with whatever he was doing. Such a pity.

"You could never take me in a fight, monk."

"Just because I have never chosen to subdue you does not mean that I am not capable."

"Because you know that if you tried I'd smack you silly, moron. Even before you turned tail and ran like a coward."

"And if I recall, it was Kagome who saved you from my Wind Tunnel, was it not? If she had not interfered I would have killed you, my friend." Miroku came back smoothly.

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would, Inuyasha."

"No you—"

"Would you two knock it off?" she called ahead. "It's like listening to children bicker."

"Do you see? You have incurred Kagome's wrath now."

"It's your fault for being such an idiot."

"Ome?" Miyuki's voice came, and she felt pulling on her skirt. She looked down to where the girl was looking up at her.

"What is it?"

"Wh he?"

Her eyebrows lowered, trying to understand her question. "Say that for me again?"

"Who he?" She pointed at the kitsune marching between the still-bickering adults. She was tempted to charge forward and to stop it just for her own sanity.

"You mean Shippo?" She was glad that the kitsune was focused on arguing with the two men. Inuyasha had told her that she was wary of him. "What about him?"

"He fa'me?"

She sounded out her question silently before she understood. "Oh, you mean family? He's been with us for a while now—he's family. We take care of him." Miyuki watched her face for a moment before turning her face forward again as she marched forward, missing a step as she tripped over a rock. "Are you ok?" She was walking smoothly again, so she didn't worry too much about it.

Up ahead she could see where the forest was beginning to break into open ground. Kaede's village. They were already traipsing down the segment of the road that turned into the more worn path, and she tightened her hand on Miyuki's. "Inuyasha?"

He stopped to turn back towards her, reading something in her face. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked seriously.

"I think that you should take Miyuki now." They didn't have a choice—they needed some kind of supplies. And Kaede happened to live in a human village. "Before we get there." She didn't know how their guest would react.

He blinked before understanding, coming back towards her to kneel down in front of Miyuki. "Oi, listen kid," he spoke…gently? How sweet of him! "You like to eat, right?"

She nodded, squeezing her hand reflexively. "Don't scare her, Inuyasha."

"Well, we've gotta go to see our friend now, ok? And she lives in a human village." It took her a moment of a puzzled expression before her eyes and mouth popped open and she shook her head violently, slipping her hand out of hers.

Inuyasha caught her by the waist, pulling her forward. "You're gonna be fine, all right? We ain't gonna leave you alone, and I'm sure Kaede'll have all kind of food for you to eat. Wouldn't you like that?"

"You'll like Kaede, little one. She is a very kind woman," Miroku's voice came. Miyuki ducked her head around Inuyasha's arm to see where Miroku and Shippo were now facing the three of them, interested.

"Nobody's gonna lay a hand on you, ok? Ya got my word on that one. Besides, this village ain't as bad as most of the ones I've run into. It's pretty safe." Inuyasha pulled her closer, picking her up to sit on his hip as he rose again. "Just stay calm."

Inuyasha stayed back with her as Miroku and Shippo started forward, and Miyuki kept her head craned towards the road in front of them. "Dammit, she's nervous."

She reached to take the free hand that swung between them, surprising him into looking at her. "Thank you for being so nice to her Inuyasha. She needs it."

His cheeks flared up at the way she was holding his hand, but she didn't care at the moment. "Keh, wench. I don't need you to thank me for that stupid."

"I know, but I thought that it probably wouldn't hurt for you to hear it anyway." She smiled at him, and he turned his eyes back to the road determinedly. He could be so cute sometimes.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Inuyasha's cheeks faded a little bit, and she felt his hand curl around hers for a moment before leaving in favor of shifting Miyuki on his hip. "Stop squirming around like a little fish. Don't your trust me?"

"Trust Yaya," Miyuki nodded.

"You're not thinkin' of goin' back to your time tonight, are you?" Inuyasha's gold eyes turned on hers suddenly.

"I…I'd been planning on it. We need supplies." They were entering the very outskirts of the village now, losing Miroku and Shippo as they suddenly made a turn and disappeared out of sight.

Miyuki whined quietly and buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder, fisting the red fabric in her hands. Her own eyes widened as she watched Inuyasha's arm tighten on her back, and his ears flattened. "She can smell 'em now, I think."

They continued down the path and turned to cross between houses like Miroku and Shippo had done, and she threw another glance at the baby in Inuyasha's arms. They were nearing Kaede's hut, and she held open the door flap while Inuyasha ducked inside.

Miroku sat with Kaede around her fire, and Inuyasha didn't hesitate in going to the far wall and sliding down immediately to sit. Miyuki was completely silent, and he was patting her back in smoothing patterns.

"Miroku was just telling me about some youkai pup. Is this she?" Kaede started.

"Yes Kaede. This is little Miyuki." She went over to sit close to Inuyasha, patting his arm. Miyuki wasn't the only youkai who looked a little stressed.

Miroku quietly filled Kaede in about the details, as well as Sango's location, while Miyuki slowly relaxed against Inuyasha's shoulder. She slowly turned her face to glance towards her, and she smiled at the nervous pup. "It's ok."

"Kaede-baba is old and she smells, but she's ok." Inuyasha snorted lightly.

"I see that ye manners are not improved," Kaede sighed. "How about some dinner? Would that make the little one more comfortable?"

"Yes," she sighed. Nudging Inuyasha she let out an exasperated breath. "There was no need to be so rude."

"She knows what I'm talking about," Inuyasha bent his face towards Miyuki, who covered her mouth in a little giggle at something. Inuyasha smirked and looked back towards her, and she couldn't help a relieved sigh—she didn't know what they could smell, not that it mattered much.

"Truly?" Miroku's voice lilted. "Yes, I would imagine so. What a terrible accident."

"Her husband is recovering now, but he shall not be walking for some time now," Kaede shook her head.

"Where'd Shippo go?" The little kit wasn't in the room.

"He decided to go find that little village wench of his baka," Inuyasha snorted. "That kit's been spending way too much time around this lecher monk here."

She reached up to grip Inuyasha's ear lightly, pressing on it with her fingers threateningly. "Listen Inuyasha. We've really got to have a talk about the way you speak."

"What's wrong with it?" he pulled his ear away, sending her an annoyed glance.

"It's not…oh never mind." He hadn't said anything really bad after all. She could get onto him later when he started cussing. "I really wanted to go home tonight and see my family. And then tomorrow I'm going to go shopping."

"No, you're not." Inuyasha glared, narrowing his eyes on her.

"What?"

"Yer not leavin' me here alone with this squirt," he snorted, turning back to run a large hand through the kid's hair lightly. Her face perked up and she offered Inuyasha her first smile since coming to the village.

"I think you'll manage." She really needed to get home. She so wanted to hug Mama, and take a real bath, and sleep in a real bed. "Kaede and Miroku are here. It's not like you're alone."

"Drop it Kagome," Inuyasha said firmly.

"Ye should not be so worried Inuyasha. It will be all right," Kaede's voice interrupted. "Why don't ye walk her to the well? I would not want for something to catch Kagome unawares."

"She's not goin' anywhere, stupids." Inuyasha said, setting Miyuki on the floor in front of his crossed legs.

"I wanted to bring back food. Don't you want Ramen?" Maybe if she tempted his stomach he'd stop being so stubborn. She saw his ears twitch even if his expression didn't change. "The longer you keep me here the longer it'll take me to get back."

"You can go tomorrow then," Inuyasha shrugged with one shoulder.

"Miyuki," she asked sweetly, patting her lap. She came eagerly to sit on her leg, letting herself be curled into the girl's stomach.

"Inuya-sha?" she sang out. His ears clamped down at the same second that he realized what was coming, reaching to stop her. "Sit boy."


	5. Scary Shit

"Stupid wench," he muttered into the floorboards. She'd dumped the kid on his back and then left with a huff. He attempted to break free of the bond again but as usual it was too strong and he was pulled back down.

He felt another set of hands on his ears in his current vulnerability, smaller and a little less careful. "Yaya ok?"

"Keh," he grumbled.

"Kagome-sama is only doing her best to assist us, Inuyasha. You should not have been so stubborn," Miroku let out a sigh. "I would think that we are perfectly capable of watching out after a single child for the night."

"She's damn dumber than I thought if she thinks that I'm just going to lie down like some—"

"Enough of ye quarreling. Are ye hungry, child?" He'd been so busy having his face slammed into the ground that he'd missed the rising scent of soup in the air. He felt Miyuki roll off his back gently to land on all fours, going over to sit by Miroku across the fire from Kaede.

He got up a few minutes later, rolling off the slight soreness in his body. It always wore off in a few seconds, although his irritation never did. He watched the monk set a bowl of food in front of himself and the kid, Kaede handing him a third. "Well, Inuyasha? Are you hungry or are you going to keep staring at us all?" He went over to take the soup from Miroku, feeling his stomach growl.

"Soup," Miyuki looked up at Miroku.

"That's exactly it," the monk nodded.

"An lady," she continued in her chibi voice.

He bent the bowl back to get more of the warmth down his throat, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He still hadn't quite figured out why the kid would want to talk to Miroku.

"Lady Kaede has been our friend for quite some time. This is her village," Miroku was explaining. "And I must agree that she does make very good soup, does she not Miyuki?"

"Ye are kind to flatter such an old woman for such nonsense," Kaede chuckled softly. "I have been making it this way for many years."

"Good," Miyuki ran her tongue over her lips. She'd still missed some. Miroku patted the girl's shirt clad shoulder.

"Kaede?" Shippo came in with the barest movement of the reed flap.

It happened before he knew what to do. Shippo, in his haste to come in for dinner, had forgotten that Miyuki reacted badly to his presence. He came skittering across the floor, and he heard Miyuki's surprised whine cut off as Shippo's sudden scream cut through it, and food went everywhere. His nose was assaulted by blood and spilt soup as Shippo clutched at his arm, Miyuki running to cower in the far corner of the room.

"Shippo?" He pulled the kit closer, feeling his trembling. "Move your hand Shippo," he growled lightly. He needed to see the damage. A neat set of three claw marks ran diagonally across his upper arm, just above the elbow. The kid bit his lip while he pressed at it lightly. Not shallow, but not deep either. It could've been a lot worse. He was pissed, though.

"Here Inuyasha." Miroku, half-covered in soup, was handing him rags from Kaede.

He quickly tied Shippo's arm off above the wound while he winced, and he knew it had to hurt. "You ok Shippo?"

"Stupid!" he said through his tears at his attacker. "I hate her Inuyasha!"

He threw a glance at the girl-pup in the corner looking at the blood on her fingers. In another moment she leaned forward and emptied her stomach out in front of her, and he felt his nose wrinkle. "Ah, hell."

"Oh dear," he heard Kaede say. "Has it been like this?"

Miroku was preparing to get up and see to the girl, but he growled sharply and reached over to slam the monk's behind into the floor. "Don't you even dare, monk."

"She needs s—"

"Leave her be." He didn't know what to do. He kept himself focused for the time on dressing Shippo's wound as he tried to brush his tears away. He knew he was just a kid. "Oi, Shippo. You been off chasing that little human girlfriend of yours?"

"Girlfriend?" At least the kit was surprised into looking up at him. "Who said I had a girlfriend?"

"Yer avoidin' the question. What's 'er name?"

"That's none of your business!" His cheeks went red. At least his arm was ok now. He'd have to have Kagome fix his sleeve though.

He could only deal with one runt at a time. Picking Shippo up he handed him over to Miroku. Inhaling deeply he looked over to where he could see the kid rubbing her claws off on her clothing, smearing blood and soup and puke just everywhere. He didn't move immediately to go towards the kid.

She couldn't raise her claws to anyone. Ever. That was just something that he had to make her understand. Those claws of hers weren't as immature as the rest of her—she could kill somebody. Still, though, it didn't look like it'd been more than a reflex. But he had to punish her for scratching Shippo's arm like she had. But as skittish as she was? Hell.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede spoke gently.

Her voice finally gave his muscles the ability to move again, and he went over to her slowly, kneeling down. She looked up at him wide-eyed, making her lip bleed with how hard she was pushing her fang into it. She turned away from him, folding her hands deeply into the fabric that was just drowning her. She didn't look up at him. He didn't move to touch her.

"You hurt Shippo. You understand that, right?" Man, she could make a mess. She didn't move. How was he supposed to punish a kid like this? "You can't attack him. Why don't you like him?"

No answer.

He gently turned the kid by the shoulders so that her back was to the wall, facing him. But she wouldn't look up at him. "Miyuki, I really need you to answer me. Did you want to hurt him? Was it an accident?" She wouldn't even lift her head. He sighed, letting his weight rest on his knees as he tried to think of some way to do this without making it worse.

"She's mean," he heard Shippo mumble to himself.

"Miyuki is not mean, Shippo. But she doesn't understand everything as well as you do." Miroku corrected. "But you're perfectly within your rights to be angry. She shouldn't have done that."

"Hur Mama," her little voice said.

It was heart-wrenching and he couldn't stand it. "Shippo didn't do anything to hurt her, squirt." It was the first time he'd heard her mention her mother. "Tell me what you're talking about." This was why Kagome shouldn't have gone, damn it! She didn't budge and he wanted to growl in frustration. Throwing a glance back at the others watching him he couldn't help feeling like a total moron.

"I sawy," he heard. Twisting back around to the kid again he felt relieved that at least she understood that she'd done wrong. Miyuki held up her arm to him and he was horrified to see bright red streaming down from the inside of her elbow. And the smell hit him.

"What the _fuck_ did you _do_?" Scrambling he hurried to press down where he could see it coming from, noting how she tried to pull away from him. "_Shit_! Dammit Kaede, get over here!"

"Inuyasha? Whatever…" Miroku moved first to stand behind him. "Inuyasha?" He heard the new alarm in Miroku's voice.

"You don't fuckin' do things like that!" he growled to himself, and then to Miroku," Get me some bandages baka!" He was probably going to bruise her arm pushing at her skin like this but that was the least of his worries. Her claws had gone deep and he was terrified that she'd cut through something life-threatening. "Why would you do that?" he voiced.

Something hard came upside his head and he winced, looking back to see Miroku bracing his staff. "Let Kaede see her Inuyasha!" Miroku threatened. He turned to snarl something at the monk when Kaede came to kneel by him, and Miroku pulled him by the collar backwards so that he was on his behind, watching as Kaede's practiced hands were dealing with the mess that was the kid's arm. "Outside."

"Monk—"

"Now." Miroku ordered firmly. He found himself being pulled out into the fading light of evening when Miroku shoved him to lean against the outer wall, leaving him to look at his own hands. Shippo's blood, the kid's blood…Miroku looked as bothered as he felt.

"Why the hell would she do that?" he heard his own voice go high, like he was whining. He cleared his throat quickly. "The kid just, she…she showed it to me like it was fuckin' nothin'!"

"Inuyasha?" Shippo popped around from Miroku's back. "Did she do that because of me?"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha." Miroku closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again.

"Why would a kid do that to herself?" he barked back at the monk. "I knew I was doing it all wrong!"

"I do not think that it was you. I think that she must have…misinterpreted something."

"I, I'm not mad anymore Inuyasha." Shippo tugged on his pants' leg with his un-bandaged arm.

"You need to wash up, my friend. Come on." Miroku pulled him away from the outer wall somewhat forcibly, and he didn't protest. His mind was still reeling with…He was just glad Kagome hadn't been there to see it. He stuck his arms into the river water before raking his claws through the dirt. Anything to rid his senses of that smell. What the hell had gone wrong in there?

"She's gonna be ok though right?" Shippo came over to tug on his sleeve. "That was scary in there, Inuyasha."

"I'll go see, runt." Before Miroku could surprise him with the staff again he turned and made his way back to the hut, ducking inside. Kaede had Miyuki sitting towards her as she dabbed at her face, looking up with her one eye at him in the doorway. "Kaede?"

"Why do ye not tell him what ye said," the old miko spoke to the pup.

Said? Miyuki had already turned her eyes in his direction, spinning around in a moment to come running at him. He dropped to his knees in order to hug her tightly, burying his nose into her hair. He let her scent calm down his nerves before forcing her shoulders back to look at him. She blinked, holding up her arm again, except this time it was covered by white bandages.

"See Yaya? We same. No mad?"

"She felt terrible about what she had done to little Shippo, Inuyasha. I believe that she took care of her punishment herself."

"Plea Yaya," she reached up to touch his face. "I sawy."

He hardened his face. "That was a stupid thing to do. You ever do that again and I'll tie your hands together. You got it?" She nodded solemnly and he let out a sharp breath. "What's your deal with Shippo?"

"I 'k now. I 'k." She shook her head.

"No. Why don't you like him, squirt?" He griped her shoulders a little tighter to get his point across to the kid, enough to make her pay attention again. "You've been squallin' at him for days now."

"Ma-ma go," Miyuki stated quietly. "Mean…" Her eyebrows came together and he could see her thinking. "Trick Mama. She go."

"Trick? That sounds like a fox." He could see Kaede nodding behind the girl's head. He could pretty much figure out what "go" meant in this case. He had buried her body, after all. "A fox killed your ma?"

"No more, Yaya." Miyuki shook her head, taking a moment to get to her feet. "Wan' go play now?"

"Take the child, Inuyasha. I must clean up my home now." Kaede chuckled.

"Yeah, fine." Careful of the kid's arm he set her on his waist as he made his way out. It wasn't long before they were out by Kagome's well, and he set Miyuki down onto the ground where she set to calming her own nerves at being so near a human village. She spent several minutes circling around, following scents, so he went to lounge against the well while she did. He couldn't remember being so fascinated by scents, but it had been a long time ago. She was still following some invisible trail around the well and ignoring everything else—he leaned his head back and breathed in through his nose.

Kagome's scent was still pretty strong here by the well. That combination of those weird bathing products of hers, natural sweat, that one part of it that he could never quite figure out, all those things made up what he recognized as "Kagome".

"Inuyasha," the monk's voice chuckled. "Whatever is she doing?" He'd smelled the man coming, and so had the pup apparently. She had come running forward to stop around his feet, latching onto the end of his robes.

"Yeah Inuyasha!" Shippo laughed from where he was perched. He landed somewhere on the grass, attracting Miyuki's attention. They watched each other for a few minutes until he took a step forward, holding out his hand. "Do you want to play with me?"

"K," she answered hesitantly, with a glance in his direction. She went sailing past Shippo to go running across the field when the kit took out after her, and he let his shoulders relax: he'd been preparing to intervene again.

* * *

><p>The next morning she breathed in the beautiful clean air of the Feudal Era. Apparently Mama had been expecting her home anyway and had already had her supplies ready, but since Sango wasn't going to be back for a few days it wouldn't matter if she didn't haul that huge bag back with her <em>this<em> time. She could go back for it later. With a quick gathering, she'd found what she'd wanted to bring back for Miyuki and the others.

Ducking inside she was surprised to find them around the fire eating breakfast, turning quickly as she entered. Miroku raised his finger to his lips and gestured to the side of the hut, and she turned her head. Inuyasha was spread out on his back, snoring lightly, and Miyuki was sleeping there, chin resting on his chest, moving up and down with his breathing.

How adorable! She had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Tea, Kagome?" Kaede's whisper came. She dropped her bag by the door carefully before going to take the cup from the old miko, sparing another glance in Inuyasha's direction.

"He's asleep?"

"It was a rather long night," Miroku answered just as quietly. Shippo nodded from where he sat next to the monk, bending his head to drink some of his own tea again.

"Is everybo…" she couldn't help gasping when she saw the bandage on Shippo's arm, setting down her tea to reach forward and pull him into her lap. "Oh Shippo! What happened?"

"It's fine now, but Miyuki solved her problems with Shippo," Kaede sipped deeply.

They heard a short snort, and the sharpness of air as it rushed into Inuyasha's nose as he let out a yawn, sitting up and adjusting Miyuki so that she didn't fall flat off his chest. Blinking a couple of times Inuyasha's head turned, and Miyuki's little yawn was heard.

"Ome!" Throwing herself out of Inuyasha's arms she came sprinting across the room to nearly knock her down with her speed, nuzzling her cheek against her shoulder. "Ome."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, reaching up to scratch at his nose.

"I have a treat for you. Would you like it?" She set Miyuki down in her lap, looking puzzled. She got up and returned to place the inuyoukai pup in her lap again, opening up the plastic bottle that Mama had had in the fridge for Grandpa. "Here you go." Miyuki sniffed at it for only a few seconds before stealing it from her, drinking heavily and quickly.

"You brought her milk?" Inuyasha's nose was incredible.

"Have ye all somewhere to search when Sango arrives?" Kaede's voice interrupted.

"You have heard something then, Lady Kaede?" Miroku adjusted his staff across his lap.

"Aye. Perhaps it be nothing but rumors, but…" As Kaede's voice droned about the location of a certain village plagued by all kinds of misfortune, she watched Miyuki pause for breath from the milk, sporting a thick mustache across her upper lip. Smiling she reached forward to wipe it for her as Miyuki's eyes quickly shifted to rest on hers for a moment.

"Ank you, Ome," she said quietly. Brushing her white bangs back with her fingers she marveled at the sweet chibi-ness of the girl.

But the large sleeves had fallen back from her wrists, exposing a long bandage on her arm too, just like Shippo's. Her eyes widened and she looked over to see Inuyasha watching her. She took the bottle from Miyuki and set it on the ground in front of her, moving her wrist so that Inuyasha knew what she meant. He shook his head lightly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Accident. She's fine," he shrugged with his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"Poor baby. We'll have a fun day today though, I promise."

Later Kagome stole Miyuki from Inuyasha to run outside with the bag of things that she'd brought, taking the little inuyoukai down to the river to get cleaned up. First, she made sure to give Miyuki a bath, getting damp when the little girl stepped out and shook herself much as Inuyasha did, sending her hair flying. Toweling her off she sat the girl in her lap to brush out her hair, loving the way that the girl trusted her now.

She was glad that Miyuki was so comfortable with her now. It had been adorable to see that sweet little thing running to her with so much excitement. She was also quite gratified that Inuyasha seemed to be so tender with her. He could be so silly today with him so comically spread out. How did guys sleep like that anyway? It was beyond her.

"Here. Do you like this?" Setting Miyuki on her feet she shook out the kimono that she'd worn a long time ago for a costume party, ironically in the old formal style for the shrine party. It was a very pretty deep blue with little white flower decals, and she let Miyuki sniff at it before nodding her head, assisting the girl into getting her arms into the sleeves. It had seemed old fashioned to her at the time but now it was nothing but appropriate for this era.

Then, separating her white hair into two plaits she braided them both, tying them at the ends with white ribbons. She made Miyuki stand in front of her while she beamed at how pretty the little girl was, and utterly chibi. "I swear, if Inuyasha was a girl, I would dress him up just like this."

Miyuki didn't understand but she smiled back anyway, turning around in place enough to make the ends of the kimono swing. "Prity," she chirped. "Ome make prity lak Yaya."

"Very," she agreed.

"Yaya prity ears," Miyuki giggled into her hands, closing her eyes.

"He does have pretty ears." They made him so much more than just some outrageously gorgeous boy that she knew. He was also adorably cute when they twitched. Especially when he was confused and blushing. "But you're just as cute."

"Show Yaya!" she giggled again, tugging at her hand. "Go ome!"

"All right, all right. Don't be in such a hurry," she laughed as she followed behind Miyuki, letting her lead the way back to Inuyasha. Until she reached the village again, where she insisted upon being carried.


	6. Plans

"Oh no you don't you little runt!" Inuyasha growled playfully.

"Yaya! Ome!" Miyuki screamed though, scurrying away as quickly as she could.

Kagome couldn't help giggling at how nice it was that Miyuki was actually getting to play. And, she'd convinced Inuyasha to join in with her, not to mention that Shippo was currently hiding somewhere. Inuyasha had decided to chase Miyuki around first before going to hunt up the kitsune: to "let" him win.

Hide-and-Seek was a life-saver.

"Kagome-child," Kaede's voice came quietly from where she was picking out fresh herbs from her garden. Some of them were in season and since they were waiting on Sango anyway, she had decided to help her adopted grandmother, forcing Miroku to remain nearby to lean against the fence so that he wasn't tempted to wander towards the village girls. Not without Sango to chase after him. "She is a very sweet child."

"Yes she is." She could hear playful screams from the forest, Shippo included now. Even Miroku cracked a smile from where he was currently "meditating". He was definitely listening too. "I'm glad that we were able to find her before those villagers could do her any real harm, you know? I hate to think about what could have happened to her. Those villagers were going to kill her Kaede."

"When will Sango-chan be joining us again?" Kaede looked at her with her single eye.

"Today, or tomorrow. It shall not be long before you will be freed from us once more," Miroku shot their elder a cheerful smile. Teasing her. "I know how you labor whilst we are present, Lady Kaede."

"Ye should know better than to attempt to flatter me, young monk. It will not change my mind." Kaede had been the one to suggest that he remain close-at-hand with Sango away.

"Ah, you wound me. You should know where my heart truly lies by now my most honorable miko," Miroku shrugged with one shoulder, still grinning. It was morphing quickly into a hentai smile.

"I am more concerned with where your hand lies," Kaede sighed. "I do not know how you came to become a monk."

"Ka-go-ME!" Shippo squealed as he plowed into her lap, as Inuyasha came to a skid nearby.

"Inuyasha!" What was he doing?

"Quit cheating already kit and be a man! Just because you don't want to play by the fucking rules!"

Rules?

"That is an odd sentence Inuyasha," Miroku chuckled.

"You're talking about the game?" She had almost sat him for being so rude. And obnoxious to Shippo.

"I'm just a little kid!" Shippo's voice whined.

"Play fair Ippo!" Miyuki's voice came. She squinted up at her hanyou in the sunlight—whose hair was almost blinding—to catch the little face peering out from underneath his silver mane where she was riding on his back.

"You should play by the rules Shippo, if you're going to play the game," she sighed.

"Miyuki doesn't!" Shippo pointed a finger at Inuyasha's neck.

"She can't fucking _count_ stupid," Inuyasha snorted.

"Shippo," she prodded the little kitsune out of her lap and towards Inuyasha's shin," you know that isn't a fair argument. Go have fun."

"Inuyasha," Kaede looked up. "Let the children play. I wish to speak with ye a moment."

Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered but he helped Miyuki down from his back and set her on her feet. She glanced up at him while holding onto his hakamas, blinking around at them all. "Come on Miyuki! I bet you can't catch me!" Shippo's good nature returned.

"Can!" In a moment an orange blur ran by, with a white-blue blur on its tail in the direction of the open field near the water.

"What, baba?" Inuyasha grunted, plopping down onto his hindquarters so that his back could rest against the fence.

"What are ye plans?"

"Plans?" Inuyasha repeated, blowing at his bangs dangling into his eyes annoyingly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We're tracking Naraku. That hasn't changed," she answered before Inuyasha could interject anything else mildly offensive. "And we're going after those shards that you and Miroku were discussing as soon as Sango returns."

"What are you thinking?" Miroku wore a smooth expression that betrayed nothing as he spoke to the elder miko.

"With that child?"

"Duh stupid. We're not going to make you watch over a youkai pup while we're gone," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Your old bones couldn't keep up with her anyway. You're way too old to be handling kids."

"She seems to be growing attached to you, Inuyasha. Will that not distract you in your search?" Kaede tilted her head slightly. "Ye do not lead a gilded existence."

"She ain't that much trouble," Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder, avoiding Kaede's gaze.

"We've had a rough week," she interrupted. "But that's just because it's all new to us and her. It'll be ok. Once we all get more adjusted and she starts to trust us more we won't have as many issues. Shippo had a weird first few days with us too. He fought with Inuyasha even worse then."

"Shippo is of an age to start being helpful. His youkai powers are developing, he is self-sufficient…Kagome, this other little one is not at that stage in her life yet. She requires attention that Shippo has grown past. Especially given her troubles."

"Troubles? What's fucking wrong with her?" Inuyasha growled.

"She should be able to speak more than she does for her age. Is she not three? Four? She is extremely shy, and—though that is not her fault, she will require more attention and care than I believe that ye all have to spare. It takes time to heal after something such as she has been through."

Miroku was watching Kaede with that calmness to his features that she knew by now betrayed that he was considering her words thoroughly. Inuyasha's jaw exposed his anger. Watching the two of them she did not even know what she thought about Kaede's opinion.

"What would you suggest then, Lady Miko?" Miroku asked calmly. "You seem to have formed an idea about the matter."

"I think that as ye all travel that you should look for a permanent home for the girl. The longer that ye wait the harder it will be on her to adjust to another family. The little one has already been through enough."

"You think we can't fuckin' take care of two kids?" Inuyasha stuck his arms high into his sleeves. "You don't know what you're talking about old woman. Maybe you just don't remember what it was like when you weren't ancient. Hell, that was a long time ago."

She gasped at Inuyasha's words but Kaede did not flinch. "Inuyasha! How could you be so rude?"

"It is easy to fall in love with a child, but this is not about you, ungrateful dog. This is about Miyuki's safety as you search for dangerous youkai with shards of the jewel. You cannot ensure that she will always be safe and it is unfair to _that_ _child_, Inuyasha."

"What the fuck do you know about it? It ain't like anybody fuckin' married you and saddled you with pups," Inuyasha said in a nasty tone.

Even Miroku blinked at the calm anger in the hanyou's voice. "My friend, I—"

"SIT BOY!" How could he be so…crude? He crashed forward with a yowl under two angry glares and one startled one. "What is wrong with you? That is NOT how you talk to your friends Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, dammit!" The hanyou struggled against the rosary. "Why would you do that?"

"You can be so nasty sometimes!" She was so angry at him for insulting Kaede-sama like that. After everything that she'd done for them both. "I think that mouth of yours needs a command too or something because after all this time you still don't think before you open it stupid!"

"It is of no consequence, Kagome. I know Inuyasha well enough to be unsurprised by his mouth," Kaede set aside her herb bucket.

Miroku's purple robes swished by her face as he went towards where the children had ceased their playing in the field. Kagome and Inuyasha were now exchanging nothing but their usual insults. It was rapidly descending into nothing but utter nonsense.

He had to deal with one pair of children, and another that merely thought that they were children. It was most tiring.

"Miyuki," he kneeled down, waving his hand in front of her face. She looked from where Inuyasha had been sat once more to his much nearer features. "Would you like to go for a walk with me and Shippo?" He did not like how worried they both seemed to be.

"A walk? But—" A light bop to the head ceased the kit's protesting.

"Come along then." He hefted Miyuki onto his hip with one arm underneath her as he carried his staff in the other. Maybe by the time the three of them returned there would be some civility left in the group. Although he doubted it.

"Ah, Sango," he sighed. He missed that lovely bottom of hers. It would be a great comfort to him right now.

He sat within reach of the village with Miyuki and Shippo snacking on their respective foods. Shippo had turned doe/kitsune eyes on the wife of the trader…much to their advantage. He was now enjoying some vegetable soup while Miyuki drank milk from her bowl—which the trader's wife had graciously handed over to them upon seeing how wide Miyuki's eyes had gone at the gift. She quite delighted in it.

He wondered briefly how long it would take this particular fight to be resolved.

* * *

><p>"Houshi-sama?" Sango's voice came from somewhere behind him. He turned to see her wonderful form standing there in her usual attire as Shippo and Miyuki were playing a hand game of some sort.<p>

"Sango!" he breathed softly as he went to greet her. Taking her hands he offered her his best smile. "I am glad to see you, dear lady. I have missed you greatly in the time that we were apart. I assume that you tended to Hiraikotsu as you needed?"

Her cheeks went pink at their currently entwined hands. "I missed you too, Houshi-sama."

"I am glad to hear it." Now if she were only so receptive of allowing his hands on the rest of her, they might get somewhere.

"Ah…" her eyes lowered and he was reminded as to how very womanly she could be, his fierce taijiya.

"You did not encounter any problems on your trip then. How fortunate."

"Yes, it was." She seemed uncomfortable so he allowed her to retrieve her hands from within his with only a moment's pause. "Is everything all right? I saw Inuyasha's crater and Kagome told me that you were out here."

"Are they still fighting then?" Sango merely gave him a look. "Yes, you are right. That was a very foolish question."

"Why is he so angry at Kaede anyway?"

"The Lady Miko suggested that it might be wise if we were to keep an eye out for a potential home for Miyuki." He did not know what her position in this matter would be. He hardly knew himself.

"And he's fighting with Kaede over that? Stupid," she shook her head.

"He feels quite strongly on the matter it seems."

"Inuyasha isn't foolish. He knows that we can't keep her forever."

"Really?" How interesting. "You agree with Kaede then?" Miyuki was currently rolling around with Shippo and was not interested in their conversation whatsoever although he had an inkling that the kitsune was eavesdropping.

"She's sweet and adorable but there's no way that she's safe with us while Naraku is at large. Shippo can fight, but Miyuki can't. I just don't think that we should put her in harm's way by keeping her, Houshi-sama."

How did Kagome feel, he wondered?

"I suppose there are valid reasons for both sides." Inuyasha wanted to keep her, Kaede and Sango thought it would be beneficial to find a foster home for her, Shippo seemed to enjoy having a companion…My, things were going to get very serious soon.

"But don't you agree? She's too little for—" He allowed his hand to stray to delay this conversation, seeing her eyes widen and her nose wrinkle as the anger clouded over her face. "Why you!"

"I _am_ the peacekeeper around her. You—" Hiraikotsu landed on his skull and he lay splayed in the dust.

She certainly had repaired it. It was more painful this time.

* * *

><p>They left before nightfall.<p>

Inuyasha was simply too high-strung to stay in one place so they made their way east through the forest in the direction of the latest shard rumor. With Miyuki riding with Miroku instead of him this time they were making much better time. She could inhale the scent of his hair and let her mind whir while he took those insanely high jumps that both thrilled and terrified her.

She could see rain clouds and she pulled on a lock of his hair to get his attention. "What wench?"

"I think we should stop Inuyasha. It'll probably be pouring down soon."

"You always think we should stop," he snorted loudly. "We'll keep going."

"And it's getting dark, and it's dinner time. Don't you want ramen tonight? Inuyasha?" They both knew the answer to that one. He threw her a faux irritated glance over his shoulder.

"See?" She patted his head when they'd finally found refuge in a nearby cave. "Isn't this cozy?"

"It's damn lazy, that's what it is." He rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell me that you'd honestly prefer being out in that mess can you? Even you're not that much of a liar dog boy." Not when the alternative was this warm little cave, dinner, the possibility of _sleep_…

"Whatever." Inuyasha tilted his head back to slurp down another mouthful of ramen in his all-too familiar way. "Quit buggin' me about it already and let me eat. Geez."

"Here, Houshi-sama." She glanced across the fire to where Miroku and Sango were eating. Civilly. She really hoped that sooner or later Inuyasha's manners would improve—a lot. She still watched him pick his teeth with his claws most of the time.

"What are you doing squirt?" she heard Inuyasha mumble. Turning her head back around she saw Inuyasha pause in sloughing down his own dinner to adjust the bowl in Miyuki's lap—the girl was using her fingers to pick out the noodles. "Silly. Here." He set down the bowl to curl her fingers around a pair of chopsticks. "You've gotta learn sometime I guess."

Then again, he was rather adorable just being himself.


	7. The Secret To Women

Sango kept freakin' staring at him and it was starting to wear on his last nerve. Whatever though. Like he didn't have bigger problems than worrying about whatever was on Sango's mind. Between hunting, bathing, moving…he was busy just trying to get to these jewel shards.

Oh, and the pup was nervous around Sango. Wonderful.

"One—two—three!" Kagome was skipping forward with two children copying her movements. "All right, your turn Shippo."

The kit threw the stone a good distance before racing forward to be the first to get there, alternating between hopping and taking steps forward. Miyuki was giggling, Kagome was giggling, and Shippo was giggling. They were all pretty damn funny.

"Aren't you going to play too Inuyasha?" Miroku was walking with Sango at a slower pace behind him, and Kagome in front.

"Shut it." He didn't miss the grin the idiot shot Sango. Why was she watching him like that anyway? Like every damn move he made was going to wind up in something insane. Or something. He really didn't want to think about it. Not when he was on good terms with Kagome for once.

The scent of humans hit his nose at about the same time Miyuki's arms went around his leg from where she was grasping. He really didn't know how she could move as fast as she did when she was still so young, but whatever. He kneeled quickly to put her on his hip, motioning to the other to move aside just in time to notice the travelers walking down the road.

As soon as they were gone he tapped a finger on the kid's head to get her attention.

"Oi." She looked up brightly at his face. He could feel the others waiting too.

Dammit. He hated all this center-of-attention crap.

"You know we're headed to another human village, right pup?" If she was going to run to him every time they were around a human then she was practically going to be glued to his side and that was going to ruin what progress they'd made with her.

"Human," she tilted her face. "No need."

"Yeah, we do. And you're goin' in too." He'd need to get her to stay with one of the others while he and Kagome went to slay the youkai with the jewel shard. "And I don't want to hear a damn word about it."

"K Yaya." She beamed. He let her down so that she could resume her game with Kagome like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p>"All right you guys," Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder at them all. "The damned youkai's gotta be here." They'd been traveling for three days to get to this little village and they were all tired. But why did Inuyasha never cease to ponder that perhaps they should take a break? He was not weak, but he would dearly appreciate a moment's pause to relax. Sango's behind was still calling to him.<p>

"Ok then. Houshi-sama?" Sango turned.

They were all, in fact, staring at him. Oh dear.

Miyuki was immediately in his arms and he took a step back at the child's sudden weight. Inuyasha had given him the child? Whatever for? She did not usually walk with him anywhere. Nonetheless when they were about to embark into a strange human village.

"You can watch the kid for a while monk," Inuyasha's order came with a short snort. "Don't let 'er run off, you got it?"

What? He could not be serious.

"But—"

"Take good care of her Miroku!" Kagome waved cheerfully as they all began walking in the other direction, at the village edge.

Of all the luck! There were beautiful young girls in this village but he'd become a babysitter! He could not flirt with young women with a youkai pup in his arms! Of all the insanity!

With a sigh he turned towards the local teahouse in the center of town: If Inuyasha was going to foster their young ward on him whilst there were youkai to fight and young women to woo then _he_ was going to enjoy a nice meal. Preferably, on the hostess.

Miyuki kept her arms tightly around his neck while he walked through the trails of humans meandering along their ways as he supported her weight with one arm and gripped his staff in the other. If nothing else he was grateful for the fact that she seemed calm enough for them to remain in the village's bounds and not waiting in the trees for the rest of the group to return.

An elder woman with large hips greeted him outside where he had sat himself on the bench. "Well h—" her voice faltered upon focusing on the white-haired girl in his arms. "Hello, Houshi-sama. May I help you?"

"A round of tea and perhaps some rice, if you have it?" The woman's face broke into a smile and he glanced down to see Miyuki leaning against his chest and peering at the stranger curiously.

"Is this your little one houshi?"

What? A white-haired inu with pointy ears?

"Ah, no miss. This is Miyuki—she has been traveling with our group for a short time." He gave the tea hostess a look which she seemed to understand. The wood groaned as the large woman took her seat next to him to reach her hand out towards her white hair.

"She is an adorable child, dear." Miyuki curled away from the woman's hand before it could reach her. "What is wrong Miyuki? Is she—"

"She is rather shy I am afraid."

"Oh well. No harm done." The elder woman bustled her way inside and presumably to rustle up their meal.

"Miyuki child?" She smiled when he tucked her hair back behind her ears. "There is no need to be afraid. That woman was merely attempting to be kind to you. You need not fear humans when I am near. Do you understand?"

"Yes Miku," she rolled her eyes. "I nat a baby. I understan."

"Well, that is fortunate. Are you ready to eat? I am sure that we will be spending the night here once Inuyasha and the others return with our jewel shard. Would you like that?"

"Here we go," the woman's voice sang out as she returned with a tray, steam rising from the pot. She set it on the bench beside them before sitting on the wood herself, turning with a small jug in her hands. "Something to tempt the stomach. Would you like some milk, child?" She tilted the small clay jug towards the youkai pup…whose eyes had brightened considerably.

"Do you hear that?" Milk was indeed a treat. He wondered how much the woman would charge him for it.

Taking her time, Miyuki eventually took the jug into her own hands before leaning her shoulder into his chest…drinking. The hostess beamed at him before offering him a cup of tea for himself.

"Ank you, lady."

Gently the tea hostess moved forward to lift Miyuki from his lap and into hers. The child was only distracted for a moment before re-focusing on guzzling down more of the frothy beverage, even as the matronly woman fingered a length of her long hair. She began to hum quietly. "So, young man. You are tending to this little orp…girl on your own? That is quite a feat."

"Hm? Oh. Miyuki is not—" Dear, this rice was excellent. He could not believe that it was still so warm.

"Mama!" several voices chorused. Turning his head his eyes widened at the sway of gentle hips and long dark hair: girls. Lovely, plainly dressed girls who had come to bid their…_mother_ hello. He was very surprised. "Who is that adorable little sweetheart?"

"This monk's ward," she gestured with one hand to his figure.

How did this plain woman give birth to such pretty daughters? His mind was boggled with the idea of it.

"You take care of this little darling all by yourself? That's so sweet Houshi-sama!" the one in the dark blue kimono clapped her hands in his direction. "Mama! We have to tell Sana-sama to open a room for them tonight. We can't let them sleep out in the cold."

What?

"Who's precious?" the black kimono reached out a hand to brush Miyuki's bangs away from her face. "You've adopted a little youkai baby? That's so considerate of you, considering your profession."

Miyuki twisted her head out of the girl's reach before turning her eyes on him. "Oh look there dear. You dropped your milk." The girls' mother gestured to where the jug was now pouring its contents onto the dirt in front of them.

"What a kind and handsome monk to adopt her," the dark blue kimono turned her eyes on him again. "What is her name, Houshi-sama? Does she have any parents?"

"Miku." He could not allow her to be afraid—Inuyasha would kill him. Turning his hands gently pried the pup from the hostess' arms and into his own lap. The girls' were now circling around him while their mother took the jug inside.

"How old is she?" Blue kimono.

"Do you have a place to live?" Black kimono.

"What's your name, kind sir? The little one's?" Blue.

He did not usually have such success with young women…although he would never say such a thing out loud to anyone else. These two lovely creatures were watching him with soft doe eyes. He could not believe his luck.

He could kiss Inuyasha for gifting him with such an opportunity. And he was nothing if not an opportunist.

"The little one is not mine by blood but there was no other choice for a compassionate soul but to take her up into safety." Miyuki's avoidance of the girls did not seem to be derailing their interest. It only made her more endearing to them. "Little Miyuki deserves to have a loving home and a mother, although that is not something that I believe that I can accomplish yet."

"Oh, you poor man," the blue kimono blushed.

"We'll get you a room at the inn for tonight. Come on—Mama will clean up." Bolstering him up by the elbows he found himself being escorted rather quickly down the main road.

"There's no way that we could let you and that little baby go hungry tonight. I'm sure Sana-sama won't mind once we tell her your situation Houshi-sama," the blue kimono blinked her eyes at him once more.

"You really must be lonely though, traveling around the countryside with no one but a child for company. What is your name, Houshi-sama?" the black kimono pressed on his elbow.

"Miroku."

"Wait here with Miroku-sama while I go and talk to Sana, would you?" the black kimono hurried away and around the corner of a large building, leaving him with the younger daughter.

"So…" the blue kimono adjusted her weight to the other foot. "You've taken vows of chastity haven't you?"

Ooh.

"Considering that I am now in the position of finding a mother for my new little one I am sure that it would be acceptable for me to find a companion," he shrugged as if it was merely a thought. "I think that Miyuki deserves that much."

"Who's a beautiful baby?" She reached forward to pet down a few stray white hairs. "And you're sure that she's not dangerous or anything Miroku-sama? She is a youkai isn't she?"

"She is as harmless as she is beautiful."

The human girl giggled at that.

"Houshi-sama," the black kimono swayed into view again. "Sana-sama says that she would be more than happy to allow you to take a room up for the night. Free of charge."

Free? And the hostess had not asked for payment…

Once again he found himself being steered to a low stone wall not far away in an alley that obscured others' view of the three of them. They sat him down quite commandingly and he did oblige—they were helping him to get things for free after all.

"Are you staying in the village long sir?" the black kimono pressed. "We would be more than ecstatic to keep you as a guest for a time. If that would be agreeable with you that is."

"Well, I am sure that I will at least be staying—"

"Oi! Monk!" he winced before a bristling red hanyou landed in the shaded alley in front of them, startling his female companions, at the same moment that he saw the rest of his friends pause at the end. He could detect a beating that would happen very soon.

His.

True enough a fist landed upside his head as Miyuki was removed from his arms. She happily wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and buried her face into his shoulder as he sniffed her a few times. "What the hell have you been doing you crooked priest? You were supposed to be watching her for me, not flirting with some stupid girls!"

How many times did he need to remind Inuyasha? He was not a priest.

He sighed.

At the same moment that Inuyasha was yelling, he could see Sango cross her arms in anger as she took in the situation herself. Turning his head he watched both human girls double-take between Miyuki's white hair…and Inuyasha's. Oh dear.

"You liar!" _Slap!_

"Her father's right there you houshi! I can't believe you'd use a baby like that!" _Slap!_

Marching away arm-in-arm he only rubbed his face mournfully at the sight of both swaying backsides.

"You perverted—" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Houshi-sama, did you really use Miyuki to impress those girls?" Sango's foot was tapping. When had she gotten so close?

A large—and definitely male—fist landed upside his head again, definitely leaving a bruise. "You don't use my pup to scheme on girls, you got it moron? I knew I should'a let Sango take her."

"I am very disappointed in you Houshi-sama." Sango? He actually felt his heart falter.

Where was the slap for being a hentai from her? He had been expecting it. Counting on it.

"You misunderstand me! I had merely taken the girl to have some lunch and those girls were the ones to pursue _me_!" It was half true. "I have even acquired a room for us at the inn."

"Milk, Yaya." His scowl softened a bit when he turned his attention to the girl tugging on his forelocks.

"What?"

"I get milk."

"Yeah, I know. You smell like it." At least Inuyasha's attention had been diverted. For the moment. "You also smell like some old hag has had 'er hands on you," golden eyes narrowed on him. Again.

"I think that we should take Miyuki down to the river to get cleaned up, don't you think?" Ah, bless Kagome. She managed to convince Inuyasha to turn his shoulder away from him and turn towards the road.

"Sango—" she was walking away too.

He was not even to blame…completely anyway!

"Damn this cursed hand," he swore at the Kazanna.

* * *

><p>Kagome's hand on his arm was warm and small. At least it was enough to calm his nerves enough not to pound Miroku's skull into the ground in involving the squirt in one of his lecher's plots. Schemin' those girls with Miyuki. Keh.<p>

She had milk and strange human scents all over her. He didn't like it. Pulling them both out of the river he shook his long hair out of his eyes as he heard Kagome squeal. "Inuyasha!" she threw up both of her arms.

Miyuki was copying his actions. Kagome didn't squeal when she did it. Oh no, she just clapped her hands together and giggled.

"Figures."

"So, uh, what did you and Miroku do while we were getting the shard anyway?" Kagome sat Miyuki down in front of her so that she could brush out her white hair.

"Get milk, rice!"

He plopped down next to Kagome to let himself air-dry a little while she took care of the kid. Damn, if it wasn't one thing it was the other. He couldn't even go get a s hard without Miroku pulling some kind of stunt with the kid. "Really? That sounds very nice. Did he mention something about a room?" He saw Kagome's eyes shift to his face. What was she thinking?

"Do you want me to brush your hair too? Before it gets tangled?" What?

"My hair? Keh." Kagome's hands on his hair? In a legitimate way?

"I just thought that you might want to comb it out before it got messy is all," Kagome shrugged and her eyes returned to Miyuki's hair but he could smell the change in her scent.

Ah hell.

"Keh. Whatever." He turned around so that his back was facing the two of them. A few moments later he felt hands gently working to pull the mass that was his mane down his back as a brush began to gently pull through it.

He did owe her, kind of. She was a lot better at taking care of the pup than he was, with some things.

"Yaya get…thing?" When he glanced back over his shoulder he could see the pup had situated herself in front of Kagome's leg as she was attempting to comb out his hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, we got the shard."

"If we really do have a room then we can stay the night tonight and be on our way in the morning. Does that sound ok with you Inuyasha?" Since when did she ask him about staying her lazy ass in a village?

"Why you askin' me?"

"After Miroku's exploits I didn't know if you would feel comfortable. I'm just asking Inuyasha." There was a slightly defensive tone to her voice.

"Yeah, we can stay." He didn't much care. It kept them from complaining about being out in the forest anyway. At least out in the forest his senses weren't quite so distracted by stupid sounds and smells that always accompanied human villages.

He heard Kagome humming something to herself as she worked the brush through his hair…which didn't feel quite as terrible as he thought it would. The few times that he'd brushed his own hair he'd done a few swift strokes just to get someone off his ass about it but Kagome wasn't doing that. She was taking her time—it didn't feel awful at all.

It was rather nice.

He felt his cheeks heat up and he was glad that she couldn't see. She'd try to make it something weird when it totally wasn't. It was just that…no one had brushed his hair out like this since his own mother had done it a long time ago.

He re-focused on the feel of the brush running around his ears gently as they twitched uncontrollably. He heard her giggle and reached up with a growl to clamp his hands down on them.

"Damn ears." So irritating.


	8. Crayons

"Here you go Inuyasha," Kagome handed him a bowl of soup from the tray she'd brought in. "Shippo, Miyuki? Come eat guys." Shippo dropped his wax-pen writing thing quickly to come running over but Miyuki tilted her head at the paper as she continued to work.

Damn this soup was good though. There was real meat in it and everything. Those two girls that Miroku had scammed must have really felt bad for believing Miroku's little story if they were going to be _this_ nice. He wouldn't fight it though.

"Miyuki?" Kagome's voice found his ears again. He could see the squirt still working on some picture or something in the corner. She wasn't listening to anyone. He whistled sharply and watched as the pup's head rose immediately. _Just like damn clockwork. _

Kagome shot him a grateful look. "Come and eat sweetie. You're food's getting cold." She mournfully set down the pencil thing to come running over to plop down on the wood floor between him and Kagome.

"I really like your crayons Kagome. Are you sure you want to let us use them? They're awfully fun," Shippo's sighed in contentment. "I was going to draw for you but I thought that it might be better to draw a picture for Sango since she's so mad."

Across the room Sango coughed into her hand uncomfortably.

"That's very…sweet," Kagome giggled.

There was a knock at the screendoor that made them all pause. He turned his head to see those same two girls there…awkwardly. They were back already? They'd just delivered food via Sango's hands a little while ago.

"Um…is your name Inuyasha?" The girl was wringing her brown hair around her hands nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?" Now everybody was looking at him with the same look that they usually gave Miroku. He didn't want anything to do with these girls. What was their problem?

"Mother just wanted us to send you some more milk for your little one," the other one came forward with more guts than her sister had to set down a cup full of milk in front of Miyuki, with a quick pat on her head. "That's all. Enjoy your dinner everyone." She sent a final glare in Miroku's direction before the two popped out of the room again.

What was with these damn females and the pup anyway?

"It seems that these women are obsessed with you Inuyasha," Sango was grinning too.

Miyuki was already reaching forward to bring the cup up to her mouth. Well, at least it made the kid happy. They didn't generally have access to more than water, sometimes tea, and kids loved milk or something right? It certainly seemed like Miyuki loved it. "Keh. They just keep puttin' their fuckin' hands on her is all."

"Oh come on Inuyasha," Kagome rolled her eyes. "You can't see it?"

What?

"See what, wench?" There. That ought to annoy her.

"They think that she's yours."

"Course she's mine. So what?" What was she talking about?

"No. They think that you're her real father." Kagome was grinning.

"And there's nothing that impresses women more than to see a man taking care of a child alone," Sango found this so damn funny. "Which, you're not really alone, but you get the point."

He raised his eyebrow down at the pup completely focused on gulping down her treat. He tapped her on the shoulder. It surprised her enough so that when she did pull her head away some of it dripped down onto her kimono.

"Don't drink it down like that squirt. It ain't goin' nowhere." These stupid girls thought Miyuki was his?

"It would probably make you more popular than Miroku would ever want to be." Kagome teased. Sango couldn't help her own mouth twitching even though the monk just looked bored. And a little annoyed.

"Whatever." He was far more interested in this soup of theirs. Girls always made things more complicated than they had to be. Idiots. He set his bowl down on the tray in the middle of the five of them to stretch his arms up and fall back on the floor behind him.

"You're not supposed to lie down after a meal Inuyasha. It's not healthy." Kagome thankfully didn't nag him a second time.

At least it was quiet in the room. Everybody was getting ready for bed. The only benefit to sleeping in a human village was that he didn't have to strain his ears quite as much to hear if something was wrong. If something did go bonkers, there were always people to scream and warn him. Not that he was gonna slack off. He always stayed up to watch out over anyone.

"Miyuki sweetie. It's time for bed," he heard Kagome say softly. He turned his head to see the kit already snuggled down into the cot he'd share with the girls. Good for him.

"No."

"No? You have to be sleepy. You can finish your drawing in the morning sweetheart. Come on." He could hear Kagome yawn. The wench was probably pretty tired too. She'd done a lot of running around to get that shard.

"_No_-_o_!" he heard Miyuki whine. He leaned up on his elbows to look at where Kagome was hurriedly losing her patience while trying to get the pup to go to bed.

"So you're telling me that you're not tired?" The pup had a piece of paper tucked against her chest where she was trying to avoid Kagome's hands and hold onto the crayon in her hand at the same time. "Miyuki, you need sleep so that we can travel in the morning."

"Not ti-red. I ok, Ome."

"I'll put your picture next to my bag so that you can finish it before breakfast ok? It's time for bed." Miyuki was shaking her head again. What was the big damn deal?

"I'm going to count to three ok? And you're going to put that down and come to bed."

Counting? What was counting going to do? The squirt looked just as unimpressed.

"One." Kagome crossed her arms. Miyuki just kept looking back at her. "Two..."

"Oi." The wench turned her head. "Go to bed already wench. Let her finish her picture if she wants to."

"If she doesn't get any sleep now then she'll be tired in the morning. She's a little girl Inuyasha." Kagome was starting to get a little cranky apparently. He didn't get it though.

"The kid's an early-riser anyway. Maybe if she's stays up a bit she won't yip my ear off when she gets up." It'd happened enough already in the past week.

"She has to listen Inuyasha." Kagome narrowed her eyes on him. "And it's time for bed now. No arguments. We're all tired." Miroku and Sango were already half-asleep in their respective positions. She twisted her torso back around to reach towards Miyuki. The girl shook her head though and scooted just out of Kagome's immediate reach.

"Miyuki!" Kagome scolded. "Enough's enough."

He whistled. Miyuki scooted around Kagome's best efforts to catch her to wind up in his lap clutching the paper and a couple of those wax things. "Leave her alone Kagome. She won't make any noise." He was probably going to be up for a while anyway.

Kagome just threw her hands up and went over to tuck herself in with Shippo and Sango on the bedding. He waited until he was sure that she wasn't going to be getting up again before he set the pup on the floor in front of him. She threw him a smile—he couldn't help a small grin back. "Hey, squirt. What are you drawing anyway?" He might be speaking quietly but her youkai ears would definitely pick it up.

"No tell," she shook her head. He teased her by tugging at an edge of the paper but she squealed a bit and only pressed it that much harder to her chest. "Yaya wan color too?" She held out the colored wax to him.

"Go finish it pup." He nudged her shoulder towards the mess of wax colors still in the corner from before. She bit her lip in excitement before racing over to put her paper on the floor and spread out on her belly. He couldn't help a small chuckle at the eager little look on her face.

Well, the kid was busy. He scooted back a bit so he could rest his back against the wall and let his shoulders droop.

Man, he hated when these weak ass youkai got their hands on a jewel shard. They weren't even interesting to fight half the time. Just some weakling who managed to find one lying on the ground or whatever and then they got all high-and-mighty. Keh. The nerve of that damn rat youkai to think he was something special just because he'd been wandering around near the jewel shard. And accidentally picked it up. How stupid.

He couldn't even brag rightly about killing it. It was such a lame victory.

The pup was over in the corner sitting against the wall too, but she wasn't drawing anymore. She was staring at her picture. Her eyes flickered to find him looking at her and she kind of folded up her picture and stuffed it into her pocket. "You ready for bed now?" The others were long-asleep.

"K Yaya."

* * *

><p>He could feel himself waking up. The room was still dark but he was more than aware of the slight weight of Miyuki in his lap. Why the hell was he awake? It was nowhere near—<p>

Dammit.

The kid had pissed on him _again_. Why the hell would she do that? It was fucking disgusting. He couldn't help a growl as he lifted the kid out of his lap and onto the floor next to him. Yep, all over his hakama pants. Did she have to be so fuckin' useless all the time? Couldn't she even wake herself up to go shit somewhere else than all over him?

"Fuckin' _useless_ brat." He was _tired_.

"Yaya?" her voice yawned. "Yaya."

"Can't you even wake up?" he grumbled. "Now we've gotta go have another fuckin' bath." In the slight light of the room from the dying embers he could see that the others were deep asleep. The kid was sitting up though next to him.

"Sleep-sleep Yaya. No bath," she yawned again.

"Yeah, another fuckin' bath. Because you can't even wake yourself up. What the _hell_ can you do right?" He lifted her up as he sped out of the room. He quickly followed his nose towards the nearest river.

"Dark Yaya. Sleep." She tugged on his hair. "Sleep." She'd laid her head on his shoulder but he sat her down none-too-gently on the grass as he sat down on the edge too.

"No, we can't fucking sleep right now. You've pissed yourself again and we've gotta get rid of the stink." He eased into the cold water and turned around to take her by the armpits.

"No!" She scooted away from him.

"What?" First with Kagome, now with him? "You fuckin' do what you're told squirt. I don't know what's got into you. But you obey what I say you got it? We _reek_."

She reached into her pocket to put that paper drawing on the grass before he could reach her. Oh. He could understand that much. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her forward until he could get her in the water.

He fucking hated that smell. Why did she have to do this tonight? Why was it always on him? He wasn't a whole lot for hygiene but for piss he could make an exception. Was the kid even toilet-trained?

"Oi. Have you been taught to take yourself to piss yet?" She didn't answer. "Squirt? I want to know."

Why the hell wasn't she answering? He didn't have the patience for this right now. Growling he dunked them both in the water a little more to wash away more of the piss. "Fucking useless. Useless," he grumbled to himself.

He set her down on the grass again as he shook dry. In the morning he'd—

"Yaya?" he felt a small tugging on his hakama.

"_What_?" He just wanted to dry off and get back to sleep.

"Yaya mad." He wanted to bite something.

"Yeah, I'm kinda mad." Waking up to find she'd pissed through his pants. He was frustrated.

He watched the kid turn away so that she could go to get her picture. She tottered back over to wait obediently by his calf and stare up at him. "Yaya mad Miyuki? I sawy."

"I wouldn't be mad if you'd just told me you needed to get up. You've gotta stop this." If he had another bath this week he was going to impale himself on Tessaiga to end the misery. "You got it kid?"

"Iuh no…I go tree 'fore. Wan show?" He was so confused. She seemed to understand this because she held up the paper for him to take while she went over to get behind the nearest bush as he watched in puzzlement. "I know go."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I na use…wha Yaya say." She squatted down and before he knew it he could smell…well, the same scent as before. His eyebrows shot up a little at the absurdity of the situation.

"Ok. I believe—" she stepped out from behind the bushes again proudly. "I believe you kid."

"I no use-ess!" she stuck her hands on her hips.

_She's been watching Kagome way too much._

"Ok ok. I'm sorry." He was cranky and he knew it. "We should probably get back to the—"

"I no use-ess!" Reaching up she pulled her picture out of his fingers and glared up at him.

"I shouldn't have said it Miyuki." Damn he was tired. Rolling his eyes he kneeled down to her level to where she was still apparently angry with him. "I'm sorry. You're still little and everything." She pushed out her bottom lip and hugged the paper to her chest tightly.

"Let's get back to the room ok?"

"I wan Mama." Aw shit. "I want Mama!"

"Ssh, ssh squirt." She shook her head. "I can't do anything about your mom. You know that."

"Yaya mean!" She raised her little foot to kick him in the shin. If he hadn't watched her do it he would never have even known she'd done it. While he was still blinking in shock he watched her turn and bolt towards the trees.

More shit.

He got up as quickly as he could and took off after her. It was so useless to run away from him. What the hell was she thinking? He couldn't help the fact that her mom was dead. Yeah it hurt, but she'd be ok. At least she had someone trying to watch out after him…her. Her.

He caught her before she was rounding the corner of another tree even as she squealed like a pig. His ears flattened tightly to his head as she kept flailing against him like a real puppy. "Oi!" He held her against his chest, maneuvering his limbs to bring her into his lap and calm her down some. "Chill Miyuki! Damn, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Yaya," she hiccupped. He calmed down a lot when he realized that she was gasping for air between sobs. He pushed her bangs back from her face to see how upset she was—shaking and clutching that stupid piece of paper in her hands. "No mad."

"Sshh." He pulled her closer. She could get even more worked up than Kagome. "What's got all this crazy in you? You shouldn't freak out like this. It ain't good for you."

"Mama go, Yaya mad," she wiped her nose on the front of his haori. "Feel sicky."

"Breathe for me." It took her a moment but she took a giant shuddering breath. And then another until she started to inhale and exhale regularly. "Listen. You're stuck with me for good pup. Even if I got angry with you it doesn't mean you're goin' anywhere you got it?"

"K." She was fidgeting with the ribbon keeping her hair in a braid.

"You can depend on me ok? Now, uh…" he didn't really want to go there but he didn't really have a choice.

"He-uh." Miyuki held out her picture morosely and he took it gently. Flattening the crumpled white paper out he kept the kid close as they both looked down at it. He could see what was probably grass and a blue thick line that was probably a river of some sorts, and a couple of figures. He figured out pretty quick that the stick figure with all the red on it was supposed to be himself, holding hands with some green thing.

"You even got my ears. Nice." There was also someone off to the side he couldn't quite make out.

"See Yaya? Ome an Yaya and Mama all they. See?" She pointed at the picture and looked up at him brightly.

"Yeah, I see." He felt so awkward. "What was she like, your ma?"

"Mama prity like Yaya," she giggled into the skin on the back of his hands. "Sing a lot too. Mama sing me to sleep a lot."

"That's…nice Miyuki." At least she wasn't crying.

Her hands went to fidgeting with the ribbon at the end of her hair again. In a flash it was undone and he saw it flutter down to rest in her lap to be joined in seconds by the other one. She shook her head and sent white hair flying. "Mama never put 'air up."

"What else did you do with her?" He didn't know if it was making her feel better or not.

"Play, play," she nodded to herself. "Go back sleepy now? Tired Yaya." She reached up to wind her hand around a strand of his hair.

"Yeah, we're goin," he ruffled her hair gently, making her squeak happily.


	9. Woman Crazies

With a giant yawn she pushed herself up from her covers and stretched her arms over her head. Blinking her eyes open she turned her head a bit to the left where Inuyasha had been the night before. But he wasn't there now.

She turned her torso around to stretch out her back, and froze.

Inuyasha sat with his arms tucked into his sleeves while Miyuki colored with her crayons on the floor in front of him. He tilted his head as Miyuki pointed to something on the page; his ears flickered in her direction. Kagome took a breath. He finally raised his head to meet her eyes. She smiled at her sweet hanyou and after a heartbeat he even gave her a little smile back.

"How long have you been awake?" They hadn't been up all night had they?"

"A little while. The squirt woke up early like I told you she would," Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't understand why she sleeps so little. She's still such a baby." How could such a little girl sleep as little as she did? Even if she was youkai, she still needed rest. But Miyuki slept less than she did!

"We can get by with less sleep. It ain't a big deal Kagome." He rolled his eyes. "Ain't that right squirt?"

"Yea," Miyuki raised her head with a crayon in her hand. "Good morn'n 'Ome."

She was pleasantly surprised. "Well, good morning to you too Miyuki." She eased out of the bedding with a pat on Shippo's back to soothe him as she went over in her pink pajamas to sit down next to her red hanyou.

"She likes your wax things," he said to her softly. "You don't mind right?"

For goodness' sake, they were _crayons_. "They don't cost very much Inuyasha. She can use them all if she wants to." Half of everything she brought over they tried to treat like gold until they realized that it was blasé in her time. Crayons and paper didn't take a lot of yen at the discount store.

Plus, Souta didn't mind her taking all his old ones.

She reached over to take the hand drilling its fingers on his knee and patted the back to calm him a bit as she drew it closer. He flicked his ears again but otherwise he didn't move as she held his large, warm, extremely clawed hand safely in hers. He kept his eyes firmly on the inuyoukai pup working fastidiously on shading with a half-used red crayon.

She smiled at the little picture. She and Inuyasha were standing under a tree staring at them…ok, so they were kind-of stick figures. But she could definitely make out her green skirt and Inuyasha's red clothing. And Miyuki was currently working on what looked like Kilala in the corner. "See 'Ome? Kitty," she noticed her bending to make out the little squiggles.

"Kilala is very pretty Miyuki."

"Ki-la-la," she repeated, sticking out her tongue as she went back to work on the drawing.

"You sleep good then?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. She turned her face towards him and there was a moment. Definitely a moment. His hand was large and warm in hers and his eyes were calm and clear as they looked back at hers, almost warm with that same strangeness that he got at odd times.

"Yeah, I did," she breathed. He never asked how she slept.

There was only the sound of crayons moving over paper as they looked at each other.

_What…what is he doing? Is…I think he might. He's going to kiss me! _Somehow she attempted to hold onto her breath. Finally he was going to move past everything that had happened to him!

"But we're going to have to start taking the kid to piss more," Inuyasha briefly burst her happiness.

"Oh you—!" That's what he was going to say?

"What are you going on about?" his eyebrows came down briefly.

"You…You're the one acting weird!" She couldn't help the disappointment welling up in her chest. Their faces had been close, he'd been holding her hand, everyone else was asleep…

"I'm the weird one? What the hell are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha let out a small growl of his own.

"Sit boy!" It made her feel better at least.

Lifting his face he glared up at her. "What the hell was that for Kagome? I didn't do a fucking thing!"

Miyuki had dropped her crayons and came to wrap her arms around Inuyasha's head, stunning them both. "Why 'Ome? Yaya not do mad!" She waved her finger at her.

"Move, kid." Inuyasha managed to get his head free. The spell still held him though so he couldn't go far. "You always do this! You sit me for no damn reason at all!"

"Don't act like you don't know what you did!" She knew that he was going to kiss her. She just knew it. Then again, Inuyasha was rather thick and maybe he just didn't want to say it out loud.

"I don't know any damn reason I deserved that you stupid bitch!" She glanced back to see that their friends were awakening and staring at them for fighting so early.

"May I suggest that we do this a bit later?" Miroku's voice drawled to their ears sleepily.

"Shut up!" they yelled in unison to the sleepy monk, and then they resumed glaring at each other.

"Wench!"

"Moron!"

"Bitch!"

"Baka, sit!"

"_Ye_-ow-ow!"

"Guys!" Sango's yell thundered over them both. "Wait until we're out of the village limits at least until you both act like immature children!"

* * *

><p>Kagome marched on ahead without glancing back at him once. What the hell was he supposed to do? She started acting like a bitch out of nowhere and he was supposed to know why?<p>

"_Don't act like you don't know what you did!" _

What? He'd been talking to her and then she'd just caught a case of the woman-crazies. Hell if they all didn't get it at some point or another. One moment they were talking about the kid and then the next she was screaming sits at him.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" Like he needed the monk's input. The girls were walking up ahead together with the kids and he didn't even know why they were both so PO'ed at him. Damn.

"Who said I was talkin' to you?" He was still miffed at the monk too. Using the damn pup to con women.

"You are still angry at me then," he mused in that oh-I'm-so-intelligent way that he had. It never made him sound any smarter though. "Must you always hold a grudge my friend?"

"I ain't the one at fault here monk."

Miroku sighed. "I am most repentant for even considering…taking advantage of the situation. I should not have endorsed in any manner the actions of those girls. Especially since they were ultimately more interested in you and the little one more so than myself anyway."

All those damn fancy words. "Keh, whatever. You always go on about stuff."

"So it would seem," Miroku gave him a wry smile. "But, I must insist on this matter. What have you done to anger Kagome-sama this time Inuyasha? Was it a mere transgression?"

"I don't have a clue. She's just bonkers." She was. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't hold the crazy in all the time. Why didn't she ever aim it anywhere else though? That's what he didn't get. Was he a shit magnet?

"I would be more than happy to assist you if I knew what the problem was." She was irritated. What did he know? He stuffed his arms into his sleeves while he tried to drone out Miroku's voice. "You should know better than this by now certainly. Did you insult her? Did you offend her with your words again?"

"She's always getting huffy over nothing. How the hell would I know?"

"Kagome-sama is not completely unreasonable my friend."

"Buggers, you don't know her." Miroku chuckled for some reason at that. He had been completely serious.

"Well, I am sure that it will blow over—"

He pushed his legs forward to clamp his hand down on Kagome's shoulder and spin her around. Putting a scowl on his face at the sight of hers he held her shoulders so she couldn't turn away. "Oi, what's your problem Kagome? What'd I do?"

"I'm not talking to you," she said in a cool voice. She was trying to turn away again.

"Tell me what I did stupid." She wasn't going to get away with it that easily. "You don't just sit me like that for no reason and get away with it!"

"You're…" She shook her head—it made all her long wavy hair run dance over his hands for a second. He could feel the others drilling holes in his head. "You know. Don't tell me you don't."

"I don't have a fucking clue! Just tell me wench!" he couldn't stop himself from growling a bit.

Her mouth popped open but it closed again and he watched the blush wash over her cheeks when he wouldn't let her go. She only blushed when she was embarrassed—he could smell it on her. What the hell? Kagome blinked a couple of times and her eyes focused on his forelocks. "Nothing. Never mind Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

"You sat me for nothing?" Something wasn't right here. She didn't sit him quite so much anymore…which he appreciated.

"I shouldn't have done it," she mumbled. He inhaled deeply of her scent.

"Why are you sad Kagome?"He softened his voice purposefully. He didn't even care that everybody was staring at them on this abandoned old road. He wanted to hear her answer.

He saw her glance none-too-discreetly over her shoulder at Sango and Shippo and Miyuki who were watching them. "I don't want to talk about it right now Inuyasha."

She didn't want everybody else in on their conversation.

"I feel that it would be a good time to take our midday meal. Sango?" Miroku's voice cut through the air behind him. He watched Sango nudge Shippo and then they were all bustling to make camp in a few more moments.

"Come on." He reached down to grab her hand before dragging her out into the forest.

When he felt like they'd gone a sufficient distance from those eavesdroppers he spun around to face her. He pressed his hand around hers to keep her from moving. "All right Kagome. What's going on? Why are you sad?"

"It doesn't even matter Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't going to just blow this off like it was nothing.

"It does. Now tell me." He might not like the term but he did have a nose like a damn bloodhound and right now he could smell the tumult of emotions making her sweat, and the hint of tears around her eyes and all the other little scents that told him that she was not happy. "They ain't around anymore. It's just me an' you."

She looked at him for another minute before she completely left him gob-smacked by wrapping her arms around his waist, hiding her face against his shoulder. He inhaled for a second before relaxing his muscles. He enveloped her in the swathe of fabric that was his sleeves and patted her back gently. Something was bothering her and he couldn't figure out what it was. "It's ok Kagome."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. You didn't deserve to be s—" her voice ended as she realized she was about to say _it_. "You-know-whatted."

"Come on wench. Just say it." He pressed his nose into her black hair and closed his eyes. Nothing comforted him like breathing in Kagome's scent when she was close like this. If only he could convince her to stop using those stupid chem-a-calls thing on her hair it'd be perfect. Even with the pup's nose as evidence she still insisted on using them on herself because they smelled so "nice".

_Keh_.

"It's so stupid Inuyasha…" Kagome sniffed. "I've got no right to be jealous but I am." He felt her shift and he lifted his head just in time to meet her eyes. "And I'm sorry."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Now he was confused.

"It's terrible of me. But…you've been spending a lot of time with Miyuki and—" Kagome covered her face. "Sorry. I know better than to feel this way but it just kind of hit me this morning."

"Ye ain't gotta feel jealous of the kid." Gently he peeled her hands back from her face and she was blinking up at him again. "I'm always here when you want me. You know that." Kagome didn't say anything but looking at her, as close as they were at the minute, he knew that she was waiting for something. But he didn't know what. Another apology maybe? Who knew. "The squirt's just been takin' up a lot of attention."

Still silence.

His ears flattened reflexively on his head as she just kept giving him that soft look. What did she want? He'd already given her a hug. Maybe she was still upset with him. "You ok Kag—"

His ears flickered at the sound of a twig breaking. He shifted his eyes over to the bushes where suddenly he heard what was unmistakably the pup giggle and a collective "shush" from the others.

"You damn eavesdroppers," he raised his voice. Kagome jerked away from him and turned too. "I know you're fucking there. Come out of the bushes already!" He took his hands back from Kagome and tensed his muscles.

Miroku and Sango rose from the bushes as Miyuki came to hug Kagome's leg.

"Now, listen Inuyasha—"

"AArgh!" he sprinted after them as the two humans and the kit were already turning tail to run. "Stay outta my life!"

* * *

><p>At least she didn't feel so distraught about Inuyasha anymore.<p>

Ok, so she hadn't told him the _whole_ truth. But she'd told him most of it. She had no idea how he'd react if she told him that she was disappointed because he hadn't kissed her. But she was doubly glad because it turned out that they'd had an audience.

It was complicated. If only Inuyasha weren't so dense. It kept him from really even noticing half-naked women, like when they were in a village once and they'd strolled past those women bathing in the water. But it definitely didn't help her cause.

He was awfully sweet though. Right now he was arguing with Miroku over the best way to reach the next village. They could either cross over a series of mountains or through some dangerous youkai territory and Inuyasha was all-against wasting time meandering through the snowy mountains. Her all-out direct hanyou boy with crazy white hair.

"Hey! That's mine!" Shippo's shrill voice pierced her ears. She could see where Miyuki had taken one of his spinning tops as he was practicing and she was now sniffing at it in her hands. "Give that back Miyuki!"

"No! Mine!" Miyuki swatted his hands away as he tried to take it back. She was kind of mourning the ribbons that Miyuki had decided that she wasn't going to wear anymore. Her white hair had looked so good with them.

"She's not hurting it Shippo," she interjected. Neither looked at her.

"Miyuki!" Shippo tried to reach around her but she only held it that much more tightly to her thin chest. "Kagome! Make her give it back before she breaks it! I need that!"

"Play," her voice came out a giant whine. "Yaya!"

"Miyuki," she got up and came to kneel between the two. "Those belong to Shippo. He uses them to fight sweetheart. They're not toys." She couldn't blame the girl for wanting to play with them though. They probably did look fun to a little girl.

"Toy!" Miyuki insisted.

She did look rather adorable sitting on the ground clutching on to that little striped thing. She turned her eyes onto Shippo who sat pouting with his arms folded against his chest in angry defiance. "Shippo? Do you think you could play with her, with them? She won't hurt anything."

"I use them to fight Kagome. I was practicing. Not playing!" He seemed so upset that she thought that he was playing with them even though she'd seen him do just that.

"Come on Miyuki. Shippo wants to practice." She looked back at her pile of schoolbooks mournfully. With everything else that had been going on she hadn't been doing much studying and she was afraid that it was going to show on her next test.

She set to prying the little top from Miyuki's supremely strong little hands. "Ome!"

She heard a short, sharp whistle and it was enough to surprise the little youkai pup into releasing the spinning top. They all looked over to where Inuyasha was resting one clawed hand on his knee across from Miroku. He let out a small growl and she was quite shocked to watch Miyuki scramble to her feet and race over to his lap. He set her so that she was facing him with a stern look on his face.

"Yaya," she released a little breath from her chest.

"When Kagome tells you to do something you do it. Got it?" He put a hand under her chin to lift her face. "Answer me pup."

"But Ome—"

"No," Inuyasha growled again. "I don't give a shit what it is. You do it. Any of 'em." He tilted his head in their general direction.

"K." She bent her head and tucked her face against his stomach. He lifted his serious amber eyes back to her. She was so supremely grateful.

"Go back on to your books now. I'll watch the kid while you do all that junk."

"Thank you Inuyasha."


	10. Jealousy and Fish

Inuyasha was snacking on the boar that he'd caught. Damn it was good. Kagome had cooked it just right like she did sometimes. He could remember back when he'd first started traveling with her and she hadn't even been able to sort out the right roots for cooking with. She'd been completely ignorant about everything. At least now they all got a decent meal.

He finished one stake and looked down towards where he'd sat the other. But it was gone. Confused he patted the ground underneath his knee but it wasn't there. He'd taken the other off the fire to cool while he ate the other, and now he was confused as hell.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It was right—" he looked to where the pup was eating several feet away. "Hey! Miyuki." She looked over at him. "Did you steal that from me?" Big golden eyes blinked between him and the meat that she had in her hands. "If you wanted more you could'a just asked. You didn't have to take it when I wasn't looking."

"I sawy." She did look a bit sad now. She scooted a little closer and offered him what was left on the stake.

"Nah, just keep it." She was already eating it anyway. "But no more stealing ok? Ye ain't gotta do that anymore."

"KK Yaya." He reached over to grip the back of her neck and shake her playfully. She giggled and he retracted his hand.

Shippo watched the quick encounter between Inuyasha and Miyuki from across the fire. If he had stolen food from Inuyasha like she'd done he wouldn't gotten hit for it. It'd happened before. But Miyuki had just gotten a few words.

Even Kagome wasn't as harsh on her as she was on him sometimes. Nobody was. No matter what she did no one seemed to get upset with her. She could pee on Inuyasha, cut _his_ arm, whine, steal Inuyasha's food, and everybody loved her for it because she was pretty.

And Inuyasha gave her all his attention. He wanted to go hunting with Inuyasha and play with him too but if he asked then he'd get some comment about being an idiot. It wasn't like Miyuki was the only orphan or anything. His parents were gone too but it was so much more important for _her_. It just wasn't fair. He wanted Miroku to tell him stories too.

"Kagome?" he heard Inuyasha say softly. He looked up to see Kagome gathering together her bathing supplies while Sango stood by with hers in her arms.

"I'll make sure she goes before we get back," Kagome assured him with a pat to the shoulder. Grabbing Miyuki by the hand Kagome followed Sango in the direction of the nearby hotsprings.

They weren't even waiting for him! He scrambled to all fours and set out after the girls. If they were going to get their bath then he was going to get his too. He could show Kagome and everyone how much cooler he was than stupid Miyuki. He could fight and watch out for himself and protect Kagome and everything. He was way better than some baby who couldn't even take herself to pee.

He undressed himself and folded his clothes neatly by the water just like Kagome. But Kagome didn't even notice. She was currently shaking Miyuki out of her blue kimono and getting out that inner-tube thing that she let him use to float with.

He knew she wouldn't forget him!

"Can you swim Miyuki?" Kagome was blowing up the tube. "On your own I mean."

"Lak fishy?"

"Yes sweetie. Can you swim?"

"No," she sent her luminous hair flying as she shook her head.

"You can use this to stay above the water then." Kagome finally got done and stuck Miyuki's head and arms through _his_ floating water-donut. _His_! "That way Sango and I can have a bath too."

"Ok 'Ome." Miyuki nodded. Kagome lifted her then and put her in the hot springs' water.

"What are you waiting for Shippo? Come on." Kagome was easing in already and reaching for her bag of toiletries. He was frozen in place watching Miyuki giggle and paddle her feet around under the surface.

He was angry.

He sat down on the edge and folded his arms. Kagome was already ducking under the water to get her hair wet as she started chatting about some girl-thing with Sango while he watched Miyuki playing with the water, swiping at it, slapping her hands against the water.

Why did everyone seem to love her better? She couldn't do anything. She was just a big baby who couldn't talk or help collect firewood or swim or fight or…anything! Even Inuyasha and Miroku liked her better.

He decided it. He definitely didn't like her, even though she was sometimes fun to play with. She was stealing his place, his attention, everything that he had. He'd been with the group longer and they made him pull his own weight. Miyuki didn't do a damn thing.

He hated the sound of her laughing.

"Look Ippo!" she spun around in the tube to face him, close to the edge. Giggling she sent a spray of water his way. The water on his face that was dripping down to his chest made him even angrier. Stupid. "Play in water Ippo!"

"You're such a thief. You steal everything." It wasn't like Kagome or Sango were paying them any attention. They were having a nice enough talk over on their side of the water and washing themselves.

"Wha?" she looked up at him dumbly.

"You're stupid and I hate you." She didn't even seem to know what he was saying. "I can't believe they even like you."

"Plea play Ippo." Miyuki stuck out her bottom lip. "Want play." She bounced up and down in the tube and created a few waves that made her giggle again. "You lak water?"

"Kaede's definitely right. The sooner that we get rid of you the better." Then she could get out of his life and quit taking what he had. Inuyasha's attention, Kagome's attention, everybody else. "You're completely _useless_. You can't do anything on your own."

"Ippo," she whined.

He couldn't stand her voice. Leaning forward he stuck his claws into the thin flexible layer keeping her afloat. He glanced up at Kagome and Sango before slipping into the water and swimming across the water and away from the horrible girl.

Miyuki kept slapping her hands against the water for another few minutes before she started to sink in the water. Eyes widening a large whine escaped out of her mouth and she started slapping at the water harder. He tightened his jaw and turned his back.

"'Ome! 'Ome!" Miyuki smelled scared.

"Oh Miyuki!" Kagome's voice came. "Did you bump against a rock? Poor baby, it's ok." Just like he thought. Kagome was already coming to her rescue and ignoring him completely.

* * *

><p>He could feel it was time to wake up. His inner self just knew it like it always did.<p>

He opened his eyes expecting to see Miyuki already up and about but the pup wasn't there. He lifted his head and looked around the camp but he couldn't see the pup anywhere.

"Miyuki?" Maybe she'd gone to go pee.

He got up and started searching around when he caught a whiff of her scent on the wind. He set up in the early morning light towards the direction of the river where he'd found the boar grazing. What was she doing over there? He was going to have to teach her not to wander off like this if she woke up first. It just wasn't safe.

In the orangish-light of daybreak he broke through the trees to the river. Miyuki's scent was here sure enough but he—

"Oh hell," he breathed.

There in the river he could see her holding on for dear life to a boulder that was stuck in the center. Seeing him there she let out a whine as she tried to pull herself up onto it but her little arms weren't strong enough. He made an easy jump to stand on it and catch her before she could get caught up by the current, holding her securely to his chest as he leapt back to the grassy bank.

"What are you doing?" he nearly hissed as he set her feet down. He didn't even wait for an answer before pulling her wet little self into his body into his and pushing his nose into her hair. "Were you trying to swim or something?" He could hear her sniffling. "Pup? You're ok now." At least she wasn't hurt, she hadn't been carried away by the current.

"Fish." He strained his ears to hear her little voice. She'd been terrified. Still was.

"What?"

She pushed away from him to look up at him through her damp bangs and weepy eyes. "Fish, Yaya."

Fish?

"You were hungry? Why didn't you just wake me up? You know I'll feed you." He'd deal with the fact that she left camp in a moment. Right now he was stripping himself of his haori and tucking it around her shaking little shoulders to get some warmth into her.

"No," she shook her head. Dragging the red fabric behind her from where it pooled around her ankles he watched her go over towards a rock sitting on the bank a few feet away. Miyuki moved it and turned around to wave a half-dead carp under his nose of decent size, though half of the flesh had been peeled off the back half. "Get fish Yaya. 'Ere."

He blinked. "You actually got one?" He hadn't been expecting that one.

"I 'unt too. See?" She was trying to push it into his hand.

He felt strangely touched. Taking the thing from her he held it up so she could stand in front of him proudly with a smile on her face. It was twice the length of his hand. "That's actually not a bad kill for a squirt like you."

How the hell had she done it? _He_ couldn't usually find fish like this.

"I catch buh fall in. Big fishy." She sniffled again and used her hand to wipe against her nose. "Yaya lak?"

"You did great." Laying it aside he reached forward to tug her forward to meet him face to face. "Miyuki?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You're not allowed to leave camp without somebody. Ever." He knew that she'd been on her own for a while so maybe she didn't understand. "It's not safe for you to be out here like this."

"I do bad?" Miyuki's face dropped.

"If you want to hunt you need to wake me up to do it. I don't want you to leave camp alone ever again. You understand me?"

"Buh I know 'unt. I can do it!" Miyuki shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. But you're also too little to be out here without me or Kagome or one of the others. It's a big no-no." She could get killed doing something like this. It was way too dangerous.

"Buh—"

"I said _no_." He threw in a growl for good measure. Her bottom lip thrust out but he kept a stern look. After a moment she set to walking her fingers up the fabric of his shirt with a little sigh.

"K Yaya."

He let the adrenaline die. The kid seemed to understand that he wasn't happy with her doing this kind of thing. But she didn't have to make him feel so bad for it. He was trying to keep her safe.

"You want to do some more fishing?" Maybe he could watch and see how she'd caught such a big fish on her own.

"K!"

Setting her onto the grass again she abandoned his haori as she went back to the water's edge to peer over. He set the coat on the grass to dry out a little while he went to kneel next to the pup.

"Yaya not let fall in?" She turned her big golden eyes back on onto him.

"Sure. You ain't goin' anywhere pup." Like he'd really let her fall in again like that.

She was on her hands and knees, staring fixatedly into the rolling water. He let his own eyes flicker back and forth between catching a fish himself and watching the completely still little Miyuki. He'd never seen her quite so motionle—

In a flash Miyuki's arm swiped in an arc at the water in front of a fish that he could see swimming through the stream. A flopping, quite lively fish went sailing through the air to land. Miyuki was on it in a flash, tumbling to the ground and snarling at it as it kept flopping in her grasp.

He couldn't help laughing. It was just too damn silly.

Miyuki "fought" with it until it stopped moving in a few heartbeats before rolling to her feet. She stayed on her hands and feet for a minute poking at the smaller carp until she was completely satisfied that it was dead, picking it up and scrambling to come and lay it on his leg.

"You're a good little hunter," he chuckled, ruffling her hair. She swiped at his hands with a little protest and he sobered. "Where'd you learn to hunt like that? Your mom teach you?"

"Pwactise!" she sank down to her behind. "I good, righ' Yaya? Nah use-ess?"

Damn.

"You're not useless," he managed.

Sure she'd been pilfering food but he hadn't thought about just how much food she probably needed. He could remember back when he'd had to scrounge up for himself. He'd gotten good fast because he'd had to.

"Come here pup," he patted his lap, but her eyes were shining in the direction of the water again. He tried to get her to come to him for a hug again…only to find that she was already at the water's edge in her hunter's wait, not in the least bit interested.

Eh, well…

"All right then. Breakfast it is."


	11. Lost in the Rain

"When are we going to get there already monk?" Inuyasha snorted. "You're leading us in damn circles."

"I am certain that I have followed the woman's directions quite to the line, oh impatient one. It is not my fault that—"

"It is your damn fault. If you'd listened to me we wouldn't be in this stupid mess, now would we?"

"Why can you not adjust our course now? What is wrong with your nose?"

"Out here in the rain? What kind of moron are you? All the scents are washing away already."

Sango seemed to be as frustrated with the men right now as she was. They were lost, drenched, and muddy from trekking through the woods in the middle of a giant shower that had come down on them from nowhere. And now these two morons were going to bicker on and on and on.

"Guys! Can't we just camp down for the night?" She was sincerely considering sitting him just to relieve her own frustration. "It's getting late and I'd like to be dry for at least a few minutes today."

"Fine," he huffed. She could see by the flick of his ears that he was as tired of walking around like this too. "Hurry up then, since you're all so damn tired. Humans," he snorted. "Can't even take a little rain."

"Sit." Taking Miyuki's hand she marched right past the nearly-drowning hanyou and after Shippo, who was currently leading the way towards the nearest cave. She heard Sango sigh.

Why did he always have to be so stubborn?

Kagome was already stocking the small fire that Miroku had built with old school-paper that she'd already scribbled over during her studying—as all the potential firewood outside was completely wet—when Inuyasha came marching in looking much the part of the sad puppy, with mud in his white hair and his ears flattened to his head. She almost felt bad for him. If only he wasn't being such a jerk.

He was pretty cute when he was grumpy though. Darn.

Miroku had taken off his outer monk's robes and laid them closer to the fire to dry off in his black plainclothes, and even little Shippo had taken off his vest. Everyone was tired of wet, wrinkling clothes.

Kagome couldn't wait to get into her nice warm, and hopefully dry, pajamas.

She opened up her pack and began to dig through it for her pink pajamas, pulling them out. Well, one sleeve was a little damp but all things considering she'd take it. She laid the colorful pile near the fire with the other clothes to dry out a little as she went searching through again for the ramen that Inuyasha hadn't managed to consume yet.

Dirty water was suddenly flying at her and there were accompanying shrieks as Inuyasha had crouched down in his usual manner to shake himself. "Inuyasha! Stop that!" He'd even dampened down the growing fire a bit.

"Damn it Inuyasha!" Miroku suddenly cursed too.

She wasn't the only one having an off day. Even the almost-pacifist monk was getting a little riled at today's events.

"Shut up! Kagome nearly drowned me in mud and you're miffy about a little water?" Inuyasha shot back as he strode around them all to lean against the back wall of this shallow little cave.

"At least we're trying to be polite to each other," Sango glared in his direction. "You don't have to be so obnoxious you know because you're as irritated as we are, Inuyasha."

"Whatever," he stuffed his arms inside his sleeves.

She set the ramen over the fire, rubbing her hands together. Man, she was getting chilly. They didn't even have sunlight anymore to warm them up from the rain. And she was so tired of everyone being fed-up with each other. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

Miyuki was sitting close to her knee, all matted-down white hair and damp skin. She turned back to her pack to get out her washcloth and one of her extra sheets that she kept around. It wouldn't be appropriate for one of them, but it was plenty big enough for a little inu-pup to dry out in. She finally got the girl's attention and brought her to stand in front of her as she quickly eased her out of the blue kimono and into the white sheet, adding her kimono to the growing pile by the fire.

"'Ank you 'Ome." Miyuki sat back down close to the fire.

"S'no problem," she answered distractedly. She was as hungry as anyone else here.

"When are we going to eat Kagome? I'm starving," Shippo rubbed his hands together.

"Just give it a minute to warm up." She didn't need impatience. Definitely not that. It was bad enough having to deal with a now-sulking hanyou. Rain always made him a little grumpier than usual.

"Do we have any candy then?" he pressed.

"Not until after dinner." She was tempted just to give it to him to preserve the utter silence of the room. She needed a few minutes of it.

"Here guys." She started to pass out chopsticks and plastic cups to everyone, and no one said a word, only murmurs of thanks. A day in the rain was enough to make anyone's muscles to feel strained.

"Cold 'Ome," Miyuki pulled on her already stretching green skirt. The water was weighing it down around her thighs uncomfortably.

"After you eat you can wrap up in my sleeping bag ok?" Her stomach growled at the smell of her ramen waiting for her. Which she hadn't gotten to eat yet. "It'll get cold. Eat."

"I'm sure once we have a night's sleep we can find our way in the morning," Sango was murmuring to Miroku. "Nothing will seem so bad then."

"Yes," Miroku's eyes closed for a moment. He was so tired that he wasn't even making a play for Sango's behind.

"I hope so. I don't know how we got lost anyway," Shippo gripped his plastic cup a little more tightly. "You'd think that since we have Inuyasha's nose to lead us that we wouldn't _get_ lost. Apparently not."

"Shut up runt," Inuyasha's voice ordered quietly. "Ain't like you helped any either, now did 'cha?"

"Enough already," Miroku sighed. "Fight in the morning if you must, but grant the rest of us a night's reprieve for once."

* * *

><p>"This is impossible. You cannot find a trail?" Inuyasha had been on his four limbs all morning trying to find something in this miserable, drowned-out forest. But the rain kept falling and the roads were starting to wash away.<p>

"All this damn rain's just making my nose close up. There ain't nothing _to_ find, idiot!" Inuyasha growled back at Miroku. Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by its accompanying boom of thunder.

"If this storm just keeps getting worse we're going to have to find higher ground," Sango mused. "We can't stay out here in this for much longer."

"Fine," he snapped irritably. Hoisting her up onto his back with an uncomfortable tug on her arm Inuyasha stood up again, waiting for the others to climb aboard Kilala. With their friends and the children aboard Kilala took to the air and Inuyasha set off at a sprint towards the next hill. "I knew we should'a…" the rest of his sentence was lost in the approaching thunder.

It was then that she felt the sensation at the edge of her mind. Turning her head she tried to focus between Inuyasha's jostling and the utter torrent dripping from the sky, but as faint as it was it was unmistakable.

"Inuyasha," she had to raise her voice.

"What?"

"I sense a jewel shard."

"What? Speak up, wench." More thunder, and Inuyasha was distracted as he skirted around a tree that was beginning to crack dangerously.

"I sense jewel shards, Inuyasha!" She leaned up some to yell into his ear and he came to a stop, and she watched Kilala's yellow-black form continue to fly ahead above them.

"You serious?" Inuyasha threw back at her over his shoulder.

"Yes!" It was a terrible time to be battling some other youkai but it wasn't like it was ever a convenient time. And it was getting closer. "I think it's following us! We have to warn the others!"

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, pushing his legs forward as he leapt over the trees again. He turned mid-air so that she was the one with her back to the wind as he took a look at the forest behind them. He twisted just in time to land on his feet and push himself harder. "They'll never hear me over this fucking wind!"

She couldn't help glancing back constantly as he ran. The presence was still there, following at a constant enough pace as the once-green scenery rushed past them at a haphazard rate. "Can you smell anything Inuyasha?"

"Nothing but damn water!" The rain was washing away all the scents that he used to detect danger. Oh dear. What she wouldn't give right now to be somewhere out in the open plains where she could see everything. Not trapped amongst the dozens of dozens of trees that surrounded them right now making her even jumpier than she already was.

He was doing his best to catch up to Kilala but the fire-cat youkai didn't have to compete with the forest on her search for suitable higher ground: they did. She could feel how tense Inuyasha's shoulders were at the knowledge that they were being followed but there was nothing to be done about it at the moment.

"Ow!" A branch had scraped against her, pulling out several hairs.

"Sorry," Inuyasha was distracted but he'd heard her little gasp of pain. "Couple a'trees been pulled over out here. Damn lightning."

At least with another burst of Inuyasha's hanyou speed they were finally out onto more open ground where they weren't so visually impaired. Kilala was landing near a cave several feet above the grass that looked like it had been carved out from the stone. He hastily dropped her down nearby. "Inuyasha? Whatever is the matter?"

They'd noticed his expression.

"I can't smell a thing and Kagome can s—" thunder interrupted his sentence and he growled. "Kagome senses the jewel. Someone's following us. Get inside with the others," he barked to her impatiently.

"In this weather?" Miroku blinked, pushing a bit of loose hair out of his eyes. "That is quite some dedication."

"Perhaps it would have been better to cross through the mountains after all," Sango sighed, helping her heave her bag into the safety of the stone cave.

"This storm followed us too quickly to be predicted Sango. It is no one's fault," Miroku spoke conversationally but Inuyasha wasn't the only one watching the open field behind them.

"Take Miyuki inside Shippo, please?" Sango gently pressed the two of them inside.

There was a figure at the edge of the trees and she tried to focus her eyes on it, something humanoid, but in the darkness of the rain and with the moving tree-limbs it was hard to make out. She saw Inuyasha's shoulders drop from their defensive stance though.

"It's just the damn wolf people. Cool it," Inuyasha let out a deep breath.

And as the figure trotted towards them she was finally able to see her friend: the dark hair, those vivid blue eyes that always seemed to define Kouga's tanned face, the confidence in his figure. Definitely Kouga.

"What's up, mutt?" he smirked through the rain dripping down his face.

Another pair of figures appeared at the edge, waving maniacally once they saw their group. "Kouga! Kouga!"

"Might I suggest we take this reunion inside?" Miroku pushed more water-heavy hair out of his eyes. "Unless you two would care to fight out here in this torrent, on which case be my guest."

"Leave the dog out in the rain," Kouga was already pushing his way past Inuyasha and into the considerably large cave.

"Me?" Inuyasha followed. "Don't you have a tree to go mark or something, wolf-shit?"

Oh dear.

Would she be forced to endure canine-related puns all night?

She sat on Inuyasha's left side. Kouga had been forcibly sat on his right to avoid contact with her. Meanwhile, the others sat in their various positions around the campfire that had already consumed her extra notebook to stay aflame. Even Ginta and Hakkaku had decided to come in to take shelter from the giant lightning-storm.

"We thought we were going to be fighting," Sango was pouring out tea to the wolf-boys. "Thankfully, not."

She caught sight of Miyuki peeking out from behind Miroku's back amongst all the cloth that he wore. She was staring at Kouga and Inuyasha—who were currently fighting over a cup of cooked ramen—with wide golden eyes. Those beautiful eyes swiveled again to rest on her own brown ones pleadingly before switching to the two considerably calmer youkai: Ginta and Hakkaku.

She patted her drying lap invitingly. "Come on sweetie. They're friends."

It only took a second for Miyuki to decide. She adjusted the little inu on her lap inside her arms so that she could stare at the fighting adult males next to her. Who were currently irritating her infinitely. "Would you two give it a rest already?"

Both heads swiveled towards her: Inuyasha looked argumentative, and Kouga was trying to be suave. "There's more in my bag if you want it."

"You don't seriously want to give him our food do you?"

"Thank you Kagome," his cerulean eyes gleamed as Inuyasha's grip had finally lessened and he started to eat…Inuyasha's ramen.

"Hey!"

"Yaya?"

Miyuki's little voice pulled his attention to the little girl, and his expression lost a lot of its anger. "What is it?"

"Since when did you get another kid to tag along with you?" Kouga's voice interjected, leaning forward to peer around the hanyou.

"None of your business." Inuyasha scowled.

"He fa'me?" Miyuki turned her face up and it took her a moment to respond.

"Kouga? You can trust him. He wouldn't hurt you." She ran her hand through that silky white hair that these inus seemed to have gentle to comfort her a little. "So yes, I think you could call him family."

"Give me that!" Inuyasha wrenched at the cup.

"It's mine! You heard her! Jealous, dog boy?" Kouga wrenched back.

"Why should you get our food? Go catch your own!" Inuyasha growled, and the two glared at each other about an inch apart.

"Are they going to do that all night?" Hakkaku's voice whisper echoed a bit through the cave.

"Yeah, I think they are," Ginta rolled his eyes.

"So stupid," Shippo shook his head, sitting between them.

"Get over it already! Kagome loves _me_, dog breath," Kouga growled back. "She knows a real man when she sees one. Not one with kitty ears."

"_Kitty_ ears?" Inuyasha hissed. "Why don't you go chase your own tail and leave mine alone!" She started to cough. Who would've thought that Inuyasha would've remembered that expression?

"_Sit_ boy!"

Ooh, the nerve!

She barely registered that Kouga had stepped over Inuyasha's now flat form to sit on her left side, not even trying to cover up his smirk at what he thought was triumph over his foe. Even Miroku and Sango were laughing.

"Chasin' tail, huh?" Kouga's deep voice rumbled in laughter. "Ya know, I kinda like that."

There was a little growl against her chest and she looked down to see Miyuki glaring at Kouga. His hand froze from where it was going to take hers from where it rested on Miyuki's side. "Miyuki?"

"Oi, pup. Kagome's my woman, didn't you know that?" he spoke directly to her. Miyuki leaned forward a bit to sniff at Kouga's hand, and he let her.

_His_ _woman?_

_I don't think so. _

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault, wolf."<p>

"If you knew your place then we wouldn't be out here stupid."

"You're the stupid," he growled back.

They were sitting outside the cave on the little bit of a ledge. Kagome had thrown them both outside, saying she'd "had enough of them" and some shit. But whatever. He'd been trying to keep the wolf off her and she didn't appreciate it at all. Why was she so damn sensitive anyway?

"Why do you let a woman control you anyway? I wouldn't let her command me like that," Kouga stuck his nose up into the rain.

"Then why are you out here you baka?" He couldn't help a bark of laughter at the look on the stupid wolf's face at the realization. "What's your excuse?"

"She's damn scary when she wants to be." Kouga finally admitted.

"Ok. I'll give you that one."


	12. Shippo and Miyuki

"I said I was sorry Inuyasha."

"Well, what do ya expect Kagome? You put me out in the rain with that wolf all night." The landscape around the area certainly looked like it. The wolf-boys had already made their short exit this morning and they were back on the road again.

"You don't need to fight with him so much. I wish you two would get along." It would make her life so much easier if Inuyasha wouldn't fight with some of their only allies. Even if the were wolves who were reformed people-eaters.

"Kagome, you—"

"Yaya?" Miyuki tugged on the hakama covering Inuyasha's knee. "Need go Yaya."

"I'll take her." Sango came forward to take Miyuki by the hand and lead her away into the woods. The rest of their group paused.

"I'm sorry for letting my anger get the best of me."

Inuyasha's gorgeous yellow eyes blinked in surprise. "You are?"

"Yes I am. You're my friend. And I should have been a better one." Inuyasha buried his arms inside his sleeves. Totally suspicious when he shouldn't be. What did he expect her to do? Turn into a youkai and come at him or something? "Inuyasha?"

"You always choose that wolf over me. Why the hell are you apologizing now?" Of course. He just had to be surly with her when the weather was _finally_ sunny.

"I do not Inuyasha. But if I didn't stop you two from fighting you could seriously hurt him. You already know who the stronger one is so why do you always have to be the pre-dominant alpha male or whatever?"

"The what?"

"Oh, never mind." He still looked puzzled.

"Yaya!" a short yip later Miyuki had somehow climbed the great red expanse that was her hanyou to wrap her arms around his neck. She heard what sounded like a tree falling over and Sango's call of," Inuyasha!" He shoved Miyuki into her arms as both he and Miroku went charging into the trees.

"Damn water youkai," Inuyasha snorted, coming back through the trees ahead of Miroku and Sango, "he popped out of nowhere at her and the kid."

"Are you ok Miyuki?" she asked those big golden eyes. "Inuyasha killed him. You don't have to be scared."

"Are you sure that you are all right?" Miroku's voice drifted to her ears. She looked to where Sango was examining what looked like claw marks along her shoulder. "Do they need to be treated?"

"She got frightened Kagome. I'm perfectly fine," her taijiya friend noticed her watching.

"Give her here." Miyuki was transferred back to Inuyasha's arms to bury her nose gratefully in his neck. "You all right squirt?"

"Yaya bwave," she responded. "He kill the meanie."

"Ya gotta be more careful with those claws of yours pup. Sango's a tough bitch but she's still got human skin. All right?" Inuyasha focused on Miyuki's face. "Whether you're scared or not, I don't want you to scratch anybody."

"K."

"You know, you shouldn't speak like that to her Inuyasha." Sango a tough…He really needed to start watching his mouth. Especially around an easily-influenced little girl. "I mean, what if she…you don't want her to pick up those words after all."

"What's wrong with the way I speak?" Inuyasha's eyebrows came down. "You got a problem with my speech _wench_?"

He threw that one in on purpose. Just to be mean.

"Oh, never mind."

At least they were finally making their way out of these insanely thick woods. She rubbed at her arms where the sharp bushes had already let their thorns brush against her skin in a most unfriendly manner. Sango seemed to be faring better than she was though.

"Ah, I knew that it could not be too far from here." Miroku's face graced the rest of them with one of his first smiles in days. Everyone was feeling much better at the prospect of a real dinner and perhaps even a room for the night, if Miroku could charm the owner of an inn. Most of them were usually a bit put-off by housing "youkai-slayers" under their roofs.

Which made no sense to her. _Why don't they ever want protection? _

"If we climb down this hill we could be there in no time," Sango let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm rather famished."

"Do you think there might be a bathhouse there?" Rainwater was wonderful and everything but it wasn't the same as a proper bath.

"Probably," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She couldn't help smiling as Miyuki's sleeping self shifted from her place on Inuyasha's back—she was still amazed that Miyuki could hang onto him even in her sleep, although his interlocked hands underneath her assisted her quite a bit. "But ain't you sick of water?"

"You make cleanliness sound like a bad thing."

"You're in the water as much as a fish youkai. I don't get it." Inuyasha blew a bit of hair out of his eyes, shifting his heavy white hair out of his line-of-sight. "Even you don't stink bad enough to need a bath every day."

She didn't know how to answer that: was it a compliment or an insult?

"That's not very nice baka!" Shippo's voice squeaked from where he was perched on top of her yellow backpack.

"This runt on the other hand," Inuyasha tilted his head in Shippo's direction," he probably needs a dunk in the river _every_ day." She couldn't help giggling when she saw the slight tilt to Inuyasha's mouth.

"Kagome!"

"He's just teasing you Shippo." She saw him settle where he was riding, feelings mitigated, and she looked again to make sure his rather shrill voice hadn't woken up little Miyuki. "Hey Inuyasha? How can she just hang on like that?" Her little hands were interlocked against Inuyasha's throat and she wasn't moving from where her cheek laid against her hanyou's shoulder.

"Tell her runt," Inuyasha gently ordered her backpack.

"All youkai do that Kagome," Shippo giggled…at her ignorance? "I used to do it all the time with Father when we were going somewhere. It just makes traveling easier." They were both laughing at her.

"Well, I didn't know."

"Their instincts tell them to hang on, Kagome. It's nothing extraordinary," Sango interjected. "Since most youkai travel within their own territory it just makes sense to have someone older carry them, so they don't fall behind or get lost."

"Oh."

They were quickly approaching the human village. Soon she would get a nice meal and a bath and a chance to sleep without about a zillion flies buzzing in her face from the piles of water that were still drying. She might even get the chance to study a little bit since her life was finally starting to settle down for the first time in the last couple of weeks. She did have that test coming up.

Sango followed Miroku down one avenue of the road while she waited with Inuyasha and the two younger youkai outside of the village on an outspread blanket. She set down her bag as Inuyasha sank down to his behind, stretching out his limbs. Shippo was already down by the river doing something.

"Still, Inuyasha," she shook her head. Inuyasha put his arms on his knees as he rotated his neck, looking up at her. "She hasn't even stirred in all this time. You're sure that that is natural for her?"

"She's fine," he threw a glance back at the girl. "Take a breath already. You worry too much."

"It's time for lunch. You should wake her up." Inuyasha rotated his arms a bit so he could reach the pup's hands, gently working at the small little digits that were so fiercely connected.

"Pup? Eh, pup?" Miyuki gave the cutest little yawn before readjusting where her cheek was pressed to Inuyasha's shoulder and neck. "Come on now. Don't you want lunch? You're always hungry."

"Yaya," she murmured sleepily.

She sat down next to Inuyasha. Hooking her hands underneath Miyuki's armpits she tried to lift her from underneath Inuyasha's white mane but she had quite the grip for such a little thing. Inuyasha chuckled but she couldn't help getting somewhat frustrated.

"There is no way that I am this weak. Now, come on Miyuki." She could not let a baby like this so-easily thwart her.

"I got it wench. Let go a'her already." Inuyasha's voice came with a gentle growl, followed by another. She let go of the pup moments before she began to stir, blinking those large amber eyes up at her in sleepy confusion.

"What did you do?"

"'Ome?" Miyuki yawned. "Di' 'Ome say food?"

Inuyasha tapped at the hands that still held his neck prisoner and Miyuki let go, sitting on the blanket underneath them all. "Inuyasha? Is she seriously stronger than me? Already?" Her ego was about to take a serious blow.

"I dunno." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. She reached into her bag and brought out a few granola bars to distribute out, removing the wrapping for herself and Miyuki. The girl crawled around to lean against Inuyasha's side as she began to eat, eyes closed.

"Isn't this nice Inuyasha?" She couldn't help feeling very peaceful at the moment. He didn't answer but he was already beginning to eat. He never spoke when he ate. "Now, if Miroku and Sango can get a room and find us a bathhouse life would be pretty perfect."

With everyone's stomach sated she couldn't help wondering what was taking their two friends so long to come find them. "We told them to meet us down at the river didn't we?" She thought that they had.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go find out what they're doing. Shippo? Shippo!" she waved her hand to get the kitsune's attention. The fox child came scrambling over to meet with them. "Do you think you could stay here with Miyuki while we go find Sango and Miroku? Please?"

"Why don't you take her with you?" Shippo's nose wrinkled.

"Well, you were going to play weren't you? You always do that when we come to a village. You could take Miyuki with you. I'm sure she'd love to go exploring around here." She gestured towards the considerably more-awake Miyuki who was currently trying to catch Inuyasha's moving hand while he smirked.

And it would keep the little inu away from human girls who would coo over her. And, technically, Inuyasha.

"But I don't want to." Shippo was firm. "She'll just slow me down Kagome."

"You can watch her for a little bit. I trust you Shippo." Maybe he was just nervous. Either way, she wanted to see if Sango had found the bathhouse yet. She tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and after a quick explanation they started towards the village.

Shippo didn't like this at all. He wanted to follow the scents he had found on the river to the group of girls he could smell and maybe see if he could join in on one of their games, but he couldn't take stupid Miyuki with him. Right now she was just sitting on Kagome's blanket staring at him. "What?" he barked at her.

"Wha' now, Ippo?" she tilted her head. "We play?"

"Why would I play with you?" He couldn't help the way it came out. She ruined everything. The last thing he wanted to do was have her follow him while everyone else went exploring. If Kagome wanted to keep Miyuki then she could watch over her. Not him.

And she giggled!

"Ippo, you so funny!" she smiled at him.

She was so _stupid_. At least he wasn't as dumb as Miyuki was.

"You heard what Kagome said right?" Maybe he could get her to stay here. "She and Inuyasha went to find the others. You're supposed to stay here until they get back. Will you do that?"

"I stay?" she pointed at herself.

"Yup, that's right. You'll stay here," he pointed at the blanket," and I have to go. You're not allowed to go anywhere. At all." She looked confused. She even had a wrinkle in her forehead. Why couldn't she understand anything?

"No wan' go Ippo? Go play?" She finally understood.

"You're not old enough to go with me yet. So you can stay here and have this." He jumped up onto Kagome's bag and opened up the top. Maybe if she was doing something she could stay out of trouble long enough for him to go after those girls. He set down half-used crayons and went back in to find something to color on. He finally found one of Kagome's paper-wire things and he found a blank page.

Miyuki looked at the crayons and then back up at him. "Ok, so here you go. Have fun." He gestured at the paper and at the crayons. "Go ahead already and start drawing. I'll be back in no time." She reached a hand out to grab the green one and she made a few lines on the page. While she was busy he got up and started sprinting towards where he knew those girls would be.

"Ippo! Way Ippo!" he heard. Skidding to a stop he saw Miyuki running through the bushes after him, stopping a few feet from him. "Ippo no leave! You silly Ippo!"

"You were supposed to stay there and color!" he stood up on his legs. She was still taller than him although she looked a lot skinnier. "You're not supposed to follow me! Inuyasha wouldn't want you coming after me."

Her face dropped. "Yaya?"

"That's right. You'll make him sad if you're gone when he gets back."

"Oh." She looked shamed. "Sawy Ippo."

"It's ok. You just have to go back before he does and it'll be fine. He'll never know." Every moment he spent talking to her those girls could be far away. But if Kagome and Inuyasha found her there without him then he could get in trouble. "Or we could play a game." She perked up at that. "It's called Hide 'N Seek. You want to play?"

"K Ippo!" she smiled. "Wha' I do?"

"You need to go find a hiding place and I'll look for you, and if you stay hidden for a while then you win. You got that?" He just needed her to wait somewhere.

"I win Ippo!" she giggled before going off into the bushes. At least that was taken care of.

* * *

><p>"Shippo? Miyuki?" she called. Miroku had managed to bargain them a room for the night using his usual methods, and Inuyasha was itching for dinner. "They've been playing enough. It's time for dinner already." She was glad that they were having so much fun playing but it was time to come in.<p>

She put the notebook with some of Miyuki's little scribbles in it back into her bag along with the crayons that Shippo must have retrieved for her and closed it. Next she folded up the blanket into a square, looking around. "Looks like I'm going to have to send Inuyasha out to find them after all."

He caught scent of Shippo pretty quickly. The kit was just standing out in the middle of a field on the other side of the river, peering under bushes and looking around weirdly. Odd. The runt didn't even seem to notice his presence.

"Oi."

Shippo jumped at the sound of his voice, spinning around. "Inuyasha? What are you doing out here?" his pitchy voice squeaked.

"Where's the squirt?" Were they playing a game or something? "It's getting late. Kagome's got dinner waitin' runt." Shippo's mouth opened quickly but he didn't answer, just staring up at him. "What's going on?"

"Well, we, we were playing Hide 'N Seek and Miyuki went to hide, but I…I kind of can't find her," he winced.

"Well, ok. Chill, Shippo. She can't be that far away." The kid was acting like he was going to hit him. Shippo stood still while he went around searching for a hint of her scent, and after a few minutes he found it. "Come on Shippo. She didn't beat you too bad," he tried to joke with the kid who didn't even seem to notice.

Shippo went racing ahead of him along the trail, waiting for him to catch the next hint before racing off again in Miyuki's direction. It was nice to see the kid was so worried about her, even if he did smell all guilty. Next time he'd have to make sure that the two of them stayed closer to the village though. They shouldn't have strayed so far.

"Miyuki? Miyuki!" Shippo poked through bushes and around trees.

He followed his nose to a bush sitting in front of a small fallen-tree, forming a small space. Taking a few steps to the side he finally saw a flash of white before Miyuki was running towards him from underneath it, wrapping her arms around his leg. "Yaya! Yaya 'ere!"

"Hey kid." He looked to where Shippo had spun around. Why was he so worried anyway? It wasn't like it was his fault that she was so tricky to find sometimes.

"I so scare Yaya!" she was holding up her arms for him. He bent over to scoop her up quickly—the kid smelled afraid for sure, probably from being out here alone. Her face was…ah hell. She fisted her hands in the front of his haori and hid her face there while he smelled the tears that were coming.

"Hey, it's a'right. Nothin' happened." He rubbed her back, turning his eyes on Shippo again. The runt's face had fallen and he looked sorry enough sitting there on his behind. "Why did you come so far from the village?" It was a decent distance for these two kids.

"Sorry, Inuyasha," Shippo apologized. "I didn't mean for her to get scared."

"Ippo no wan' play Yaya. I 'lone," she spoke into his chest.

"You weren't alone that long. Easy." He turned in the direction of the village again as Shippo weaved in and out of his legs on all fours. "Kagome's managed to get her bath so she won't bitch about that anymore. She'll probably take you two later."

"Ippo mean," Miyuki was wiping her face on the firerat hide. "Mean fox."

"You kicked his ass at Hide 'N Seek. You ought'a be proud squirt." He patted her back, adjusting her weight on his arm. "Ain't that right Shippo?" Kagome would kill him if he brought her back crying. It'd be his fault somehow.

The kit stayed quiet.

They were finally walking back through the two towards the inn that the others were currently in for the night. Maybe he could get a little bit better sleep than yesterday, staying up to watch that stupid wolf and make sure that he didn't go back into the cave. "Keh," he breathed at the thought of it. He protected Kagome way better than that wolf ever would or could, especially _from_ that wolf.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo tugged on his hakama. "Inuyasha?"

"Eh? What is it runt?" he glanced down.

"I did a bad thing." Shippo winced, "I shouldn't have done it."

They were walking around the edge of the large inn down to the row of rooms and finally to the door where he could smell the humans and Kilala waiting on them. "Keh, what are you talking about?"

"You won't hate me will you?" Something about the kid's voice made him falter a bit. He stopped, sitting down on the edge of the well in the middle of the compound. Miyuki's grip on his neck was actually starting to hurt and after a moment of conflict he managed to sit her beside him on the wood.

"What are you talking about?" With a quick spring of his legs the kitsune perched himself on his knees, smelling as nervous and upset as he had probably remembered since he'd first the runt tag along with them. "What's got you so wired?"

"I didn't want to watch her, so I told her that we were going to play a game and she went to hide." Shippo flinched. "But I never went to look for her. I went to play with some of the kids here."

He felt his eyebrows come down.

"And I know that I shouldn't have done it. She got really scared and I couldn't find her." Shippo looked up with pleading eyes. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha."

"You left her alone out there. On purpose." He was getting angry quickly.

Shippo bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"She could've been killed." Like there weren't enough things to worry about in his life. "You were supposed to look after Miyuki and you just let her run around on her own."

"I know," Shippo buried his face in his hands, showing him the top of his head.

He didn't even know what to say. He knew the kit liked to roam around these villages and hunt up his little human girlfriends but this time he'd done it at the expense of a packmember's safety.

"Inuya—oh, there you are. It's time for dinner guys." Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see her standing in the open shoji door looking as pleasant as she ever did. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

" 'Ome," Miyuki went scurrying to hug her around the leg.

"Tell her," he ordered none-too-gently. "Do it runt." Kagome's eyebrows shot up at the anger in his voice but he didn't have the patience to soften it right now. "I'm waiting." No wonder the kid smelled so guilty and afraid. He knew what he'd done was terrible but even that knowledge couldn't soften his fury towards him.

"I…left Miyuki in the woods so that I could go play." Shippo's voice warbled out. "And she got scared and I couldn't find her and then I got scared. I'm so sorry," he could smell the kit's tears.

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped. "Why would you do something like that?" Coming forward Kagome lifted the kit out of his lap to hold him up in front of her.

"Y-you l-love her and In-Inuyasha loves her and y-you're gonna forget about me!" the kit wailed.

"We could never forget about you Shippo!" Kagome cradled him close to her chest to cuddle him. "And we love you too! But I thought that you and Miyuki were ok with each other."

"Friends? Is something the matter?" Miroku rested his hand on the door as he stepped outside.

Inuyasha stood up, stepping around the inu pup on the ground to come and stand in front of Kagome. She looked up from where the kit was sobbing against her white shirt. He lifted Shippo by the back of the collar so that he could address him face-to-face. "I am so sick of you two fighting. Didn't you tell us that you wanted to help with her? Well?"

"Y-yes Inuyasha," Shippo wiped at his nose.

"Neither one of you is going anywhere. You got that?" Shippo blinked, but in a moment he nodded. "We ain't gonna abandon you somewhere just 'cuz we've got Miyuki too. But I don't wanna see anymore of this shit, you got it? You're supposed to watch out for your pack."

He nodded demurely.

"Inuyasha I think we should go inside for dinner n—"

"Shippo, you'll sleep outside tonight." When he saw Kagome opening her mouth he shot her a look. "I should be throwing him out of the group for a few days. Don't argue with me Kagome."

"Ok Inuyasha," Shippo was drying his face off, much calmer now. He set the kid down on the ground.

"Keh. I'm starving." Stretching his arms above his head he walked up the stairs and into the shoji.

* * *

><p>"Miyuki?" It was getting late but he could see her chasing down a butterfly outside the inn, inside the enclosed compound. Taking a few bounds forward he waited for her to notice him instead of surprising her. "Hi Miyuki," he waved nervously.<p>

"Ippo?" she tilted her head. The shoji doors were open and he could see the others finishing dinner inside—at least Inuyasha had been nice enough to let him have that really good dinner that the village women had prepared for them.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. To you, I mean." He held out the handful of flowers that he'd gathered for her. "I thought you might like these."

She came forward on all fours before standing up so that she could sniff at them. "They prity Ippo and they nice." She reached forward to take them and he let her, plopping down onto her behind again.

"Do you forgive me for before? I don't want you to be mad at me." It wasn't her fault that she was so little, and kind of dumb. And Inuyasha could have punished him a lot worse if he'd wanted to. He'd been surprisingly easy on him. And he was right: he hadn't been taking care of part of his pack. Father would be very disappointed in him.

"S'ok Ippo." Miyuki blinked at him. "You wan' catch wi'me?" She pointed at the butterflies that had gathered around the well.

"I bet I can catch more!" he grinned at her.

"Ippo not!" she raced ahead of him and he couldn't help giggling.


	13. Flirting

"Hey Inuyasha?" she glanced around the room. Sometime during the interval that she had been setting breakfast out for everyone in this rented room of theirs Miroku and Inuyasha had both disappeared, along with the two little youkai. Sango was consumed in brushing Kilala out with a comb that she'd brought back—Buyo had never liked it anyway. "Sango? Will you watch over everything?"

"Go ahead Kagome. I'll stay here," Sango smiled. She smiled back and made her way outside.

"Oh look at that little face!" she heard a female voice. "She's adorable!"

_If Miroku is using Miyuki to con girls again Sango is going to kill him. No, Inuyasha will kill him, and then Sango will kill him. Again. _Or something like that. Either way this couldn't be—

Inuyasha and Miroku were both standing outside the entrance to the inner compound of the inn with Shippo atop Miroku's shoulder. There were several young girls who were currently pointing and cooing to the inu-pup hiding under Inuyasha's hair. And his ears were twitching like mad.

"He must be really annoyed," she said to herself.

"Your daughter's absolutely precious. What's your name?" Did she actually just bat her eyes…at Inuyasha? That was new. Usually villagers avoided her irritable hanyou at all costs.

"Ah," Inuyasha's ears flattened," why?"

Miroku was smirking.

"Inuyasha," she called out to him. He turned in a flash and in a couple of leaps he was standing off to her side, keeping his eyes on the girls who were still watching him. "It's time for breakfast. What is going on?"

"I had to take the kid out to the bushes and they just started talkin' to me." His ears were twitching again. "Morons. I don't know what business of theirs it is what the kid does."

She reached up to grip the soft skin and fur of his ear gently, tweaking it. His eyes immediately turned back to her face and she couldn't help the loud giggle that burst out of her. She was forced to cover her mouth.

"What the hell are you laughing at Kagome?" he barked defensively.

"They were flirting with you, my friend." Miroku's voice prevented her from answering as he walked over to stand with them.

"What?" His ears flattened to his head. "No they weren't."

Her poor, thick-headed hanyou. Inuyasha couldn't even seem to realize that Miroku and Sango were in love with one another, nevertheless recognize that these village girls seemed to have some kind of attraction to…well, single fathers. It was a little odd.

"Miyuki seems to have quite a skill," the monk winked to the set of eyes watching them from Inuyasha's back.

"Are you all right Inuyasha?" His cheeks were a bit flushed after Miroku's words.

_Has he ever had anyone flirt with him? Probably not, from the way he's taking it. Poor Inuyasha. _She couldn't deny that it was awfully endearing to see his cheeks reddening at the idea that someone was interested in him. Even if it was only because they thought Miyuki was cute.

It helped that there was no way that she could get jealous at the moment. He was just so wonderfully clueless that it made her want to hug him. But he'd probably get even more flustered and call her a wench to boot.

"Keh, whatever. You said that you had breakfast ready right?" he recovered quickly. He was already striding back towards their room.

She met Miroku's laughing eyes and couldn't help bursting out in giggles again.

* * *

><p>"Flirting? With <em>Inuyasha<em>?" Sango's eyebrow rose. "I don't believe you."

"They totally were." It was so silly. Up ahead she could see Inuyasha's ears turning back in their direction. He'd already refused to walk with them if they were going to keep "gossiping" like old women—Miroku especially.

"And you were so heartless when I was the victim of Miyuki's charms," Miroku shook his head dejectedly. "To think how you ladies have offended me in such a manner, and yet it seems humorous to you in Inuyasha's case."

"Inuyasha didn't want anything to do with them and you very obviously did, Houshi-sama," Sango sent him a sudden reproving look.

"Less than what I wanted with you, my lovely taijiya," he sent her a charming smile back.

"You're such a lecher," Sango rolled her eyes. But there was still something of a blush dancing across her cheeks and a pleased smile around her lips.

_Well, at least she didn't pound him into the ground for that one. _

Ahead, Inuyasha's prominent form ceased moving. They were now standing at a fork in the road that led in several different directions. "All right. So which way are we going to go?" Inuyasha's arms were deep inside his sleeves.

Every head turned towards Miroku. "What?"

"You're the one who always has the directions aren't you?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Simply because I am the mediator between the villagers and our group does not necessarily mean that I always know the route to the next town," Miroku spoke in a calm voice.

"Not this again," Shippo slapped his palm to his forehead.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Miroku looked at the kitsune by his feet.

"We got lost in all that rain because you didn't know where we were going." Shippo folded his arms across his chest. "And that always leads to Inuyasha getting upset and then Kagome sits him."

"It does too," Shippo stuck out his lip.

"It does not," the monk shot back defensively.

"Hey moron," Inuyasha interrupted," _yes_ it does."

"You are meant to be our leader are you not? Why do you always leave it up to me to map out our journey?" Miroku sent Inuyasha a look. "You should be the one to make the decision."

As silly as it was Inuyasha straightened up a little more. She bit her lip hard to keep her smile from giving her away as she watched her hanyou spin around and take the path to the left.

_He's so silly. _

"Wai' Yaya!" Miyuki was the first to realize that Inuyasha was already speeding his way away from them.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" she called after him. "Wait up, would you?"

At least these woods weren't as thick and impossible as others that they'd traveled through before. Some—well, most—were so full of thorns and gnarled tree roots that the only way to traverse through it was for Sango and Miroku to fly and for Inuyasha to use those impressive legs of his to leap over most of it. It certainly didn't look like the land that would become Tokyo in a few centuries. It was difficult to synchronize it with this completely unrestricted forest that was around her now.

"I'm not playing your game monk." Inuyasha let out a soft growl.

"I don't think that it would hurt to indulge me this once. Why not Inuyasha?" Miroku grinned. The two men were walking ahead of them….somehow Miroku had changed places in this little tour-group of theirs without her noticing.

"Because you're a moron," he responded oh-so-wittily. "And it never ends well."

"What are you two scheming now?" Sango's voice held a suspicious edge to it.

"Oh, nothing," Miroku threw a patient smile over his shoulder. "We are merely discussing things to pass the time until we reach the next village is all. There is no need to be concerned."

"You only say that when it's something that's going to get you in trouble Houshi-sama." Sango's eyes narrowed. She really should learn to pay more attention to these things. Now her only girl-friend was sending her worried looks that relayed to her that the guys were definitely up to something. Something that she should have been listening in on.

"'Ome?" Miyuki was tugging on her skirt. "Have 'nother?" She took the white paper-stick from the little inu's hands and handed her an unwrapped sucker. Shippo had already abandoned his with her to go and ride on Miroku's shoulder. "'Ank you 'Ome."

"You're very welcome." She couldn't help reaching down to touch that white hair of hers. Were all these inus so blessed? My, she could only imagine how Sesshomaru's hair might feel. That…if he wasn't such a total psychopath and everything.

"I think that now would be the perfect time to stop for a break, don't you think Sango?" Miroku completely avoided Inuyasha's dagger eyes to address the taijiya.

"What? Already? We just started walking a few hours ago." Inuyasha let out a soft growl. "You all can't be this weak."

"I for one wouldn't mind a bite to eat," Sango ignored Inuyasha's disbelieved scoffing. "And this area is rather pretty, don't you think Kagome?" She had to admit though that they had learned how to handle Inuyasha rather well after all this time.

"Fine, whatever. We'll stop down there in that field." Inuyasha snorted through his nose. "Lazy ass humans," he muttered at an audible level. They all ignored his attitude to begin walking at a faster pace.

"This is rather pretty," Miroku took a look around the field. Wildflowers dotted the green landscape and there was even a pair of rabbits darting around in the meadow. Idyllic even.

"The whole place stinks," Inuyasha's nose wrinkled.

"Must you be so negative Inuyasha? You do not need to make up excuses simply because you do not want to stop." Sango let out a tired sigh.

"No, it really does."

"I don't smell anything, Inuyasha," Shippo hopped down from Miroku's shoulder.

She felt liquid on her leg and she looked down to see Miyuki wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Did you just sneeze?" Large gold eyes rose to her face and her head gave a little nod. She reached into her bag to wipe off the outside of her knee—Miyuki had already taken care of her nose quite thoroughly.

"Sango? Would you care to collect some water with me?" Miroku's face and voice both appeared to be innocent enough…but he was also quite adept at hiding the furyou houshi inside.

Sango was suspicious. So was she.

"Quit being creepy Miroku," Shippo sat down near to where Inuyasha was already resting. "We know you too well."

"Keh, I'll go," Inuyasha rolled to his feet again. "Come on monk. And you'd better not even think about grabbing _my_ ass."

Miroku's cheeks tinged pink—he was actually blushing! "Ah, no thank you my friend. And just to clarify, never have I even considered that particular option."

"You have to appreciate Inuyasha's sense of humor." Sango smiled. "As crude as it may be."

"So what the hell? Are we going for water or not?" he tilted his head.

"Inuyasha, peace." She set her bag down on the grass—unfortunately killing a few wildflowers—and Sango let her Hiraikotsu rest flat on the ground. Shippo was sprawled on his back in the grass and she reached into her bag for their lunch. "I am starving. Aren't you?"

With an irritated growl Inuyasha settled himself on the grass again.

"Absolutely," Sango stretched out her arms.

Miyuki was crawling on her hands and knees. She had her nose about an inch from the ground, nose wrinkling as she moved over the grass. "Stinks," the girl finally sat back onto her behind.

"See? The kid smells it too," Inuyasha let out a snort. "Don't you pup?"

"We're only going to be here long enough for lunch Inuyasha. Chill," she rolled her eyes. "I've eaten in enough graveyards for you to be able to eat here, ok? We won't be forever." She wasn't the only one starving after all. "Come 'ere Miyuki," she patted her lap.

"Would you like some more tea Houshi-sama?"

"Thank you, Sango."

At least there was one pair of people who knew how to be civil with one another.

Miyuki went running to Inuyasha instead though to perch on his leg as Miroku handed her hanyou tea over the girl's head. With a quick grunt that they all understood for his "thanks" Miroku turned back to Sango and left her feeling rather stupid for continuing to pat her lap.

"Oh well," she sighed to herself. She took a long sip of tea and decided to just take a moment to appreciate her surroundings.

_This air really is amazing though. I can't believe how polluted Tokyo is in my time. And no one there will ever have the opportunity to experience what everything _used _to be, like this. No smog hanging above everyone, the water's clear. It doesn't even need to be "filtered" or whatever that ad on TV said. I—_

Her eyes focused on Inuyasha and the picture he made with Miyuki. She felt rather happy at the moment, actually. All her friends were getting along for once—Miroku hadn't even made a grab for Sango's behind today, although he'd made several hints—and maybe if she was extra nice to Inuyasha he'd agree to let them stop a little earlier to make camp tonight. She really needed to catch up on her schoolwork. At this rate she was pretty sure that Grandpa was inventing diseases that didn't even exist. Someone was going to catch on sometime.

Inuyasha really was cute in an almost-pretty kind of way. If only he wasn't so thick-headed when it came to…ok, a lot of things. But she didn't hold it against him usually, considering he'd spent most of his childhood trying to stay alive. But it was way past time for him to start picking up on certain things.

Like: _how to recognize when she was trying to have a moment_ with him. It was frustrating to be nice to him and then have all her efforts blown off with one of his comments. He didn't even realize they were hurtful sometimes.

"What are you staring at wench?" Inuyasha's voice cut through her ponderings.

"Oh, nothing Inuyasha." She knew that he knew something was up by the way that she felt his gaze on her. But she distracted herself with reaching into her bag for the calendar that Mama had given her, so that she could keep up with the days here in this time. It could get a little confusing trying to keep up with what day of the week it was when nobody seemed to even know what a "Saturday" was. Even Inuyasha could never keep up with the days of the week although she'd tried to teach him several times.

She got out a pen too so she'd have an excuse not to look up at Inuyasha, who was still watching her. Humming to herself she flipped through the pages to the current week so she could go ahead and mark today off before she forgot.

Her hand froze at what she'd marked down weeks ago.

Friday: _Math test. _

Saturday: _Souta's birthday. _

_How_ could she have forgotten? _How_? Souta's birthday?

And her test.

She rather felt like throwing up.

"Kagome? What's going on? Why do you look like that?" Inuyasha's red form was shimmering into her vision and she barely managed to raise her head to see him kneeling in front of her. "Hey? You there?" He waved a large hand in front of her face. "Ka-go-me?" he asked slowly.

"I haven't studied. At all." She'd fail, and her teacher would be so disappointed, and Mama and Ji-chan and—"I have to go home Inuyasha. I have to study for my test. I completely forgot about it! What am I going to do?"

"What test?" Inuyasha blinked.

"How long do you think it would take to get back to Kaede's village?" She wasn't even really sure where they were.

"Eh, weren't you just home?"

"That was two weeks ago Inuyasha!" There was no way that she could just _not _go home. "My mother does expect to see me a few times a month." She'd already wasted so much time. "Please? I have to go home for a few days."

Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered. "Well, ok I guess. Since you actually asked." Yes! Inuyasha was actually going to be decent about this for once and not make her sit him into a crater.

"What is wrong?" she heard Miroku ask of Sango quietly.

"I didn't catch it myself," her friend whispered back.

"Oi you two. Kagome's got some kind of stupid test thing back in her time," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I guess we're headed back to the old woman's village then, since she's so crazy about goin'."

"It is not stupid, Inuyasha!" she reached up to tug on one of his ears to bring him back down to her face. "Don't say that."

"Yeah, whatever."


	14. A Birthday Party & A First Kiss

"So I'll be back in a few days ok? I have to stay for Souta's birthday on Saturday." Kagome shifted that massive bag of hers over her shoulders to sit on the ground before glancing back at the well. He hated when she went to her time. Half of him always wanted to dive in after her. The other half wanted to chain her ass to the Goshinboku while he stuffed a tree down the well. Or a boulder on top of it. Or maybe he could just tear the wood apart.

"Is this test thing that important?" What was the deal about a piece of parchment anyway? Kagome didn't even want to go back for them but she always insisted on it. She'd kind of scared him with that whole freaking out thing she'd done. He'd seriously thought that there had been something _wrong _with the wench. And at least she'd asked him instead of telling him.

_Keh, like she should. I_ _am the damn leader. I make the decisions around here. _

He straightened up a bit taller.

"I scheduled this test with my teacher especially because of that one I missed while we were killing that frog youkai. Remember?" Kagome tilted her black head at him. She expected him to remember stuff like that? "Anyway, Souta's birthday is coming up too, and I have to go back for him. We're going to have a party for him with Mama and Grandpa."

"Sure," he shrugged one shoulder. Kagome's eyes shifted suddenly and she was giving him _that _smile. The smile that meant she wanted something from him. "What wench?"

"Would you want to come to his party?" she leaned forward to grab his hands. "For his birthday? You're kind of his hero and he'd love it if you would. Oh please Inuyasha?"

She was holding his hands. He felt his ears flatten to his head.

"I thought you didn't want me in your time, wench." It was the only thing that he could think of to say. Most of his brain was still focused on the warm digits grasping his firmly.

Apparently she didn't even hear him.

"We'll have steak. You love steak, don't you? And Mama would love to see you and—ok, I'll take away Grandpa's sutras and hide them somewhere so he can't irritate you. But you just have to come for Souta's birthday." Kagome beamed. "Please Inuyasha?"

Dammit. If she knew what _please _did she'd never stop using the stupid word.

"Fine," he snorted. "If you'll shut up about it already."

"Oh thank you Inuyasha!" Her hands suddenly left his. He was about to mourn the feel of her small, soft hands until he was startled to feel her arms around his waist and her soft black hair just under his nose. "Souta's going to be so excited!"

Oh. She was hugging him. Well, that wasn't so bad.

He patted the back of her shoulder with his hand awkwardly. "Well, whatever Kagome. I'll show up for the brat's…what again?" He didn't know what this party thing was for, but Kagome sure seemed excited about it. And he liked to see her happy. He could deal with whatever this thing was if she was going to keep smiling at him like that. Like the whole world had just come into her hands.

"His birthday Inuyasha," she pulled back a bit to look at him. "You know."

"Ain't ever heard of it."

"You don't know what a birthday is?" her voice softened and her eyebrows lowered.

"Nope." It sounded stupid though. She always threw these things at him that he'd never heard before, like he was the one with the problem just because he was born in his time instead of hers.

"It's the day you were born, when you get a year older." Kagome's hands flattened somewhere on the back of his waist. "You're serious. You've never heard of _birthdays_?"

Yup. It was pretty stupid.

"What's the point of it?" Kagome's mouth popped open, before closing again. _Keh, got her with that one. _

" 'Ome?" Miyuki's voice cut into her thinking time. They both looked down. The inuyoukai girl was tugging on the bottom of her skirt enthusiastically. "You go 'Ome?"

"I'll be back in a few days Miyuki." She bent down to pick her up and set her on her hip. He was strangely thankful that she didn't step away from him to do so. "And you can stay here with Inuyasha and—" She was good with the kid. He barely even registered her voice as the squirt made some kind of comment back, and Kagome's smile returned as she answered. The wench was pretty good with kids, wasn't she? Shippo and Miyuki and those village kids being chased by that youkai once…

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome was laughing. "Did you hear me Inuyasha?"

"Why would I listen to you?" His anger rose up to fuel his embarrassment. Thankfully she only rolled her eyes before letting Miyuki's arms shift to curl around his neck, and he lifted his arm to support her weight.

"Go with Inuyasha sweetie. I'll see you both later." Bending a bit she pushed back Miyuki's white bangs to kiss her forehead a few times. "You're going to behave right?" There was a teasing note to her voice.

"Yes, 'Ome." Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Alright then. Bye you guys," Kagome waved, turning around to pick her bag up by the small strap up top, taking the few steps towards the well.

"Wai' 'Ome!" Miyuki's voice even startled _him_.

"Ow, squirt." His ears were ringing. "What'd you do that for?"

"What is it?" Kagome sat on the edge of the well, as stunned as he was. "Is she ok?"

"Fo-get kiss Yaya too!" Miyuki pointed up at him. "Yaya nee' a kiss too 'Ome!"

He couldn't move. And, apparently, neither could Kagome, whose cheeks were rapidly darkening into some shade of red. If you could call it that. It was more like someone had slapped both sides of her face.

He couldn't feel the right side of his body. It was going numb.

"Plea 'Ome? Make Yaya feel bad." Miyuki's lip pushed out. He couldn't even shift his eyes from where Kagome's kept boring into his. "Yaya," Miyuki mumbled, before turning herself to rest her forehead on his shoulder sadly. "I sawy Yaya."

Kagome somehow managed to turn her head away from his while he continued to stare at her—the idea of _his _Kagome kissing him? Which, even to himself, sounded rather ironic. The wench was definitely his, but she'd never even come close to kissing him before. Not even on the head like she did the kids. Or Kilala.

He watched as Kagome's fingers fumbled a bit to drop her bag on the wood of the well, dropping down to set her feet on the grass while managing to keep her eyes away from his. _What is she doing? She's not actually going to do it, is she? _He could barely believe how rapidly his heart was beating as she took more steps forward to stand in front of him.

_Am I breathing? I don't think so. _He made sure to inhale at least once.

Kagome bit her lip before raising her eyes. She tucked one of those wavy locks of black hair behind her round human ears. It was easier to focus on her hand than it was on her eyes. _What is she thinking? I never know what's going on in that head of hers. _

Meanwhile, in his peripheral vision, he noticed Miyuki's white hair shift as she turned her head in Kagome's direction. She removed her head from his shoulder. "'Ome?"

"I, I guess I could." Her voice didn't sound sure.

"The squirt doesn't understand Kagome." _Ah, hell. Half of me wants her to do it. The other half of me can't move. All because Miyuki thinks I'll be upset if Kagome doesn't kiss me too before she goes. At least my voice came out right, if real quiet. _

"She'll be upset if…I don't." Kagome nearly whispered. "Do you mind?"

_Do I mind? Hell, she doesn't know what I'm going through right now. _"Um, ok."

There was a moment when neither of them seemed to be breathing. Kagome's eyes flickered to Miyuki's waiting face before back to his. _I swear her eyes just softened. _Had they? He couldn't really tell. Her scent was very much present, powerful with her closeness.

The top of Kagome's head rose as she stood up on her toes, placing her hand hesitantly on his free shoulder for balance. She paused as her eyes flickered over his face. _She's deciding where to—where to kiss me. At least she smells as nervous as I feel. _He waited until her eyes finally settled on his cheek. Kagome leaned forward to press her lips to his skin.

"Well," Kagome finally returned to her feet, red-faced, "there you go."

_There you go? _

"Feel batta Yaya?" Miyuki's voice chirped. "No left out?"

"S-Souta's party is in…two days, ok?" Kagome managed, stepping up onto the wood. "I'll…see you then Inuyasha." And then, without hesitating, Kagome jumped into the well, gone with a purple light.

"Yaya?" Miyuki tugged on his forelocks.

"Keh." _Damn, that wench has soft lips. _He couldn't help letting a smirk wash over his face as he could still smell the faint smell of Kagome still in his nose.

"He's pretty stupid, isn't he?" Shippo's voice came quietly. They were watching from the bushes as Inuyasha set Miyuki down with the goofiest grin any of them had ever seen.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Houshi-sama?" Sango whispered. "Telling her that Inuyasha would feel left out. I mean, how did you know that Kagome would kiss Miyuki anyway?"

"An educated guess," Miroku smirked smugly. "And I merely suggested the idea to the child."

"I think we'd better go before he finds out we're here guys," Shippo whispered harshly. "You know his temper."

"Agreed," the two humans nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>After being welcomed home she hunkered down into her bathwater, sliding down until only her eyes were above the surface.<p>

I _kissed _Inuyasha_! _

_I kissed Inuyasha, I kissed Inuyasha, I kissed Inuyasha—_

"Kagome? Do you have any more dirty laundry dear?" Mama's voice came through the door.

"No Mama," she pushed herself out of the water to answer. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your bath dear," Mama replied. She heard the soft footsteps that belonged to her mother's gently placed feet, and the creak of the stairs as she went back downstairs.

"I kissed Inuyasha," she sang/whispered to herself.

_I can't believe that really happened. _I _did that. With Inuyasha. I've never kissed _an actual _guy before, unless you count Grandpa or Souta, (which I so don't). And he even let me. I didn't have to jump him to do it. I wonder what he's thinking? Is he embarrassed? Will he hide for a week? He is kind of prone to do that kind of stuff, even though it's a little immature. I wouldn't put it past him to avoid me until we both kind-of forget about it. _

_I so hope he won't. _

_It'd be nice to be able to give him a hug without having to worry about him running away. Because he totally does that. And I understand it and everything but I should be able to give him a hug or, or maybe even a kiss. We are friends, right? I hug Sango all the time. I can hug Inuyasha too. And maybe touch his ears. _

"Definitely." She felt so much better.

_We are kind of raising Shippo and Miyuki together aren't we? Why shouldn't I be able to hug them at the same time? Or…or kiss them even. So maybe Inuyasha isn't used to affection. I'm sure he'll be fine by the time he comes over for Souta's birthday party. _

Which reminded her—she needed to come up with an idea for Souta's present. Mama had already bought him one of those silly robot video games that he'd wanted, and knowing Grandpa he'd have something weird to give Souta, so her gift needed to be good to make up for it. Maybe Mama would have an idea.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Inuyasha? Which one do you like?" Shippo held up the two choices. "This one?" He directed his attention to the one in his left hand. "Or this one?" Right hand.<p>

This kid could not be serious.

"Inuyasha?" he heard the laugh in Sango's voice. "I don't think that you should answer. They're both wonderful Shippo," she changed her attention to Shippo. "Which one is yours?"

Miyuki took her picture back from Shippo to lay it in his lap. "'Ere you go Yaya. You lak it?" It was probably some kind of animal. _Good luck guessing what kind though. _

"S'great squirt," he ruffled her hair lightly. "Oi, Sango?"

"Yes?" She was polishing Hiraikotsu.

"Why ain't you followin' Miroku around here? Have you stopped doing that or something?" She always stalked the monk, just like he stalked the local village girls.

"We've visited here enough that the girls are more than aware of the Houshi-sama's tendencies." Sango couldn't stop a smile.

He chuckled at that one. "You mean he's not having any luck?"

"They run at the sight of him. No, right now I believe he is actually attempting to scour the village for any potential rumors of the Shikon no Tama in an honest manner, if not of his own choosing," Sango giggled.

Hey, if he were a girl, he'd do the same damn thing. Oh, and he'd cut of Miroku's hands. But as long as the monk kept his hands off of Kagome he didn't much give a damn as things were.

_Kagome. _

Two damn days without the wench and he was already missing her. He was going to pop on over to her era in a while but hell if he didn't feel a little nervous about seeing her again. _This is just stupid._

"I'm sure Kagome-sama will be glad to see you in such a good mood for once," Sango had carried on the conversation without him. "So, there's a celebration at her home?"

"Yeah, something about her little brother being old," he snorted.

"Her _little _brother is old?" Sango looked confused. "How does that work? How old is he?"

"I dunno. He's a kid, but they've gotta celebrate him getting older before he's dead." At the look on Sango's face," You're gonna have to ask Kagome. Her era makes no sense."

"So it would seem," she murmured. "Miyuki? Be careful that you don't fall in."

The squirt was wandering rather close to the river. "Eh, pup. Listen to Sango." With a quick perk of her head the girl turned and made her way after Shippo, who was picking berries off of a bush.

"So…" Sango's voice suggested that she had a question that she did not want to ask. "Are you ever going to forgive Kaede?"

"What are you going on about?" As cutesy as it was he couldn't help admiring the way the two kids were getting into a berry fight. _I'm almost tempted to get involved. How do kids make everything look like fun? _

"You haven't stayed around her long enough to eat a single meal since we've been here Inuyasha. Are you really going to hold a grudge against her for simply suggesting an idea? You know she would not have brought it up if she'd truly thought that it would have upset you as it clearly did."

"Then she should've kept her mouth shut." He didn't want to get into it right now. He kept his eyes on the two giggling children who had returned to consuming the purple berries instead of painting each other with them.

Sango tapped him on the arm to regain his attention. "Inuyasha, when is Kagome expecting you? You're going to get her aren't you? Houshi-sama told me that you were going to retrieve her tonight."

"Damn straight." There was no way that Kagome was going to waste any more time in her era. Especially when the squirt kept asking him about the wench. And he wanted her where he could smell her. "She always gets her ass into trouble when I'm not around. You know that. You humans are helpless without me."

"We are," Sango's lip twitched. "Whatever would we do without you?"

"Keh. I always knew you were smart." His patience was quickly running out of steam. "Will you watch over 'em for me? I gotta go check on something."

"All right." Sango gave him a bemused look.

He was in Kagome's era in no time. Hopping up to her window—which, thankfully, she'd learned to leave open by now—he slid inside with no problem.

_No Kagome. Where the hell is she? _

"—Mama," Kagome's voice drifted up the stairs.

_Ha! She's in the kitchen. Sneaky wench. _

"So anyway I just wanted to make sure that Souta would like it. But do you really think that _Fighting Robot Chimps _was a good idea Kagome?" Her mother was one of those rare people that he actually liked. And she always had food.

"He's been asking for it forever, of course it is Mama," Kagome giggled. "I love the title."

"To be honest, so do I," the two women laughed together.

He leaned against the doorway watching the two of them. Kagome actually looked a lot like her mother, which wasn't all together a bad thing actually. She was pretty, in a weird kind-of old lady way. And she was genuinely nice. And she couldn't sit him.

Bonus.

Not as pretty as Kagome, but—he blinked. Shifting his eyes from the mother facing the window to her daughter facing the same way, he had to admit that he did like her hair. And her scent wasn't bad when she didn't wear all that futuristic-cleaning crap that she insisted was beneficial.

"_It works, Inuyasha!" _Keh. Like she knew more about scent than he did.

And, sure, he would never tell her, but he'd never seen anybody wear skirts like hers before and they were growing on him. The kimonos in his time were meant to cover up everyone's legs, but not here in this era. Kagome didn't see any problem with it. And, honestly, he was glad. It wasn't like she was some unchaste woman. She didn't let anybody else carry her on their back, did she? Nope. Not that he'd let her anyway. Kagome was his.

He noticed that she wasn't wearing her school uniform. This skirt was dark blue, and she wore some lighter blue sweater with it. Tilting his head a bit he caught sight of her bare feet on the wood floor. _Barefoot? _He rarely ever saw her without her shoes. Somehow, it made him want to chuckle.

So he did.

Kagome spun around immediately to spot him with her hand on her heart. "Inuyasha! You scared me!" she scolded. He couldn't help a grin at how startled she actually was. Her cheeks turned pink.

He didn't feel so nervous about being here anymore.

"Oh, hello there dear." Kagome's mother paused from washing dishes to glance over her shoulder at her. "It is good to see you again, Inuyasha. Kagome told me that you'd decided to have dinner with us tonight."

Nothing ever spooked that woman. He'd bet the Shikon no Tama that she'd known he was there.

"Yes, Mama. You know how Souta goes on about him," Kagome rolled her eyes, taking a plate from the elder woman to dry with the towel in her hands.

"He is rather fond of you," Mama Higurashi laughed softly.

"Yeah, yeah." Letting his arms drop out of his sleeves he moved forward to pull out one of the dining chairs. "Kagome, did you defeat that youkai at your school?"

Kagome half-turned with a little wrinkle in her brow," You mean my test?"

"That thing."

"I think I did fine, all things considering," she sighed, turning so that her backside was leaning against the counter. "Though I wish I'd studied more—Inuyasha, what is that?" He looked over his shoulder but there wasn't anything there. "No, Inuyasha. That." As she waved the towel in his general direction he glanced down at his chest, where he could see a corner of white paper sticking out of his haori.

How the hell had that gotten there?

He pulled out Miyuki's incomprehensible scribbling as Kagome came closer to peer over at it. "The squirt drew it earlier. I'm not quite sure how I still have it."

"What is it?" Kagome tilted her head.

"I dunno. She's missed you." _So have I. _"Actually, she won't shut up about you. Keeps me up half the night."

"She does?" She actually looked a little sad. "Do you want me to go back for a little while?" He had a feeling that he could use this to his advantage at some point but not right now. Not when she was taking it this serious.

"She's all right. We'll head back tonight after your brother's…thing." He still didn't get it but it was important to Kagome. He could deal with her family for a few hours. At least her mom was alright.

"Well, ok." Kagome suddenly turned her head to see her mother leave the sink and head towards that metal heat-youkai they used for a fire. "Mama? Do you need any help?"

"Souta'll be home from Katsu's house in a while and I certainly don't need any help right now. Why don't you take Inuyasha outside or upstairs or something? I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting out of this kitchen."

"Oh, ok Mama." Kagome blinked before turning to smile at him. "Come on Inuyasha." He let her lead him by the hand out of the kitchen. _Keh, the wench likes to hold hands. _Not that he really minded. As she led him upstairs he took a moment to inhale her scent. He was really going to have to sit her down so that she understood that he wasn't kidding when he meant that those stupid bottles she used were like cat piss.

"Well Inuyasha," her hand let go of his as she went over to sit on her bed, "Since you brought Miyuki up anyway I've been remembering when _I _was little and Mama would let me watch those little TV shows that teach you how to write, you know….well, anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should start teaching her to write and read and everything."

He perched himself on the end of her bed. "Why?"

She blinked. "She has to learn sometime Inuyasha. Don't you want her to learn?"

"It ain't that important in my time Kagome. There aren't a lot of people who know all that stuff." Especially not Kagome's level of scarily obsessive book learning. He wasn't so sure he wanted the kid to be one of this era's victims.

"Inuyasha, we have to teach her to read. She can't grow up _not _knowing how." Oh no. He could smell the shift in Kagome's scent. The shift that always included just a touch of adrenaline that told him that she was angry. "I'm not going to let that happen to her."

"Why are you getting upset?" his ears flattened.

Kagome visibly inhaled. "Look, I know that most people in your time don't know how to read, which is completely fine. But education is important to me Inuyasha. I want Miyuki to read."

Books _were_ pretty important to her. "Isn't she a little young for all that though? Why not just wait for a while?" She didn't answer. Instead Kagome just gave him a look. "What's with you today?"

"Do you know how to read Inuyasha?" The question came slowly but it was direct enough to make him suspicious.

"Some. What about it?" He didn't like the way she had asked it.

"Did your mother teach you?" He felt like squirming at the way she kept poking at his past. She always did it. Sometimes it was just better to let stuff go.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter. I never use it." Not a lot anyway. He hated the way ink smelled the few times that he'd ever used it. "It ain't like I need to keep records or anything."

"She needs to be able to read Inuyasha and I'm going to start teaching her." She spoke slowly and clearly. "And I'd really love it if you'd come shopping with me."

"For what?" He hated her village. It was smelly and noisy and more overcrowded than ten villages from his time put together. Plus, all those smelly metal youkai that zoomed all over the roads made him jumpy. Kagome seemed to trust them but there was no way that he'd ever let her in one of those things. It'd probably eat her.

"Since we've got an hour to ourselves I thought we could go ahead to the grocery to pick up some more ramen for one." Kagome rolled her eyes. "And while we're at it maybe we could drop by the bookstore."

Shopping for ramen. "Well, ok. I'll go."


	15. Shopping With Inuyasha

She was never taking Inuyasha shopping again. Ever.

"Why do you need all these books?" Inuyasha's capped head craned back as he looked up at the bookcase. There was no way that he could leave the house without a baseball cap on; she was suddenly ecstatic that she'd remembered to force it on him. "I mean, wouldn't it cost someone a lot of money to copy all these out? Who'd waste money on paper anyway when they could buy food?"

She left him to stare at the back shelves as she made her way towards the children's books. Reading, Reading, there. She stopped at a table of picture books that looked like they were for beginners. There were fairy tales, stories about weather, farm stories…which one would she want to read though? She knew which ones she was interested in but she didn't know what Miyuki might like. It would probably be good to get some of those tracing books too, or some of those really helpful little introductory workbooks so she could start learning the characters.

"May I help you sir?" She turned towards the voice in horror. There speaking to her hanyou in red with that silly hat on in the middle of a bookstore was a brown-haired attendant in a smock. "Were you looking for something in particular?"

Could her life get any stranger?

"Who copies all these out?"

"Excuse me sir?" The man was understandably confused.

"Isn't it expensive though? Miroku will never believe this." Inuyasha turned away from the puzzled young man to run his eyes over the shelves again. "You probably employ a whole team of scribes, don't you? You make that much money?"

"Sir?" The poor man had no idea what he was talking about.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, would you come help me?" It wasn't a very large store, not that it really mattered. Inuyasha's hearing could pretty much pick up sounds from miles away. He turned without a second thought about the helpful attendant to cross the store in a few long strides.

"Miroku would love this place." His eyes were bright, curious as they scanned the brightly colored pictures on the table in front of her. "Who drew all these?"

"Inuyasha, I'll explain about the books later. But for now, which ones do you think Miyuki would like?" She showed him the ones that she liked by pulling them into a line on the table. He stood a little closer with his arms inside his sleeves as he seemed to seriously consider their options. "If she likes them she'll want to read them. It'll help motivate her."

"Who the hell cares about a duck crossing a river?" Inuyasha snorted, poking a claw at the illustration of such a thing. "If I wanted to see a duck swim I could go down to the water and see it for myself."

"Well, ok. Then what about this one?"

"What the fuck is that?" Inuyasha tilted his head. "Shippo could draw better books."

_With some of these, Shippo probably could._

"They're penguins Inuyasha. They live—oh, never mind." She put it back into its appropriate place. There was no way that Inuyasha would know what a penguin was. "Why don't you pick one then?" Silly though it was she watched something like pride come over him as he straightened up his posture a bit.

She had several minutes of peaceful silence as Inuyasha perused through the books. Sometimes he'd flip through the thick pages, sometimes he'd only look at the first page before dismissing it. All-in-all, it was getting to be a little tiresome. _I really liked the one about the duck. The story was adorable._

"This one." Inuyasha tapped his claw against the page in front of them. It was a thin book with glossy paper, not one of those thick cardboard ones, with really amazing illustrations. "She'll like the pictures."

"Dragons? Are you sure?" She scanned her eyes through it quickly. _This isn't so bad. There's a princess and a dragon and then the prince comes and saves her. It's a fairy tale._

"You don't like it?"

"Actually…I think I do." Those pictures really were just too cool. _I wish _I _had hair like she does. _"We'll definitely get this one then." She held it against her chest while she looked at the other selections. "I think we should get at least one more though just so we can show her different words."

"They're all pretty basic Kagome." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

There were a ton of books here. She pushed through them while Inuyasha looked on over her shoulder at the sheer mountain. Everybody was writing children's books these days. "What about this one?" The kittens on the cover were just too adorable. They would give Kilala a run for her money.

"You're gonna' give an inuyoukai a book about cats?" he raised one eyebrow. She realized then how very close they were standing. He could almost put his arm around her. "Put it back Kagome." _Inuyasha_ didn't have the same thoughts apparently.

"Ok," she breathed. Up close his golden eyes really was as amazing as they seemed from a distance. She set the book back down slowly as she realized that his proximity was warming up her side. "You choose again since I apparently stink at this." _Did my voice sound as breathy as I think it did? Did he hear? _But no: Inuyasha was taking this seriously. His full attention seemed focused on the display in front of them. Which was really very sweet of her hanyou.

"Too damn cutesy," he muttered. With that simple phrase she knew what she had to do. Hooking her arm through his she leaned into his side gently as she pretended that she was still interested in finding a book. He threw her a glance but maintained their pleasant silence.

Underneath that hat she knew his ears would be twitching like mad.

"Hey Inuyasha?" she asked softly. He didn't answer but he was definitely listening. She could sense it. "What happened to those ribbons I had in Miyuki's hair, by the way? They've been gone for a while. Did she lose them?" She'd looked for them everywhere but they were nowhere to be found.

"Them things? She tore them out on one of our midnight runs to the bushes," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder within her grasp. "I dunno where they are now."

"We have to get back soon you know. Do you want to just go?" At least they had a book for her. "I'm sure Mama's done cooking. Come on Inuyasha." She let go of his red arm to turn back towards the cashier.

"Will that be all today?" he asked pleasantly while relaying the price to her. She handed over the appropriate yen as Inuyasha picked up the food that they had left by the counter when they'd entered. "Thank you." She waved at the man as she followed her ramen-laden hanyou outside.

"Mama?" she moved the door open for Inuyasha. "We're home Mama." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha toss the baseball cap on his head into the corner, reaching a hand up to smooth down his shifting ears.

"Hey Kagome!" Souta was sitting in front of the TV watching anime. "And Inuyasha! Did you decide to visit Kagome Inuyasha?"

She nudged Inuyasha in the side when he grunted some answer. "Wha? Oh, yeah. Happy birthday kid." Souta's face lit up. "Whatever that means," she heard him mutter.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Souta beamed from ear-to-ear.

"Kagome, will you set the table?" Mama stood at the door drying her hands with a dishtowel.

"Yes Mama." She left Inuyasha to listen to Souta's excited chatter about playing soccer to follow Mama into the kitchen. "Were we too long Mama?"

"Oh, no dear. Souta's only been home long enough to change out of his school clothes." She was stirring something on the stove. "Did you buy Inuyasha his ramen?" Long ago her mother had learned about Inuyasha's insatiable appetite when it came to preserved noodles in a paper cup.

"Probably more than even he can eat in one night." _Although, I would never put it past him to try it. Oh dear, that could end nastily. _She had a sudden picture in her head of Inuyasha buried underneath a thousand packages of Ramen, bellied up and unconscious. "But maybe we should keep some stored here. Just in case."

Mama laughed quietly as she shifted a pot from the stove. "Grandpa's upstairs searching for his sutras," she glanced over her shoulder," but don't worry Kagome. I made sure to hide them quite well."

She let out a breath of relief," Thank you."

"The last thing that I want tonight is for Inuyasha to have a bad time." Mama turned a knob to turn the heat down. "He is a part of the family. Grandpa doesn't mean to pester him but…well, he is a bit older Kagome. He doesn't adjust as well."

"You really think that way?" she blinked. _I know Mama likes Inuyasha and everything but she considers him family? No one's as sweet as Mama._

"Of course Kagome. Will you tell everyone that it's time to eat?" She was already setting bowls on the table, plates with steaks. "I made sure to buy Inuyasha a T-bone especially, considering how much he loves it."

"I thought this was supposed to be Souta's day." It was funny how Mama doted on her big, tough hanyou friend.

"It is. But he's a guest and we treat guests kindly." Mama patted her on the shoulder before returning to turn on the sink. "Go on now Kagome. I do not want our dinner to catch cold."

After leading her suspicious grandfather downstairs they were finally all at the table. "All right!" Inuyasha picked up his T-bone with both hands to start gnawing conspicuously.

"How was your day Souta?" Mama turned her attention to her youngest child. The conversation went on without her full attention as she focused on Inuyasha. Eating. Sure, he'd never used a knife and fork in his life, but watching him consume several pounds of well-cooked meat was—It was rather entertaining. He was even growling lightly…although he probably didn't even realize it.

_How cute is he? And he doesn't even realize it. Too bad he's eating or I would definitely tweak his ear._

"Do you like your dinner dear?" This time Mama's question was directed to Inuyasha.

"Great," he mouthed around his food. "Really great." Hm. He never told her that what _she _cooked was great. He usually told her to quiet down while he was eating. But maybe he was just trying to be nice to Mama. _I mean, it is steak after all._

"Hey Inuyasha? After dinner do you want to go outside and play soccer or something with me?" Souta's voice cut through the sudden silence.

"I think it'll be a little too dark Souta." Mama shook her head. "And I thought that you were going to the park tomorrow with your friends to play soccer? You have to go to bed on time."

"Then will you sleep in my room with me? We could play video games and stuff." He just wasn't going to give up on it was he? Inuyasha was the epitome of cool to her little brother. Which she understood. Except Souta never saw him when he was arrogant or pissy or extremely rude.

"We've gotta go back tonight kid." Inuyasha swallowed a mouthful.

"You mean we're not leaving in the morning?" She'd really been hoping that she could sleep in her own bed for one last night. Maybe she could still convince him. "I mean, it's not like we're going to take out tonight are we?" It was already pretty late. Inuyasha had a bellyful of food too, so he couldn't be serious could he? She couldn't imagine hopping over into the Feudal Era just to get ready for one of their rare all-night rides.

"Nope. The kid freaks out without someone to sleep with." Inuyasha tilted his cup of tea back. "You know that Kagome. We're going back."

"What kid?" Souta stared at Inuyasha. So were Mama and Grandpa.

Uh-oh. She'd better explain before they got some really wrong idea in their head. "We found this little girl out in the forest all by herself, Mama, so we just kind of adopted her, you know. She's really sweet. You'd love her." _What if Mama doesn't like it? Is it an older-person thing? First Kaede, now Mom and Grandpa?_

"You've adopted a child, Kagome?" Mama looked a little concerned.

"Kind of." Yes. "There was no way that we could just leave her _there_. She needed a home so we just, well, we took her in. Is that ok Mama?" Meanwhile Inuyasha had continued to delve into his food. She nudged him with her elbow none-too-gently only to receive a glare for her troubles.

"What wench?"

"I trust you Kagome." Mama gave her a quiet smile before returning to her food. _Thank heavens Mama is so…easy. She never seems to get upset about anything._

"I remember when you and your brother were little. Broke everything that came into this shrine," Grandpa made some kind of sound in his throat. "A lot like this one here," he waved his fork in Inuyasha's direction.

"So, um, are you done Inuyasha?" She had to get him away from Grandpa before something he said got Inuyasha angry. And honestly, Inuyasha was in a good mood. _For him. I would hate to spoil it. _"Because I still need to pack. And—"

"We should clear the dishes Kagome, before we have cake." Mama's voice cut through quietly. "All right dears. Let's clean up a bit."

Even Inuyasha helped. _I knew he was in a good mood. Inuyasha _never _helps clean up after a meal. Or cooks one, for that matter. Either he really likes Mama or…_It was embarrassing to think. _Kissing him didn't really put him in this good a mood, did it? Does that mean that he actually enjoyed it? _As her hand brushed his as she took a pot from him she saw him become a little confused by her suddenly heated cheeks. She avoided his eyes.

Mama was lighting the candles. "Is everyone ready?" Inuyasha stuck his arms inside his sleeves as Souta darted around them all to stand by Mama. It left them to stand on one side of the table, Grandpa on the other, and the rest of her family on the end with the cake. They sang while Inuyasha just looked on. Souta shot Inuyasha a grin, then leaned forward to blow out the candles.

"Do you want any cake Inuyasha?" She was feeling rather anxious about being alone with him again.

"Nah, no thanks." Inuyasha shook his head. "It smells more like Shippo's kind of thing." For some reason her hanyou never seemed interested in over-sweetened goods. Oh well.

_If he isn't going to be eating any_," Um, yeah. Mama, I'm going to go pack."

"Neither of you wants any cake?" Mama smiled pleasantly.

"No thank you Mama. Happy birthday Souta." She turned out of the room to push herself up the stairs with Inuyasha following at his own pace behind her. She made it into her room first, leaving the door open for Inuyasha as she went towards her giant bag in the corner. He ambled in to slide down to the floor with her, back against her bed.

There was a kind of awkward silence in the air between them. She could definitely feel it. So instead she focused on putting the cups of ramen, extra medicinal supplies, her books, her clothes, her toiletries, and Miyuki's baby book all tucked into her bag. It was going to weight a ton, she suddenly realized. Maybe she could leave behind some of these things.

She was extremely aware of Inuyasha's presence next to her as he watched her arrange then re-arrange everything in her bag. He was always warm but right now the searing heat of his arm when it brushed against hers was driving her to distraction. Did Inuyasha always have to be such a physical presence?

"You always bring a ton of extra shit," Inuyasha's sudden snort made her jump. "Here." He pushed her hands out of the way gently, his claws making goosebumps on her skin with the sudden unexpected contact. He pulled her bag closer to his folded legs as he looked inside mumbling to himself.

He was pulling all of her hard work out of the bag, dumping it onto her carpet! "Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?" Maybe her voice had been a little high-pitched because his ears suddenly bent back.

"You don't need all of this." Her underwear was on the floor right in front of him! Her bras! "Your books could go, for one. And these things." He held up a pair of her flip-flops. "You always wear your other shoes. Not these sandals."

She couldn't reach to cover up her underwear without making him suspicious as to what they were. _Oh no. What if he says that I don't need those either? I'll just die. And he'd better not even think about touching them._

"And this crap." He reached to grab her bag of toiletries. "It smells anyway."

"Inuyasha, yes I do!" She slapped his hands lightly as he tried to reach for anything else. "Give me that!" She went to take it out of his hands but he held it out of her reach. "Inuyasha!" she nearly growled. "Give it!"

"No," his eyes narrowed. _Ooh, who does he think he his? _She reached for it again as it wandered back into reach but Inuyasha wasn't about to let her have it back. "This thing's heavy and you don't need it Kagome!" he snapped back at her. "Quit being stupid!" She got up to her knees to reach his other arm but he leaned to keep it away from her. "Kagome!"

He was twisting away from her—she couldn't let him get out of her reach or he was going to dump it at the bottom of a pond, or in a tree, somewhere where she couldn't get it. Using his shoulder to keep balance she leaned over him. _It's almost in reach, come on…!_

Inuyasha rolled away from her though, bag in hand. "Inuyasha!" She watched him. Almost in slow motion, she saw what was about to happen. He was going to make it to the window and leave her stuff on the roof. Turning, Inuyasha was lifting himself up to rest on his feet as he prepared to spring to the window. She had to stop him.

Before she knew what she was doing she launched herself at him. With a definite "oof" from Inuyasha they were both on the floor, her weight pinning him down.

And then she realized where exactly she was.

_Why didn't I just sit him? It would have been so much easier._ She was lying completely flat against Inuyasha, who was blinking up at her. _He can't believe I just did that either. What's _wrong _with me? _And she also realized how very drowned in fabric Inuyasha really was. Underneath, his chest was pretty solid. "Kagome?" he asked hoarsely.

"S-sorry," she whispered back.

What had formerly been understated awkwardness between them been before was now well out in the open—she could read in it his muscles as they both adjusted themselves into upright positions. _Why do I always ruin everything? Now he's definitely not going to talk to me for a few days._

But he wasn't making any moves to race to the window like she had expected. Instead, slowly, he turned himself so that he was facing her; she read tension in the way that his hands were curled defensively on his knees. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came softly. She blinked to find those honey-gold eyes on her with a soft thoughtfulness that was rare to his character.

"Y-yeah?"

"Back at the well—" Inuyasha's voice trailed off quietly. "Back at the well, with Miyuki, was that you?" Hesitant, and definitely nervous, her hanyou's question went over her head. _What does he mean, was that me? Of course it was me. I'm the one who kissed him. Does he think my clone did it or something?_

"Yeah, that was me. Who else could it have been?" She was confused herself. It was odd to be sitting here in the middle of her completely girly room talking with her very red hanyou.

"I mean—you did it for the kid, right?" She stopped to really consider his expression. Inuyasha's white ears were tilted back in the manner that told her that he was expecting a 'sit', his eyes held none of their usual arrogance, and he was leaning towards her slightly as his nose twitched every so often.

_He's worried about my answer. It's unmistakable. Could Inuyasha really care that much about…about why I kissed him? Miyuki was definitely the catalyst but I never would have done it if we weren't as close as we are. Doesn't he know that? _Judging from the way he was looking at her Inuyasha didn't. _Poor boy. _

"Inuyasha, what are you asking?"

"Nothing." There was something as a light blush over Inuyasha's nose as he stuffed his arms into his sleeves suddenly, turning his face towards her desk. "Stupid shitty wench," Inuyasha grumbled to himself; she barely caught it.

"Inuyasha—" he wasn't even listening. She could tell by the way that his ears were twitching in annoyance that her question had upset him somehow. "Inuyasha?" He was angry with her. As suddenly as the abrupt openness had come to Inuyasha's face she watched in dread as it was receding just as quickly. She had to do something before it was gone. Leaning forward on her knees she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her nose amidst that comforting mass of white hair. "Inuyasha, please. Don't close yourself away from me. I hate it when you do that."

"—you mean it?" Inuyasha's voice rumbled through her skin, where the side of her head was pressed against his.

"Of course I do Inuyasha. I don't like it when you're angry with me." She was glad to feel Inuyasha's shoulders shifting beneath her arms as his arms drew her closer with a soft pressure on her back, shifting her weight from her knees to her backside as she found herself sitting in his lap suddenly. _Inuyasha?_

"Keh," she felt his breath stir her hair.

It was pleasant sitting here with Inuyasha's warmth radiating through his clothing, arms folded around her. It was a private little haven, where she knew for sure that there weren't any spying monks or taijiyas or kitsunes waiting to embarrass her with _this _particular knowledge. No, for once, they were alone. And somehow, she just knew that Inuyasha was just as content with that information as she was.

No Miroku to make suggestions to Inuyasha about his "progress", no snickers from Shippo, no knowing looks from Sango about her and Inuyasha's relationship, not even Miyuki to monopolize Inuyasha's attention. Silence.

She could feel the pressure of his large hand on her back as he slowly moved it back and forth along her shoulderblades. _The last time we were like this Inuyasha stole the jewel shards from me and threw me down the well. _Inuyasha wasn't about to be throwing her anywhere if the arm around her waist was anything to judge by.

And the scent that clung to Inuyasha's silky hair—she always loved to inhale it, when she was close enough to him to take it in. Usually she had to wait for their group to be traveling when she was being carried on Inuyasha's back to appreciate it, as rare as moments like these were between them. Woodsy, and almost herby—but in a good way, the scent that clung to his skin was so dominantly male, so different than anything else that she'd ever inhaled.

_There isn't a cologne company in the world that knows how to make a man smell like Inuyasha._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice broke through her silent reverie.

"Hm?" She felt her cheeks flush at being disturbed from her rather personal thoughts. _How embarrassing would it be if Inuyasha ever caught me smelling him like this? I'd never hear the end of it._

"You're not taking that smelly shit back with us." There was a small growl that accompanied the words, though she had the feeling that it wasn't meant to be angry. "End of discussion."

Her wonderful illusion of a silent, polite Inuyasha was shattered as reality came crashing down over her head. She pushed her hands against Inuyasha's shoulders so that she could pull away to glare into his face. Why did he always have to ruin every lovely bit of time that they had to themselves?

Inuyasha's clawed hand found its way to her face to cover her mouth, surprising her. "Listen to me wench. Believe it or not I'm not makin' it up about that bathing stuff you always use. It reeks."

Inuyasha's hand was easy enough to push away. "Inuyasha, I've been bathing with that 'stuff' my entire life. Are you telling me—"

"Whose nose are you going to trust Kagome? Mine or yours?" He tapped a claw at the end of her nose. "You'd smell a whole lot better if you'd just listen to me for once. Stop using that shit. It doesn't work."

"You're really serious, aren't you?" She felt her defense quickly sliding away. Especially when she was still catching hints of that secret Inuyasha-smell that lived in his hair. _And he doesn't even bathe that often. Curses._

"Your smell's nice when you'll just leave your scent the hell alone Kagome. Why do you think the kid always comes to me instead of you?" Inuyasha snorted softly.

"Miyuki? That's why she prefers—" her voice cut short. _"Your smell's nice…" Did he really just say that? I can't believe…_"Inuyasha? You think my smell's nice?"

Apparently he hadn't realized what he'd let slip out. With a deep flush that rushed over his cheeks Inuyasha blinked at her while visibly attempting to come up with a response. "What? That ain't what I said at all Kagome."

"Yes it is." There was no way that she could let him out of this one. "You just said it Inuyasha. You think I smell nice." She couldn't help a teasing grin, reaching a hand up to tweak his ear gently, rubbing her thumb over the soft fur.

"Keh, your stupid human ears can't hear anything." Inuyasha grumbled, moving his head so that her fingers slipped away from his cute ears. "Quit that," his ears flattened.

"So I guess if that's how you really feel about my shampoo then I'll just have to leave it behind then. Since it irritates your nose so much." Inuyasha's ears perked back up at that. Golden eyes lost a lot of their irritation as they reverted back to their previous calmness, "Is that ok with you?"

_I must not giggle. Bad Kagome._

"Um, yeah." Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards her again. This time, Inuyasha didn't stop her from playing with his ear absently. "And that spray-stuff too?"

"You mean my perfume?" She hated to leave that behind. But if doing so was going to bring that sweet look over Inuyasha's face," Sure. I could leave that too if you want."In the hollow of her hand Inuyasha's ear twitched excitedly and she couldn't stop her grin.

The corners of Inuyasha's mouth were twitching too. "That sounds good."

"Are you happy now?" she gave a gentle tug to his ear. Inuyasha's mouth suddenly flat-lined and she worried that maybe she'd said something to upset him again. _He can be so moody._

"Yeah, Kagome. Thanks." Warm golden eyes found hers. She felt her insides melt a little bit. Inuyasha wasn't looking away. Not that she could will herself to want him to. "I know you like that stuff and everything."

"It's…not a big deal," she breathed. Suddenly her hand felt very warm. She glanced down to see that Inuyasha's hand had found its way around the one lingering in her lap, the rough calluses of his hand roughing up the backside of her hand a bit. But she could definitely put up with it. Especially with the way that he was still watching her. The hand on his ear froze.

Was it her imagination or was Inuyasha's face rather close to hers? And then she felt her stomach twist over. _What is he doing? I…Look at his eyes. They're never this warm. _

Inuyasha's eyes never left hers, pausing no more than inches from her face. _Is he really going to kiss me this time? _She couldn't move. Her eyes were somehow pulled beyond her ability to resist down to where his mouth lingered, _right there_ _in front of my eyes. Should I let him? Am I ready for this? _

Inuyasha's eyes were closing.

_Oh…_

She felt her eyes drifting closed too. And then she felt the barest whisper of pressure against her lips, so gently that the smoothness of his mouth was—

"Kagome?"


	16. Mama Higurashi

"_Kagome?"_ Mama's voice echoed through her head.

The second that her ears registered the sound of her mother's voice Inuyasha jerked away from her, somehow reappearing on the other side of the room. Meanwhile, she discovered that she had been unceremoniously dumped onto her carpet, amidst her strewn clothing and the supplies that she had been repacking. In horror, she realized that Mama's eyes had focused on a pair of her underwear lying atop her Mathematics book.

"M-mama? It's…it's not what you—" her mouth automatically began to string together words unsuccessfully. Her mother's face was surprised, startled. Mama was never surprised.

"There was a bit of your laundry left in the wash and I thought that you would like to have your uniform freshly pressed." Mama's smile melted back onto her face as she stepped over the mess in the floor to lay her green-and-white clothing on the pink bedspread. "Inuyasha dear? Are you all right?"

Was Mama going to say it? Or was she going to ignore it? She desperately clung to the hope that Mama wouldn't want to embarrass a guest. She threw a glance at her hanyou who looked as if he wanted to melt into the wall. He was pretending to be interested in one of her still-open books on her desk, cheeks red, ears flattened, keeping his attention anywhere but on _her_.

"Inuyasha?" Mama's voice pressed again. Reluctantly, his head and his ears swiveled in her mother's direction. "Kagome can finish packing on her own. Would you like to go downstairs with me? I would like a hand with the dishes." Inuyasha's eyes darted in Kagome's direction quickly. "There's a bowl of ice cream in it for you," Mama's smile widened a bit.

"Well, ah…," Inuyasha sent her another glance," all right." Inuyasha's cheeks reddened even more when Mama crossed the room to take his hand. Kagome was frozen in place as Inuyasha allowed her mother to lead him towards the stairs, making pleasant conversation with him the entire time.

"—it is Souta's birthday after all," Kagome's mother continued as she let him into the kitchen. Thankfully she finally let go of his hand as she went over to turn on the water spout. "So, I'll wash and you'll dry. Does that sound good to you?" She beamed at him again. "Inuyasha?"

He couldn't quite meet her eyes. _Poor thing. He looks as if he's expecting me to throw him out of the house for kissing my daughter. _His ears were pressed defensively to the top of his head, shoulders tensed. He was looking everywhere but at her eyes. "Inuyasha?" she spoke in a softer voice. This time she was forced to lift his chin with her hand," Inuyasha dear. It's all right."

"You're not angry?" Inuyasha blinked, edging his jaw out of her palm. He seemed quite surprised to hear it.

"No, I'm not." The flush in his cheeks lessened after a few heartbeats. _As "powerful" as Kagome says he is, he is still very young. Does he really expect me to be harsh with him? _"If I disapproved of you being with my daughter I would not allow her to spend so much time in your era."

"So you're ok with…me?" Inuyasha tilted his head a bit. "You don't care that I'm…" he gestured his hand vaguely towards his ears," you know. Not human."

"Kagome cares for you, and I cannot deny that you seem to be a very nice young man, especially with ears such as these." She offered him a warm smile before reaching up to gingerly touch the delicate skin of his ear hesitantly. "They do make you rather cute." _I can see why Kagome likes to touch them. _

His cheeks heated again.

_Kagome told me that in Inuyasha's era he's something of an outcast, but I had no idea that he might consider—_a tidal wave of motherly concern washed over her as she observed this awkward, blushing boy in her kitchen.

"I think you are more than worthy enough for my daughter, Inuyasha." As his eyes snapped up to hers she knew that she had hit the right mark. She stepped forward to wrap her arms around him, patting his back. _He's hardly older than Kagome—poor thing. _It took a moment, but she felt a hand rest awkwardly in the middle of her back.

_There we go, sweetheart. _

"Inuyasha?" she spoke gently. "May I offer you some advice?"

"What?"

"Next time, dear, you should close the door."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha hauled her bag out of the well before reaching back down to grasp Kagome's hand in his, lifting her so that she could get her balance on the side of the well. They hadn't said anything since leaving her era with the tension that was still between them.<p>

"Thank you," she finally managed. She barely saw him nod as he slung her giant shadow of a bag over his shoulder. She was nervous. Mama had looked extremely happy when they'd said goodbye. _What could she possibly have said to him? _At least he didn't seem angry with her.

She stepped down into the grass lightly, brushing her hands down over her skirt. It was exceedingly dark here where there weren't any lights, especially after leaving the lit shrine grounds. Her eyes were taking their time to adjust. Inuyasha's white hair stood out to her though and she saw him turn from where he'd started to walk the path back to Kaede's village. "Kagome?"

"Sorry." She reached out in the darkness until she felt what felt like his arm. "It's really dark out here. I should have taken my flashlight out before we left." _With everything else that's happened today it's no wonder that I'm so scatterbrained. _

She felt rather than heard Inuyasha's laugh; his proximity made her jump. "Woah, easy Kagome. It's just me. Here." His hand found hers easily in the darkness. "I should've remembered you're only a weak human."

He was laughing; her legs felt weak with relief.

"You can see perfectly can't you?" Sometimes she wished that she could experience Inuyasha's enhanced senses—especially at times like now when she was basically blind.

"Yup," Inuyasha's voice was grinning. "You're always like this after a few days in your era."

"There are always lights in my time. It's not my fault," she responded gruffly. "I can't see in the dark and breathe underwater and whatever else you can do." _That _made Inuyasha laugh again and she felt warm air rush over her face again. _Just how close is he? _She reached out a wary hand again to promptly brush against what felt like the front of his haori.

His hand squeezed hers. "Maybe I should get you a bell for your neck," she could practically hear the smirk on his face even though he was mostly just a lighter shadow in front of her. "That way I could always hear you stumbling around if you got lost."

She shoved at his chest gently. "Inuyasha!" she scolded. She noticed, however, that they didn't seem to be making their way towards the village yet. "You're such a jerk."

"Yeah I know," Inuyasha shrugged it off.

The silence around them seemed to flow in suddenly. She was left standing there while she could feel Inuyasha's gaze weigh heavily on the skin of her face. It was uncomfortable being at such a disadvantage. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. She was trying very desperately to make out his features in this…cave darkness. She shivered suddenly at the sensation of his claws barely pressing into the skin of her hand with as strongly as he held it.

"Kagome? Are you cold?" Inuyasha's voice held a hint of concern in it that surprised her.

"Ah, n-no." It was a little chilly out here with the wind blowing her skirt around but Inuyasha didn't need to know that. It hadn't caused her shiver anyway.

"Come on already, stupid. I don't need you getting sick on me." Inuyasha snorted quietly, and she felt a sudden force on her hand urging her away from the well. With a small squeak she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's before his reckless walking knocked her over. "You seriously can't see anything?" Inuyasha asked dubiously.

"Not really. Everything's really dark. All I see are shadows." The moon was only a sliver in the sky half-hidden by the dark clouds above. "When is the next new moon?" she asked as it occurred to her.

"Few days," Inuyasha snorted. "Dammit. With everything else that's been going on I haven't even thought about it."

"It doesn't seem like two weeks does it?" Miyuki already seemed like she'd been with them forever.

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Since we found Miyuki. It feels like she's been with us for a long time, doesn't it?" It seemed like a lifetime ago that they'd been traveling without her. Her eyes caught the barest hint of light ahead as they made their way along the path towards Kaede's.

"I ought'a warn you though that the kid's missed you something terrible." Inuyasha spoke softly. "She's probably going to jump you when you walk through the door."

"I think that's rather sweet," she leaned into him a little more. Inuyasha's feet stopped and she strained her eyes to make out Kaede's hut in front of her, light dancing along the bottom edge of the reeds that shielded the entrance. She slid her arms away from Inuyasha's as she ducked inside, anxious to see the little inuyoukai.

"I can't believe this," she muttered to herself. Sango and Kaede were both asleep, nothing unusual. Her eyes searched to find Miroku stretched out on his side atop the sleeping bag that she'd left behind for Shippo to sleep in, Miyuki curled against his chest and Shippo half-visible from wrapping himself in a corner of her bag. "They're asleep."

_Were we really that late? _

And where was she supposed to sleep now?

There was a slight chuckle and a thump from behind her; Inuyasha's whole physique was tinted pale in the faint firelight as he moved to lean against the wall, bag-free. "What's so funny Inuyasha?" she whispered harshly. She only hoped that his good mood lasted for a few days. _Why is he in such a good mood anyway? Isn't he embarrassed that Mama, that Mama caught us—_

Her cheeks flushed at the memory.

"Get some sleep Kagome. We've got to get moving in the morning." Inuyasha smirked before letting his eyes drift closed.

_Yes, but freaking where? _she couldn't help but think. _Sure, Inuyasha will just sleep against the wall like he always does but me? Miroku has my sleeping bag! _She rather felt like kicking the sleeping monk. But that would wake up the two little kids too.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha prompted. She turned her eyes back to see him sitting comfortably. "What are you doing wench?"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" she nearly hissed back. She watched as his eyes glinted in the shadows of the room, taking everything in as he thought.

Inuyasha leaned forward with his long limbs to wrap his fingers around her wrist, pulling her off her feet. She nearly screamed in surprise before Inuyasha's hand came down over her mouth to suppress it. "Oi wench. Watch the noise."

She shoved it away. "What do you think you're doing, scaring me like that?" she hissed, smacking him in the shoulder. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Inuyasha shrugged, keeping his arm around her waist. "You need somewhere to sleep right? I figure you can do that here." Right next to Inuyasha? When she'd almost kissed him not an hour earlier? His arm tightened as he pulled her in closer to his side. _This could be really embarrassing if somebody woke up to see us…sleeping. _

Then again, if she angled her nose just right then maybe she could have a whole night to inhale Inuyasha's smell.

"All…right Inuyasha." As bright as she knew her cheeks were Inuyasha stayed silent, shifting lower against the wall so that she could tuck her legs closer to his. _Maybe he was right. I am a little chilly in this stupid skirt. _She buried her face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder in a good attempt to forget her cold skin.

_I am going to kill Miroku for stealing my bag. Or maybe I'll make Inuyasha do it. In the morning. _

Right now she really didn't want to bother moving when she was so comfortable. Inuyasha really did have nice shoulders, and his hair wasn't bad for shielding out the little bit of light that was still dancing amidst the embers in the firepit. So what if her legs were a little cold? If she could just maneuver Inuyasha's legs without his knowing so her legs weren't so exposed to the air so, she would be perfectly happy.

Inuyasha was moving though; she lifted her head to see that he was slipping out of his outer coat, leaving him in only his much thinner shirt. "W-what are you doing?" she stammered. _Ok, first kissing, and now disrobing? He'd better not—_

He draped it down over her legs where she reveled in the instant warmth. "You're fucking freezing Kagome." He leaned back against the wall where she was staring at him gape-mouthed. "What?" She was making his nerves unsettle, making him angry like always. "What's your problem wench?"

Suddenly her hands were on his face; before he could understand Kagome suddenly pressed her lips against his, eyes closed forcefully. Her lips were soft and she…_she's kissing me. Kagome's kissing me. _Her mouth was moving clumsily against his, practically begging him to kiss her back; he snapped his mind back into the moment instead of the shock ringing through him. Immediately he moved forward to wrap his arms around her securely, letting his hands rest just under the ends of her boxy white shirt against the waistband of that damned skirt.

_Who the fuck cares why she did it? The wench could—_fuck, _is that her tongue? _Her mouth parted slightly and he took the opportunity. He felt Kagome's hands slide from his face into his hair, gripping tightly. _Like I need the damn incentive. _Just as suddenly Kagome's mouth left his with sharp pulls on his forelocks, turning her face to the side. _Shit, as hard as she's breathing somebody's bound to notice. _He took a few deep breaths himself. His mind was reeling.

"Ka-Kagome?" he managed to say. _Damn, that was fast. Is she ok? _She pushed a hand to her chest, resting her forehead against his chest. "Kagome?" he whispered. _What made her do it? _

"How long can you hold your breath?" he heard her gasp against his haori.

"What?" _Of all the things she could've said, that's what she decides to ask? _"Why?" Kagome didn't answer, but he was glad to see that her breathing seemed to be returning to her control. "Are you ok Kagome?" _Maybe I did something wrong. I didn't fucking hurt her did I? _A nauseous wave of self-loathing rushed over him at the thought.

"I just need to breathe for a minute," Kagome inhaled deeply, letting it blow out slowly. "I always wondered how you could fight fish youkai underwater."

"Yeah, whatever." As long as she was breathing. "Don't scare me like that wench."

"Sorry," she laughed quietly, letting her head rest on his shoulder.


	17. Bedfellows

She stretched her limbs, tucking her head in a bit closer to that warmth. Her body felt lazy and heavy and terribly content. She wasn't used to her bed being so comfortable. Maybe Mama had used that new…who knew. Something.

She shifted herself away from her vaguely aware stare in pursuit of that all-consuming unconsciousness that was just out of reach. If she could just relax her mind for a few brief seconds she could go back to that wonderful dream where Sango finally married Miroku with that long white dress where she got to be the maid of honor. And Kilala looked pretty too. _They so owe me for this. _

There was a very distinct giggle, followed immediately by a quiet "sshh".

_There shouldn't be anyone in my room…_

She turned her head but it was really difficult. There was pressure around her back holding her firmly in place and her lips were pressed very distinctly against what her senses automatically recognized as skin. _Skin?_ There should definitely not be someone else's skin in her bed.

Kagome blinked to push away the early morning tears that were gathering around her eyes. There: right in front of her was someone's tan neck tendon. She glanced down to see thin cream fabric. _Oh boy. _There were red-clad legs on either side of her. Inuyasha's arms were locked around her firmly and his sleeping head sagged forward as her hair wasn't supporting…his nose anymore? Weird.

"Goo mor—" the cheerful chirping ended suddenly.

It was still dark in Kaede's hut but she could make out the slightly more aggressive fire in the center of the room. There was only a single figure sitting at its side though, and she noticed the dark fabric and the unmistakable smirk on the face of her friend, holding Miyuki in his lap with his hand firmly over her mouth. "Miroku?"

Her little fingers pushed away Miroku's hands, rolling her golden eyes. "Bad Miku. 'Ello 'Ome." The inuyoukai girl waved.

"Now do you see? You have woken Kagome," Miroku sighed softly. "And she looked so comfortable with Yaya over there." Of all the people to wake up and catch her sleeping with Inuyasha like this…Couldn't she ever catch a break?

_When did he move me anyway? He must have, the way we're lying. I remember that I was next to him and his coat was over my legs, not in-between Inuyasha's! _At least if Miroku had seen them sleeping the way they had when she'd gone to bed, there wouldn't be any embarrassment about it.

"What are you doing awake?" she remembered just in time to temper her voice. Inuyasha was already attempting to hold her more firmly, pressing his nose into her shoulder. She tried to push at his fingers a bit but they simply tightened around her waist. _Inuyasha, you're not helping!_

"Why are you sleeping with Inuyasha?" Miroku smirked back.

"You stole my sleeping bag! What else was I supposed to do?" she hissed. She had the terrible feeling that he would tease her for days about this. He always did.

"Miyuki was quite distressed when the two of you did not return," Miroku shrugged. "Sango suggested that perhaps your scent would soothe her." She watched Miroku's half exposed forearm flex with the effort of keeping the pup still. The little thing looked so much more awake than the monk with shadows under his eyes.

"When did you wake up Miroku?" He did look exhausted.

"Miyuki woke me some time ago and she refused to go back to sleep," Miroku's eyes closed for a second. "I thought that I should at least—"

"Lego Miku!" a little whine escaped Miyuki's throat. "I wan' 'Ome." The order came with another half-hearted shove at the stiff arm around her stomach that was still preventing her from running towards where she and Inuyasha rested against the wall. There was a sharp, short series of yips that echoed in her ears horribly. She felt Inuyasha's claws press into her skin sharply the instant that his head rose, blinking drearily as his ears swiveled.

"What the hell's wrong?" Inuyasha's gruff voice demanded. "Who's hurt?"

"Inuyasha? It's ok Inuyasha," she hurried to soothe his slightly frantic eyes. "Ssh," she patted his arm gently. She was slightly annoyed though. "Miyuki, you shouldn't have done that!"

"Who's making all that noise?" Shippo's head lifted out of her sleeping bag.

"I thought you put Miyuki to sleep, Houshi-sama," Sango's voice came with a small sigh. She even watched as Kaede's figure began to stir as well. _Oh, heavens, this day is just starting out so well. _

"I did," Miroku yawned. "She simply did not stay."

Miyuki used the distraction to duck away from Miroku's arm, scurrying across the wood floor to barrel into the new space between her and Inuyasha, burying her face into the front of her shirt as her hands gripped tightly into the fabric.

"We've _gotta _teach her how to sleep at night," Shippo snorted before sinking back into her bag.

Breakfast was not going well. Everyone was a little tense and quiet while they mulled through their morning meal, silently passing things around. Ok, so she could understand why everyone was a little irritated with Miyuki, but that was no reason to be shooting daggers at her from across the room!

The only one making noise was the miniature inu in her lap.

"—right 'Ome?" Miyuki tugged on her collar. "You an' Yaya?"

"Of course we missed you," she rubbed circles on the girl's back, ignoring the aggravation that was blaringly obvious in the hut. Only Inuyasha beside her seemed to be more tired than angry at being woken the way that he had. At least the sudden awakening appeared to have distracted everyone from their last night's sleeping arrangements. "Did you have fun while we were gone? Did you play a lot of games?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, smiling. The flash of fang was a bit startling. Silence followed as Miyuki turned her attention back to the food in her hands. She lifted her eyes warily to the others.

_Not that I really blame them. Where did she learn to yip like that?_

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to change this Inuyasha?" Miroku stretched his arms over his head, taking back his staff from Sango as they made their way away from Kaede's village. "I myself would not mind a full night's sleep."<p>

He adjusted the kid's weight on his back as she shifted again. "I dunno. She wakes up early no matter what the hell I do. Unless you've got some ideas." The squirt pressed her cheek against the side of his neck, humming some little song to herself that Kagome had probably taught her. He couldn't deny that he loved how comfortable she was with them. It was a helluva lot better than that skittish little tyke he'd dragged out of her mother's tomb two weeks ago.

"Doesn't she usually nap when she's like that?" Miroku gestured his hand towards Miyuki hiding within his hair.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "Sometimes she just wants to be carried." Miroku wouldn't understand that the kid just liked to smell him too; it would sound weird coming out of his mouth anyway. It was a comfort thing. "I think she just wanted us back already."

"Yaya, 'Ome home," Miyuki's voice nearly purred.

Miroku laughed, smiling at his white hair. "I concede your point. But she wakes up early even when you are here, does she not?"

"Well, yeah but—" he stopped talking as the wind shifted. Before the monk understood what was happening he darted ahead of the girls childless as the oni came running at them from between the trees. The thing swung its club at him, which he ducked, removing Tessaiga from its sheath as he avoided another swing to cast the Wind Scar at it before it had a chance to strike again. "Wind Scar!" Dazzling golden light rushed through the oni as it disintegrated into thin air; although it did leave the forest looking a lot less crowded with trees.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked, taking a step back.

"It came out of nowhere," he shrugged casually. It was still difficult to look at Kagome without feeling his cheeks warm up after…well. They hadn't spoken much since earlier that morning. _Which reminds me: I've gotta get that wench alone today and make her explain what the hell came over her last night. _

And how to get her to do it again.

"Do you sense any shards Kagome?" he continued. No reason to draw attention to the space between them right now or the wench's cheeks were going to give everything away. _She can't hide anything to save her life, and the monk's been givin' me funny looks all day. I'll have to beat what he knows out of him later. _He shot the monk a dark look just for good measure; Miroku still looked a little bewildered, twice so by his look. _Or maybe not. _

"What? Um, no," Kagome shook her head. "Nothing right now."

"Easy," Miroku urged Miyuki's hands to loosen their grip on his shoulders. "Inuyasha, you threw her at me quite unceremoniously. I hold you responsible for these bruises." Miroku winced as he adjusted Miyuki into the same arm as his staff, pulling aside his robes a bit to get a look at the bruises rising on his shoulders.

"Houshi-sama," Sango gasped quietly. "Inuyasha!" she scolded.

"Now I'm the one to blame? I was trying to protect your ass stupid!" Inuyasha glared at Sango.

"Why are you always—" Sango's hand twitched to rest on her boomerang but Miroku moved forward to slip his hand into hers, distracting the taijiya. "Houshi-sama?"

"There is no need to get angry, Sango. Inuyasha is not to blame." Miroku smiled gently, coaxing a blush out of Sango's cheeks. "After all, these are the risks that we take on such a journey."

"I-I suppose so." Sango stammered a bit, glancing down at the intertwined hands. Miroku's smile widened a bit as he winked over the taijiya's shoulder at him. He took their distraction to look at Kagome who was watching their friends with what he always called her matchmaker smile.

_Creepy. _

"Now, Miyuki?" Miroku spoke to the girl in his arm.

"Hm?" She was currently tapping her fingers against the golden rings in the monk's ear. "Lak your rings, Miku. Dey prity. Can I 'ave?"

"Ah, no. Would you like to go back to Yaya now though?" He rolled his eyes as Miroku laughed at him over the kid's head. "Yaya would love to carry you some more."

"Yaya don't have rings." Miyuki ignored his suggestion.

He snorted, moving forward before this stupidity could take up any more of their traveling time. "Morons."

He left them to catch up.


	18. A Little Romance

She turned, looking in the trees around her for the source of the rustling. She'd left the Hiraikotsu back at camp but she readied the small knife she kept in her sleeve, just in case. Inuyasha might not be able to reach the spot in time to assist her. And something was obviously attempting to sneak up on her as she was washing off her face in this small river.

She felt a hand on the back of her collar; she turned, flashing her knife in the twilight light as she shoved her assailant hard against the nearest tree, raising her weapon to strike a blow.

"Sango!" she heard from a panicked voice, male. "It's me, Miroku!" She was starting to make out the dark hair, his violet eyes, the smooth white skin of his face, the glint of his staff and the earrings in his ear as they both caught the fading light.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" she hissed back. "I could've killed you you pervert! What were you trying to do? Spy on me?" _At least Miroku is a threat I know how to handle. _"Because if you were I'm—"

"I only wanted to talk to you, I swear to you Sango!" Miroku did sound defensive. She relaxed her legs to sit back down, leaving him lying limp against the tree.

"So you grab my collar? Are you an idiot?" She allowed herself to land several open-handed blows to his skull. "What were you expecting?"

"I was trying to find your shoulder!" Miroku lifted his staff to block several of her attacks. "It's rather dark, and I did not want to distract Kagome-sama to borrow her handheld lamp."

"You make me so angry sometimes, Houshi-sama." She ceased hitting him. "What do you need to talk to me about that you have to follow me to do it? Couldn't you have just waited until we were back at camp?" She could feel herself getting curious though. _Miroku must have something good._

"I did not want to speak in front of the others." Miroku's voice betrayed his smile. "Somehow, I do not think that Inuyasha or Kagome-sama would appreciate us gossiping."

"What are you talking about?" she lowered her voice too. Inuyasha might still be with Kagome at their campsite, but his hearing was extraordinary. Not to mention Shippo's. "What is Kagome doing that you would be distracting her?"

"She was studying her schoolbooks when I left; the children were playing with Kagome's sutra game, and Inuyasha was finishing the leftovers from dinner." Miroku recited for her. "But that is not what I wanted to discuss."

"Get to the point already monk," she let her frustration be known. "I know that you know something. What's going on?"

"Kagome-sama was sleeping in Inuyasha's arms this morning, rather peacefully." Miroku chuckled quietly. "And he has been staring at her when he believes that no one is looking."

"Are you sure?" She could barely remember that morning, as sleep-deprived as she had been with their unorthodox wake-up call. "I didn't see them sleeping like that." _Inuyasha has been a little weird today though. Usually he at least walks next to Kagome. Today it's like…_"Inuyasha's been avoiding Kagome-chan though. I did notice that. You don't think—"

"Something has changed." Miroku's head-shape nodded in the darkness. "I suppose we shall have to wait to see if it is a permanent shift."

"Inuyasha's so moody though. We can't say for certain that something's happened between them." _Kagome would tell me if something had. I know she would. It's not like there's anyone else that she'd talk to about something this serious. Unless she doesn't think that it's worth sharing. We always confide in each other. _"Maybe he's just having one of his days."

"No, Sango." Miroku sounded so sure. "If you had seen how…comfortable they were together this morning you would believe the same that I do."

"Well…how were they sleeping?" _Maybe something has happened. _

"He was completely wrapped around her, with his nose buried in her hair. Every so often she would shift in her sleep and it was like Inuyasha shifted with her without ever letting her go. I must say that I was rather shocked, to say the least."

"Miyuki woke you up _that _early?" Poor Miroku. He'd been awake longer than anyone. No wonder he hadn't even made a play for her body today. "You must be exhausted, Houshi-sama."

"A bit," Miroku sighed,"but I thought that I should inform you of my suspicions before anything further happens. If it happens."

"Thank you." She leaned forward to find his hand. "I think we should get you to bed now though. You sound like you're about to fall asleep." _I hope Miyuki lets us sleep tonight, though with how weary he sounds I doubt that he would wake up. _

"You are such a thoughtful woman Sango," Miroku's voice barely reached her ears. "My legs are simply worn out. I think that's a good idea." She saw his shape moving and she rose too, catching him when he stumbled on the large tree root sticking above the ground.

"Are you all right?" She never saw Miroku stumble.

"I'm tired, not an invalid," Miroku's good nature returned despite the exhaustion she heard in his smooth voice. "I think we should return to camp before Inuyasha misses us. You know how he loves me." She couldn't help giggling at the thought of Inuyasha love-smitten with Miroku, following him with twitching puppy ears and big doe-eyes…

"Are you trying to make me jealous Houshi-sama?" It slipped out. She hadn't been serious but she could automatically feel the air between them shift. Miroku's hand on her elbow strengthened its hold a bit.

"I love to make you jealous Sango," his voice said quietly. "It is the easiest way to witness your feelings for me." The words very nearly whispered into her soul. She could feel her knees go weak as she felt his thumb brushing over her elbow. "It makes your violence afterwards worthwhile."

"M-Miroku," she stammered. She couldn't believe this was happening. Now. Out in the darkness, all alone, with Miroku whispering into her ear. "I-I don't know what to say." What if he kissed her? Or hugged her? Did she want him to? _Oh, Houshi-sama! You make me insane! What am I going to do? _

"Sango," she felt the air rush over her ear," you are exquisite." His hand was brushing down her arm, and with a jingle of rings there was suddenly a second hand, at her waist. "There could never be another woman to match you, my taijiya." She couldn't deny the effect that his words were having on her. But she didn't know what to do. She was supposed to respond to him, the way that a lover would, but she didn't know…_what_. Miroku might be smoother than a slinking fox but she'd never been romantically involved with anyone before. So she settled on breathing.

She searched the darkness to try to get a glimpse of him; Miroku's earrings caught the slightest bit of light, she settled on reaching her hand out to find his shoulder nervously. It was solid and warm under her touch, and she remembered the bruises he'd received earlier. "M-Miroku? Does your shoulder still hurt?" At least that was something she could ask without embarrassment.

She nearly jumped to feel skin brush across her cheek, a breath accompanying it. _Miroku's mouth. _The hand on her waist steadied her a bit as she shifted her feet, and his fingers glided down her arm to change their position to her other hip. "Miroku?" _If he doesn't answer soon I'm going to throttle him. _

"Perhaps you should check them," Miroku murmured. _If only I could see his face! This monk is too devious to trust without seeing his eyes. Dammit Miroku! _

"W-What do you mean? I can't even see them." How was she supposed to check on his bruises? It was only getting darker, much too dark for her human eyes to see a difference in color. _Maybe Inuyasha could. _She had another picture in her head and she bit her lip hard to stop her giggle.

"Come on Sango," was Miroku laughing? "You are a very smart lady. I'm sure you can come up with a solution." His hands shifted on her waist, pulling her a step closer. Her hands brushed up against the soft cotton fabric of his robes.

And in an instant her confusion was gone.

"HENTAI!" Sango's exclamation of anger rang through the forest. Birds were disturbed from their roosts, little animals scurried towards the safety of their homes. Kagome looked across the campfire to Inuyasha who was very nearly choking on ramen noodles in surprise. Miyuki quickly scurried away from where she was playing Old Maid with Shippo to dive into her lap, disturbing her books and the notebook she'd been writing in.

"Sango sounds mad." Shippo's voice wavered a bit, nervously.

"Inuyasha? Maybe you ought to go check on her." There was no way that Miroku was still conscious after something like that. _I hope she didn't do him any serious damage. _"Just in case."

"I don't think so." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on her.

"Yeah. Not even Inuyasha's _that _stupid," Shippo said with total seriousness.

"The lady mad," Miyuki buried her face into her white shirt. She rubbed the little inuyoukai's back comfortingly as she shot Inuyasha a stern look. His ears flattened. "What 'appened 'Ome?"

"Miroku probably decided to rub her ass again squirt," Inuyasha snorted.

"You can't tell her that!" _Like we really need to encourage questions about Miroku rubbing Sango's…well, everything. _

"Why not?" Inuyasha turned away from her to pick up the noodles that had dropped from his chopsticks when he'd jerked in surprise at Sango's voice. "He does it all the time."

"Please tell me you're not going to eat those." Inuyasha was currently brushing dirt and pieces of straw from the noodles off the ground before tilting his head back, chewing as he turned his eyes back to her. "Oh, Inuyasha!" _Has no one ever taught him any manners? At all? _At least so far he hadn't decided to pick his teeth with his claws. Or burp. Or—

"Wha-at Kagome?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What's your problem now wench?"

"Ew!" Setting Miyuki down closer to the fire she dusted off her skirt as she turned away from their eyes in the direction of Sango's voice. She heard Inuyasha's grumbling as her ears picked up the sound of cardboard hitting the ground, his feet brushing against the leaves littering the forest floor as he set after her. "Don't, Inuyasha!"

"Why are you mad now?" Inuyasha's hand turned her by the shoulder, towering over her. It took her a minute before her eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

"You're not supposed to eat things off the ground Inuyasha." She felt totally disgusted. Kind of like that time when Souta was little, and she'd taken him to the park where some kid had dared him to put a bug in his mouth. And he'd done it.

Ok, so maybe what Inuyasha had done wasn't quite _that _bad, but still.

"What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head defensively. "It was still clean. Hell, it wasn't even there long."

"But you're not supposed to—I mean…" There was no way that Inuyasha would understand where she was coming from; he probably wouldn't even understand her argument. "Just forget about it ok? It's not a big deal. Let's just go get Miroku ok?" Inuyasha nodded, looking a little downcast.

They made their way towards where their friends would be, in silence. Inuyasha held a branch out of the way so that she could pass, ducking underneath himself. They continued along for a few minutes towards the stream until she made out Sango coming towards them on the path looking very upset, with…"Sango?"

Inuyasha let out a snort of laughter; she elbowed him in the side. "Is…Miroku all right Sango?" The unconscious monk had been thrown over her shoulder—and Sango did not look at all happy about it.

"I'm going to throw you into the fire if you keep laughing Inuyasha," Sango threatened darkly. "Do not test me." With that said, she marched past them proudly with Miroku's arms dangling loosely as her hips swayed. As soon as she was out of sight Inuyasha's laughter bubbled back up to the surface and this time she couldn't help joining him.

"Sango's face!"

"That damn monk!" Inuyasha grinned. Eventually she just couldn't keep up the laughter anymore and she took a deep breath. Inuyasha seemed calmer, a little more himself. "Eh, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She would never forget the deadpan severity of Sango's face in that moment. It was just _too _serious to actually consider her friend's threat. "What?" She focused once more on the light color of Inuyasha's hair and eyes—why was he looking like that? "What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you worried about Miroku? Because I'm sure he'll—"

"No, that's definitely not it," Inuyasha's mouth twisted up into a half-smile. "I've seen the monk take worse blows from Sango before. He'll survive."

"Then what is it?" His eyes were serious. They scanned her face for a short period before his feet took a step towards hers, until she suddenly found his arms were around her. "Inuyasha?" Her face was even with his shoulder line; his nose was definitely in her hair. "Inuyasha?" His hold on her loosened before she felt the claws on his hands on her arms, gripping her so that he could look down at her again.

"We'll be close to some hotsprings tomorrow so you can wash the rest of that crap off you," Inuyasha nodded his head. "Definitely."

"What are—" before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha pulled her shoulders forward to press his lips to hers roughly. His eyes closed immediately but she couldn't help but feel a little surprised, too much to focus on the hand that was twisting into her hair. She managed to turn her face away.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered.

"We should get back to the others." Kagome turned away from him. He let his hands leave her shoulders as she made her way through the brush, stunned.

_She turned away from me. But last night she's the one who fucking kissed _me_. What the hell is going on with that wench? _He was so tired of trying to understand one human girl. _I mean, it shouldn't be this complicated should it? _He ducked around another branch that she sent flying back at him. _I didn't even get to talk to her about last night either. _

"It's time for bed Miyuki. Shippo, will you help me clean this up?" Kagome stepped around to the other side of the fire, purposefully ignoring him. _What the hell did I do wrong? I kissed her didn't I? Isn't that what she wanted? We were alone and everything. _

"Yaya?" Miyuki tugged on his hakamas. She held her arms up and he rolled his eyes, tossing her up with a scream of laughter as he caught her again.

"All right squirt. 'Ome says it's time for bed." Sango was already determinedly attempting to sleep in her spot and Miroku seemed to be out for the night. "Night Kagome."

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she answered back after a slight pause. He retreated for the time being into the safety of the largest tree in their little clearing, settling back against the trunk as Miyuki squirmed until she was comfortable.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" he said to the little face staring up at him. She rolled her eyes at him before tucking herself closer, fisting her hands into his outer coat. She let her white head rest against him; he wrapped his arm more securely around her figure.

He watched as Kagome finally returned all her things to her bag, snapping it closed as she ran off to the trees to change into her pajamas. He smirked as she returned in those silly pink things as she tucked herself into bed with Shippo, curling into him as she sent him a quick glance. When Kagome met his eyes she flushed deeply and turned in her sleeping bag, ignoring him.

* * *

><p>There was noise.<p>

She barely turned inside the sleeping bag when she felt something brush against her cheek. It was still way too early if her body was telling her the truth. But then there it was again. "Stop it Shippo," she mumbled, waving her hand. She got irritated on the third time. Opening her eyes she blinked until they understood what they were seeing. It was, in fact, still dark—there were also two golden eyes _staring_ at her, no more than a few inches from her face.

"Gah!" The eyes widened before Miyuki fell onto her behind, equally as startled. She sat upright at the same time that Inuyasha's feet touched the ground, growling.

"Fuck."


	19. Kissing In The Dark

"Sango?" she sank down into the water again. Her friend turned towards her in the hot springs as prompted. "Do you…do you think that Inuyasha's been acting a little weird?" It was strangely quiet without Shippo or Miyuki climbing all over her—it was almost enough to make her paranoid. _Maybe I shouldn't have left them with the guys back at camp. It's weird to be bathing without at least one of them. _

She'd kissed Inuyasha in Kaede's hut and now she couldn't meet his eyes to save her life. Not since he'd kissed her when they'd gone to save Miroku.

"You mean that he made Shippo and Miyuki stay so we could bathe? I did notice that," Sango nodded her head. "But she has been all over you today. Maybe he's just trying to give you a break."

"Well, that's part of it…" her cheeks felt like they were burning.

"Where's that hair soap of yours? I wanted to borrow some of it, if that's all right." Sango combed her fingers through her damp hair. "Kagome?"

"I…don't have it." Sango's eyes stayed on her as she splashed some of the warm water on her face, attempting to ignore the slightly suspicious look in the taijiya's brown eyes.

"Is it back at camp?" Sango pressed.

"No-o-o," she drew it out slightly.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" _Dammit. I can't hide anything from Sango—she knows me too well. And I'm acting totally suspicious. What is wrong with me? It was a kiss. Nothing to be ashamed of, right? _

"Miyuki's nose gets really irritated by the scents in my shampoo and stuff, so Inuyasha thought it would be better if I just didn't bring it back with me this time," she shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. _I should tell Sango. She'd understand. _

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was more concrete, less questioning. "You do realize that if those scents bother Miyuki, then they bother Inuyasha too right? Maybe it was him thatdidn't want you to bring them back."

"Yeah, I know." She focused on rubbing the washcloth over her skin.

"Is something going on between you and Inuyasha, Kagome?" Sango's voice came quietly. She made the mistake of looking up.

Sango's eyes were curious instead of suspicious, "Miroku told you, didn't he?" _Dammit. I'm going to make Inuyasha beat his skull in. That gossip! _

"He told me what he saw in Kaede's hut," Sango blushed lightly. She was still wavering inside. She had to tell somebody though, right? And Sango was the only one who would understand. "Why are you asking me about Inuyasha?"

"He keeps trying to get me alone." For the past twenty-four hours Inuyasha had tried over-and-over again to be alone with her in the woods, on the way to get water, he'd even given her a look when she went to bed without following him into the trees!

"Why would he do that?" Sango's eyebrows lowered.

"…maybe because I kissed him?" Her cheeks flushed completely when she said it. Sango's eyes widened though and there was a definitive awkward silence between them for several moments.

"You? Kissed _Inuyasha_?" _She doesn't have to sound so surprised! _"I…I'm sorry Kagome. It's…I just never expected that…never mind," Sango waved her hands defensively; it was several calming breaths later before Sango's brown eyes reopened, calm.

"He was being really sweet! It just came over me," she mumbled, flattening the washcloth along the surface of the water.

Silence.

She lifted her eyes to see Sango biting her lip to keep from giggling—seeing the taijiya in a more open mood relaxed her a bit; her own mouth began to twitch too. In a few more seconds she couldn't hold back her laughter at how absurd the situation was and she and Sango erupted into full-blow giggles.

"So…how was it?" Sango giggled.

"Inuyasha holds his breath forever!" she gasped. "I nearly died!" Sango burst out in laughter, dodging the washcloth thrown at her head. "It's not funny!" she bit her lip.

Ok. It was kind of funny.

* * *

><p>"Here you go squirt." Inuyasha thrust the thin book at the kid. "Kagome got it for you back in her era. You like it?" He didn't know what else to do. Miroku was busy cooking dinner and the kid was bored out of her mind. <em>At least Shippo's busy with that stupid candy toy Kagome gave him. One less kid to whine. <em>

"Wow Yaya!" Miyuki sat back on her behind, running her hands over the cover. " 'Ome bring fo' me?"

"A book?" Miroku's head turned. "Kagome brought a book for Miyuki?" He saw the surprise in the monk's face. _Those paper sutras of his cost money and books cost a fortune. At least, in this time it does. _"Shouldn't you ask Kagome before you give that to her? It might get damaged."

"There's thousands of them in Kagome's era, monk. You should've seen 'em," he snorted. "It's like they're worthless. Damndest thing I've ever seen." Nobody had books here. He could see the confusion enter into Miroku's expression. "It's the truth."

"I have always wondered why Kagome travels with her schoolbooks the way that she does," Miroku touched his chin. "But how can their patrons afford to commission so many?"

"Look Yaya!" Miyuki grinned, tugging at his sleeve. "The pic-tures so prity!" She ran her hands over the smoothness of the page, giggling.

"Miyuki, child? May I see that?" Miroku settled away from the fire, holding out his hands. It was only a moment before Miyuki took the book to scamper over, allowing him to sit her in his lap. "Remarkable illustrations. This must be a very talented scribe. Do you see these characters?" Miroku spoke to Miyuki; she nodded. "I have never seen such uniform penmanship," he mused. "Some of these don't look familiar to me though."

" 'Ank you Yaya," Miyuki turned her head to beam at him. _Ok, so the squirt can be pretty cool sometimes, even if she yips and whines like a real dog. _

"Keh," he shrugged one shoulder.

"Can you read little one?" Miroku continued on thankfully. Miyuki shook her head, preoccupied with the pictures. _I knew she'd like 'em. Those damn dragons look almost real, even if the princess bitch is kind of whiny. But the kid won't care. _"I must say though, that this book does not seem to be…ah…"

Shippo rolled his eyes and moved to stand by Miroku, leaning over his arm to look at the book too. "The dragon was red. The…" he stuck his sucker back in his mouth temporarily. "This is so stupid. Even I can read better than this. Why's it so simple?"

"It is probably meant to be a teaching aid for someone who is young, Shippo." Miroku tilted his head, turning a page. The monk lifted his eyes," Is Kagome-sama planning on teaching Miyuki to read?"

"I told her the kid's too young, but she's decided already." _There ain't much point in it. It ain't like the squirt's going anywhere. _

"I see," Miroku murmured.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Kagome's voice made his ears perk up. He turned his head to see come from the brush toweling her hair, scanning the site. He was frozen still as Kagome came forward in those pink sleeping clothes of hers, stuffing her uniform inside of her yellow bag. "I'm _starving_."

Kagome…that fucking _scent_.

"Dinner should not be long," Miroku answered, turning his eyes towards Inuyasha. The hanyou sat wide-eyed, ears swiveling as Kagome-sama moved closer to the fire in order to check on their dinner. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Inuyasha's hand contract, pressing his claws into his palm. His eyes shifted back to Kagome sitting on her sleeping bag, saying something to the kitsune perched there. _Now what is this? _

"We need more firewood. You comin' wench?" Inuyasha rolled to his feet easily, holding out his hand to Kagome. Her expression easily conveyed that she was startled, confused. "What?"

"Inuyasha, I—" before Kagome could protest anymore than shaking her head Inuyasha had already leaned down to lift her to her feet by her armpits, grabbing her hand. Inuyasha pulled her after him forcefully as he made his way out of the campsite.

He looked to Sango quickly, seeing how flushed her cheeks were. "Sango?"

"I think it's best if we stay out of it, Houshi-sama."

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, where are we going?" he was pulling her along way too fast for her comfort. "Are you listening to me?"<p>

Apparently he wasn't.

It was another couple of minutes before he came to an abrupt stop, spinning around to face her. She blinked to adjust herself to her night-blindness. _We are so going to have to talk about him dragging me off into the dark. _She wouldn't mind seeing his face during one of these encounters. "Inu—"

Inuyasha's hands on her face stopped her as his mouth was on hers, lightly at first. Quickly though she sensed a type of excitement from him…maybe. She tilted her face a bit to kiss him back, letting her hands grip the front of his haori. _This is actually really nice. _Inuyasha's lips moved over hers fluidly. She opened her mouth to let his tongue tap gently against hers, feeling the smallest of growls vibrate from his throat.

_Oh, that was good. _She unclenched her hands from his haori to glide upwards towards his shoulders, taking a cautious step towards him. _It's getting hard to breathe though. _Inuyasha's lips were practically glued to hers and his hands wouldn't allow her head to twist very far.

_Ok, I can't breathe. _

She was starting to panic a little as Inuyasha didn't seem to have the same limitation; she shifted her hands to locate his forelocks, tugging harshly. This only seemed to encourage him on as his mouth opened wider, and one hand actually left her face to pull her closer.

She was rapidly becoming a little dizzy and she needed another option so she moved her hand up to where his ears were flicking, pinching one harshly between her thumb and forefinger.

Which probably wasn't a good idea.

His jaw clenched reflexively and she whimpered as one of his fangs punctured her lip. Inuyasha's mouth immediately left hers to leave her blinking up at an anxious face hovering in front of hers. "Kagome? Shit!" She moved her hand to cautiously touch her lip, wincing. "What the fuck were you thinking wench? Fuck!" Inuyasha cussed, pushing her hand out of the way so he could turn her jaw for inspection.

"What the fuck would you do that for?" Inuyasha growled. She couldn't very well answer him while he was prodding her lip, now could she? "I could've seriously hurt you bitch!"

_Ok, that's it. _

"I couldn't breathe, baka!" she glared back. "I was about to faint!" Inuyasha's jaw clenched again this time and she was startled to see the smallest touch of blood on his chin. He seemed to notice that she was staring at something, swiping at his mouth with his sleeve in frustration.

"You're fucking bleeding. Here." Inuyasha pressed some of his haori to her lip, pushing against her bottom lip. She didn't move even though Inuyasha continued to cuss under his breath at her as he did so. The pressure did relieve some of the hurt.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha finally grumbled, looking over her seriously. She nodded her head slightly so as not to disturb his hand on her mouth. "Sorry about…this," he murmured. He shifted the fabric to peer at her lip, "It's pretty shallow at least. It's already clotting." Inuyasha's hands abandoned her.

"Why is this so weird?" she pressed an experimental finger to her lip. _He's telling the truth. Thank goodness there's no serious damage. _

"I dunno," Inuyasha nearly whispered. "Is it…terrible or something?"

"What?" Now she was confused. There was a pause where she felt certain that Inuyasha would never respond. But he did.

"Do you, ah, like it?" She focused her eyes to see Inuyasha's waiting expression. "Kissing me?"

"Are you _serious_?" Maybe she shouldn't have said it quite that way. Inuyasha's face fell a bit but she used his forelocks to pull his lips down to hers for a brief kiss, very chaste. "Of course I do Inuyasha," she felt herself blush, silly as it was. "You're great at it."

"Really?" Inuyasha's voice told everything: he'd totally been expecting her to push him away. "Then why have you been fucking avoiding me?" his voice lashed out harshly, insulted. _So he was aware of that? I shouldn't be so surprised. It's not like he's stupid. _

"Because you ambushed me yesterday." She could tell by his face that he had no clue. "You completely surprised me! I didn't know what else to do."

"I kissed you! What was the fucking problem with that?" She barely saw one furry white ear twitch._ He's frustrated. Poor Inuyasha. _

"It's stupid, I know, but you came at me before I expected it, and I just didn't…feel it." She saw his head tilt. "It wasn't romantic."

"Romantic," Inuyasha repeated softly, blankly.

"You know," she shoved at his chest lightly. "I've told you all this before, remember? There has to be a certain atmosphere or it doesn't feel right." _Oh please don't be thick right now Inuyasha. I want you to understand this. _"Do you understand Inuyasha?"

"…yeah," Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So do you, uh, feel…whatever now?" There was some kind of accompanying hand gesture.

Ugh. _He doesn't get it. _

"Good night Inuyasha," she giggled at his bewildered expression. She leaned up to find his cheek, to plant a kiss there. "I'll see you in the morning."


	20. Clouds

"Surely you jest!" the girl giggled, attempting to retract her hand from inside his.

"I do not," he smiled back kindly. He had managed to slip away from the others once they'd reached this small village, leaving Sango with Inuyasha and Kagome. For a while at least. She very nearly always followed in his absence.

"But you are a monk. What about your vows?" the young woman's voice chirped sweetly. "I thought all monks took vows, no matter how young and handsome."

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Oi, bouzu!" Inuyasha's blaring voice startled him, making him jump. _Inuyasha, you cannot be doing this to me. Not right now. _"Miroku, you moron! I'm talking to you!"

The girl pulled her hand back forcefully, gasping. "Oh, how sweet!" The village girl clapped her hands together, eyeing the hanyou holding Miyuki's much smaller hand as she stood by him dutifully.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Apparently attempting to trump Miyuki's charms was never going to happen. _In order to make an heir I need to have an heir. If _this _is not impossible I don't know what is. _

"I need to talk to you," he sent a glare at the dark-haired girl who was cooing at Miyuki, patting her hands together in an attempt to attract her attention.

"About what?"

"What's _your _name sweetie?" The girl pushed past him to drop onto one knee underneath Inuyasha's impressive glare. "She's so adorable! Is she yours?"

"Miyuki," a small voice answered. "Mi name Miyuki."

"Would you bug the hell off already?" Inuyasha gave a small growl to the girl completely ignoring him, flicking his eyes back in Miroku's direction. "I'll tell you later monk. Not right here."

"These little cheeks!" The girl giggled, reaching forward.

"Kyoko, leave that youkai alone!" A matronly voice ordered sharply. The girl jumped to her feet immediately, spinning around. They all looked to see a large elderly woman scowling at them all with narrowed eyes. "Here, girl!"

"Bye," Kyoko waved to Miyuki sadly before running to her mother's side.

Inuyasha's claws dug into his arm as he found himself suddenly being pulled towards the grassy hillside of the river winding around the outskirts of this large village. Miyuki made a valiant effort to keep pace with their longer legs. "Inuyasha?"

"Keh," he snorted. If he was not mistaken there was a blush on his friend's cheeks. "I'm fucking sick of these random girls." Miroku kept his mouth silent until they were away from the village. Inuyasha pushed his shoulder hard enough that his behind met grass. Inuyasha soon dropped next to him, stuffing his hands inside his sleeves.

"I'm never going to get an heir at this rate," Miroku sighed, twisting his mouth up into a wry smile. "You keep stealing away my ladies, Miyuki, you and Yaya here." He gestured his hand towards the hanyou in red. The girl giggled and held her arms towards him. He obliged her, setting her in his lap. "It's creating something of a problem for me."

"Listen monk," Inuyasha interrupted. "What do clouds have to do with women?"

"_What_?" He barely managed to contain his laughter. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" What could have put that thought in his head? "Who told you that they did?" Inuyasha's ears flattened, shifting his eyes to Miyuki's giggling figure making the rings of his staff jingle with little swats of her claws. "Inuyasha?"

"So they don't?"

"Most definitely not." This was ridiculous. He could not stop a small chuckle welling up from his throat at how Inuyasha's mind worked. Inuyasha's hand fisted.

"Kagome fucking lied to me," he growled quietly.

"Wait," he inhaled. "What are we talking about? Explain what you want plainly."

"The wench told me some shit about 'atmosphere'." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What the fuck does she want?" He felt rather startled; apparently it showed, because Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What're you looking at?"

"Atmosphere? You are certain that she said atmosphere?" _Oh dear. I believe that I may very well be in over my head, and Inuyasha too. How am I supposed to teach _Inuyasha_ atmosphere? _

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha glared.

"Clouds," he muttered, shaking his head.

"You know what Kagome meant?" Inuyasha punched him in the arm lightly; he rubbed the rising bruise absently. "Tell me."

"May I ask what you were doing when she said it?" He did not miss the shifty way that Inuyasha began to examine his own claws, avoiding his eyes. "Was this by any chance when you dragged her away from camp two days ago?" _I would bet the money in my robes that Inuyasha is older than me. But he doesn't seem like it most of the time. It is a marvel to me that he is so inexperienced with life. Especially when it comes to women. _

_But…I am judging him too harshly. From what I know of his past he was rather wild for the majority of his life. I should be grateful that Inuyasha is at least attempting to learn about Kagome-sama. _Inuyasha's curious gaze nearly made him re-consider though. _It is a small consolation though. This will probably be painful. ._

"She…kissed me." Inuyasha stated quietly. "And every time I get her alone now she pushes me away. I don't get it."

"Does this have anything to do with the way that you have been…how do I put this?" His friend had been acting strangely. "_Smelling _Kagome-sama?" Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit; there was definitely a blush on his cheeks.

"Y-you noticed that?" Inuyasha blinked, affronted.

"You are not as smooth as you think you are Inuyasha." His friend's skewed perception of his own talents was nothing short of wondrous. "What exactly has she said to you?"

"She told me that I'd ambushed her, and that she wanted romance or some shit, and—" Miroku held up his hands as Inuyasha looked ready to continue. "What? You said to tell you!"

"I think I get the idea." Kagome-sama was not one to be wooed by sheer physical…ah, ventures. "Do you know what romance is, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome-sama wishes to be pursued." He held up his hand again as Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "And not merely chased. There is a subtle difference."

"I don't fucking chase the wench!" Inuyasha growled quietly, making Miyuki's head raise. "She's the one who fucking started this!" _If Inuyasha is this abrasive when the two of them are alone, it is no wonder that he is being refused. _

"Be that as it may, I think you might do well to—"

"Miku?" Miyuki tugged on his robes. "…Miku?" she pressed.

"Yes? What is it little one?" She was looking rather alert, tilting her head as she surveyed him closely. He was aware of Inuyasha's head turning, ears flicking, in the direction of the village. It was startling when Inuyasha fluidly rose to his feet, grasping his hand in the back of his robes. "Inuyasha? Whatever—"

"Shit." Inuyasha cussed, pulling him upwards. He barely managed to steady his balance before Inuyasha was bolting towards the town…leaving him with the baby youkai. He hastily reached down to grasp his staff.

"Hold on, little one." He shifted Miyuki to his back Inuyasha-style to follow the speedy hanyou.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice rang through the village. He turned the corner to see a spindly-tall creature with several eyes—an insect youkai that stood much taller than the humans sprinting away—bounding towards the girls with scythe-like arms outstretched. It managed to strike the bone weapon mid-air, sending it careening into the side of one of the nearby huts before returning its attention to the fallen mother-and-child only a few feet in front of its feet.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha's voice cut through the air. He saw his friend's red figure dart from one rooftop to the other. "Kagome? Where's the shard?"

"The neck!" Kagome answered, cupping her hands around her mouth. In a marvelous leap Inuyasha's feet left the straw roof as he swung Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!"

He felt Miyuki's claws pierce through his clothing as she tightened her hold on his neck, shifting in her position for a better view. He turned his eyes away from the falling pieces of insect youkai to the small white head peering curiously over his shoulder. "Are you all right little one?"

"Yaya kill him?" Miyuki turned her eyes up to his.

"The youkai's gone now. You don't have to worry." _Who could blame the child? The first time that I witnessed Inuyasha's Wind Scar I was rather astounded myself. It is a unique piece of magic to behold. _

Kagome went forward. She made a face as she bent down to pick up the shard from where it had fallen into a nearby bucket. As always, he felt any corruption from the shard disappear immediately upon contact with her miko skin; she opened her small glass vial to add it to the few others that they had gathered recently.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango turned as he approached.

"That…is rather unfortunate," he gestured to where the Hiraikotsu was embedded rather deeply into the wall of someone's home. Sango nodded, stepping forward to slip her hands into the handles, tugging sharply. It did not budge. "Do you—"

"Oi, here." Inuyasha gently pushed Sango's shoulder as he used his height and increased strength to adjust the Hiraikotsu. Several splinters of wood tumbled around his feet as the Hiraikotsu slid onto the ground. There was a large, unmistakable hole in the side of the home.

"At least that damn youkai's dead," Inuyasha grumbled.

Miyuki released his neck. He half-turned to see what it was that she was doing before he saw her figure dart around his legs towards Inuyasha. "Yaya? Yaya!"

"What?" She was tugging at his hakama, holding up her arms. He rolled his eyes but obliged her so that she could bury her nose at his neck. Inuyasha rumbled, rubbing his hand over her back. "Easy pup. No reason to be scared."

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>please <em>Kagome?" Shippo batted his cute eyes. "Please?"

"You've had enough chocolate today Shippo. I don't think you should have anymore." She shook her head, even though he was now clasping his hands pitifully, pouting. "I'm not falling for that."

"Don't you love me Kagome?" Shippo looked wounded.

"Of course I do. But that doesn't mean that…" her voice trailed off as he hung his head dejectedly. Rolling her eyes with a sigh she took the chocolate bar out of her bag for him. "Fine. You win. This time."

"Yay! Thank you Kagome!" he bounded up to her shoulder to kiss her cheek suddenly before retreating to eat his candy in peace.

Kagome looked away from the victorious kitsune to where Inuyasha laid on his side with head propped on his fist. "Quit it," he grumbled softly. Miyuki giggled, hunched down on all fours, wiggling her behind in the air…looking exactly like a puppy egging on the old, grumpy hound dog. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Thankfully the villagers bore them no grudge over the damaged hut. They'd even offered the group a room for the night. Miroku and Sango were currently in a discussion about the "health" reasons for Miroku flirting with the matron's daughter that had come to bring them their dinner, both laughing over the silly reasons that he was coming up with.

"Inuyasha, help me here!" Miroku grinned, holding up his arm as Sango made another playful swat at his skull. Kilala meowed, perching herself on Sango's lap protectively. "You're a man. You understand!"

"Oi, enough." Inuyasha shifted his head on his fist as Miyuki made another attempt for his ears. She only giggled and circled around to make another attempt. "I ain't even gettin' involved bouzu. You're on your own."

"See? Inuyasha agrees with me." Sango folded her arms.

She was surprised to see Inuyasha suddenly roll over towards Miyuki, who yipped and turned to make a run for her lap. Inuyasha's hand gripped the back of her kimono and held the fallen pup down with her back against the floor, growling softly, looming over her.

" 'Ome! 'Ome!" Miyuki turned her face back towards her. She was tempted to get involved until Inuyasha winked at her conspiratorially. "Eep! Bad doggie!" She couldn't stop her giggling when she saw Miyuki's fingers rise up to tap Inuyasha's nose, surprising him.

"Bad dog?" Inuyasha's lip twitched. "I'mthe bad dog? Maybe I should chew on _your _ears, squirt. See how you like it."

"No Yaya!" Miyuki squealed, holding her hands up. " 'Ome!"

"Quit teasing her Inuyasha," she couldn't help laughing. _They are just too cute together. _"Don't make me get the newspaper."

"What?" Inuyasha's nose wrinkled as he looked up at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind."

Inuyasha growled, making Miyuki squeal again. "Help 'Ome! Bad Yaya!" Her hanyou was grinning when this time Miyuki growled, small and nowhere near the timbre or the threat that Inuyasha's was.

"You call that a growl?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"I'm big dog too Yaya!" Miyuki protested, yanking on one of his forelocks.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a real killer," Inuyasha teased. "I bet—" Inuyasha yelped, turning his head. "Oi Shippo! What the fuck was that for?"

"Run Miyuki!" Shippo balanced on Inuyasha's head, ready to strike again. "Hurry!"

Distracted, Inuyasha reached back for the kitsune while Miyuki bolted to her lap, turning to stick her tongue out at Inuyasha as Shippo soon followed. She held both of them in her arms while Inuyasha sank back to his behind, shaking his head at them both. "Feh, cowards."

"Bad doggie," Miyuki nodded, resting her white head against her shirt. Shippo yawned as he stretched his arms.

"I guess that's the sign for bed." Miyuki was letting her chest support her head. "All right Shippo." She pressed on his back.

"Goodnight Kagome-sama," Miroku smiled in her direction.

"Oh, ah, goodnight Miroku, everyone." How odd. She got up to go over to the bed that had been prepared for Sango and herself, looking over her shoulder. Inuyasha was still watching her with that adorably playful look from before but she noticed that he didn't hold her gaze, his eyes shifting to meet Miroku's.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she said.

"Get some sleep wench," Inuyasha grumbled, turning his back on them all.


	21. Adorable, much?

Inuyasha let his muscles relax, focusing on the sound of soothing scent of a peaceful Kagome and the even breathing of his friends. It was late, even _his_ body was wavering between sleep and awareness more so than usual, lying on his side. He'd positioned himself nearest the door. The kid was curled up against his haori, snoring quietly; her head was resting on his bicep and she was mumbling in her sleep about something.

It was his favorite time of the day. Kagome was asleep—unconscious where he could keep an eye on her…and the others, late enough that there was almost nothing outside that he felt compelled to keep his attention on, mostly. With as busy as human villages were it drove his senses crazy. It didn't help that Kagome attracted unwanted attention like nobody he'd ever met.

"Keh," he snorted softly, reaching a hand down to rub Miyuki's back slowly. Miyuki's claws fisted in his clothing, mewling quietly as her nose searched. _What is it? A nightmare? _The squirt immediately quieted, tucking her face into his shoulder. _Atta girl. _He focused his ears on the rhythmic breathing of them all. He relaxed his arm, letting his shoulders drop as he let his cheek rest against her white hair, arm resting against the length of her back. He let a rumble rise out of his chest gently, just enough to soothe the girl.

She went limp, her hands relaxing. He let out a relieved breath that she wasn't going to be waking up quite yet. _I might be able to keep up with her but these humans need their sleep. And the tyke could do with a full-night herself. _

The distinct _crack _of a stick snapping in half made him raise his head, ears swiveling towards the door. There was definitely someone walking around out there. _A human, if I'm not mistaken. No youkai would be so careless. _It wouldn't hurt to check though.

Inuyasha lifted the kid carefully, moving to lay her on Kagome's sleeping bag next to the wench. It took a moment but she turned to curl up against Kagome's chest atop the bag. _Good kid. _He straightened; keeping his hand on Tessaiga as he quietly shifted the door open, he slipped out into the cool night air.

The cool ground felt good on his feet though. He glanced up at the sky. _The new moon's tomorrow. Going to have to find somewhere to hole up for the night. Dammit. _The absolute worst time of the month.

_Keh, except maybe when those two girls get their heats. _He chuckled to himself at that one. _They turn into absolute bitches. I don't know how Miroku's skull has held up so long, considering how many times Sango beats him over the head then. _Smirking he lifted his nose in the air. There was the distinct trace of the insect youkai from before, which he disregarded, but also the new scent of some passing human not too long ago. There was definitely no one around now.

"Yaya?" Miyuki's small voice made him turn. Standing there on the steps behind him she looked very rumpled as she rubbed at her eyes. She yawned, flashing her fangs.

"You woke up squirt?" She didn't answer, only holding up her arms for him. He rolled his eyes, taking the steps quickly as he bent to scoop her up, feeling her leech herself to his neck again. "Come on then. Let's get some sleep," he yawned.

* * *

><p><em>Yip! <em>

Sango groaned, lifting her head. Miyuki yipped again from her position in Inuyasha's lap, standing up so that she could pat him on the cheek. "Yaya? Yaya sleepy?" Inuyasha was still asleep.

"Miyuki?" The miniature white head turned in her direction. "Why don't you try to get a little more sleep?" _Preferably another few hours or so. _

"Day, lady." Miyuki shook her head. "Time to wake."

Sometimes she really couldn't understand Miyuki's adorably confusing speech. "What are you talking about?" She yawned, covering her mouth. _Even Inuyasha's still asleep and he's always the first one awake. It must be early. _

"Day." Miyuki shook her head again, turning back to Inuyasha's unconscious face. "Wake Yaya," she tugged on his forelocks.

"Ssh! You're going…" Miyuki was completely ignoring her, yipping loudly. She winced, waiting for Inuyasha to startle awake, but he did not. Kilala brushed against her side as she weaved her way towards Inuyasha's legs, resting her forepaws on his knee. "Kilala?"

"Hi kitty." Miyuki half-turned to pet Kilala's head, who leaned into the touch for a moment. The nekoyoukai leaned forward to sniff at Inuyasha's fingers resting on his leg, tails flickering. She couldn't hold back a gasp as Kilala bit down on Inuyasha's hand firmly, growling.

"What are you doing?" She got up immediately to go and kneel by Inuyasha, pulling at Kilala's midsection. The cat let go, but not without a firm pull. "Kilala, how could you?" _And she's usually so friendly to him! What's gotten into her?_

"Yaya!" Miyuki let out her baby growl, distressed. "Make Yaya wake lady!" Those golden eyes turned onto hers.

"Inuyasha?" _He's not a deep sleeper. I'd think with all this noise that _somebody _would be awake by now. _She leaned forward to shake his arm gently. "Inuyasha?" She lifted her fingers to press against his neck. _Heartbeat, breathing…but he's still asleep. Odd. _

"Is Yaya sick?" Miyuki tugged on her sleeve.

_Something about this doesn't feel right. _She turned away from the slumbering hanyou to go over to Kagome in her sleeping bag, laying her hand on her shoulder. "Kagome? Kagome, are you awake?" She shook her other friend's arm gently too, only to have Kagome remain limply asleep.

Hesitantly she looked to where Miroku was resting against the wall, staff resting against his shoulder. _Don't tell me that Houshi-sama won't wake up either. Then again, if he does, it'll probably be to grope some part of me. _She almost didn't rise up to go over to their resident monk, shaking his shoulders. "Houshi-sama? Miroku?" Nothing. "Houshi-sama, I'm ready to bear your children."

_There: if he doesn't wake up for that…something's wrong. _

She waited another minute—Miroku's face didn't change.

"Sango?" Miyuki's voice startled her. The girl had left Inuyasha's lap to tug on her sleeve, pushing her white hair back behind her pointed ear. _I've never actually had the girl speak to me before. I didn't think she actually knew my name. _

"…just, stay here, ok? Keep trying to wake them up." She went to where Hiraikotsu rested, hefting it over her shoulder. "Kilala, stay here to guard everyone." Her friend meowed her agreement, perching herself on the wooden floor next to Miyuki.

Sango opened the door after changing into her slayer's uniform, stepping outside. It was strangely quiet for midday; yesterday the town had been bristling with moving people, though none of them were out now. _Yes, something is definitely wrong here. But I don't sense any aura. Could it be the townsfolk? But why would they want to do this? Why are Miyuki and Kilala awake too? I don't understand. _She walked towards the middle of the road, turning carefully. Not even a whisper of footsteps.

_Enough of this. I'm tired of waiting to be attacked. Just get it over with already. _"I know you're out here," she called. "What are you waiting for?" A whisper of a youkai's aura made a shiver run up her spine. She turned, but nothing was there. _Can it conceal itself? _She tightened her grip on the Hiraikotsu, keeping her muscles ready. _The others are helpless right now. I'm their only defense. _

"You think that you stand a chance against me?" A woman's voice. She turned, only to see a puff of green smoke. The disembodied voice chuckled. "A human? Though, I must ask—why are you not asleep with the others?"

_I don't know. _

"So you're responsible." _I hate when they play games like this. It just takes longer for me to kill them. _

"Thankfully I've been successful. These villagers are easily persuaded," the voice gloated. "Your hanyou friend took his time getting to sleep. He's very paranoid."

"I can't imagine why that would be." Sango returned sarcastically. _Strike already._

She turned again to be surprised by a tall woman standing behind her, smirking. She barely had time to take in her long brown hair before the creature's fist came towards her, which fell against Hiraikotsu as she blocked. Taking a step back the woman's bright blue eyes darkened, one side of her lip rose to expose her fangs.

Sango immediately removed the knife concealed within her sleeve, taking a jab over Hiraikotsu at the youkai's neck. She hissed, moving sideways with surprising agility. "I don't have time for this." She took another step backwards, glancing at the room where the others were still defenseless.

"You don't have any time _left_." Sango raised her boomerang. "Hirai—" Green smoke blew over her face, forcing her to reach for her mask.

There was a sharp whistle, "Miyuki? Miyuki?" A different voice. She moved out of the smoke to see a different woman standing in the youkai's place, although the aura was the same. Long white hair blew over a beautiful green kimono, golden eyes. "Miyuki baby?" The malice in her eyes was completely at odds with the sweetness of her voice.

"Oh no you don't!" She threw Hiraikotsu as she heard the screen door opening. Those golden eyes flickered to her face with annoyance. As her boomerang approached the woman she waved her arm, and the Hiraikotsu crashed against a tall stone statue, falling to the ground.

_A fox. _

She looked to where the woman's attention was. The little inuyoukai girl was frozen still on the platform leading to the room, staring at the youkai's disguise. "Miyuki? Come here sweetie."

"Miyuki, don't!" Sango ordered sharply. _She wants Miyuki, why? _"Go back into the room, now!"

"It's not safe here sweetie." The woman's face was very solemn, throwing a few glances at her. "Mama's here."

_That's who she's disguised as? _

"Miyuki, go back to Inuyasha!" Sango demanded. "She's a fox!" Darting forward she removed her sword, swinging it at the woman's shoulder. The fox darted backwards as she simultaneously dropped her sword and picked up her Hiraikotsu one-handed, throwing it again with all the force she could.

"You little bitch!" The woman's voice grew harsh again, and when her eyes found the fox assailant again she saw that the disguise had dropped. "That girl is mine!" The youkai was pressing her hand to her shoulder where blood was beginning to stain through her dark shirt. _It looks like I rendered her other arm useless. She can't move it. _

"You're not getting her!" She picked up the darkened steel sword again, flourishing it a bit.

"I'll see you again human!" The fox narrowed her blue eyes as she rushed forward, green smoke making her press her sleeve to her mouth. The aura disappeared almost immediately.

She re-addressed her attention to the little inuyoukai still watching her. She went to retrieve the Hiraikotsu next to the stone statue, replacing her sword into its sheath.

"Milady?" A man's voice. She turned to see a small group of villagers approaching from one of the paths running through the town. "We meant no harm. S-she has some of our children. We had no choice. But your friends are only asleep."

"Sango lady?" She felt hands on her knee. Miyuki had come forward to stand beside her, trembling. "Is she go? Yaya safe?"

"For now," she sighed. "Do you know that fox?" Miyuki nodded sadly, pressing her face into her leg.

_Inuyasha is not going to like this at all. _


	22. A New Moon

"Inuyasha?" He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. Kagome's face blurred somewhat, but it was definitely her. He inhaled. _Definitely Kagome. _"Can you see me Inuyasha? Are you awake?"

"What the hell are you talking about wench?" She smiled, resting back on her behind. He yawned, shaking his head to clear it. "What time is it?"

"Late afternoon, my friend." Miroku's voice drifted to his ears. "Lady Sango has quite the story for us it seems." Late afternoon? _I don't sleep that fucking long. What the hell is that smug monk talking about? _He straightened, glancing around the room.

Light filtered in through the open door. "What's he talking about Sango? What story?" The taijiya sat against the opposite wall, Miyuki in her lap, stroking her white hair. _Since when does Miyuki sit with Sango? _

"I wanted to wait until you were all awake." Sango lifted her eyes from the girl whose arms would not release her waist. "The villagers placed sleeping powder into the rice we ate last night. Well, you all did. Kilala, Miyuki, and I didn't eat any."

"What?" His hand immediately went to Tessaiga's hilt.

"Inuyasha, let her finish." Miroku ordered quietly.

"They only did it because some of their children were kidnapped by a fox youkai." Sango let out a breath. "She was after Miyuki, but she ran off when I injured her shoulder."

"A fox? You're sure?" The gears in his mind were reeling. "Is it—?"

"Miyuki says that it was the same one." Sango answered quietly, smoothing down Miyuki's hair.

"What the fuck did she want? Did she say?" _A fox youkai who steals children? What the hell could she want with them? They're not a threat…and humans too? This isn't good. _"Did she have any shards?"

"I can't see the shards Inuyasha." Sango rolled her eyes. "And all she really said was that Miyuki was hers and that she would see me again."

"Foxes don't eat humans do they?" Kagome asked the kitsune in the group.

"I don't think so." Shippo shook his head. "I've never heard of it before."

"Foxes are tricksters who usually avoid physical combat." Miroku interjected. "It does not surprise me that this woman did not stay for very long once she was injured. But it is unusual for them to steal children."

"We've got to find her then." _Some tricky bitch who steals kids? I can't let her keep messing with Kagome and the others. Especially if she's after Miyuki. _"What does she look like Sango?"

"Blue eyes, long brown hair—" Sango stopped. "But she changed form while we were fighting, to get Miyuki to go to her." Sango exhaled. "To look like her mother."

"Mean fox." Miyuki's voice was muffled against Sango's chest.

"I believe that we should leave the village tonight to distance ourselves from these villagers." Miroku said. "As long as the fox has influence over them we cannot trust them, good as their intentions may be. We need to find the fox and whomever she may have kidnapped."

"I agree." Sango's eyes shifted to rest on him.

"Let's get going then." He moved to stand up, helping Kagome when she nearly tripped. _Clumsy wench. _"We need to find her quickly." _Before tonight, when I'll be fucking useless. Why does shit like this always happen on the new moon? _

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed, slowing to a stop.<p>

"What is it?" Kagome's feet touched ground, stepping around the tree roots so that she could see Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha?"

"My nose is starting to get weaker." He brushed at his nose. "I can't hardly smell fucking anything." _We need to find a fox and what does my nose do? Basically shut down on me when I need it most. I don't like having an enemy around when I turn human. Dammit! _

"We did basically sleep through the day." Kagome sighed, patting his arm. "Maybe we should just find somewhere to wait out tonight, you know? It's not like it's our fault."

"I would prefer to have a defendable position for tonight Inuyasha." Sango spoke. "Perhaps we should just stop. It'll be dark in another hour or so."

"I guess we don't have a fucking choice, do we?" He growled, turning towards the others. Sango allowed Miyuki to get down from Kilala, running over to him, holding up her arms. As always he bent down to hoist her up to his waist, letting her grip his forelocks.

"Yaya smell funny," she pronounced. "Why Yaya smell funny?"

"…later kid," he said gruffly. "Not here."

It didn't take them long to find a small clearing on the bank of a small lake, where there was plenty of both fish and firewood. He let Kagome down so that she could get out her matches while Sango and Miroku went for firewood. "Catch fishy Yaya?" Miyuki tugged on his forelocks.

"Yeah, show Kagome your fishing skills." He set the kid down so that she could sprint to the lake's edge, peering over.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome got up, brushing off her skirt.

"I hate that this is fucking happening now. It's the last thing we need." Kagome always understood. _I'd never tell the wench, but I'm glad she stays up with me on the new moon. But she probably knows that anyway. _

"We wouldn't ever let anything happen to Miyuki, you know that right?" Her hand dropped to entwine with his. "Just like we wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"Quit it," he said gruffly. "Like I need your pitiful protection."

She didn't get offended although he'd been expecting it. She only squeezed his hand. "I just wanted to remind you, is all." Kagome said quietly. "Miyuki? Are you going to collect our dinner for us tonight?"

"Watch 'Ome!" Miyuki called back. "Catch fish!" Kagome laughed, but he couldn't join in. His nerves were always tense before the new moon but it was worse, because there was some fox bitch out there healing up, getting ready to attack again.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's help her." Kagome tugged at his hand. "We can't let her fish by herself, can we? So…" She tilted her head towards Miyuki's still form.

"Fine." he relented. He let the wench lead him to Miyuki, who didn't even glance at them as they sat down. In a startling quick flash of movement Miyuki swiped her claws at the water's edge to send one of the fish flapping on the bank. She dove at it, pinning it with her teeth on its back and the full weight of her legs holding it down. She growled quietly.

Kagome's giggles made her glance away from the hunting pup. "She's so cute. Did you teach her how to do that Inuyasha?"

"She just does it." He shrugged. "I didn't teach her how." Miyuki picked the fish back up to lay it on his leg, looking up proudly. It didn't move. "You got it squirt."

"What a brilliant little baby." Kagome cooed, reaching over so that she could drag the pup into her own lap. "You're a great hunter Miyuki." The girl's chest puffed up at the praise, triumphant. "Do you think that I could learn Inuyasha?" Kagome winked at him conspiratorially while Miyuki watched.

"Sorry wench, you don't have any claws." Kagome giggled, bending forward to kiss Miyuki's forehead. "Leave the hunting to the three-year old. At least you'll have dinner." Kagome gasped, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"You are such a jerk!" She grinned.

"Inuyasha, have you learned nothing?" Miroku's voice teased. He turned to see the monk and Sango setting down their firewood where they'd cleared the brush already. "You have to charm the ladies. Not insult them." Miroku shook his head. "Somewhere I have failed with you."

"Like you would know." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Miroku. All you do is grab women's butts," Shippo snorted. "I feel sorry for Sango."

The taijiya's cheeks turned pink.

"Why would you do that?" Miroku asked innocently. "All I have ever done is attempt to show my admiration for her. It is not my fault that she does not appreciate that."

"Houshi-sama?" Sango was so pink.

"Yes?" Miroku smiled.

"Shut up."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "Why don't you two handle getting the fish while I help with the fire?"

Half an hour later there was a good amount of fish roasting on stakes over the fire; Miyuki was sitting by while Kagome praised her for her fishing skills again, which the pup didn't mind. The sun was going down and Inuyasha felt the beginnings of the moon's affects. His skin became very cold as he watched the claws on his hands began to shrink into human bluntness. As a hanyou, he could withstand weather changes easily but now he felt goosebumps rising along his arms, even within the robe of the firerat. His canines ached as his fangs shrank back, harmless. He glanced down at his chest where his forelocks hung as the whiteness disappeared with the new rippling blackness.

Worst of all though was the sudden separation he had from the world: it was suddenly harder to see than before, most of the scents he depended on were gone, the ears on either side of his head were nearly useless…Kagome's scent was no longer just a breath away. He fisted his hands on his legs at the sudden shock of it, inhaling.

_My fucking head's spinning. If only I could keep my nose, the rest wouldn't be so bad for a night. _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I'm fine." He shot her a glare. _The last thing I need is for them to think I'm so weak that I need to be looked after. Anything but that. _

"Yaya?" Miyuki's voice was confused. She had turned her head away from the miko brushing out her hair to stare at him. "Yaya? Is Yaya, 'Ome?" The girl shifted to get a better look, pointing.

"It's me kid," he answered. _Great, now they're all staring at me. Like I need the attention. _

Miyuki scrambled out of Kagome's lap to park herself in front of him, sniffing cautiously on all fours at his hand. "I promise pup, it's still me."

"Human." Miyuki shook her head, making her long white hair fly.

"Uh." He sighed, reaching forward to grab her by the armpits. He set her on his knee, offering her his hand. "See? It's still me." She looked at him blankly. "Smell it, squirt."

She obliged him, sniffing again. "Buh Yaya not human."

"It's still Inuyasha." Kagome said soothingly. "It's just temporary, ok?"

Miyuki looked up at him suspiciously, tugging on some of his now blackened hair. He heard Miroku chuckle. "I suppose it would be a shock to the little one, with her nose and all."

"Fish!" Hair brushed over her arm as Miyuki's concentration finally broke for more important things. Like fish. He couldn't help a small chuckle himself as she circled around the fire to check on the roasting meat. "Fish 'Ome!"

"I suppose it is ready then." Sango moved in to help Miyuki before she could lose anyone's dinner into the fire. "Easy." Miyuki watched eagerly as Sango removed one, smiling up eagerly when she closed her small hand around one.

" 'Ank you lady," she thanked Sango, but her eyes were on the stake.

"Here you go, Houshi-sama." Miroku removed the stake from Sango's hand. "And Kagome, Inuyasha…" She handed each of them a skewer of fish meat. "Shippo," she handed the kitsune one. "And here you go Kilala." Sango used her fingers to push the meat onto the ground for Kilala to eat, rubbing her head briefly.

"_Meow_." Kilala began to eat.

"Since when do you like Sango?" Miyuki glanced at him but immediately returned to her dinner.

Miroku chuckled when she shot Inuyasha a look. "I think you're very likeable Sango. I am sure that Inuyasha did not mean it the way it sounded."

"Houshi-sama, I know that was meant to soothe me, but it just makes me nervous." Sango glanced at his hands.

"Why would it do that?" Miroku grinned.

"And I thought Inuyasha was stupid." Shippo shook his head. "Maybe Miroku's really the dumbest around here."

"Oi!" He turned to see the runt was already making a beeline for the trees. "Shippo, you little shit! I'm not going to let you get away with that!" He left his dinner staked by the fire to take out after the kitsune.

_Damn mouthy brat. _


	23. A New Moon Cont

"No Miyuki," Kagome scolded quietly. "We don't eat the cards." She quickly moved to save what was left of the cards in Miyuki's hands before she could tear them any more. "They're for playing, remember?"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were well asleep. Kagome was still awake, trying to keep Miyuki quiet so as not to disturb them. He leaned so that he could look over Kagome's shoulder—he'd declined playing her stupid paper game, but that didn't mean that it wasn't somewhat interesting to watch. Especially as Miyuki growled quietly, shifting her body to protect her latest prize.

"Give 'em to her, squirt." Kagome looked over her shoulder, blushing when she saw him there. "Let her have them back." Miyuki pouted but let her grip on the cards lessen so that Kagome could take them, stuffing them into the square protector.

"Thank you Inuyasha," the wench said under-her-breath. He nearly missed it. _Damn human hearing. Can't hear a thing. _She went to replace them in her bag, leaning up to peer inside.

He blinked.

Even in the shadowy darkness dancing around the light of the fire, his eyes could make out most things, although not with his usual hanyou clarity. Kagome leaned forward, snaking her arm into that ridiculous yellow bag of hers for something, and by doing so it was making her green skirt sway appealingly. Her legs, obscenely exposed as always, were even more so now. He felt his mouth drop open at the curve of pink hidden under the green.

"Yaya?" He tiled his head in the pup's direction, focused on Kagome's swinging skirt. She growled in frustration as she hopped up into his lap. "Yaya, you no look! Look!" Kagome was sitting back onto her legs anyway so he let his head rotate around towards Miyuki. "See? Take!" She held up a small green lizard that was desperately attempting to squirm its way to escape; the pup's grip was pretty strong though. "You lak?"

"You caught it without killing it. Not bad," He used to fingers to hold it up by its tail. "You should probably go put it back now though. Let it go home."

"K." She took it, scrambling over to a rock nearby.

"Here you go Inuyasha." Kagome sat next to him at the tree trunk, leaning back. "If you want them." It was that ninja food that she always brought back, the crunchy chip things.

"Oh, thanks." He took the bag from her, reaching in for one. _Kagome's era pretty much sucks except for the food. That's the only good thing. _

"At least it's still summer, you know?" Kagome continued while he ate. "I mean, it's kind of cold away from the fire but it's not so bad." She leaned into his shoulder, bringing her knees up to her chest. "And look how happy Miyuki is." The pup was chasing more lizards enthusiastically to cower under the rock where she'd found the first one.

"It doesn't take much," he muttered. _The squirt's happy with pretty much just chasing stuff. She's only got simple worries…mostly. _Miyuki's head popped up to glance in their direction, making Kagome giggle.

"Sometimes it's like we've really got a puppy with us." Kagome shifted her cheek on his shoulder so that she could wave at Miyuki. She giggled when the girl beamed back quickly. "Did you act like her when you were little?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was more confused than aggravated trying to keep an eye on the forest too, as well as their conversation. _Humans are so damn weak. I don't know how they live like this._

She giggled, straightening so that she could smooth the hair on the top of his head. "Nevermind. I think I can guess on my own." Her eyes fell to his.

Inuyasha leaned forward enough to dip his head towards hers. Kagome's breath blew out over his face before his lips met hers, closing his eyes. _Dammit, the wench has soft lips. How the hell does she even do that? Is it because of her era or is it a woman thing? _

Kagome's lips left his, pulling back. "Kagome?"

"That was much better," Kagome beamed, reaching up to fiddle with the human ear on his head, tucking back his hair. "But I kind of miss your dog ears."

"…and?" _That's why she pulled away? _

"Nothing," Kagome shrugged one shoulder. "I just wanted to say that." Inuyasha blinked, looking very frustrated. She couldn't resist leaning up to kiss him, letting her lips linger. Her hands slipped into that black mane of his to pull herself up a bit closer to his face. He immediately responded by letting his arms circle around her waist to lift her gently into his lap.

She couldn't help grinning against his mouth. _Even human, Inuyasha's pretty strong. And he always thinks that he's so weak. _Although, she had to admit, she did feel better knowing that his fangs were gone for the moment. That meant that she didn't have to worry about one of them cutting her. She opened her mouth a little wider as Inuyasha's tongue tapped against hers again.

_Ok, I have to admit. This is pretty nice. _

In her era everyone that she was acquainted with had already kissed several guys, or had more boyfriends, especially the way Eri and Ayumi and Yuka spoke sometimes. But Inuyasha didn't care if she was a great kisser or not, (_hopefully!_). She could be rather proud that Inuyasha was the only one she'd ever kissed. She couldn't imagine telling Inuyasha about old boyfriends or anything after all.

Not that she had any.

Maybe it was just her, but this was getting kind of intense. She could feel Inuyasha's fingertips barely running across the skin of her lower back, the nails brushing along her flesh. The sensation was enough to make her shiver, mouth open for Inuyasha's rather persistent tongue. _What would those fingers feel like with claws on them? _The thought was enough for her to sink her fingers deeper into his hair, tilting her head a bit more.

Inuyasha's hands found where her shirt wasn't tucked into her skirt, raising his hands. Those large, definitively male hands ran their calluses over the soft skin of her back, pulling her closer, making her seriously consider—

Inuyasha pulled away before she did, breathing hard. "Inuyasha?" His dark eyes were bright, a touch confused. "Why did you stop?" _I was enjoying that way too much. _She couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment though.

"Sorry." Inuyasha shook his head hard enough to make his hair shift. His hands had found their way to rest on her hips again.

"Sorry?" Now she was confused. "Sorry for what?"

"Yaya!" Miyuki yelped from somewhere. "Help Yaya!"

"Shit!" Inuyasha stood up, dragging her upright with him. The little inuyoukai wasn't in the clearing with them anymore. "She must have gone into the trees, come on!" Inuyasha was already bolting forward ahead of Kagome. _Dammit, what's this bitch's problem? _He could hear Kagome rousing the others but there wasn't time. If the fox was after Miyuki then it wouldn't take youkai senses long to find her in this darkness. "Miyuki? Squirt!"

"Yaya!" Miyuki came bolting out of the bushes at him to barrel into his legs. "Sa'me Yaya!" Her claws dug into his knee with her strong grip. _At least the kid's still here. _

"What's wrong? Is it the fox?"

"Ask me yourself," a voice whispered by his ear. He spun but the woman was already moving, dodging the fist he swung at her. "I was expecting that hanyou, but you're much better," she nearly purred, straightening. Bright blue eyes shone gleefully at him from the shadows.

"What the hell do you want?" _She doesn't know it's still me. _

"I need that girl—she can either come with me or I can take her from you." The fox spoke happily. "I will let you choose."

"You're not fucking taking her!" he shot back. "You fucking tricky bitch! You can't win a fair fight, can you? So you attack like this."

"I _could _fight," she leaned her head to the side," but this is so much easier." He took a step back as the shadows in front of him shifted, smoke rising. He used his sleeve to cover his mouth as he reached to find Miyuki, but he was immediately knocked forward by someone's foot in the crux of his back. He hit the ground, pushing himself up as quickly as he was able.

"Dammit, Miyuki?" It was too quiet for his liking. "Miyuki?" He took steps forward, using his hands to search for anything that would tell him the pup was still here. "Miyuki, answer me!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice followed after he jumped at feeling hands on him. Torchlight threw light between the trees as Sango and Miroku soon stepped near.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Shippo's sleep voice asked. "Inuyasha?"

"Fucking fox!" He kicked at the ground, coughing up the rest of the smoke. "She's got my pup!"

"Shippo? Can you pick up her scent?" Miroku immediately turned to the two youkai. "Or Kilala?"

"My nose isn't as good as Inuyasha's but I guess we have to try, right Kilala?" Shippo awakened a bit. The nekoyoukai transformed into her fiercer form, growling in agreement.

"All right then. Let's go," Sango hefted the Hiraikotsu onto her shoulder.

* * *

><p>She was very confused and very frightened.<p>

This mean fox lady was carrying her away from the others. _She hurt Yaya. 'Ome 'elp him. _She really hoped that Yaya was ok. He would come after her and then she could go back with him. And 'Ome would keep her safe.

She squirmed a little. The fox lady had her pinned with an arm against her chest with another arm under her legs so that she couldn't get away. "Wan' Yaya," she managed. "Lego Yaya." The lady had the same brown hair and the blue eyes. _She kill Mama, hur' her. _

"Hush," the woman said quietly, more focused on the road. "I'm very sure that the hanyou will re-join them soon and come after you, don't worry." The forest around them was moving at a very quick pace—this lady could run very fast.

"Yaya sa'me," she protested. "He strong."

"Strong or not, you can't fight something that's not there, now can you?" The fox glanced down at her in frustration. "And by the time they find you I'm going to be long gone," she snorted. "Not that you'll understand, but I've got more important things to be doing than killing dog bitches and snatching their children."

_She's a very mean lady, _Miyuki decided. _Yaya do Wind thing on her and she go. Bad lady. _

"Ok, so I didn't want to kill your mom. But the bitch gave me no choice, you know?" The woman leapt over a large boulder, skirting around a few trees. The motion left her feeling sick to her stomach. "All she had to do was let me have you and she could've lived. Idiot," she scoffed.

"You kill Mama," she mumbled. "Why?" She could remember seeing this fox lady with Mama. Mama had been very angry with her and she had told her to run, in her mean voice. And she'd run, but Mama had followed soon like she'd promised. Hurt. It hadn't taken very long for Mama to die after that.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, ok?" The woman glanced down again, looking a little sorry. "I don't have a choice in this. They specifically requested an inuyoukai. There aren't that many around."

_I want Yaya. _

Yaya and 'Ome would take care of her. Yaya would kill the mean fox lady and 'Ome would cuddle her and she could go to sleep. And maybe give her some more of those sweet candy things 'Ome brought. Those were good.

The lady ran for a long time. She felt her eyes drifting closed even with the terrible smell of fox in her nose. She yawned, attempting to stay awake. But it was very dark and the slight swaying movement was actually kind of soothing. But it was also making her have to pee.

"That's it girlie. Go to sleep. It's gonna take us a while to get to the glade," the woman's voice said quietly. "Probably won't get there until morning, if they haven't disappeared on me. They do that a lot," she sighed.

"Lady? Have to pee." She yawned again. "Bushes." _Yaya gets angry when I no tell him. I no want this lady angry. _

"Are you kidding me?" The woman skirted around another cluster of dark bushes. "You have to pee?" But her movements were becoming smooth again as she slowed her pace. "I don't believe this," she muttered.

The lady set her down on her feet, stepping back as she crossed her arms over her chest. "All right," she gestured one hand, "do your business so we can be moving already."

"You look." She shook her head, stepping behind a bush. "No look! Turn!" she ordered. _I a big girl. I know how to pee! _ _Even Yaya no think so. _

"_Kids._" The woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But don't even think about trying to run, you got it?" With a warning glare the woman turned her back on her, tapping her feet impatiently, muttering things to herself.

"I done." She stepped out from behind the bushes. "I done lady." The fox stepped forward to lift her up again so that she could carry her as she set forward again, just as quickly as before.

_I want Yaya_, she yawned, letting her head rest against the woman's chest.


	24. Chapter 24

"Inuyasha, wait you—" Kagome attempted to call Inuyasha to stop. He wasn't listening.

"Save it!" Inuyasha threw back.

_Inuyasha's human. He can't push himself as hard as he normally can, but he won't admit it to anyone. He's going to make himself sick. S_he winced as she watched Inuyasha make a beeline for the trees again.

Shippo had transformed to offer her a ride, for which she was grateful. She was following after Miroku who was on foot and Sango, on Kilala's back, was currently attempting to keep up with Inuyasha between all these trees. Gratefully she watched as the nekoyoukai sped up and Sango bent down to grab onto a handful of Inuyasha's haori, throwing him off balance.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cussed as he hit the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Idiot," Sango tsked, shaking her head. She dismounted from Kilala's back easily. "You don't have to prove anything to us, Inuyasha. It's not going to do Miyuki any good if you injure yourself running after her like this." She waited until the three of them had caught up before grabbing onto Inuyasha's very human ear.

"Ow, bitch, that hurts!" Inuyasha's voice whined. She scoffed, releasing his ear. He rubbed at it while simultaneously giving her a nasty look, jaw tight.

"Why don't you ride on Kilala with Sango?" Miroku finally caught his breath. "It would surely speed up this…process, don't you think?"

"You fucking think I can't keep up with you?" Inuyasha brushed himself off, standing. "With your weak ass, bouzu?"

"Inuyasha, we've got better things to be doing than fighting amongst ourselves!" She couldn't help raising her voice. _Why does he always have to be stupid at the worst moments? We don't have time for him to do this! _

Inuyasha's arrogance dropped from his face. "Oh, yeah. You're right." He swiveled his head towards Sango again. "Sorry Sango. Let's get going, ok? Kilala, you've still got the scent?" He cleared his throat as he climbed onto the nekoyoukai's back behind Sango.

She meowed affirmatively.

* * *

><p>There was a murmur of voices.<p>

Miyuki yawned, stretching against the warm under her cheek. _That dream was nice. _'Ome and Yaya had brought her some very pretty kimonos and she'd had lots of those sucker things and Miku had told her lots of stories.

"You'll trade for her then?" A woman's voice reached her ears distantly. "You'll give him back?"

"She's absolutely precious Kaya!" Someone giggled. "Let her have him."

Miyuki looked up, smacking her lips together tiredly. She could really use a drink of water. Maybe Yaya would take her—oh. That brown-haired mean lady's face was the one above her, not Yaya's.

"Oh, look at her. Please Kaya?" She turned her face towards the voices and her eyes widened.

Two very pretty ladies stood in front of this fox lady, one with long shimmery black hair and the other with brown, both in silky white kimonos. _Wow. They are so pretty, like my book princess lady. _She couldn't take her eyes off them, and considering the area, it was saying something.

Strings of vines were strung through the trees, attached to what kind-of looked like giant fireflies that lit up the entire area. It was somewhere near dawn, but the lights were still enough to expose the magnificently beautiful grass swaying in the light breeze. Behind the two ladies she could spot a pond where other ladies were playing games, eating, laughing.

"You may take him back." The black-haired woman straightened. "We will not enforce our hold upon your husband. You may remove him from this glade with no opposition from my sisters, in exchange for the children."

"I have your word?" The fox shifted her in her arms.

"We do not lie." The black-haired lady lifted her chin a touch higher. "Give this girl to Shika before you leave."

"Gladly." She was suddenly removed from the fox's arms, into the much kinder ones of the black-haired lady as the fox darted forward and out of her sight.

"Hello there." The brown-haired Shika smiled down at her kindly. The woman was cradling her gently, almost making her want to go back to sleep. "How was your journey? Did the fox treat you well?"

"Where Yaya?" Shika blinked, looking at her strangely. "Yaya." Some of the woman's shiny hair drifted forward across her legs, making them tickle. _She has pretty hair too. Yaya prettier. _

"I'm sorry dear. He's not here right now. Are you hungry?" Her stomach growled quietly. She closed her eyes as Shika turned before she could become dizzy. "We could get you some lovely breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Break-fast?" she repeated. _I am hungry. _

"Oh yes, little one." The laughter was getting louder, before suddenly ending. Shika had approached the pool of other ladies playing as she sat down, setting her upright in her lap.

"Is that her?"

"What lovely hair," another voice marveled.

"She must be hungry." One lady came forward with flaming red hair streaming down to her feet, setting down a basket full of fruit. "Here you go. What's your name child?"

Her jaw was open. _They're all so pretty. _She couldn't stop staring at the woman's shimmery shiny hair. There were golden streaks in it and black and—

"Sweetheart? Will you tell us your name?" All the ladies were gathering around now to see her.

"The poor thing's probably terrified after being with that awful fox woman," someone mused quietly. "I know that I would be, if I had to look at someone who looks like she does." Laughter ran through them all quietly at the quip.

"No wonder her husband abandoned her for us," another black-haired lady smirked.

_There's…one…more than Yaya's group, but less than a village. _

"Who you ladies?" _They seem nice. But why ladies chose to live out in the trees than a town? _

"You mean, who are we?" Shika leaned forward to beam down at her. Shika was threading her fingers through her white hair softly. "Well, my name is Shika, and that is Chiyo, and Etsuyo, and—"

"Why you live 'ere?" _It smells pretty, like flowers an' fruit. And the ladies smell like…vanilly and lavender and stuff. Those smells. _

"This is our home, we live here." The red-haired lady answered. "Don't you like it? We hang the tree-lights ourselves, and there's plenty of food here."

"I lak your hair," she mumbled, blushing. The red-haired lady's mouth broke into a smile, giggling. _Stupid to say. Wan' go home. _

"Well, I like yours too." The red-haired woman let her fingers brush over her bangs softly, with silky soft skin. "We don't often have many children to visit, especially not when they are as lovely as you. Inuyoukai are infamous for their looks." The woman tsked her tongue.

"Go ahead and eat." Shika set her on the grass in front of her beautifully draped legs. "We're not about to keep a little girl starving when there's surplus food around, now are we?"

Miyuki looked around at the women watching her. _My stom-ach does hurt. And these ladies no mean like the fox. They feed me. _

"And honey-water." Shika handed her a cup. "We brew it ourselves, from the beehives nearby. Go ahead, try it," she gestured with her hands. "It has such wonderful herbal qualities to it." Miyuki sniffed at the cup. The woman seemed to be telling the truth—all she could smell was honey and water. She raised it to her lips, drinking reluctantly. It was very sweet and thirst-quenching. She licked her lips, looking up at them all.

"So, do you like it?" One lady clasped her hands together.

"Uh-huh." She nodded her head. "Good." The women all seemed to relax, turning to chat with one another. She dipped her head again to take another mouthful, swallowing.

"My name Miyuki," she offered to re-gain their attention. _Maybe I can impress them. They are so pretty. I want them to like me too. _The red-haired lady offered her a very large red apple. She barely managed to tear her eyes away from the lady's amazing hair to look at her face. Soft, curving cheeks draped in very smooth skin, with big pink lips and incredible blue eyes. "What your name?"

"I'm Chiyo," the lady pointed at herself, smiling widely. "Remember? We just met."

"Why I here?" She glanced up at Shika too. "Where Yaya? I live with Yaya and 'Ome and Miku." Chiyo tilted her head, sticking out her bottom lip. "But you ladies nice too," she reached forward to pat her hand.

It was a very good apple; she smacked her lips.

"Do you know what I think would be fun?" Another lady spoke up. Most of their heads turned towards her. "We should show her the gardens!" There was a chorus of voices excitedly agreeing to such a fun idea. They all began to filter through the trees in a single direction, away from the pond.

"Lady?" She tugged on Shika's lace collar. _That's good clothing. I can ask 'Ome for that. _"Can you 'elp me fin' Yaya and 'Ome? I go home now."

"You can't go home yet!" Shika pressed her hand to her own heart. "You haven't seen our gardens or listened to us sing yet! You'll hurt our feelings, Miyuki-love." Shika smoothed down her hair. "Don't say such things again, all right?"

"I hurt feelings?" she pointed at herself. _They nice. I no want to make them sad. _

"Don't worry about it at all, love!" Shika beamed, kissing her forehead. "So, the gardens it is," Shika added as she stood up, holding her hand as her feet met the ground. "You'll love them. We—"

"Shika!" A dark-haired woman darted closer. "He—"

"Oh no." Shika's face went pale. "But he was only here…already?"

"He's d-demanding them." The other lady nodded, intertwining her hands nervously. "I h-hate this," tears started to run down the lady's face, making her push them away. "C-can't we just—"

"We don't have a choice." Shika cleared her throat, looking down at her finally. "Miyuki, I want you to go with Etsuyo, she'll take you to the gardens." Her hand was suddenly within Etsuyo's, who couldn't stop crying. "I won't be long," Shika sprinted away.

"What wrong?" she tugged on Etsuyo's hand. "What 'appen?"

"N-nothing." Etsuyo led her away from the direction Shika had disappeared to. "There's nothing for you to worry about little one. Shika will handle it and then we can have lots of nice games." The trees were giving way for long rows of trees bearing fruits of vivid colors, beautiful vines encircling their trunks. The majority of the girls were already sitting in the middle of the field.

_They look scared-y. What 'appen? Something go bad 'ere. _

"I t-think we should sing." Etsuyo suggested quietly. The dark-haired beauty sat in an empty space, prompting her to sit before her.

Screams.

She tensed her legs in preparation to run until Etsuyo's hands came around her waist firmly, holding her in her lap with a lion's grip. "Lego!" she whimpered. _What go…Yaya! Get Yaya! _

"This is just awful." The red-haired Chiyo wiped at her eyes too. Most of them were crying. "Those poor little humans," she sniffed.

"There must be another way." A woman with silvery eyes wept openly. "I can't live with this."

The smell of blood drifted to her nose beneath the lovely whiffs of lavender, lilac, honey, fruit…S_omeone hurt bad. _"I wan' Yaya! Go home!" She shoved at the woman's arm but she didn't relent.

"Ssh, ssh dear. We won't let him have you." Etsuyo stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "You're not like them." The petting hurt a bit. "You're safe here, don't be afraid."

_But the Et-lady is afraid. This not safe 'ere. I need go! _

She whined loudly, pushing at the arm holding her firmly. It didn't budge.

The screams were growing quieter as the women began to sing a melody of some sort, somewhat dimming the sounds of pain and death coming from farther in the trees as the sun rose, sending red streaks into the sky.


	25. Chapter 25

"There you go," Shika patted her back nicely as she set her down among several other children. There were a few others eating some of the fruit from the trees nearby inside this very pretty garden. The ladies hadn't lied—it was marvelous.

_But I thought all dead. _

"Why don't you stay here and play with your new friends?" Shika prompted. "Me and the others have a little bit of…well, work to do, so have fun, all right?" She went prancing away with her light steps between some of the larger trees, over a boulder.

_They human, _she noticed. And they were all looking rather ecstatic as they ran their fingers over the silky grass underneath them.

"Did they take you too?" One of the girls asked bluntly. She didn't look happy like the others. She looked like she wanted to go home too.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "They no wan' me go home to Yaya or 'Ome."

"Master Jaken went looking for Lord Sesshomaru, but Rin was hungry," the girl explained. "And I got lost. One of the ladies found me and brought me here, even though I told them that they shouldn't." She sighed.

"Who Rin?" She was confused.

"Oh, I am." The girl blinked. Rin got up to come and sit by her, sending a sad look at the others. "They won't believe me when I tell them that we have to go. They like it here." Rin turned brown eyes onto her. "Anyway, do you want to escape with me?"

_Escape? _

"K." Miyuki nodded. _Rin-girl is older than me. Maybe she get me home. _"So what we do Rin?"

Rin bit her tongue as she quickly looked around for any of the ladies. "Ok." Rin got up, reaching out a hand. "I think we can try to leave now." Miyuki quickly followed suit, grabbing the girl's hand. "Are you a youkai?"

"Uh-huh," Miyuki nodded again.

"So can you smell things like Ah and Un can?" Rin touched her own nose. "Because Master Jaken says that youkai can smell better than weak humans."

"I can," she nodded.

"Can you smell those ladies?"

"They that way." She pointed where Shika had gone not too long ago.

"Then we'll go _this _way." Rin's feet were suddenly moving; she hurried to keep up. They were running past more of the gardens—which did smell really good, she sniffed—winding through shrubs and flowers. "Wait until I tell Master Jaken that I escaped by myself," Rin muttered.

_Who Jaken? Rin talks to herself a lot. _

She couldn't help giggling at how funny Rin was as she kept talking what was mostly nonsense to herself. _Rin talks more than even 'Ome. She funny. _

"This is the way right?" Rin glanced back at her. "We're heading away from those people aren't we?" There were still sweet scents in her nose, but not quite as much as before. "We have to be going the right way." This part of the forest was definitely not as lovely as the grove they'd just abandoned. "Sesshomaru-sama will able to find us. He always finds me," Rin added.

"Yaya will come too," she felt obligated to say. "Yaya find me too."

"This doesn't look like the way they carried me here though," Rin stopped suddenly, nearly making her run into the girl's orange back. "Do you recognize it?" The trees were skinnier and less green. Their trunks looked almost like they had rot, gnarled and not the friendly brown that the glade's trees were.

"I sleep when I come," Miyuki admitted. "I dunno."

"Well I really don't think that this is it." Rin sighed. "I wish Ah and Un were here. Then we could just fly out of here."

"Fly," she repeated, confused. "The kitty fly." She suddenly remembered, the yellow kitten who was always sitting with Sango. Rin launched into a full explanation of what flying was but she tuned out almost immediately. _I know what fly is. I not a baby. Ev'ry body thinks I'm a baby. _

She was imagining what 'Ome and the others were going to eat for breakfast when she heard what sounded like a snort from the trees. _Weird. _The Rin girl was still chattering on about Ah-somebody when she saw the trees suddenly split away from each other in mirrored destruction, crashing to the ground to reveal a large ebony creature staring down at them with red eyes.

_He smell like death. _

* * *

><p>Inuyasha pushed forward, hearing the strike of Kilala's paws in the air while he readjusted his grip on Kagome's legs. <em>It's already fucking morning and we haven't found this fox bitch or the squirt. The closest we've come so far was that piss-reeking bush back there and that was forever ago. <em>He was praying there was a stronger scent than what he could pick up now, somewhere near.

"We've been running around forever Inuyasha," Kagome breathed in his ear.

"I know, ok? Fucking stay out of it." _I don't need her telling me that this is horrible. I know that already. Like I don't want to find the pup too. _

"The scent isn't getting any stronger Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "You're sure?"

"Who's the one with the fucking nose here?" he snapped back at her. He came to a skidding stop soon after, letting the wench's feet touch ground. "There's nothing. There's fucking nothing to pick up, ok?" He hated this stupid forest. The millions of herb-y smells in the air wasn't helpful.

_Too damn sweet. _

"I don't understand how that could be though. There has to be a scent somewhere." Kagome folded her arms over her chest. "Not even fox youkai can disappear without a trace like this."

"Shippo?" Miroku jumped off Kilala's back. "Is it possible?"

"She'd have to be really strong to do something like that. And I don't think she was old enough, honestly." Shippo sighed. "It takes a really long time to—"

"You ass!" An angry female voice cracked loud enough to send birds flying from their trees, accompanied by a Miroku-sized slap.

Inuyasha was already bursting through the trees before the others could catch up. _That's the bitch's voice all right, but she'd better not be talking to Miyuki! _

There were two foxes in the clearing, not just his target. The fox woman was slumped against a tree, feet planted against the ground while she rested her arms on her bent knees, staring at the ground angrily, pink-cheeked. Her companion, a skinny male with long black hair, was standing aimlessly as he gazed in the opposite direction.

No Miyuki.

"Hey!" He snarled, marching over to get her attention. "Where is my kid you stupid bitch? What have you done with her?"

"I should have never killed that inu-bitch," She growled, sending a glowering look to the male. "You were so not worth it!" she yelled at the man, who was miming…something with his back to them. He didn't even flinch or turn around as he pretended to press his hands against a wall.

"What the hell is going on?" He bent to grab the fox's collar, hauling her upwards to slam her back against the tree. "Where's the girl?"

"Who the hell cares about that girl? Look at my husband!" She snarled back, pointing at the male. "Look what they did to him!"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome and the others came rushing out of the trees. "Who is that?"

"He's completely useless!" The fox shoved at Inuyasha's chest, sending him several feet backwards. "He's not even worth all that effort I made to get him. All he wants is to go back." She folded her arms, glaring at the grass.

"Go back? Go back where?" _She's nuts. _"And where's Miyuki? Tell me now."

"I traded her to the tree youkai so that they'd give me my husband back," the woman shrugged. "They _told _me that their magic would leave him alone, but it obviously hasn't. Lying bitches." The man very dumbly fell down for no apparent reason. He soon returned to his feet to continue with his idiotic display.

"Tree youkai?" He glanced back at the sound of Sango's voice; the taijiya was pale.

"Sango? You've heard of them?"

"They…they live out in the forest, secluded." Sango's eyes drifted to Miroku's face and back again to Inuyasha's. "Some of them have the form of actual trees, stationary, but the…their rarer form is humanoid, and their supposed to be rather lovely to behold. Mostly they avoid humans to tend to their gardens and their tree brethren, but they've been known to enchant men. Human or youkai." She winced.

"Why would they want a kid?" He turned on the fox. "What do stupid tree youkai want with kids?"

"They love children," the fox shrugged. "A lot more than men, and way more than other women." She smirked at Sango and Kagome. "They hate competition, not that the rest of us are really a threat if they set their sights on someone."

"So how do we find them?" Miroku's staff hit the ground once.

Sango's eyes narrowed.

Kagome rolled her eyes." Houshi-sama, I really don't think that you should go, if they're beautiful women who enchant men. Something tells me that it wouldn't go very smoothly." _Miroku is such a hentai. He falls for any youkai who bats their eyelashes at him, _she couldn't help thinking.

"I am insulted at your lack of trust." Miroku sent Sango a scolding look. "There are more important things on my mind Sango, like finding Miyuki."

Sango's face lost its anger. "Are you being honest Houshi-sama?"

"Of course I am." A cloud of anger came over Sango's face again as the Houshi's hand became reacquainted with her behind.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha's grip retightened in the woman's collar. "Where are these youkai?"

"You can't find them." The woman's eyes shifted to watch Miroku crumple to the ground. "Look at my husband! He's been trying to get inside their barrier for hours. They don't come out unless they want to!" She gestured at her husband, who still did not even seem to be aware the rest of them existed.

"A barrier," Inuyasha repeated.

"That would explain why we haven't been able to find Miyuki," Kagome said. "They've been here the entire time hiding behind a barrier."

"Miroku, think you can bind a fox?" Inuyasha tossed over to the twitching monk.

"Certainly," a soft breath came. "…In a moment."

* * *

><p>She stared gape-mouthed at the thing staring back at her from among the tree branches. Its limbs rested against the ground but its head was high above them both, peering down at them with those sickly red eyes. Black scales decorated its long slender torso and legs, its snout, its short arms, and the skin surrounding its mouth, which opened to reveal very large yellowed teeth.<p>

_Dragon, _Miyuki trembled.

"Hey," Rin tilted her head, back to the creature. "Why do you look like that?" Her instincts told her to hold still until the last moment. She had no doubt that the dragon was much speedier than either one of them but maybe if she timed it right she might be able to get away with this nice Rin girl.

_Yaya, where Yaya? Need Yaya now, _she prayed. _He kill dragon. _

Only its eyes moved as it surveyed them both. Miyuki kept her eyes on its face as she tensed her feet, terribly afraid. Everyone knew the stories about dragons. They didn't care who they ate as long as their appetite was sated.

"…ah, Miyuki right?" Rin looked confused. "Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" The dragon was still watching them curiously; if she told Rin what was going on the girl might provoke it into striking. "Master Jaken always makes me some herb tea when I feel sick. It doesn't taste very good but it does make me feel better. I'm sure that Jaken will make you some if we ask very nicely." She giggled suddenly. "Or Lord Sesshomaru will order him to—Master Jaken can be very grumpy."

"Uh-huh," she responded absently. Those red eyes were blinking, slowly revolving in their sockets as it considered them both. _What he doing? He going to attack? _

"What are you staring at? You're awful pale," Rin sighed, turning.

She screamed but it was too late. The dragon's mouth opened in an awful hiss as it edged its way between the trees, uprooting them in the process. It launched itself at them, preparing to swallow them both in a single bite.

Miyuki had a sudden vision of her mother, one brief memory flashing. Mama had been making dinner with all her hair pinned back, smiling at her.

_Yaya! _

Her eyes had shut reflexively; she didn't feel any pain. Her bare feet were still in the dirt, she could still think clearly, nothing hurt. She opened her eyes experimentally to see the dead gaze of the dragon's eyes lying directly in front of her. Startled she fell backwards, kicking her legs to send her away from the giant head bleeding into the terrain.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You came!" Rin's voice squealed. She looked dumbly to where there was a tall man in white sheathing a long, evil-feeling sword at his hip and Rin was practically dancing around him. "I'm so happy to see you milord! You killed the dragon!"

_Not Yaya. _

Fear and disappointment welled up in a tumult inside Miyuki's chest as she felt her eyes begin to water, so she lifted her knees to bury her face somewhere safe. She wanted so desperately just to go home with Yaya and have 'Ome give her a bath and go to bed. She missed them horribly. But what if she couldn't find them again? She'd be all alone.

"Milord?" Rin's voice barely registered to her, as quiet as it was.

Miyuki glanced up when Rin didn't speak again. The tall man was on his knees in front of her, tilting his head as he looked at her with a scarily blank face. She didn't like it. It was just like how that awful dragon had just been watching them. She prepared to launch into tears once again when she saw the harsh planes of his face soften incrementally, his eyes more alive than the rest of him.

"Wha?" Miyuki asked blearily through her tears. He didn't answer although he kept looking at her. "Wha you want?" she reiterated, wiping at her nose. _I no smell nothing crying. Need smell find Yaya. _

"What is your name?" She did like his voice though. It was smooth and calm like nothing could shake him. Soothing, like Miku's. But his armor was scary, spiky and all. She shook her head, curling into herself more.

"That's Miyuki," the Rin girl told him quietly. "She's a youkai too, Lord Sesshomaru, see?" Apparently he did, because he kept staring at her. It was annoying.

_No lak staring. How get him to stop? _

Miyuki settled for sticking her tongue out at him, daring him to keep staring at her with a glare. She didn't expect to see a smile actually cross his face, small, but there.

"No laugh!" It upset her. His smile dampened immediately. "No laugh, icky man! Mean man!" It only made her feel more lonely. Miyuki scrambled to her feet to glare at him again, pointing her finger at his nose," Big fuck! Ass!" She stomped her foot for good measure too.

_Yaya be proud, I defend self. _

He looked very surprised, blinking finally. The Rin girl gasped as she covered her mouth, eyes shooting to the tall white-haired man's face. _He look like I hit. _She couldn't help giggling at how funny the scary man looked, hiccupping a little as her sobs faded into her regular breathing. _Tha' make me feel betta. He no scary now. _

He did manage to regain control over his surprise. Curiosity was the major expression she saw as he reached a slender hand towards her. Miyuki slapped at his hand…_one hand? _The other sleeve of the man's kimono hung limp and blowing freely in the wind. _Eww. _But she was curious herself about the stripes she noticed on his wrist. _Pretty. Like the ones on his face. _

Miyuki wiped her nose on her sleeve, holding it down with her fingers. The man followed her movements with avid interest. "What you want? You no say," she reminded him. For the first time his eyes left her face.

"Rin, we are leaving."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin answered cheerfully.

She squeaked when she felt warmth circle around her back, cradling her in one arm as he rose to his feet once more. She stared up at him as he turned away from the dragon's corpse and into the forest, Rin singing softly about following this Lord Sesshomaru fellow.

The silk felt very nice. She didn't stop her fingers from fingering a length of it as he walked.

"You no hur' me?"

There was a pause. "No."

"Oh." Miyuki had not been expecting that. She focused instead on the improving atmosphere of the forest around them as the white-haired man kept his gaze forward. She sniffed hard to free her nose of the mucus that was congested there—she felt nearly blind without most of the smells that she was used to. _'Ome would gimme a tissue. _It was uncomfortable.

"Wait Sesshomaru-sama, here." The black-haired human girl held up a handkerchief. "Here Miyuki, for your nose." Miyuki managed to twist inside the man's strong arm to reach it.

" 'Ank you Rin." She meant it. Her fingers closed around the pretty fabric and she made herself comfortable once more in the crook of a white elbow. "I like," she said to the golden eyes above her. "Flowers," she pointed at the tiny decal.

"Hn."

He began to walk forward smoothly again as she blew her nose as hard as she could into the cotton cloth. She felt bad for making it dirty. _I help clean later. _She folded the nasty parts into the center as she inhaled a large clear breath again, relieved.

_Air, _she let her shoulders relax.

Scents rushed into her nose again with their usual clarity: trees, water, animals nearby, the grass' sharp smell, the salt of tears, and new scents. She was rather curious to turn her nose towards the mass of metal and leather that was the tall man's chest.

Metal, and silk, a woodsy smell. It was a nice smell, refreshing. Yaya smelled like that too, because he hated to be indoors. Kind of wild and airy, with a hint of that musky undertone that told her he was male.

_He smell like Yaya, _she was startled to realize. Familiar.

"You smell Yaya," Miyuki chirped brightly. She felt so much safer—he was related to Yaya! "You fa'me?" The man stopped to look down at her. "You Yaya's fa'me? You smell same, blood," she explained. Maybe this Sesshomaru didn't understand what she meant.

"You are speaking of Inuyasha."

"Yeah, Yaya!" This man wasn't scary after all. He knew Yaya! "You take me Yaya?"

"You are familiar with him."

"Yaya take care me." Miyuki beamed. "Luv Yaya very much. We fish an' 'unt and we play games with 'Ome and Miku tell stories." She ticked off her fingers. "And the Sango lady nice too. She sa'me from the bad fox lady wha' kill Mama."

"Is that so?"

She felt better; this Sesshomaru man would help her find Yaya again, she knew it. She turned a little bit so that she could bury her nose into the silky arm underneath her. It was soothing to know that she was almost home. And his scent was almost Yaya's.

She sighed happily.

It was only a little while later when she felt Yaya's relative's slow gait come to a complete standstill. She opened her eyes to see that he had seated himself under a grand oak tree in a field where there were so many interesting insects to chase and even a rabbit hopping around for food.

"Do you know her Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's fingers were buried into her kimono as she was suddenly leaning over Miyuki. "She's very cute."

"Play, Rin." It was a softly spoken order but she nodded and ran across the field until she reached her destination: a flower patch.

Sesshomaru allowed her weight to adjust so that her bottom rested on his leg. Miyuki stretched a bit as she watched the human girl gather the field's supply of flowers at a leisurely pace. "Rin very nice mister. She nice to me."

There was a large white, though slender, hand under her nose suddenly. Miyuki leaned back to gaze up at Sesshomaru. It was obvious that he wanted her to sniff his hand so she did so cautiously, eyes on his very pretty stripes. She let her hands rest on his wrist so that she could sniff better.

_Yaya no have stripes like that._

Warm and woodsy, metal and silk, leather, a male and an adult—those were her first impressions. She took several more breaths to let more of the sedated scents work into her nose: clean and healthy and Yaya's…something. A male relative of some type. There were very faint traces of tea. Overall he had a very pleasant smell, familial and not too abrasive like other people she'd smelled before.

Her eyes closed to allow her nose to do the interpreting. Yaya made her feel safe too with its familiarity, inuyoukai. But there was something soothing about this youkai's scent too.

"We fa'mle," she breathed softly, looking up. "Yaya fa'mle too? How you fa'me?"

"The hanyou is my half-brother," Sesshomaru's eyes were focused on her face with breathtaking concentration.

"Yaya me fa'me?" Her mind hadn't put together the pieces before. She hadn't thought to even consider it. "Yaya my fa'me," she repeated to herself.

"Indeed, Inuyasha is your uncle."


	26. A Fellow in White

"Hey bitches!" Inuyasha bellowed, hitting the same invisible barrier as the fox's nitwit husband with his fist. "Bitches, come out! Fucking hags!"

_I am not sure that Inuyasha's method is entirely plausible. _

Miroku sighed, exchanging looks with Sango. They were kneeled over the facedown fox whom they had just bound with sutras. None of them felt quite right about just killing her in cold blood as it was. Besides, there were more prominent worries to be dealt with first now that they had Miyuki's kidnapper at hand.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that will work." _Tree youkai who avoid danger are not likely to allow Inuyasha to disrupt their lifestyle. _His hanyou friend turned to glare at him, arms over his chest.

"You got a better idea?" Inuyasha grumbled. "What if Miyuki's right behind this damn thing? It's not like I can just blast it apart; I might hurt the kid for all I know."

"She's probably dead already idiot." The bound fox managed to sit upright, blowing hair out of her eyes. "I hear they've been feeding some horrid dragon to save their own hides."

"A dragon?" Sango repeated. "Is that where the village children have gone?"

"They wanted a good faith payment," she rolled her eyes.

"That's terrible!" Kagome gasped, cheeks turning pink. "You mean you brought them here to die just so you could get back a husband who probably didn't want you anyway? How could anyone be so selfish!" Her husband stupidly turned his head towards Inuyasha in confusion before returning to his lost quest, pawing what looked like thin air.

Miroku sighed. _I have no interest in her—it is definite now. _

"You are responsible for their murders just as the tree youkai are," he spoke, slapping a sutra over her mouth this time.

He looked up to see Inuyasha take a sudden step back as the barrier suddenly dissolved to reveal a dazzling view of startling beauties…and a wonderful garden, he recognized in hindsight. A dark-haired woman stood beside a woman with magnificent long red hair and beautifully blue eyes. _Am I drooling? I believe that I am. How unfortunate. _

"Are you making all of that noise?" The dark-haired woman spoke, addressing the dumb-struck Inuyasha. He recovered though, stepping back again with his hand on Tessaiga's handle. "That isn't very nice of you, milord, considering that we are having a celebration. Would you care to join us?"

"What kind of celebration?" Kagome asked warily. "Where's Miyuki?"

"Some fellow in white came through and did away with a dragon that was plaguing us, but they're both gone now. Come along nowT" the dark-haired woman motioned, turning on her heel. The red-head made to follow suit.

"A fellow in white?" Inuyasha repeated. "And he killed the dragon you've been feeding kids to?"

"We've had no choice!" The red-head turned, focusing those transfixing blue eyes on Inuyasha's gold. "If you had any idea—"

"Enough Chiyo." The other woman's tone turned less than cheerful to snap at her inferior. The red-head quieted. "What matters now is that the dragon is dead and we have no need to…repeat those necessary measures."

"You have a little inuyoukai girl." Miroku spoke up. "Where is she? We're quite eager to take her back with us." Inuyasha did not look like his patience was going to last much longer.

Chiyo would not look at them but the dark-haired woman did not even blink." That white fellow seems to have taken her and one of the human children with him when he left. We do not know where he has gone." Her lips pouted.

"Arrogant fool." Chiyo rolled her eyes. "You'd think that he would have appreciated our offer."

"You still have human children here?" Sango asked quietly.

"Well, yes," the dark-haired beauty shrugged.

"What did he look like?" Inuyasha demanded. "Who took the girl?"

* * *

><p>"Yaya ma uncle?"<p>

"Unfortunately," he spoke smoothly. Miyuki did like the sound of his voice.

"So who you?" She poked her finger against the mass of metal around his torso. _Yaya no wear metal like this. I no lak. _She couldn't tuck her head against him with this mess on. "You ma fa'mle too then? You know my Yaya."

"Where is your mother, Miyuki?" She blinked at the question. His large hand rested absently on his knee but he lifted it to rest on her back so lightly that she could barely register that it was there. "How did Inuyasha come upon you?"

"Mama gone," she mumbled, toying with the edge of her kimono. There was a small bit of lace that was beginning to peel away from the fabric that was fun to play with. It allowed her to look somewhere else than those intense golden eyes. "Yaya find me and gimme water and I live with Yaya and ev'ry body now."

Silence.

Miyuki looked up to see that Yaya's relative was looking into the grass beyond her, thinking. "But it ok. Yaya good. We play lots an' 'Ome have good food. Candy and stuff."

His big golden eyes finally swiveled slowly to rest on her face. He blinked once. "Inuyasha's influence explains your language," he mused quietly. She couldn't help giggling into her hands at how funny it had been when she had used Yaya's words.

"Yaya funny," she giggled.

"Hn." Suddenly she felt cold fingers on her face tilting her chin up for his perusal. "I assume that you do not know me."

"Uh-huh," she shook her head no.

"Put it together," he urged quietly. "Inuyasha is your uncle and he is my brother. What, then, is my relation to you?" She blinked at him, trying to think. The way that he had said it was a little confusing though. She was considerably more interested in the scent rising from the fingers under her chin. "Are you listening?"

"I think," Miyuki answered. She let her hands come up to touch his wrist, pushing back his massive sleeves so that she could see the pretty stripes on his wrist, running her fingers over them lightly. "I lak your stripy things."

"Answer me." Oh. The tall man really wanted an answer.

"I dunno," Miyuki finally said. She didn't want to answer wrong.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a pitchy voice yelled. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She turned to see a two-headed scaly thing land with a little green frog thing on its back, nearly crying in relief. "I am so happy to have found you milord! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She screamed when she noticed what the flying thing was, turning to bury her face into the man's white silk elbow. "Who is that milord?"

There was the barest of movements of his arm before she heard the frog creature yelp in pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What happened?" Rin came running over again. "Is Miyuki ok?"

"Ah and Un mean you no harm," Sesshomaru's voice betrayed his irritation with the frog creature. "You need not be afraid."

"Dragon," she whined.

"Ah and Un are very nice," Rin chirped sweetly. "They're not like that other dragon Miyuki. They're always around to help Rin." Miyuki peeked over white silk to see that the two-headed dragon was lying down, grazing lazily. It certainly looked as if he didn't care that they were there.

"Where did you find this one?" The frog creature tilted his head, resting on a scary-looking staff as he leaned towards her. "Another girl to watch over?" Miyuki growled at him, baring her fangs. He was so surprised that he fell backwards with limbs flailing everywhere.

"Hmph," she huffed triumphantly, leaning back onto Sesshomaru's leg. There was a small male chuckle; she looked up to see that Sesshomaru's face had been graced by that small smile of his again.

Rin giggled too. "She scared Master Jaken good!"

"She did not!" Jaken's voice cracked as he scrambled back to his feet. "I would never be frightened of some little kid! She's—"

"Enough Jaken." Sesshomaru prevented him from continuing. She growled a warning at the stupid-looking toad thingy just in case. It returned her glare with one of his own, skirting around Sesshomaru's reach to stand behind Rin to stick his tongue out at her.

"Mean," she stuck her tongue out at him too. "Stupid froggie."

"Master Jaken is so silly," Rin shook her head. "Milord? Is Miyuki going to stay with us now? Because that would mean that Rin would have someone to play with and collect flowers for milord and everything! Master Jaken is nice to play with but he doesn't understand a lot of the time, Miyuki," Rin leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "I don't think he understands what games are for."

_Rin talks lots, _she glanced up at the golden eyes watching them all. _And he no talk a lot, I think. _

"Eh, you?" She tugged on his empty sleeve to get his attention. "Wha' I call you?"

"That's Sesshomaru-sama Miyuki!" Rin giggled. _That a lot to say. _She wasn't quite sure if she could manage to say all that.

"Hey!" A loud abrasive voice made her swing her head in its direction hopefully. There on the edge of the clearing was her tall, red Yaya. Before Miyuki understood what was happening she was barreling her way across the grass as he dropped to his knee, catching her as she scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck. "Pup?"

"Yaya, Yaya!" She buried her face into the warm skin of his neck to inhale the scent she'd been waiting for. It was him, smelling of 'Ome and the woods and all the other scents she recognized. "So 'appy see you Yaya." Miyuki bit her lip hard to stop from crying. She glanced up through white hair to get a swimmy view of Miku's figure.

"Is she all right?" _Miku! That's Miku too! _

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Yaya's voice was hard, but it wasn't directed at her as he rose from the ground. "You fucking bastard, was this some new shitty scheme of yours to get Tessaiga? You are such a—"

"Enough!" When she glanced back the tall white man was standing several feet in front of Yaya, smelling angry. "As usual, you are ignorant of anything of consequence."

Yaya dropped her carefully behind him with no warning, "What the fuck is your problem? I know you killed that dragon…dammit, which I'm grateful for, but the kid's not your problem now."

"Miyuki?" Miku was pulling her away, lifting her.

"What 'appen?" Miyuki was confused. It did seem like Yaya knew the tall man but they both smelled angry. She thought Yaya would have been happy to see him.

"I believe that they're going to fight as usual," Miroku sighed. "But do not worry, you're safe now little one."

"Don't Yaya!" Miyuki squirmed around in Miroku's arms to see the two glaring males. "No fight!"

"Get the kid away from here!" Inuyasha threw back without glancing at the two. He could feel the fight in the air coming; Sesshomaru was pissed at him and his aura reflected that. The bastard was just itching to take a strike at him.

"Monk." Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to rest on the monk behind him.

"Ah, yes?" Miroku was hesitating—didn't the bouzu get it?

"Should you take another step towards that forest, know that I shall make certain that your entrails rest on the ground." Sesshomaru didn't let his gaze linger on Miroku. Apparently the threat worked too, because the monk wasn't moving.

"Fuck," he growled, letting his grip tighten on Tessaiga's handle. "Your issue's with me, not him!"

"You believe that I will simply allow the monk to abduct her?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You are more the fool than I was aware Inuyasha. I did not believe that was possible."

"Abduct her? Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yaya fa'mle!" Miyuki's voice chirped. "And tall man! Fa'mle!" He was a bit stunned to hear her sounding so…cheerful. He glanced back briefly to see the kid squirming around in Miroku's arms enthusiastically. "Did you 'ear me Yaya?"

"What the hell is she talking about?" He barked at the elder taiyoukai. "I already fucking know we're related, Sesshomaru."

"Yaya uncle!" Miyuki chirped. "Leggo Miku! I want Yaya!" There was utter silence except for the small struggling inuyoukai pup that Miroku was currently attempting to keep in his arms. "We fa'mle Yaya!"

In his shock Inuyasha did something that he never did: he turned his back on Sesshomaru in order to stare at Miyuki. _Uncle? Did she seriously just fucking call me that?_

"Miyuki, my child, please stop struggling so," Miroku was actually a little out of breath. He eventually settled for letting his arm hold her around the waist as her legs dangled helplessly.

"What the fuck is she talking about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha turned immediately, wanting to throttle the answers out of the smug bastard's throat. "Answer me! What have you been telling her?"

"That is my daughter, Inuyasha. Unwillingly, I find myself curious as to how you did not immediately recognize her scent. A real youkai would have."

Inuyasha felt faint.

_Daughter? _

* * *

><p>What a bizarre day.<p>

Miroku had been more than excited to meet the gorgeous tree youkai, threatened by Sango, insulted by several females at once, hit in the head by his hanyou friend Inuyasha, and frantic when Inuyasha had come to the realization that Sesshomaru was the one who had slain the dragon, and, presumably, taken Miyuki away with him when he had left the tree youkai glade.

But sitting here with two silent inuyoukai siblings who despised one another? Miroku could say without a doubt that he had thought that this would never happen. Well, without one of them being dead anyway.

Miyuki sat diplomatically in his own lap as Inuyasha was dumbly considering this new turn of events. Lord Sesshomaru had taken a spot against a tree nearby, across from his younger sibling, while Miroku was seated somewhere off to the side. If, as he suspected, the two were to come to blows, well…at least he and the child would not be involved.

It did not help the awkwardness in the air that neither of them was speaking. Indeed, the only one who _was_ speaking was the little human girl that followed Lord Sesshomaru. And, it would seem, that she would never cease either.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin giggled, sitting next to Miroku. "I should have realized though, I mean, she looks just like you!" The inuyoukai girl was currently silent as Rin continued to play with her hair. "Why didn't you tell me Miyuki?"

The girl's face was currently buried in his knee. Miroku patted her back in what he hoped was a calming manner.

That abrasive kappa youkai, Jaken, seemed to recognize that this was a situation where his lord was very likely to express his irritation on the nearest available source and was hiding behind the two-headed dragon youkai, pretending not to exist. So far it was working stupendously.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango's voice semi-echoed. He turned to watch the girls landing on Kilala's back as she touched paws to the ground once more, one struggling fox between them.

"Inuyasha?" Yellow bag and all Kagome trudged forward, going pale at the sight of a motionless Sesshomaru, who was staring into the landscape, ignoring them all steadfastly. He had not even seen the taiyoukai blink so far. "Inuyasha, what's…going on here?"

" 'Ome?" Miyuki's head rose for the first time in some time at Kagome's voice. "It 'Ome!" The miko dropped her bag as she fell to her knees so that Miyuki could verify that it was indeed Kagome.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Kagome hugged her firmly as she allowed her cheek to rest on the girl's white head. "Were you scared?"

"Hey Miyuki!" Shippo leapt up onto Kagome's shoulder to peer down at the pup. "She isn't hurt is she?"

"I no scare!" Miyuki shook her head defensively at the question. "Never 'Ome."

_It is sweet of Kagome to be so motherly to the girl, but I am not so sure that our taiyoukai friend here will appreciate it. _In fact, Sesshomaru seemed nothing if not annoyed by their presence. He watched as Sango dressed in slayer-gear came towards them, boomerang more than ready if needed.

"Did the children get home safely?" The girls had escorted the remaining human children back to their village while he had come with Inuyasha, in case their friend had needed a hand.

"Yes, but…what's going on?" Sango eyed Sesshomaru's long form warily. "Why are they there?"

"It would seem that Miyuki is still in possession of one parent." He watched as the realization finally washed over Sango's features, jaw dropping. Kagome's head raised as Miyuki finally allowed herself to relax, head drooping onto Kagome's shoulders.

"You can't seriously…" Sango started before her mind caught up with what he had just said. Inuyasha was still silently staring at the grass, nothing in particular, arms buried deep within his large sleeves, eerily resembling his brother. "But that's just…"

"You're Miyuki's father?" Shippo's girlish voice squeaked. As Sesshomaru's golden eyes shifted in the small kitsune's direction there was an even larger squeak as he disappeared into the bag beside the young miko.

"You saved Miyuki from the dragon, right Sesshomaru?" Miroku turned wide eyes onto Kagome for her boldness. _She's actually going to break this awful silence? Good wishes. _Sesshomaru did not respond. "Well, thank you…uh, for saving her. It would have been awful if anything had happened."

Silence from the taiyoukai. _What a surprise._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her concern onto her strangely silent hanyou, "Are you ok?"

"You're Miyuki's father," Inuyasha said simply, eyeing Sesshomaru, ignoring Kagome.

"I do not repeat myself." Sesshomaru spoke simply, looking back at his younger sibling impassively. They were almost twins, like this.

"Then where the fuck have you been?" Inuyasha's voice regained its usual strength. _And the similarities have disappeared. Hello, toxic claws, _Mirokuwinced. "We found her in a fucking cave living off what she could steal. We buried her mother, her…her fucking skin was all cut up! Huh? Where?" The fury in Inuyasha's voice was startling. "She doesn't even know who you fucking are."

"I have not seen Miyuki since she was much younger." The statement stunned even Inuyasha into silence. "My actions are not your concern. I will inquire, however, in the matter of her mother's death."

They all turned simultaneously to where the fox woman had tumbled from Kilala's back when she had transformed, still struggling to free herself from the binding sutras that held her captive. Miroku was the one to glance back to Sesshomaru's rapidly darkening eyes.

_Oh dear. _


	27. Heartbreak

"Fucking…" Inuyasha growled again. "Bastard."

It was most annoying to listen to the hanyou grumble for periods on end. It was even worse when he refused to finish a single thought or sentence. Miroku had simply had enough. "Inuyasha? Would you care to talk about it?"

"Fucking leave me alone." Inuyasha continued to push another boulder over the preexisting hole that they had found. If nothing else, the woman's burial would not be as messy as Miyuki's mother's had been, for which he was exponentially grateful. It was hideous to bury a corpse that could not maintain shape.

Not that burying anyone was enjoyable. But it was less unbearable when the skin did not slide away.

"There, I'm done with this." Inuyasha's boulder slid into place and he turned his back on the makeshift grave.

"Inuyas…" his angry friend was already striding away. "This will not go well," Miroku sighed, following at a short distance. No need to volunteer himself to Inuyasha's fists after all. Miroku was _already_ in possession of a headache.

"No need to add to it," he sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Rin," Kagome handed the girl one of the plastic cups. Inuyasha and Miroku were currently burying the fox woman in the field where they'd been earlier; she and Sango had taken the children and-well, Sesshomaru, it seemed, in his hovering quietness, farther inside the forest where they could camp well before the woman's death.<p>

No need to subject any of the children to that, right?

"Thank you Kagome." Rin took an exploratory sniff at the bowl of instant noodles.

"Hmph," a sudden snort came as Jaken poked a chopstick through his cup of ramen. "How revolting. This is what you call food, you foolish girl?"

"That's rather ungrateful of you, toad." Sango's glare silenced him quickly. "I suggest that you eat it before it becomes your new hat. It would be a remarkable improvement to your wardrobe."

Jaken began to eat posthaste.

There were giggles: Shippo, Miyuki, and Rin were all apparently rather amused at Sango's words. The kappa was indeed rendered silent, shooting careful glances in the slayer's direction. Kagome had to admit that sometimes she was rather envious of Sango's impressive intimidation skills. They worked on everyone but Miroku, that lecher.

_I suppose being so tired isn't helping anybody's mood. We've been running around half the night trying to find Miyuki and even Sango's getting grumpy. And I'm sure Inuyasha's just brilliant too; _she'd seen the thundercloud on his face before they'd left. _Inuyasha's going to start fighting with Sesshomaru and that'll be the end of it, _Kagome sighed wearily. All she wanted to do was lay down to get some rest.

Sesshomaru was perched on a boulder nearby looking very much the part of the standoffish older brother. One leg rested higher on the rock while the other rested against the grass as he was lost in his own thoughts. He had not spoken since asking about Miyuki's mother a while ago even with several prompting questions.

_This is just weird. _

She doubted very much that he was going to harm anyone at the moment, which was hard to reconcile with the Sesshomaru that had attacked them every other time that they had ever met. The psychotic taiyoukai was simply sitting on a rock in the middle of this forest as if the rest of them didn't even exist.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" The others shot her startled glances at the mention of his name although the only part of the inuyoukai in question that moved were his impassive golden eyes, "Are…you hungry?" She gestured towards the others consuming their lunch-dinner. "I could fix you something."

The eyes swiveled away from her again, bored.

_You'd think that he'd be a little more…involved. I mean, Miyuki's here, even if he doesn't care about the rest of us. I'd think that he'd be interested in his daughter after not seeing her for so long, you know? I wish he would. _It made her rather sad to see Miyuki eating as if Sesshomaru didn't exist, and the taiyoukai refusing to acknowledge her in return.

_If only he weren't such a stubborn…ass. _She didn't usually think of people in such disparaging terms but she didn't stop herself from sending a glare in his direction. _He's only just found her today and he's totally ignoring her! He's paid Inuyasha more attention! _

"Um, Kagome?" Rin was tugging on her sleeve. "Miss Kagome?"

"What is it?" She could hardly internalize her irritation with Sesshomaru. She very much wanted to smack him silly. _Yeah Kagome—like that wouldn't end in your death. I probably wouldn't even be fast enough to hit him anyway. Oh well, _she dreamed wistfully.

Inuyasha would scold her if he knew what she was thinking. The thought cheered Kagome up considerably.

"Are we going to be spending the night here with you and the others?" Rin ushered more noodles into her mouth with her chopsticks. "I mean," Rin continued in hushed tones, "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't really like his brother. They don't get along very well."

Sango barely covered up her laughter before it burst out of her but not before they heard one small giggle. She threw a package of still-wrapped chopsticks at her friend. They only hit her shoulder though. _I was aiming for her head. Maybe Inuyasha's right: I do need to work on my control. _

"Inuyasha, wait—" Miroku's voice turned her head towards the field's direction.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha ducked under a branch to come into the camp. Definitely angry, but his voice was strangely controlled. _This is gonna be so bad. _His arms were stuffed into his sleeves in front of him as he stepped over Shippo scurrying out of the way.

Sesshomaru's attention shifted towards Inuyasha.

"Look Yaya!" Miyuki's eager voice cut through the tension in the air swiftly; all eyes turned to the little inuyoukai holding up her cup of ramen towards the hanyou excitedly. "You want? 'Ome make, see?"

"Not now kid." Inuyasha's gaze hardened again on Sesshomaru.

"But—"

"Sssh," Kagome hurried to hush Miyuki's adorable efforts to appease Inuyasha. "You can show him later, ok?" _It wouldn't hurt to bring her into my lap either. _She very quickly adjusted the little inuyoukai pup into her lap where she was definitely safe. Miyuki abandoned her cup of ramen to watch the show like everybody else.

"So what now fucker?" Inuyasha's back straightened. "When're you taking your little group and getting the hell out of our business?"

_Now you've done it, _Kagome winced.

"Inuyasha, you are an immature fool."

Kagome was mightily relieved that Sesshomaru hadn't really risen to the bait.

"I'm a fool? You are the one who fucking—"

"Excuse me," Miroku clapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Sit down," he hissed at the hanyou. Inuyasha's mouth opened to protest but a well-aimed staff to the head finally convinced their friend to sit, although his grumbling cursing didn't end.

_If Miroku weren't such a pervert I'd kiss him as a thank you. At least there's one level-headed adult male around here. _Kagome didn't really know if she could term Sesshomaru "level-headed" quite yet.

"Fucking bouzu." Inuyasha glared.

"Since Inuyasha refuses to be calm I think it best if I were the one to handle this…situation," Miroku continued with some effort. Sesshomaru didn't move from his rock-throne as Miroku cleared his throat, leaning onto his staff.

_This is uncomfortable. _She shot a glance at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's retainer huffed. "You should consider yourself lucky that milord has even been gracious enough not to simply—"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru did not glance in the kappa's direction, but Jaken got the point: he shut up.

Miyuki squirmed out of Kagome's arms to go ambling over to Inuyasha's side to tug on his sleeve like she usually did. It was her signal that she was ready for Inuyasha to set her in his lap so that she could get some sleep. Her little innocent gesture, at the moment though, was nothing if not awkward. Inuyasha shot a quick glance at Sesshomaru before picking Miyuki up and sitting her on his leg, where she let her head rest on his stomach with a yawn that betrayed her exhaustion, her claws curling into the fabric of his haori.

_I could cut the tension with a knife. _

"I think it's obvious that this is quite a strange thing to happen." Miroku finally sat down on a flat stone nearby that was nowhere near as tall as Sesshomaru's.

"My patience is not limitless, human," Sesshomaru's eyes shifted away from Miroku and briefly onto Shippo hiding behind Sango's Hiraikotsu lying flat across the ground. "Nor do I have the time to waste here. It is clear to me what will happen. I will take the child and be on my way."

She was more than a little afraid to look at Inuyasha when her own heart was being squeezed inside her chest. _Did he really just call her "the child"? That self-centered son of a—_

"I don't fucking think so." Inuyasha's voice came out hard and angry. "Miyuki's not going anywhere you heartless bastard."

"You cannot keep him from his own daughter Inuyasha." Sango spoke up, quietly, but determined. Inuyasha shot her a rather betrayed look as she returned to sipping tea from the cup in her hands.

"At least the slayer is sensible." Sesshomaru's gaze lingered on Sango discerningly. It was visibly worrying Miroku.

"Do you wish to take Miyuki with you?" Miroku finally cut in again. Sesshomaru's countenance clearly expressed that he doubted the monk's sanity. "I assume that you must, else you would not be here. It is just that she does require some looking after."

"Am I incompetent monk?" Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow. "Am I a fool?"

"…no?" Miroku answered warily.

"Then we will take our leave." Sesshomaru rose fluidly. It was glaringly evident from the taiyoukai's lack of movement that he was waiting for Inuyasha to rise and hand over the now-sleeping inuyoukai pup. Inuyasha made no sign of moving. "Inuyasha."

"Hey kid?" Inuyasha's question startled all of them. "Girl, hey what's your name?"

"Rin," Rin answered, standing awkwardly by Ah and Un, who continued to graze indifferently. They were the only creatures in the clearing that did not have an opinion as to how this conflict would end. "My name is Rin."

"Does this asshole here watch over you or does he leave it to that fucking kappa?" Inuyasha shot an accusing glance at Jaken who remained silence for once. Rin was shocked silent as she looked around for assistance, but no one was willing to intervene.

"That is enough, half-breed." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Give me my daughter."

She didn't want to see Miyuki go either, but Sesshomaru had a right to his daughter didn't he? Her heart was at war with her head as she swallowed hard, looking from Miyuki's sleeping face to Inuyasha's angered one, to Sesshomaru's.

"Inuyasha?" His eyes flashed in her direction briefly. "Inuyasha, here." She couldn't feel her limbs as she rose to go towards Inuyasha's side, letting her hands curl around his. "Please?" Inuyasha's eyes softened just enough to make her feel even more horrible for getting involved, but there simply wasn't a choice. _As much of a bastard as he is, I think maybe he deserves a chance to know his daughter. _

The heartbreak she was feeling didn't make anything feel better.

"You can't be serious." Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed, glancing down at Miyuki's face.

"It'll be impossible once she's awake." _That _she didn't think that she could bear. Ignoring Inuyasha's startled staring, and his strong, limp hands, she lifted Miyuki up to cradle her gently, going over to Ah and Un.

"Sesshomaru?" She did turn back to see the taiyoukai watching her. "We'll be coming to see her in a while and she'd better be happy, you got it?" Giving Miyuki a kiss and a hug she let the girl lay on the two-headed dragon's back, going back over to get a blanket to lay over the girl for warmth.

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't sleep.<p>

Inuyasha hadn't left the uppermost branches of his tree since Sesshomaru and the others had left; she couldn't really blame him. No one else felt very light-hearted either. Mostly they were all attempting to get some sleep in the twilight—they had been up most of last night and all of today after all. And this newest sadness weighed on them all rather unpleasantly.

_Inuyasha's mad at me, isn't he? I can't blame him. I half wish that I'd just let him fight Sesshomaru off so Miyuki wouldn't have to go anywhere. There's no way that she's going to be happy with him, is there? I mean…he's mean. Rin and Jaken seem happy enough to be following him. Maybe Miyuki will be too. Maybe if Sesshomaru isn't being watched he's nice. _She could dream, couldn't she? _And if it comes to it, we can always just go get Miyuki back. _

Kagome felt terrible.

She pulled her sleeping bag up over her head with the sudden, overwhelming urge to cry, go home where no one even knew Miyuki existed. But she couldn't help going over what she _would _be doing if the little girl were here: eating, snuggling, maybe Inuyasha would be taking her to hunt up some fish for dinner…

_Stupid, stupid Kagome. I shouldn't have gotten involved. _She'd just wanted to help and now everything felt terrible. Inuyasha was probably furious at her for letting Sesshomaru take Miyuki. But if Sesshomaru had taken her while she was awake there would have been crying and screaming and Inuyasha would've never let her go. She wouldn't have let him.

_We'll go see her in a little while, next week maybe. I'll make Inuyasha find her and we can go make sure that Sesshomaru's being a good father. If he's not I'm going to kick his ass myself, that big white jerk. _

"Kagome?" Someone was tugging at the edges of her sleeping bag. She let Inuyasha pull away the sleeping bag from her face slowly; it revealed his somber golden eyes. "You're awake."

"Yeah." She rubbed her nose nervously. It was pretty dark and Miroku and Sango were seemingly asleep, although they probably weren't. _I don't know how they would be, if they feel like I do. _

"Come on." His hands were already on her waist as he lifted her up, leaving one hand on her wrist as he pulled her away from Shippo twitching inside her bag. She kicked the blanket back around the kitsune as she tripped after her hanyou hurriedly—it wasn't like Inuyasha was giving her any choice.

Eventually Inuyasha flopped onto the grass, resting his back against a tree's trunk as she kneeled down with him, exhausted but blaringly awake. She was surprised to find herself suddenly cradled in Inuyasha's arms, between his legs, his nose buried inside her hair.

"Inuyasha?"

"I can't get it out of my fucking head," Inuyasha breathed wearily. "Where the fuck was he, if he's so desperate to have Miyuki with him? Why wasn't he watching out for them, you know? Where the fuck was he when he was supposed to be protecting them?"

"I…don't know." It startled her, how soulful Inuyasha could be sometimes. "How long was he searching for Tessaiga?"

"I mean, you think he's going to fucking take her to clean up when she has an accident? Will he fucking hunt for her or will he just leave it to that damn Jaken?" Inuyasha growled quietly, dangerously. "I'm so angry Kagome."

"If he's not going to take care of her we'll take her back." She started to play with the fabric of his haori. "I mean it. We'll give him a chance to prove that he can take care of her and if he doesn't do the job we'll get her back, I promise Inuyasha."

"I fucking hate him," Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. "I fucking hate that bastard."


	28. Homesick

Miyuki yawned, stretching out her feet inside her Kagome-smelling blankie. She was very warm though. It was actually a little too warm for her own comfort so she kicked most of the blanket and turned onto her side; her nose buried itself in the blanket again.

"Isn't she awake yet?" an abrasive voice whined. "How long do children sleep? There are things to be done. Lazy good-for-nothing—" The voice broke off into a yelp, dying. It startled her into lifting her head up from where it was buried under the blanket. That mean frog thing from before was lying on the ground twitching.

"You are so mean sometimes Master Jaken." The Rin girl was rubbing her hands together by a fire. It was still dark but she could make out four figures: the frog, the human girl, the large lumpy dragon thingy, and the tall man in white. Where was everybody else?

Miyuki smacked her lips together: she was thirsty. _'Ome always have water. She have ev'ry thing in that big bag of hers. _

" 'Ome?" she yawned. " 'Ome?"

"See? You woke her up Master Jaken," the girl wiggled her forefinger at the nearly-unconscious kappa. "And Miyuki was tired." Rin turned her attention away from Jaken to where she was on the opposite side of the fire. "Did you sleep very well?"

" 'Ome?" Miyuki looked behind her too in case Ome and Yaya were there but they weren't. There weren't any good scents nearby. "Thirsty 'Ome!" Where was she?

"Here." The Rin girl was holding out a hollowed out leather pouch with the top off. "You want some water right? Here you go," she pressed it into her hands, standing there to watch her awkwardly. Miyuki took a sip of the water while she thought. "So Sesshomaru-sama is your father? That's really nice," Rin continued.

_Father? _

Miyuki lifted her eyes to the other pair of golden eyes watching her from his spot against the tree unblinkingly. Even sitting down he practically loomed over the rest of them.

"Where Yaya?" Yaya would understand what this Rin girl was talking about. Somehow she didn't think that she should listen to everything this girl said. But Yaya never lied to her. "Yaya?"

"Who?" Rin's nose wrinkled.

"I believe she means that awful half-breed Inuyasha," Jaken groaned, rubbing his head as he righted himself. "Disgusting hanyou, thinking that he has the right to—"

"Another word," Sesshomaru's flat voice spoke quietly, "and I shall kill you, Jaken." Jaken paled to a lime green before escaping behind Ah and Un.

"Where Yaya tall man?" Rin stepped out of the way so that Miyuki could look back at him. "Where my Yaya? We go find 'im now?" _Maybe they go somewhere bad. Leave me here for now. I can see Yaya do that. _

"He's not here," Rin chirped. "Since Sesshomaru-sama is your father everyone thought that you should come live with us," she beamed. "You know, so that you can be with your family."

"No here?" Miyuki repeated bleakly. _Again? I wan' go home Yaya. I no wan' be here tall man. Tall man scary. _Rin shook her head as an answer. "Buh I wan' Yaya, 'Ome."

"Don't you want Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tilted her head. "Milord is the best leader in the world. Nobody's more dashing or stronger or—"

"Enough," Sesshomaru ordered gently. Miyuki was surprised to see that he had come over to kneel behind Rin. Both of them were staring at her in that way she didn't like. A long pale hand was reaching out towards her but it frightened her, so she scrambled away onto all fours. "Miyuki."

"I wan' Yaya." Tears were already starting to build up in her throat. "Nah you, Yaya!" Those awful spikes were scary-looking in the dark and even though his scent was kind-of familiar she didn't know him or this talkative human stranger.

"No tears," Sesshomaru's eyes darted over her face, "none of these theatrics. I tire of this."

"You bad man!" Trembling she remembered to grab Kagome's blanket. "Bad! Yaya!" She turned but he still wasn't there.

"Sesshomaru-sama's not bad!" Rin protested, crossing her arms in front of her, huffing.

There was a large tree nearby where some of the roots had fallen away, revealing a hollow. It'd be safe and dark in there, where this awful man and these people couldn't touch her. Then she could wait for Yaya to come and save her from the scary tall man.

Miyuki bolted before either one of them could reach for her again, dragging that blanket of Kagome's behind her. She made sure to pull it in quickly, curling herself into the little hollow as she peeked out. Neither the tall man or the human girl had moved.

_Good. I stay here, they no hurt me here. I wait for Yaya like good girl. No move. _

"What is she doing, Sesshomaru-sama?" The Rin girl turned her back on the inu-pup hiding in the hole to address her lord. "Why is she acting like this?" Her lord was already rising again to go over to the tree where Miyuki was hiding though. She followed after him as he dropped to sit cross-legged against the tree opposite the hollow.

"Miyuki," Rin went over to peer into the hollow. Bright golden eyes flashed on her in the dark before a whimper came out of the hole as she turned her eyes away. "Miyuki, you don't have to hide. No one's going to hurt you. Don't you want to come out of there?"

No answer.

"You could come out and Master Jaken could take us to find some food. Would you like that? I'm sure that I saw a watermelon patch on the way here. We could go get one." She didn't want her newest friend to hide like this. It was making her very sad. "And then you could help Rin with a new song. We could sing it for Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin," she turned," leave her be."

"I don't understand." How could anybody be afraid of Sesshomaru-sama? She went over to sit by her lord, pulling her kimono down past her calves. "I thought she would be happy to meet Rin."

"She will come out when she is ready."

"Miyuki's your daughter, right Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked after a long pause. Sesshomaru-sama turned his face down towards hers. "Does that mean that you were married?"

"Hn."

Mostly they assumed that 'hn' meant 'yes'.

"You were married? I didn't know that." She learned new things about Sesshomaru-sama all the time. "Was she pretty?" She clapped her hands together. "Did you love her? Was she the love of your life? Did you have to climb up a tower to save her because she was the lady of the castle and then she told you that she loved you? That's so romantic Sesshomaru-sama! What was your wedding like? Did you give her flowers? Did you take—"

"Silence, Rin."

Oh, her lord was irritated.

"Sorry," she looked down at her feet. "I know I talk too much." There was nothing else to do right now; if she didn't talk she'd be forced to think about how Sesshomaru-sama's daughter was so afraid of him that she was hiding in a hole. It wasn't a very nice thought.

"Her mother was…personable," Sesshomaru surprised her by answering. Her jaw dropped as she looked up at her lord looking somewhere into the grass.

"Did you love her?" Now she was dreadfully curious. Sesshomaru-sama having a wife was surprising, and a daughter too. "Please Sesshomaru-sama? Will you tell me?"

"The woman is dead. There is nothing to tell." Sesshomaru looked at her, "It does not do to linger in the past Rin. What is done is done."

"But…" Now she felt sorry for her lord. "You cared about her didn't you? Doesn't she deserve to be remembered?" Sesshomaru-sama actually softened his eyes a little bit as he tilted his face. She really did feel bad for Miyuki and Sesshomaru-sama.

"Hn," was all he said.

Rin glanced back at Miyuki's hollow to see two bright golden eyes peering out of the darkness at them until they disappeared again. Rin couldn't stop herself from giggling at how cute Miyuki was, like a little miniature, soft Sesshomaru-sama.

"She's silly," Rin giggled to her lord. "I like her."

"Miyuki resembles her," Sesshomaru said plainly. "And, it appears, has her temperament."

"She looks like her mother?" She was amazed that Sesshomaru-sama was even talking. He never spoke unless he was telling Jaken to leave her alone, or that they were leaving, or that she could go eat. Her lord was not a talkative youkai. Therefore, she was going to take advantage of this opportunity to learn more about the person she admired more than anyone else in the whole world.

"The woman was foremost a fool," Sesshomaru allowed his hand to rest on his knee. Rin was stunned to hear her lord talk about Miyuki's mother like that, but he didn't continue. The silence droned on while she contemplated her toes dragging over the soft grass under them both. It was a very nice green, damp with the early morning dew. Much better than sleeping on just plain dirt like they did sometimes; bugs crawled out of dirt way more than they did grass.

"Are we going to leave Miyuki in there?" she finally came up with a question worthy of asking her lord. "What if she doesn't want to leave?"

"She is attempting to protect herself." Sesshomaru observed one of his long fingers on his knee. "She will not do so permanently. Patience, Rin."

* * *

><p>"Isn't this fun Master Jaken?" Rin raised her voice.<p>

"Oh yes. Lots," Jaken rolled his eyes. The sarcasm fell on deaf ears however. The young human was currently forcing Jaken to remain still while she piled dead flowers on his lap. All part of Rin's scheme to entice Miyuki from her hiding place.

Mid-afternoon and the small inuyoukai still refused to leave her hollow. Sesshomaru-sama wasn't attempting to get her out but Rin hadn't given up yet. She'd gone to collect those watermelons from that patch a little while ago, and there had even been a blueberry bush on the way. The food waited next to the dragon mount who showed no interest in anything but sleeping.

"I might have to eat all these berries by myself," she called back to the motionless hollow. "And then I would get a belly ache and I might throw up on Master Jaken."

"You'd better not!" Jaken exclaimed, sending her a scolding look. "Filthy human girl," he snorted.

"I need help Miyuki!" Rin called again. "Someone needs to growl at Master Jaken again. Please? Growl at him, for me?"

"I think that she should come out," Rin told Sesshomaru. "Why is she hiding? Nobody's going to hurt her. She must be hungry." _Sesshomaru-sama must care about Miyuki. He hasn't even gone anywhere during the night like he normally does. _She pushed herself up from the ground to go over to the hole, getting down again so she could peer inside. "Miyuki? Are you hungry? Do you want some lunch?"

Silence.

"Are you sure that child is your daughter?" Master Jaken turned to Sesshomaru. "She seems a cowardly little th-ING—" Jaken squealed before the sound of a thump made her roll her eyes: would he never learn? Making Sesshomaru-sama angry was never a good idea.

"We could go to the water and play…" Rin continued to wheedle her voice. "I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama would take us. Wouldn't you like that? We could go down…" Nothing. She leaned a little closer to see Miyuki curled up in the oval-shaped hollow, nose buried inside that blanket Miss Kagome had wrapped around her. "Oh, you fell asleep. Well, that's ok too."

"She is asleep?" Sesshomaru turned his attention on her.

"Yes," Rin sighed, sitting back on her knees. She'd been hoping to get Miyuki out of the hole. Sesshomaru didn't seem all that concerned, especially considering that according to their regular schedule they should've been on the road hours ago. Sesshomaru was always traveling. Which meant that the rest of them were always traveling too. "She's very cute Sesshomaru-sama. You should come look at her."

Her lord didn't answer. Rin got up, sighing. "Ok, but she really is adorable."

She giggled after a moment.

_Just like my Sesshomaru-sama. _


	29. Heatstroke

Rin was very bored.

At least when they were traveling there were new things to look at and new flowers to play with and new food, but Rin was not traveling at the moment. Sesshomaru-sama sat in the same place he had been in for the last day even though Miyuki refused to come out of her little hollow hiding place. And it was very hot, just sitting in this little place between the trees. Not even the watermelons had cooled her down like she wanted.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin got up to go and sit by her lord. Jaken was still sleeping against Ah and Un, who had decided to eat some of the nice healthy grass while they were waiting. Her lord's eyes rested on her after a moment. "Couldn't you just make her come out of there? If you wanted to?"

"It would accomplish nothing."

Rin fingered the ends of his empty sleeve. "Miyuki's scared of us, right? Maybe we shouldn't be waiting for her to not be afraid." The cup of water she'd left just outside Miyuki's hiding place hadn't been touched; neither had the berries. She was disappointed. "We should make her come out." She really didn't know if Sesshomaru-sama would do it but at least he was listening.

_Milord never ignores me. Not like other adults. _

Rin got up to go and peer into the hollow again where Miyuki was. Maybe if she was careful she could get Miyuki to get out of the hole. Sesshomaru-sama would be so proud if she could do that! Beaming she peered into the darkness again as she searched for Miyuki's glowing golden eyes again. "Miyuki? Are you awake? Aren't you bored in there?"

Sighing Rin reached inside when there was no flash of gold. She could feel the roughness of the blanket and then silk, and a different fabric. There was movement, followed by a pitiful mewl. "Miyuki? Are you awake?"

Another whimper, this time accompanied by what could only be described as loud breathing. Her hands finally found very warm skin. "Are you ok? Miyuki?" She had an awful feeling in her stomach. "You can answer me, don't be afraid."

Rin was more startled when Sesshomaru-sama moved to kneel behind her. She retracted her hand from the younger girl to move out of the way. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru did not answer. He rose again to his feet, allowing his hand to curl underneath the exposed length of the tree where the roots had pulled away. Rin gasped as she fell back onto her behind: Sesshomaru-sama was pulling the tree out of its roots.

It didn't take very long. Half a minute later she watched as the tree fell back between the others. The hole it left in its absence wasn't very big, barely large enough to accommodate the curled inuyoukai apparently sleeping. But she wasn't. Miyuki turned slightly to peer up at them both. "Mama, wan' Mama," she moaned quietly; her chest was moving up and down rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Her Sesshomaru-sama was already on his knees again as he reached into the hole. Almost gently he lifted her up by her kimono to sit her down on the edge. Miyuki immediately leaned back onto the grass with her eyes closed. "Sesshomaru-sama? Is Miyuki ok? Why is she so pink?" The girl's white skin wasn't white, it was very flushed.

"Miyuki," Sesshomaru ordered. The girl barely moved so that she was lying on her side, breathing audibly. "Miyuki, wake up." One look up at her lord's eyes revealed an abnormally present expression: uh-oh. Something wasn't good.

Rin was very scared to see Miyuki suddenly open her eyes as she emptied her stomach onto the once-pretty grass that she was resting on. Sesshomaru-sama's eyes widened as she once again went limp, whimpering.

"Is she sick? What's happening?" She didn't understand. How was Miyuki suddenly so sick? "Sesshomaru-sama?" He pressed his long fingers to Miyuki's forehead in a startling gesture…was he worried about her too? Miyuki certainly looked sick. "What do you want me to do?" she rested her hands against his elbow. "How can Rin help?"

* * *

><p>Everyone had collapsed in various poses of exhaustion.<p>

Inuyasha had not allowed them to stop most of the day—except once, for about half an hour—in his anger. Which they all understood, but that didn't stop their human muscles from aching in protest at such prolonged travel.

Inuyasha had cradled her all of last night with Miyuki gone. Kagome had the odd feeling that she'd been the girl's inadequate replacement, but who was she to complain? Sleeping the way she had—even for the reasons that had caused it, had been amazing. But he was still heel-pounding furious.

_I miss Miyuki, _she yawned as she prepared the very last of the ramen for Inuyasha, hoping to cheer him up. Currently her hanyou was sulking up in the highest branches of the nearest tree waiting for dinner. _Maybe we should just go get her already. Stupid, Kagome. You really thought that she would be happier with Sesshomaru?_

Shippo was basically upside down in Sango's lap. Kilala was currently licking herself, Miroku was scratching his arm…no one was happy. There was too much silence in the air without Miyuki giggling or crawling around looking for scents or watching the food cook…she rubbed at her eyes in frustration. _It's…I have to give it a chance. Like I told Inuyasha. Miyuki and Sesshomaru deserve a chance to be together. Even though it's probably a bad idea. _

_But I'm not happy, _her heart protested. _Miyuki should be here waiting for dinner. _Inuyasha would be happier and not moping and nobody would feel like they'd abandoned their little friend. _I know I didn't but it feels that way. I hope she doesn't hate us. _What if she was crying somewhere? Would Sesshomaru know how to stop a crying girl?

But her heart knew the answer: _He totally doesn't. _

The guilt was nearly overwhelming with the possibility.

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice broke her out of her morose thoughts. She looked up to see the monk extending a bottle of water towards her.

"Oh, thank you." Uncapping it she took a few cool swigs of the water they'd found a little ways back.

"Are you…all right?" Miroku asked quietly in concern. She didn't dare glance up at Inuyasha. "I know how you must feel, we all do, but we will see her again in a few days."

"I bet she's miserable." There was a near-whining tone to her voice; she disliked it enough to clear her throat, meeting the monk's understanding eyes. _Miroku is a good person to talk to about things. He listens, at least. _

"Would you like to play sutra cards Kagome?" Sango interrupted. The taijiya was holding up a deck of playing cards that she recognized from her yellow bag. There was a small thump: Inuyasha dropping down from his tree. She knew she wasn't the only one who was surprised when everyone else's head turned in his direction as well.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

The hanyou didn't respond. They all followed his gaze to the empty tree line. "Is something coming Inuyasha? What is it?" _What is it boy? Good puppy, _her mind threw at her. _Bad Kagome. _

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha's tone was not nearly as harsh as his words. Sesshomaru's striking white figure emerged out of the shadows to reveal both himself and his group, all looking rather strung out. Well, other than the impassive taiyoukai. Although…his eyes were strangely more alive than they usually were.

_Is that an actual emotion I see? _She'd never seen it before so she was unsure.

"What did you do?" At Inuyasha's striking tone her scope widened to realize that Miyuki was actually lying in Sesshomaru's arm, limp and strangely red, like she was sun-burned. She barely realized that her legs were propelling her forward as she went to touch Miyuki's too-warm skin worriedly. "Fucking asshole, what's wrong with her?"

"M-mama?" Miyuki whined quietly, turning her face away from Sesshomaru's armor.

"It's Kagome sweetie, remember?" _She's confused. _"Are you sick? What happened?" Looking up Kagome was very startled to realize how very close to the _very_ scary taiyoukai that she was. "She's burning up. What happened Sesshomaru?" she repeated forcefully.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, making her angrier with him. "Whatever, I don't even—" Kagome broke off, more worried for Miyuki's health than concerned about Inuyasha's brother as she maneuvered the small girl into her own arms. "Inuyasha? I need water, my bag." Turning frantically the hanyou got the point, leading the way as she sprinted after him bag and all hanging over his red shoulder.

Kagome didn't even stop when they came towards the small river; she hurriedly dropped down to slide into the cool river that rose up to her breasts as she splashed water onto Miyuki's dangerously red face. The girl was so warm that she was ill. _So not good. _

"What'do I do Kagome?" Inuyasha sounded as concerned as she was.

"Get the aspirin out of my first-aid kit," she ordered. "And my thermometer. And maybe my cold compresses." _I need to get her temperature down. How did Sesshomaru even let this happen? In a day? It's been _a day, _one stupid day! _

Inuyasha dropped on the bank so that his legs hung into the water. She came closer to him, supporting Miyuki's head as she continued to splash water onto the girl's face. "Miyuki baby? I need you to stay awake for me. Can you do that?"

"Why's she breathing so hard?" Inuyasha leaned forward to peer at the pup.

"She's overheating," she said bewilderedly. "Give me that thermometer. How did this even happen?" As she tucked the thermometer underneath Miyuki's damp armpit Inuyasha snorted, brushing Miyuki's bangs away.

"Fucking asshole," Inuyasha growled.

"You're fine Miyuki," Kagome tried to soothe the whimpering girl. "You're home now. You don't have to be scared." _She's got a fever, I knew it. How did Sesshomaru let this happen? One-hundred-and-one fevers don't just magically appear out of thin air. _

"Here." Inuyasha dropped down into the water with a small splash as he took Miyuki from her, cradling her. "Yaya's here kid. You listenin'?"

"Yaya?" Miyuki wheezed, opening her eyes.

"Yup, I'm here pup. Don't panic," Inuyasha continued. She reached past him to open up her first aid kit where she took out two aspirin. Dropping back onto her feet she cupped some water in her hand. "What are you doing now wench?"

"You need to take these Miyuki." It'd help her fever.

"Wha'?" Miyuki obviously wanted to sleep.

"Put these in your mouth and drink some water, ok?" _I hope she can understand me. She's never taken medicine before. _Inuyasha seemed to understand at least as he held her so that her head was near his shoulders. "Here we go," she chimed. "And…drink." Miyuki took the aspirin with no problems. _Poor baby, she's too tired to really care. _

"Is she well, miko?" The voice nearly made her choke. Standing there on the bank as casually as any male model in her era was the inuyoukai that was their current source of frustration. But, to his credit, he did seem genuinely concerned about their efforts. His eyes were more alert than she usually saw them. _He's not bored? That's something new. _

"Fucking go," Inuyasha growled softly over his shoulder. "We've got her, you just fucking leave. No one needs you here."

"Hot," Miyuki opened her eyes finally. "Hot."

"We know," Kagome softened her tone for the girl. "It'll be all right. Your breathing's already a lot better, see?"

"What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha tossed over his shoulder at his brother.

"I believe that the miko is to blame." The…_absurdity _of that pompous statement made her concern for Miyuki dwindle a bit as she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder at the still taiyoukai.

"Wh-at?!" _He cannot be serious. _

"If that girl had not given Miyuki that ridiculous blanket this would not have occurred." Sesshomaru's elitist tone, implying that _she _was the one to blame for his laxness was too much for her to bear. Inuyasha stood frozen as Kagome climbed out of the water purposefully to confront the calm taiyoukai.

"Who do you think you are?" Hands-on-hips, scowling. Inuyasha could recognize Kagome's fury anywhere. It wasn't more than a few feet to the other side of the river. _Ah hell, Kagome. This isn't far enough away from the crazy wench. _"You are the most selfish person I have ever met! How dare you blame me for this?"

"Yaya?" Miyuki yawned, blinking her eyes. "I have water?"

"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha scooped some of the cool river water into his hand for the pup to drink while he watched the disaster unfolding in front of him. _The bitch better not push him too far or I'll have to stop him. _Thankfully Sesshomaru wasn't moving.

"This girl does not know her place, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru addressed _him_? "You have taught her no respect."

There was a definite huff of anger from Kagome.

"Shut up for once, would ya?" Kagome still looked like she wanted to strangle Sesshomaru. "Kagome, you got anything to change her into?" _It wouldn't hurt to get the wench away from the bastard. _The pup's skin was finally starting to return to her normal color.

"Oi, easy." It was a definite relief to actually see her aware as she turned in his arms to reach the water. He sank down into the water more, adjusting her so that she was sitting on his hip.

"I 'ungry," she squirmed slightly. "Where food?"

"We'll get you something, don't panic kid." A few feet away from Sesshomaru, Kagome—damp skirt and all, was waiting for them with another of her weird shirts in her hands. Sitting Miyuki on the grass it didn't take long to get her changed.

"I know you fin' me," Miyuki shook her head, sending water droplets everywhere—not that it really mattered. Inuyasha climbed out of the water. "We eat? Where Miku?"

"Poor baby," Kagome picked her up, turning towards camp, but Inuyasha stalled. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted from the shrinking figures of the miko and Miyuki to him. _Shit, I'm never good with this bastard. _

"You nearly fucking killed her." His anxiety wouldn't do him any good so he shoved it away. Anger was so much more useful. "Miyuki could've died, you bastard."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

_Shit. _

"Do not presume that I will allow you to insult me with those derisive tones, half-breed." Sesshomaru's height always gave him the advantage of intimidation but Inuyasha wasn't buying it. _He knows he screwed up but he's not going to admit it. Fucking stuck-up asshole. _"You and that obnoxious girl will recognize your place."

"You're threatening Kagome now?" _Who does he think he is? _"We're taking care of your daughter and you're going to threaten Kagome, after she saved Miyuki? Man, you've got some nerve." Just for good measure he let his hand curl around Tessaiga's hilt.

"Your mere existence is repulsive," Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the humans. "Do not provoke me, hanyou. My patience is not limitless."

_Asshole! _

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he hurried to catch up.


	30. Myouga

"Are you feeling better now Miyuki?" Kagome's voice was sweet as she rubbed her hand against the girl's back. Inuyasha wouldn't leave the camp with Sesshomaru sitting casually nearby so she'd had to make do with the food in her bag. Miyuki didn't answer as she ravenously consumed soup from a can. At least it had been quick to serve Miyuki's little belly.

"You didn't even fucking feed her," Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru sitting too close for anyone's comfort, really. Sango and Miroku sat with Shippo between them across the fire from said taiyoukai, while she sat perpendicularly to him beside Inuyasha, who was closest to Sesshomaru. Rin was apparently the only one who did not feel the heaviness in the air as evidenced by her growing pile of flowers on Jaken's unconscious form. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I tried to feed her!" Rin protested, challenging Inuyasha. "She wouldn't eat, so don't blame Sesshomaru-sama mister! It wasn't his fault!"

Inuyasha looked rather gobsmacked to hear his brother so loyally defended by a human girl. Kagome decided to have mercy on her poor hanyou. "Rin? Are you hungry?"

_If he won't feed one girl…_

"…oh, no Miss Kagome," Rin shook her head. "Master Jaken helped me find some watermelons earlier, and there were some blueberries nearby. Master Jaken didn't want any so I had to eat all of them by myself. Miyuki didn't want any either so I left a lot of them with some rabbits so they could have some, but _they_ didn't eat them either! So Rin took them—"

"All right then." She was forced to interrupt the girl's tirade of chatter.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sat as unbelieving witnesses. Never before now would they have imagined that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would sit calmly in the same place for so long. Yet in two days…it'd happened. All because of one little girl.

"Kagome? You might want to assist her," Miroku interrupted in the face of a new crisis.

Miyuki had lifted the can to her mouth to reach the last dregs of soup in the can, tilting it back with her eyes closed. Kagome hurried to stop Miyuki but it was too late—soup was escaping her mouth as it dropped in streams to the clean t-shirt. With a sigh of weariness she took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped at the girl's mouth before pressing it to the now-damp cloth at her neckline.

"We 'ave more 'Ome?" Miyuki was back to her usual self, thankfully. Her skin was once more beautifully white instead of dangerously red-pink, she was alert, safe. Not to mention hungry, even though she blamed Sesshomaru for that one. "Plea 'Ome? We 'ave milk maybe too? Or good bar?"

"I think I might still have a few granola bars," Kagome gave the girl a beam before digging around in her bag. "There we go." Miyuki ecstatically began to ravage it once out of the wrapper.

"So…what now?" Miroku's voice drifted softly. She looked up to see the monk sitting with his staff against his shoulder. "Obviously the girl requires Kagome's care, which begs the question: will you allow her to stay with us?"

_He's talking to Sesshomaru? _The taiyoukai barely rested his eyes on the monk. His relaxed long-limbed place against the tree did nothing to ease Kagome's anger at him. _He barely even looks like he cares that he's here. Inuyasha's right: _total _asshole! _

"She's perfectly happy here," Sango added softly. "You can see we all care about her…and she feels safe with us. Look."

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru did.

"Go already," Inuyasha ordered quietly. "Miyuki's a helluva lot better off with us, Sesshomaru, and you know it. You can come see her if you want to but she belongs here, not with you." Her mouth popped open at the soft calmness to Inuyasha's tone. _He just told Sesshomaru that he can visit Miyuki? Wow, I never expected him to act so…mature about this. _

"Is that so?" Something about the words didn't seem…right. It confused her. And then she realized what it was: Sesshomaru's aura was fluctuating darkly. _He's angry. Inuyasha's made him angry? _Not that his face exposed anything. But everyone would be able to feel it.

"What ev'ryone talking about 'Ome?" Miyuki's whisper nearly made her jump. She looked down at the innocent girl with a start. "What?"

"You intend that I leave my daughter here with you, a hanyou who fell prey to a mere fox?" Sesshomaru spoke both eloquently and expressively slow. "To be brought up in the company of weak humans who do not know their place, while I am reduced to a stranger to my only heir. Are you truly so feeble-minded, _little brother_?"

"That damn fox wasn't my fault," Kagome watched as Inuyasha's shoulders stiffened. "And who do you think that you are telling me that my friends don't know their place? _You're _the only one around here who doesn't belong, so leave already!"

"Ow!" Before she could do more than hiss at the pain just above her knee Miyuki's form went flying over her lap towards Inuyasha, where she disappeared in a flash underneath his hair. A quick glance exposed the tiniest of cuts where Miyuki's claws must have scraped her.

"Oi, what are you doin'?" Inuyasha looked back gruffly. The faint weight of Miyuki on his back had jarred him, "Not now, kid!" Her hanyou was still very much preoccupied with his asshole of a brother as he attempted to free Miyuki from his back.

"Might I volunteer a suggestion?" Miroku moved his staff to the side, leaning forward.

"No!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sent Miroku a glare before returning to their staring match.

"You are such a bastard."

"Incompetent fool," Sesshomaru cracked his joints casually where his hand rested on his knee. "I refuse to allow her to be raised by one such as you."

"You don't even _give_ a shit about her!" Inuyasha growled. Everything about him registered how very angry he was. Even his hair was slightly more voluminous than usual. "You just don't want me to have her. You're a selfish, heartless bastard!"

"Inuyasha—" Miroku tried.

"You are an irresponsible child who understands nothing." Sesshomaru's curt, deadly tone made even Inuyasha pause—the smooth taiyoukai certainly did not sound completely calm for once. "That girl is _my_ daughter and you have no right to dictate such ludicrous opinions to me." Kagome watched in curious horror as Sesshomaru's claws began to tinge a sickly green color—_he is so angry Inuyasha. Please be careful. _

"Do you knowanything about kids?" Inuyasha blinked, in a much less irreverent tone. The green tinge faded little by little; everyone began to breathe again.

"Yaya?" Miyuki's voice squeaked from underneath his hair.

"Why're you hiding anyway?" Inuyasha harrumphed to the girl. "Get out of my hair already, would ya?" Reaching an arm back he growled something until Miyuki finally gave a little sigh and came down to sit beside him reluctantly. "See? We're all fine."

"I propose a truce," Miroku's voice clearly enunciated the words that found their ears. "Only for a time, of course. If you two think that you could manage such a thing." The monk sounded doubtful as to his proposal's likelihood.

"With him?" Inuyasha's voice was slightly higher. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Lord Sesshomaru is justified in his desire to raise his daughter," Miroku said, with a slight nod in Sesshomaru's direction. "However, it is rather obvious that Miyuki requires…a feminine influence, preferably someone with whom she is familiar with. I believe it would be in the best interest of all if we were to join forces, as it were."

"You mean that you want our groups to travel together?" Kagome was more than a bit startled. _I really don't think that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being close to each other for any amount of time is a good idea. They'll kill each other. _

"Houshi-sama, you cannot be serious," Sango whispered.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Miroku responded calmly. "Because I cannot see any other way for the girl to be taken care of and know her father."

"Traveling with Lord Sesshomaru's brother?" Rin eyed Inuyasha warily. "I thought they didn't get along," she whispered to Jaken's stirring body. "Master Jaken?"

"Um…Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome was nervous as to the taiyoukai's reaction to Miroku's suggestion. So far he continued to rest in silence whilst the rest of them protested the idea. With no warning Sesshomaru rose and turned, exiting the clearing, leaving them all feeling rather bewildered.

"Did he just…leave?" Inuyasha asked Rin.

"Oh, milord always comes back," Rin waved her hand dismissively. "Master Jaken, quit sleeping already! Lord Sesshomaru didn't hit you _that _hard!"

* * *

><p>"Bad Yaya!" Miyuki squealed in delight. Inuyasha grinned as he easily withstood the feel of her fangs against his hand. The inu-pup was currently on her back as she wrestled Inuyasha's near-lax hand in merriment, growling playfully.<p>

"Would you quit teasing that girl already?" Miroku yawned. "The rest of us would like to get some sleep." Waiting for Sesshomaru to return was obviously a futile effort. Neither Jaken nor Rin seemed at all concerned, and they were his usual companions.

"Inuyasha's just happy that Miyuki's back Houshi-sama," Sango swatted his hand away preventively. "Let them play a little longer."

"I wanna play!" Rin came over to Inuyasha's side to peer over his opposite knee. "Master Jaken never wants to play with Rin."

"No _real _youkai plays," Jaken snorted from his secluded place. "Little fools, you—" The jingle of a staff was not enough of a warning before Jaken fell forward clutching his head, nearly hissing at the monk who had silenced him.

"I suppose more tea is in order then," Miroku surrendered. "Since it would seem that we will not be getting peace anytime soon."

"I'll help you Miyuki!" Rin volunteered. With the slight weight of the girl weighing down his elbow Inuyasha gave up, allowing them both to win. Miyuki rolled away easily as Rin cheered in victory, beaming at Lord Sesshomaru's daughter. "See? You did it." Miyuki giggled, letting Rin's fingers run through her white hair.

"Well, Master Inuyasha," a small voice squeaked, "it seems that you've been busy, as usual." Inuyasha scowled as he slapped at his neck; a black dot drifted down towards the grass. "_Ow_," the squeak groaned. "So cruel…"

"What are you doing here Myouga?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, hands stuffed into his sleeves. "I thought you were with Totosai somewhere."

Myouga re-inflated again as he returned to Inuyasha's shoulders. "Well, I was, when I heard rumors that you had adopted a child of some sorts. Believe me, I was quite surprised." Myouga's small voice attracted the others' attention.

"Where'd you hear that?" Inuyasha snorted. "You always hear stuff and you never say from who."

Myouga ignored him as he bounced over to Miyuki, a single black spot marring her silvery hair. "Well, hello there. You would be she, I suppose?" Miyuki went cross-eyed attempting to find the voice now perched on her nose. She squealed when she saw Myouga, slapping at him.

Myouga retreated to a much safer position—Miroku's shoulder.

"Wherever did you find Sesshomaru's daughter?" Myouga turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "I never expected that you would have her. Where is her mother?"

Inuyasha nearly choked. Sango was forced to hit him on the back.

"You mean you knew about her?" he coughed.

The flea drew up proudly at that. "I have not been the Masters' servant for so long without knowing about their affairs. Of course I knew that the girl existed."

"Then why didn't you tell us, you worthless flea?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Miroku's shoulder. "And what the hell has been going on then? Where the hell was the bastard when her mother died?"

"She's dead?" Myouga squeaked. "You're sure?"

"We buried her ourselves," Miroku answered before Inuyasha's head could explode. "We found the girl scavenging amongst a human village." He quickly informed the flea about their escapades with the fox vixen and the tree youkai.

"That…is unfortunate," Myouga mused quietly. "I was always rather fond of the woman."

"Why wasn't she with Sesshomaru?" Sango leaned forward. "I don't understand why he would just leave his wife and child. Sesshomaru would never abandon his heir."

"Your brother searched for the Tessaiga's location for years," Myouga inhaled sharply. "And to do so, it required that he travel quite extensively—what is her name?" One of the flea's arms gestured at the pup.

"Miyuki," Miroku answered.

"Miyuki's mother disappeared from the West some time ago while Sesshomaru was here searching for your father's fang," Myouga eyed the girl appreciatively. "I would assume that is still a rather sore topic, considering that her disappearance suggests that she no longer wished to wait for him to return."

"But he knew Miyuki existed," Inuyasha pushed. "Sesshomaru was wasting his time searching for Tessaiga when he knew his family was missing." His claws pressed deep enough into his hand so that Miyuki's nose searched for the source of the blood, peering into his lap to touch his wrist.

"Give Sesshomaru a little credit, Master Inuyasha. I would assume that he has been searching for both." Myouga nodded to himself. "And the Lady was rather adept at predicting your brother's actions."

"And why didn't you ever tell me? You're supposed to be myretainer, you worthless flea." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You never told me I had a niece running around somewhere."

"Easy, Inuyasha," Kagome reached over to pat his arm. The hanyou looked nearly ready to squish the old youkai.

Myouga bounded over to Inuyasha's shoulder to peer at the small girl sitting beside his red legs. "I am quite proud to see she's inherited your family's looks. You are a rather handsome bunch, if I may say so."

"Why is the bug talking Yaya?" Miyuki tilted her head at the old flea observing her. "Can I squish 'im?"

"She reminds me of when you were younger, Master Inuyasha, always asking very rude questions." Myouga chuckled to himself. "Have you been taught to hunt yet, little one? Or transform? Is Sesshomaru aware that she is…oh." The flea seemed to finally take notice of Rin, AhUn, and Jaken.

"Transform?" Miroku's eyebrow rose.

"She's probably too young to effectively change form yet," Myouga mused to himself. "Not for several years yet, in any case."

"You mean Miyuki can't transform into that giant dog form?" Kagome blinked. The others—who had not seen Sesshomaru's dog transformations—listened closely.

"Her youki is still maturing," Myouga shook his head. "Inuyoukai are not like foxes, Kagome. It takes considerable practice for them to master transformation."

Shippo smirked, chest inflating with kitsune pride.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise as Miyuki sprung herself at him, knocking him onto his back as she scurried across his chest and after the bouncing—now squealing—flea youkai. Kicking her feet against Inuyasha's shoulder she leapt after Myouga as he disappeared amongst the folds in Miroku's clothing. Miyuki pressed her nose to the ground as she circled the monk searchingly, whining.

Miroku chuckled as Inuyasha scrambled to be upright once more. Giggles began to erupt from everyone as the shock of the moment passed—it was too funny.

"Don't let her get me, please," Myouga's voice was muffled within Miroku's robes. "These young dogs are so vicious with their old retainer." Inuyasha snorted; Myouga's plea sent everyone into serious laughter as Miyuki continued to eye Miroku suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt someone move.<p>

It wasn't exactly someone running around, but his senses told him that someone was moving around their camp early in the morning. The humans were always asleep full stop throughout the night, Shippo never stirred…Miyuki was really the only one who liked to be up at night, but so far as he could tell, the pup was sleeping soundly in his lap.

_Now I've gotta run through the list. _

Kagome was safely inside her bag with Shippo and that human girl that followed Sesshomaru, whatever her name was. Miyuki was tucked safely against his chest. Sango, Miroku, Kilala…all asleep. He extended his search as his ears swiveled trying to catch the sound that wasn't there. Someone was moving and not making a sound as they did so.

His nose picked up the faint scent of the Asshole.

_Doesn't he ever make a sound when he walks? _It was impressive. As Sesshomaru returned like a ghost from wherever he'd been for hours he made not a single sound—no sticks breaking, no leaves rustling, the only thing that made even the slightest sound as he sank into a sitting position was the slight movement of his armor.

_What the hell is that? _Sesshomaru set down a reed water container that practically reeked of milk, ignoring him completely, which was fine for him. _The less we talk the better. _

Apparently the pup's nose could smell it too because her cheek drew against his chest, mewling quietly. Inuyasha rubbed her back to soothe her but the scent of the enticing liquid was too much for her young nose. Within a few moments Miyuki was blinking up at him with her small yawn. "Yaya?"

"Mornin'," he answered her grudgingly. _Great, the one night the pup's tired enough to sleep and Sesshomaru has to wake her up. Dammit. _

Miyuki looked to where Sesshomaru sat peering into nothingness as usual; Inuyasha could see it in her face. She knew the milk was over there but she didn't budge from his lap at all. It surprised him—Miyuki wanted to eat and yet she smelled too afraid to leave him.

"Oi," Inuyasha grunted. "What're you scared of? You want it, go get it." _Damn, she's scared of Sesshomaru? Now that I blame her, but that's just not right. Sesshomaru is her damn _father _after all. I don't think he'd knowingly hurt her…I hope. _

Knowing Sesshomaru, he couldn't discount anything.

"No," Miyuki's face was buried in his chest again. "Scary spike man."

"What?" Her voice had at least broken Sesshomaru out of his iciness—the bastard was actually looking at them. His eyes drifted over his brother's white figure until he focused on the spikes decorating his armor. _Those are probably terrifying to a kid. Shit. _"He's not going to hurt you squirt. Go get breakfast."

Miyuki wasn't budging.

"Miyuki," he urged. "You know I'm right here if—"

_Clunk. _

Inuyasha's ears swiveled in Sesshomaru's direction reflexively. The bastard had actually removed that mess of metal that got broken every time the two of them fought, _idiot_. The taiyoukai looked much slimmer without the heavy metal armor adorning his shoulders.

Inuyasha hadn't expected the bastard to actually be concerned with what Miyuki thought of him. _There's an idea. _

"You betta no move Yaya," Miyuki poked him rather firmly in the chest as she eased out of his lap, the end of the shirt-kimono a bit askew; he quickly pulled at the back of her clothing to let the fabric fall like it should.

"No ma'am," he couldn't help answering. _She doesn't even realize how silly she is. _

Marching over with a determined look on her face Miyuki put her hands on her hips in front of Sesshomaru, staring at him as he stared back at her. "You goin' be mean again? You hur' Yaya tall man?" Inuyasha was experiencing no small amount of pleasure watching Sesshomaru being told off by his own daughter. Especially mimicking Kagome.

"Is that a request?" Sesshomaru asked flatly.

"No," Miyuki's hands fisted and she stomped her foot. "You no touch Yaya, you 'ear me? 'Ome say to be nice to fam'le. Means you too tall man."

"Do not call me that." Was it just him, or did the Asshole sound irritated? _Good job pup. _"You will not refer to me in such a manner. "

"Uh-huh," Miyuki turned her head to go investigate the reed cylinder where the scent was concentrated. _This is actually kind of fun. There's no way Sesshomaru could justify treating her like he does anyone else, so Miyuki can say what she wants. _

Inuyasha smirked.

"Your manners are the half-breed's fault," Sesshomaru cast him a glance. Miyuki wasn't even listening as she took the circular lid off to sniff experimentally at the pale liquid. Apparently her irritation at Sesshomaru was quickly forgotten because the pup yipped in happiness as she fell to her bottom, dragging it closer.

_That's an accident waiting to happen. _

"Wait a minute pup," Inuyasha got up. _Funny how I'm starting to expect these things. Too many of her accidents end up in one or both of us having to take a bath. _"Here." With the cup from Kagome's bag he kneeled down on her left side, away from Sesshomaru, to pour out some of the milk before she could overturn it. Inuyasha patted her back before returning to his former place against his tree.

They watched her drink for several long minutes.

_Dammit, the pup's cute, _he grudgingly admitted. _Especially when she's happy. _Milk had the odd effect of making Miyuki purr or something as she tilted the cup back so that she could drink the last dredges at the bottom. But doing so set her off balance, sending her sprawling on her back and her limbs waving. She growled, rolling over to her hands and knees to pick the cup up again.

Sesshomaru poured the pup more milk for her with slow graceful movements before he gripped the back of her shirt-kimono, moving her to his own white leg. It startled Miyuki who turned large golden eyes onto him. _What pup? It isn't like I can say anything about him just sitting with you. _

Even though he wanted to at the look on her little face.

_The Asshole had better not freak out on anyone today. I still don't feel right about this stupid 'truce' plan of Miroku's. _

At least Kagome would be awake soon—her scent told him that.

"Keh."


	31. A Lover's Quarrel

"It's not funny Inuyasha," Kagome sent him a scalding look.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Inuyasha grunted at her. Rin joined in giggling at the memory of the miko's waking, squealing as she ran in those silly pink pajamas away from Sesshomaru in embarrassment. "I've never seen you so red."

"Shut up, I forgot he was here," she blushed again, smacking his shoulder. "Here you go Rin."

"Thank you Kagome." Rin giggled along with the others watching Kagome's face.

"It's amazing that the miko is more ashamed of wearing her sleeping attire than that obscenely short kimono of hers," Jaken shook his head, snorting. "Human stupidity never—OW!" Miroku's staff had ever-so covertly found the kappa's head. "You snot-nosed human monk," Jaken rubbed his newest sore.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked past the now squabbling pair to where Miyuki sat in Sesshomaru's lap. Inuyasha had told her that she'd been there since she'd woken up but it was hard to believe. Almost as strange as the fact as Sesshomaru was impressively ignoring everyone and everything around him in favor of the inuyoukai pup chattering to him as she played with his fingers, his sleeve and, somehow, it actually looked like Sesshomaru was paying attention.

"What are our plans for the day Inuyasha?" Miroku glanced momentarily at the white-haired duo not involved in their conversation. "Are we going to search for the jewel shards or…?" he broke off leadingly.

"We need more supplies," Sango added with a sigh. "I don't think that I can stomach another night of fish." The last of their ramen had gone to Inuyasha over the last few days, with all their troubles, and Kagome never brought too many metal cans of preserved food. They were just too heavy. "And this is the last of our tea."

"Do you think that he would allow me to go home?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, pointing at the oblivious taiyoukai.

"We're going to your home Kagome?" Rin spoke up.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "You were just home wench. We'll find a village somewhere."

"But—"

"Don't worry about it so much. I'm not gonna let you all fucking starve," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, one ear twitching. She reached up to straighten the bent appendage, probably from being flicked so often in the last half-hour. _He's not comfortable with Sesshomaru being here. Well, neither are the rest of us, but at least he's not cursing at him…yet, anyway._

The silence became blaringly obvious as Miyuki's voice became prominent.

"—and Miku like ladies but Yaya come 'long and tell 'em to go," Miyuki nodded her head, bending forward to sniff at Sesshomaru's relaxed arm. "Miku all ways do funny stuff. Sango lady mad at him lots but he ok. He tell me she just…" Miyuki tilted her head. "He say she was something."

"Miyuki dear, I don't—" Miroku hurriedly tried to stop the girl.

"I 'member!" Miyuki beamed. "He say she hard to get 'cuz she jealous," the girl giggled. "She love Miku but no say so, 'Ome say that."

Kagome's cheeks burned.

Miroku was already moving for his staff at the same time that Sango's hands found Hiraikotsu. In a strikingly quick move he barely managed to block Hiraikotsu from coming down on his skull as he fell backwards from the sheer force, rolling out of the angry taijiya's way. "Sango, I never said such a thing to her!" Miroku protested.

"You worthless monk!" Sango nearly growled. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Miku?" Miyuki's voice wavered a little. "No hur' Miku Sango!" But Sango was oblivious to everything but chasing the amorous monk away from the smirks adorning her friends' faces.

"Why would you tell her that? You make me sound like some…jealous spurned woman! Well, I'm not!"

"You would believe a child over me? I am hurt Sango!" Miroku's smirk did not help his case.

"A lover's quarrel," Sesshomaru's voice sounded bored. "The child was correct."

"It is _not_," Sango hissed in the taiyoukai's direction. "If you had any idea what this monk puts me through…!" She made another strike for Miroku, who ducked out of the way. "I am not your lover!"

"I would be ecstatic tooooo…!" Miroku rolled out of the way.

"Is this normal?" Rin whispered to Kagome, giggling as the sounds of war continued. With another of her near-growls Sango raised the Hiraikotsu to strike at Miroku again. _She's so embarrassed. Poor Sango, look at how pink she is! _

Her breath caught in her throat when a whip of green light shot out to catch the Hiraikotsu before it hit the fallen monk, casting it aside with as little effort as a stone. The bone boomerang slammed into a nearby tree, shaking it so violently that a cascade of leaves fell down over Shippo—who squealed.

"Enough," Sesshomaru turned hard eyes onto both of them. "This foolishness ends now." Miyuki's hands released their tense grip of Sesshomaru's silk haori as the fighting ended; everybody felt awkward though, at being reprimanded by _Sesshomaru_. Sango determinedly ignored Miroku as she marched over to collect her weapon.

" 'Ank you," Miyuki's voice broke the silence. Sesshomaru did not respond but his steely gaze was more than enough to make everyone shy away from his stare. "Hey 'Ome? We 'ave more bars?" Miyuki tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve to force him to lower his eyes to her. " 'Ome have special food. You want one? They smell funny but they good. You need eat tall man," she patted his stomach.

_Bless her little heart._

Kagome began to breathe again.

"Yaya?" Miyuki abandoned Sesshomaru's lap to run over to her uncle, pulling on his haori until he leaned down to allow her to whisper something to him. With a grunt Inuyasha pushed himself off his feet to traipse after the bounding inuyoukai.

"Be back in a minute," he threw over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha leaned back against the tree while Miyuki took care of her bladder somewhere behind it.<p>

_A'int surprising that she's gotta go, after all that milk she drank, _he rolled his eyes. _Well, at least it made her happy. I didn't think Sesshomaru was paying attention to anything at all last night. Go figure. _And as for Miroku being saved from a near-death at Sango's hands? _Damn, the bastard knows how to end an argument, I'll give him that. _

"Yaya?" Miyuki was tugging on his hakamas. "I need talk to you Yaya."

"What is it?" Inuyasha dropped down to his knee.

"Is tall man real my father?" Miyuki looked serious. "You ma uncle?"

"…, yeah squirt." He reached out to tousle her hair gently, "Sesshomaru's your dad."

"You lak 'im?" Miyuki's determined gaze was making him nervous. "He good man like my Yaya? You trust him?"

Inuyasha was conflicted

"_Good" isn't the word I'd use to describe the Asshole, but I can't tell her that. Hell, she'll find out sooner or later that Sesshomaru's a total dick to absolutely everyone he's ever met, but for now? Do I tell her the truth or do I fib? _

"You're safe with him." It was the truth, for Sesshomaru's daughter. "He seems interested enough in you, kid. You don't have to be afraid of him." Miyuki stuck out her tongue as she played with the bottom of her clothing. "You want to tell me something? What's going on?"

"He smell like my dad," Miyuki mumbled. "I wan' make sure. Yaya nose better an' ev'rything. He pretty like you," she shyly glanced up at him.

"Let's get this straight," he growled, making her look up. "Kagome and Sango are pretty, not me. You got that? Men aren't pretty."

"You blushing!" Miyuki gasped; his ears flattened reflexively. "Ya-ya pretty! Ya-ya pretty!" Miyuki started to sing, giggling. _The last thing I need is for her to start singing this around the others—they'd smirk until the end of time, dammit. _

"So do you like him?" Anything to get her off that song.

"I dunno," Miyuki shrugged. "You think he nice Yaya? He bring me milk, you see? And he listen when I talk."

"I saw that." Inuyasha took her chirping for a good sign. Miyuki reached up to play with his beads; he was slightly comforted by the gentle clicking of the rosary beads. _One more thing to hate the Asshole for—making me defend him to his daughter. _

"You think he play like you?" her hands tugged on the necklace a bit. "What I call him Yaya? That Rin girl say he have ver' long name."

"Sesshomaru?" _Yeah, I could see how the pup could have a hard time with that. _"Call him whatever you want I guess."

"What you call 'im?" Miyuki tilted her head to the side.

It was too good to pass up. _She asked, didn't she? _

"Bastard," he answered. "Or asshole. Whichever one fits best at the moment." Inuyasha almost felt guilty for being so honest with the doe-eyed pup. Miyuki copied everything he did…and he'd probably regret this later. But hey, she hadn't started cursing had she? Nope. Not at all.

Miyuki reached up to pat his cheek soothingly. " 'Ank you." Standing on her toes she pecked a kiss onto his cheek, grabbing his hand. "Come on, we go 'ready!"

* * *

><p>And they were walking.<p>

The swaying taiyoukai strode ahead without a glance back at them. Inuyasha hadn't even picked a fight with him about being first or on-point or whatever like she'd been expecting. Somehow she suspected that being able to keep an eye on his very dangerous brother was soothing to her hanyou.

Her yellow backpack was very light however—they were almost out of food. And this forest didn't seem like the place to go foraging. The grass was sparse and the trees weren't all that healthy looking either. They needed to raise money in a village so that they could buy supplies. Or—and she was dreaming at this point—of going home to see Mama, going to school, getting _real _food…

Kagome allowed her hand to drift down to find Inuyasha's half-hidden within his sleeve. It was warm and large and it curled around hers before he even realized what his hand was doing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha threw her a glance.

"Just thinking," she shrugged.

"You both realize that we need to buy supplies?" Miroku's voice was nearly in her ear. She stopped to glare at the monk and taijiya walking so very near behind them. "What?"

"Would you lousy humans stop dawdling?" Jaken's grating voice scolded. "Honestly, Lord Sesshomaru. I think we would be much better off without these lazy creatures following us."

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And you—shut up!" to Jaken.

"It might be a problem with—" Sango broke off, gesturing to the still-moving white figure up front. "What do you think? Would he agree to it?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stopped to cast a look at them over his shoulder. "Have you become as weak as your humans?"

"They need to go to a human village," Inuyasha's hand slipped out of hers to take several steps forward. "To buy food and shit…for the kids." Kagome heard the pause and decided that he was appealing to Sesshomaru's 'parental' concern for Miyuki. She was pretty sure the taiyoukai cared nothing for the rest of them.

There was a pause.

"A human village?" Rin's eyes widened. Kilala, who had been walking next to the line of children, stretched lazily. "Are we going Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken huffed loudly, "Milord, you cannot be seriously considering such a ridiculous request! If they want food let them forage for it themselves. Are they so help—"

"I will allow it."

Jaken's tongue was still hanging out of his mouth; at least he was speechless.

"You will?" Inuyasha had to clear his throat. "Well, good, ah, then." He felt awkward bearing the steely gaze of Sesshomaru again.

"Kaede's?" Kagome nearly hissed at Inuyasha, while he was still distracted. "We're not really that far if we just take a straight shot…"

"What?" Inuyasha half-turned to glare at her.

"I think it's an excellent idea," Miroku strode forward while everyone was recovering. "Do you know the village, my Lord Sesshomaru? It's on the small side but the village is surrounded by more than enough water, where two rivers lace together…" Miroku's voice continued in a comforting drone as he made small hints as to their direction while he spoke, breaking the spell in the air, even if Sesshomaru didn't seem to be listening.

They continued forward again, the children began to chatter nervously amongst themselves, and best of all Inuyasha's hand relaxed from its striking curl again.

* * *

><p>The village was there.<p>

Kagome vaguely took notice of this as she was horrendously focused on the taiyoukai still striding towards Kaede's home. _Ok, so this seems like a terrible thing. Are we really going to let Sesshomaru walk into a human village? _

Already humans were giving them looks as they followed him along the road past the rice paddies where the men were working. Most looked bewildered to see armored, _dangerously _lethal Sesshomaru striding into their home as if he owned it. _I know I would be if I were them. What does he think he's doing? I never expected him to walk _into _the village. _

Kagome and Inuyasha's presence seemed to be the only thing convincing the men not to pick up their tools as weapons.

"Miko-sama!" a few of them waved nervous hellos to her.

Sesshomaru paused once they were within the village's boundaries. They watched as he paused for a moment before turning down a row of houses away from Kaede's… "Inuyasha?" she cleared her throat. "What is he doing?"

"Was this really a good idea?" Shippo whispered from her shoulder. "Are we sure he isn't going to…you know, kill someone?"

Miroku once again glanced back at them from ahead, winking at Sango…causing a blush to rise up on her cheeks unexpectedly. Before Inuyasha could open his mouth Miroku dipped to catch Miyuki underneath the armpits to sit her on his hip, speeding ahead with a jingle after the fading figure tall youkai ahead of them.

"What is that idiot doing?" Sango scolded underneath her breath.

"Wait for me!" Rin called, racing after the men. "Wait mister Houshi!"

"She's faster than I thought," Inuyasha snorted appreciatively. She couldn't help exchanging a giggle with Sango behind Inuyasha's back. "So, do you want to say hello to Kaede first or are we going directly to the well?"

"I think the less time Sesshomaru spends here the better," Kagome sighed.


	32. Shopping with Sesshomaru

"Houshi-sama man, wait!" Sesshomaru's ward was calling to him. A little figure in orange print was breathing deeply as she slowed next to him, looking up at him with pink cheeks. "Don't leave Rin behind ok?"

"…very well." _Speaking in the third person? That is rather curious. _

"Where are we going?" Rin looked ahead to where Sesshomaru was still winding his way along the dirt path amongst the houses, along the main road—more or less taking the long way towards Kaede's hut, if he were correct.

"I'm not certain." _With everyone so nervous about the taiyoukai being here I do not think it very wise to leave him to merely wander alone. No need for the villagers to worry needlessly. Besides, I doubt that he would. Humans are probably underneath his notice most of the time. And if not, Miyuki is within the range to make him think twice._

At least, he hoped.

Ahead the meandering Lord of the West finally stopped outside what seemed to be someone's storefront, crude wood and a small counter to lay out goods. _He's decided to go shopping? _

Miroku smirked.

"Um, may I help you?" the curious voice of an older woman emerged from the store.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin giggled, running ahead of him to stand by the man's long white leg. "What are you doing? Can I help?"

The man's annoyed yellow gaze fell to him after a moment. _Damn blood hounds. You can't hide anything from them. _Thankfully Sesshomaru's gaze did soften incrementally at the sight of his daughter craning her neck to see what was happening.

"Hn." His head turned back towards the brown-haired woman still gazing curiously back at him. _She's not intimidated? Good for her, _Miroku smiled. "The pup requires proper clothing," Sesshomaru…_ordered_ curtly. The woman's eyebrows lowered until she finally found the white-haired inuyoukai squirming around in his arms.

_Kagome's convenient clothing is not acceptable to him then. _Miroku chuckled softly.

"Of course." Miroku was very certain that he was not the only one who noticed the woman's survey of Sesshomaru's attire. Disappearing for a moment she reappeared with two small kimonos of supreme quality. "I don't often have the request for such finery, so if these do not suit you then I would be more than happy to tailor something specifically."

A black kimono with silvery embroidery, the other a yellow-checkered cloth, both silk.

"What are we looking at Miku?" Miyuki whispered loudly.

The woman smiled at Miyuki before turning her charms onto the pondering taiyoukai. Sesshomaru seemed to be taking his time in making his decision. "Your little one is very pretty. Might I suggest—"

"No," Sesshomaru cut her off.

The seamstress blinked at his rudeness but intelligently did not respond. Instead she collected her wares to rummage inside once again before bringing out rolls of attractive cloth. She simply folded her hands in front of her while waiting for Sesshomaru to decide.

_Very wise. I rather like this woman. Although…silk? Sesshomaru does not understand practicality. _

"You're going to buy Miyuki a new kimono?" Rin used the counter to pull herself up. "May I help Sesshomaru-sama? What colors do you like Miyuki?" Sesshomaru's gaze shifted slowly to the curiously quiet Miyuki at Rin's question.

"Which ones do you like Miyuki?" Miroku prompted.

"I get choose?" Miyuki was very nearly twisted in his arms. Sticking her tongue out between her lips she leaned forward to look at the pretty fabrics. "You 'ave red, lady?"

"Why would you choose that color?" It was too irresistible…even though he already knew the answer.

"Yaya wear red," Miyuki beamed; he finally sat the girl on the counter to browse for herself. "I wan' wear red like Yaya do." Miroku nearly choked in amusement. _Sesshomaru would not appreciate it. _Golden eyes still narrowed on him.

"I don't happen to have any red silk here," the woman tsked her tongue. "Perhaps another color? I would stay away from yellow though. With your coloring it would wash your skin out."

"I like the pink," Rin pointed.

"What do you think sweetheart?" the seamstress smiled at her nicely. Laid on the counter was a light pink decorated with ivory threat embroidered in the shape of roses. Miyuki touched the fabric cautiously with a glance up at the adults watching.

"It's pretty," Miyuki nodded. " 'Ome wil like."

"Is this the fabric, milord?" The seamstress gestured to the displayed fabric that Miyuki was currently sniffing.

"When will it be done?" Sesshomaru cut to the chase in a bored tone.

Once again, the seamstress blinked. "Not long, I believe. Children's clothing is much simpler, so…two days." The woman nodded definitely. "Three if disaster fell."

"The monk shall remain here." Cold amber eyes fell on him and there was a threatening tone to the taiyoukai's aura. Without another word he disappeared around the corner…

Leaving him with two children.

"Quite a taciturn fellow," the seamstress laughed softly. "My, you have a stern father," she patted Miyuki's shoulder firmly. "Am I correct that he will be very violent if my work is not perfect?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Oi," the woman sighed, shaking her head. "Well, we should take your measurements should then, should we not?" The woman was relaxing without the giant scary youkai looming over her.

Rin was tugging on his robes. "Can she measure Rin too? Please?"

"Another client?" the woman leaned over to smile at the dark-haired girl. "I'll measure you in just a minute dear. Let me finish with the baby here first."

"I'm not a baby!" Miyuki's nose wrinkled.

"Oh," the woman touched her hand to her chest, "I'm sorry dear. You are a _very _big girl. When are you going to get married?" She winked in his direction.

Miroku liked this woman.

"She's not old enough to get married!" Rin protested with a giggle.

"Are you sure?" the woman grinned, beginning to measure Miyuki's arm length and span. "You mean this isn't your wedding dress? You don't have a little handsome fellow somewhere?"

Miyuki glanced back at him before hiding her face inside her stretchy cotton collar.

"I think you embarrassed her," Miroku chuckled.

"Don't you worry sweet. Your daddy will be very proud when he sees you looking like one of those pretty geishas," the woman comforted, easing Miyuki's feelings once more. "Have you ever seen a geisha sweetheart?" Miyuki shook her head; the woman's friendly talk was making her much more willing to hold her arms like the woman needed. "Well, they're very pretty, and they wear very lovely gowns, and their hair is always arranged in elaborate ways."

"I've seen a geisha!" Somehow Rin had found a small stood to stand upon so that she could see what was going on. "She was very pretty, Miyuki. But she didn't have your hair." The woman prompted Miyuki to stand atop the counter so that she could measure the girl's height and leg length. "Would you let Rin play with your hair? I could fix it up like one of those pretty ladies!"

"No," Miyuki pouted over her shoulder.

"Oh please?" Rin pleaded. "Sesshomaru-sama never lets me play with his hair."

"I've finished, young monk." The woman smiled, "I think it would be wise to return her to her father as soon as ye can. And it will be done in two days."

"Thank you and please, make it three. We would all appreciate an extra day's rest," he winked at the woman.

"If you say so."

"Come along then little one." Lifting Miyuki up he set her down beside Rin to continue their squabbling about hair. _Even when they are small, women are talkative. At least Sesshomaru's ward forgot about being measured. _

Rin took Miyuki's hand, and Miyuki took his.

"But why not? You have such nice hair," Rin questioned.

Miroku was receiving multiple looks for walking with the two girls. His hand twitched around his staff with the urge to try his hand at the women cooing at each other. _Somehow I doubt that Sesshomaru would be any more lenient towards me than Inuyasha was, if he found out. I simply must sit one of the girls down to explain this attraction to men with children though. It would seem that the only way to make an heir is to have one. _

Most vexing.

"Yaya and tall man both have straight hair," Miyuki chirped. "I be pretty like them."

"That's true," Rin nodded, conceding. Miyuki stopped, halting the other two. Before anyone could question what she was doing the inuyoukai released both of their hands to go sprinting forwards on all fours, stopping to scent at the ground erratically. "What is she doing, Houshi-sama?"

"Miyuki has a very good nose. I believe she is following a scent." Women and men alike were stopping to throw a glance at the curious girl-pup following her invisible trail. "Let's…keep up," Miroku did not want the girl wandering off alone, and certainly not with two protective family members lurking around the village with a proclivity for appearing out of thin air.

* * *

><p>"Mama? I'm home," Kagome called. Slipping out of her shoes she stepped away from the door towards the kitchen. Her mother was always cooking—it just made sense. There was no answer as she searched around the kitchen, the living room, upstairs, Grandpa's shed, nobody.<p>

_Hm. Did they go somewhere? _

There was a note resting on her bed: _Kagome—gone to see the antique show Grandpa has been talking about non-stop, probably to buy a few things for the shop. We'll be home on the 11__th__. Oh, and I left some steak in the fridge if Inuyasha gets hungry. Love, Mama. _

According to her calendar, it was Thursday. The 11th was Tuesday.

Kagome understood though. Letting her grandfather go alone to any type of antique-based event was a bad idea. He always tried to buy something, he _always _insulted someone's 'useless mimics'…it could be a disaster without someone to intervene.

But that meant that she was home alone.

"I guess I could just go to school tomorrow," Kagome said to herself cheerfully. "I could use a little bit of quiet for once, with everything that's happened. Yes, definitely."

The words sounded hollow even to her own ears.

_I hate being alone. But if I go back now Sesshomaru might get angry at Inuyasha for stopping unnecessarily and someone will get upset and it would be all my fault. And I hate to do this to them—stop our search for no reason whatsoever. It's selfish to do that; the least I can do is to pack up some supplies and be ready to go to school in the morning. _

Kagome sighed.

* * *

><p>"You are sure that your brother will not harm one of the villagers?" Sango pushed a strand of her hair back.<p>

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected, "And they're pretty much beneath his interest unless someone ticks him off. But the villagers are terrified of him, so they won't go near him." _At least, I hope so. I haven't seen anyone go near the Asshole, and as far as I know he's not even in the village right now. _"Keh."

"It is an amazing story though," Kaede shook her head, chuckling. "To think about such a turn of fate is intriguing, and that such a sweet child could come from such a father."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Miyuki's mother took her away so that Sesshomaru couldn't raise her," Sango answered quietly. "He's very…cold. I certainly wouldn't want my children to be like him."

"Yeah, well, he's found her now, hasn't he?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Is he interested in the child, Inuyasha?" Kaede pressed.

"I dunno, but it isn't likely that Sesshomaru would just forget about his pureblood daughter now is it?" Neither woman disagreed.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice preceded his presence. "Inuyasha?"

"Were your ears burning monk?" Kaede sent a smirk in Sango's direction. The taijiya showed no outward signs of embarrassment. "Especially since our Sango here was speaking about—"

"What is it?" Inuyasha's ears flattened. _Damn, trouble already? What's he looking so damn eager for anyway? _

"Would you come with me please?" Miroku's eyes were merry, dancing.

"What for?"

"There is something that I would like you to see. Please, if you would?" Miroku gestured. Suspiciously Inuyasha rose to follow the strangely happy monk down the road, winding away from the village and towards the forest. Meanwhile Miroku could not restrain himself from sending smirks his way.

"What the hell is your problem?" _Miroku's always got some scheme or another working in that twisted head of his. He'd better not be trying to pull something on me. _

"Sssh," Miroku pressed a finger to his own lips. "We must be quiet, Inuyasha." His ears were swiveling for any sounds unusual for a forest when he heard children's laughter—the pup's, Shippo's, and a third voice.

"You left them alone?" Sure, Shippo could handle himself usually, but he didn't approve of the monk just leaving the kids all alone in the forest. The fox kit couldn't handle a little human and a roving pup. Miroku braced his shoulder against a tree, waving him forward to peer around it. "What?"

"Look," Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha's ears were flat as he went forward to look around the large oak tree in front of them. The Asshole himself was seated against a tree looking as bored and impassive as ever. Meanwhile Shippo, Miyuki, and that girl Rin seemed more than thrilled with some game they were playing. Shippo sat breathlessly while Miyuki chased Rin around in dizzying circles, black and white hair flying.

A hand pulled back on his collar and he was once again facing the grinning monk.

"You brought me out here for this?" His worry had dissipated but now he felt irritation with Miroku for making him walk out here.

"You do not find it interesting?" Miroku's eyebrow rose.

"He's just sitting there. So what?"

"Look again," Miroku pushed at his shoulder. "For once, will you attempt to see what is not obvious?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes but stood within the foliage once again to get a glimpse of the scene in the small clearing. The children were still playing, Sesshomaru was still sitting in the same exact position.

_What the hell does Mitoku find so interesting? _

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted slowly to meet his. Awkwardly Inuyasha nodded.

"You can be so dense at times," Miroku sighed from behind the tree. "Come along then Inuyasha. You obviously don't see it."

The irritating monk was already striding away by the time Inuyasha caught up. "What am I supposed to see stupid? Anyone can watch the kids."

"This may sound silly to _you_," Miroku rolled his eyes, "but I think Sesshomaru likes children."

Inuyasha blanked. "No he doesn't," he responded automatically. "The bastard doesn't like anybody. He barely even tolerates that toad of his, Jaken."

"You do not believe that he might be fond of Rin? Of his own daughter? He certainly keeps the girl safe, and she doesn't look on the verge of death. Sesshomaru must allot some time to the child."

"Quit being a moron already," Inuyasha turned, striding back towards the village.

_There's no way that Sesshomaru's 'fond' of kids. Hell, I'm pretty sure that the only one that Sesshomaru likes is himself. To him, he's freakin' perfect. A perfectly homicidal lunatic, _Inuyasha snorted, glaring at Miroku's scolding expression again. _Wait till Kagome hears about this stupid idea. Miroku's such an idiot. And they think _I'm _the thick one around here. _


	33. Cooking

A high-pitched wail screamed through Kagome's dreams. As she found herself racing down the stairs the fire-alarm suddenly died with a rather broken echo, followed by familiar cursing.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the kitchen with the once-mounted fire alarm in his hands, battered, its wires sticking out at all angles. Dark smoke rose from the sink and the pan that it contained, as well as the previously spotless stove.

"Inuyasha? What's going on? What are you doing here?" Hurriedly she moved to turn on the sink to cool the smoking pan and the colorless mess it contained.

Inuyasha hastily dropped the fire alarm on the counter. Her poor hanyou looked rather pink and embarrassed. "What? What are you talking about wench?"

Kagome growled, facing him with hands-on-hips. "You nearly burned down my kitchen!"

"I did not!" Inuyasha shot back. "Your stupid cooking thing burns everything. I didn't do anything!"

"Were you trying to cook something? If you were hungry you should have just woke me up stupid!" Why did he do things like this? And then he never took the blame for it!

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, shoving his arms into his sleeves. Before she could respond to the infuriating syllable Inuyasha turned his back on her. "What do you know about anything, bitch."

Kagome, angry, with the undeniable feeling that _Inuyasha _was offended when she realized the stove was smoking. And some kind of floury-water mixture was floating around in the bottom of the sink drain drearily.

_I mean, what is that? He tries to make something, nearly burns down my kitchen, and now he's upset with me? What is wrong with him? _Kagome turned the water off.

"I read your mom's stupid note. I thought I could make the food from the book," Inuyasha grumbled, followed by a growl. On the floor by his feet she finally noticed the once-perfect recipe book now stained. "Fucking thing is impossible."

"If you were hungry you could've told me. I would've been happy to make you some lunch." Kagome was getting a weird feeling from the hanyou still upset with her. "Would you like some lunch, Inuyasha?" Her voice was forcibly sweet. _I've never seen him cook anything before, so why now? He's never been shy about waking me up to fix him something to eat. _

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha blew his bangs out of his eyes in annoyance.

Kagome began to clean up the worst of the mess. Inuyasha watched in silence as she cleaned out the pans, (what _had_ he been making?); the only time he moved was to hand her the soiled recipe book from the floor.

The silence continued until Inuyasha's ramen was ready to be served. His eyes bored into Kagome as she filled a bowl for him, fixing a tray with drinks. "Let's go eat in the living room. It's too quiet in here." At least in the living room she could have the TV on for some noise. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Come on Inuyasha." He followed her to the couch where she set the tray on the coffee table, turning on the TV, dutifully sitting beside her as the background noise began to blare from the black box.

TV never held Inuyasha's attention though. Kagome knew that he wasn't really watching the girls on the show competing in the race—he was thinking about something and it was making her uncomfortable. She focused on watching the TV set and the blonde woman fighting the brunette, and not on the heat that always seemed to radiate from Inuyasha.

"I didn't mean to make trouble here, wench." Inuyasha huffed quickly, surprising her. He spoke the words in-between bites, retreating behind his bangs once again as he continued to eat.

_He apologized. _

Kagome was dumbstruck, but she nodded in return to her feasting hanyou.

"We could go back you know," Inuyasha turned his eyes on her. "We ain't gotta stay here."

"Yeah, I know." _He's talking again so soon? I didn't expect that from him._ Being this close to those breathtaking eyes of his always made her feel a little light in the head. Inuyasha was so _present _at times like these. "…How are the others? Miyuki, Shippo?"

"They're all fine, Kagome." Inuyasha's breath made her bangs sway against her skin, sending tickles over her face. Her stomach pulled in at the heat from Inuyasha's face, so near to hers. "Sesshomaru's keeping his ass out of the village. The bastard knows better than to mess with any of them." As silly and adorable as it was, Kagome was very sure that his chest expanded a little. "Keh, he'd better, anyway, unless he wants to mess with me."

The idea of Sesshomaru, living out in the forest to avoid Inuyasha? A serious giggle burst out of her—she couldn't stop it. His ears picked up a bit as she covered her mouth, leaning into his side. Inuyasha's mouth turned up in a smirk too at the absurdity of his own ego. A heavy arm came down around her shoulders.

And Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha's hands were already tangled in her hair by the time the pressure of his lips found hers, moving. Kagome barely registered what her own hands were doing but she could feel skin. Warm, very solid, smooth skin that was shifting—Inuyasha's face.

The flavor of ramen on Inuyasha's lips did nothing to deter Kagome from sucking, pressing herself as near to his heat as was possible. Her back suddenly met the couch cushions underneath them both; the ramen bowl clattered to the floor. Kagome opened her eyes briefly to see Inuyasha looming above her, trailing kisses down her neck.

_Wha—What are we doing? I…Oh, that feels good. _Inuyasha's fangs were teasing her earlobe. _How does he even know how to do that? Well, take this, Inuyasha. _Her fingers trailed upwards over Inuyasha's ivory strands to those adorable puppy ears, flicking one gently. The pressure of Inuyasha's teeth on her ear increased slightly, but the sensation elicited a sound from the miko that she had never made before.

_Did…did I just…moan? _

It was enough that Inuyasha raised his head, blinking at her. Kagome's cheeks felt like they were on fire; her hand came over her mouth in embarrassment, _surprise_…_How could I make that kind of sound? _

Inuyasha's face nearly split in half with the size of his grin. Her eyes narrowed on the now-gleeful amber orbs dancing above her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that, you pervert?"

"I'm the pervert?" Inuyasha repeated, snorting deeply, like a horse.

"Get off me idiot!" It was dizzying how quickly her embarrassment was turning into defensive anger. She slapped at the arms on either side of her, shoving. "Let me up Inuyasha!"

"Nope," Inuyasha smirked. "This is too much fun."

"You are such a hentai!" He wasn't even budging! She couldn't be this pathetically weak, could she? And in her current position subduing Inuyasha would hurt her more than it would him. "You just wait until I get up! I'm going to s-word you so hard—"

Inuyasha wasn't even listening; his wrists circled around hers with an easy grace that reminded her of Buyo and his prey. _I…I know that look. That's the same look Miroku gets on his face every time he's about to do something to warrant being slapped. _

"Inuyasha, whatever you're thinking, you'd better—" Kagome's words died as Inuyasha's mouth pressed against hers softly, briefly. He used her stunned silence to wrap his teeth around her ear again, nibbling softly. Kagome wasn't about to be so easily manipulated this time though; her teeth clamped down firmly on her bottom lip to prevent any more sounds. Knowing Inuyasha, he'd tease her about it later, or worse, he'd be big-headed about it.

_If he hasn't already—dammit. _

"Relax, wench." Inuyasha's breath tickled her skin. "I'm not hurting you, am I? Is that why you're angry with me?"

"…no," Kagome shook her head. "And I'm not angry, stupid!" Inuyasha released his gentle hold on her wrists to prop his weight on his elbows, meeting her eyes. Those quirked eyebrows belied his disbelief. "What? I'm not angry, Inuyasha. I just wish you'd let me up and quit being such a hentai!" she gasped. Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered; that thoughtful look replaced the playful tones in his eyes rapidly, making her worry again.

His ears flattened in a remorseful gesture, "Ok, sorry…Kagome," Inuyasha cleared his throat, pushing himself upwards, upright. Bewildered, she did the same as her 'careless' hanyou began to pick up noodles from the floor.

"Inuyasha?" Now she was very nervous—he never cleaned anything.

Smoothly he stepped off the couch to the floor, headed towards the kitchen. Her ears picked up the sound of the sink running briefly, the clattering of the few dishes still soaking. Kagome padded after him; Inuyasha was rubbing at his left ear absently.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome felt…guilty. She knew he was miffed at her. "Inuyasha?" Going towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck in an awkward hug. "You're not a hentai, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." Inuyasha's shoulders relaxed enough to wrap her in a one-armed hug.

"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged. "I went too far. S'ok."

"No you didn't." Kagome leaned back. "I…We've just never been alone like this, and um…what I'm trying to say is…" _What am I trying to say? Inuyasha looks as confused as I am. _"Do you want to see my room?"

Now Inuyasha was even more confused. "Why would I want to do that? I know what it looks like. Keh, and you say I'm stupid."

"Trust me, ok?" Kagome took his hand. "Say yes, Inuyasha."

"Whatever, wench." Inuyasha's large hand curled around hers. "Show me your stupid room or whatever."

Leading Inuyasha upstairs, her heart very nearly pounded out of her chest. She wasn't even really sure what she was doing, not really. Since her fifteenth birthday she'd been around her hanyou constantly. They were together practically every second of every day. But was she really going to do this?

_But when are we ever going to have time like this to be alone again? _Between their spying friends, a psychotic dog demon, and two youkai children with insanely acute senses, they were never alone.

Ever.

Kagome felt her cheeks bloom with heat at her silent ideas of what she was about to initiate. Maybe.

"Ok, so now what?" Inuyasha's snort ruined the lovely romantic feelings she was having. "We're in your room." She was happy that Inuyasha had left his hand in hers.

"Um…here Inuyasha." _How do I do this? _Inuyasha rolled his eyes but sat on the corner of her bed without protest. Kagome bit her lip before reaching out her hand to tweak his ear fondly.

"Why're you so nervous?" Inuyasha was suspicious. His eyes narrowed a bit, "What are you planning wench?" Inuyasha's head dipped minutely to press his ear against her palm.

"I thought that…Well, since we found Miyuki things have been really busy, you know? We've been taking care of her and searching for the jewel shards too. It's nice to be alone with you for once." Inuyasha's suspicion melted away.

"Keh," Inuyasha's cheeks heated. A pleased smirk was fighting the corners of his mouth. She laughed. Inuyasha's arms dragged her waist down to sit her on his lap, smirking outright. "Oi, don't quit with the ears, wench."

"Sorry." Her hands found his ears again. "I thought you didn't like me pulling on your ears?"

"It's a'right," Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly, tilting his head forward. "You like it."

"You are so full of it," she grinned, brushing the velvety skin with her thumb. Inuyasha's eyes closed slowly and he grunted some nondescript response from his throat. For several moments they stayed peacefully focused on the sensation of her hand stroking his ear.

"You smell good," Inuyasha said quietly, eyes still closed. Her hand stopped in surprise.

"…thank you," Kagome whispered. In a moment Inuyasha raised his head, disturbing her lax hand. "Y-you smell nice, too."

"Your nose can't smell anything, you're just a human." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But it was a good try, wench." Kagome smacked him hard in the shoulder indignantly. "What? It's the truth," he smirked. She leaned forward to kiss him, teasing his bottom lip with her teeth. He quickly reciprocated with a strong hold on her waist and two very firm hands on her back.

Once again, that thrill of pleasure ran down her spine at the heat that was rising between them. Inuyasha twisted, supporting her legs as her back met the bed and he stretched out beside her, never moving his lips from her mouth. She was more than happy to press herself to him. Her hands were wandering again, and Inuyasha gasped against her mouth as both layers of his haori fell loose around his shoulders.

"You're hands are freezing," Inuyasha muttered, dipping towards her neck.

"Sorry," she barely remembered to answer. Hastily she pushed more of the fabric aside to expose Inuyasha's left shoulder. Tanned skin was stretched over very strong shoulders. Kagome had seen him half-naked several times but this time her Inuyasha wasn't even injured. The skin was very soft under her fingertips. "Take off your shirts."

"What?"

"Just do it." He gave her an odd look. "Please Inuyasha?"

"Ok," he responded quietly. Leaning on his elbow Inuyasha shook his arm free of his sleeve before doing the same for his other, letting the fabric hang where it was tucked into his hakamas. Kagome took notice of the blush on his cheeks and neck, but not until she fully appreciated his chest. Defined, tanned, lean, it was like having her own Olympic athlete here in her bedroom.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha was uncomfortable and embarrassed at her staring. "Kagome?" She finally managed to tear her eyes away from the expanse of skin now accessible. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." _I mean, he's beautiful even with a hole in his stomach, but it's nice to see him whole for once. I cannot believe he's this toned. _The light was playing off the (twelve-?) pack in front of her quite nicely.

"What are we doing?" Inuyasha was serious. _That's a good question: what are we doing? Am I really ready to…_She didn't even know what she was ready to _consider _doing.

"I don't know." It was the best answer that she could come up with.

"Then maybe we shouldn't." Inuyasha focused on playing with a strand of her hair. And he was…blushing? Was it possible that Inuyasha was as shy as she was? Kagome had never felt as sure about her feelings before him as she did now.

"Inuyasha, I think I'm ready to be with you." She felt relief to have the words out in the air between them. Even if Inuyasha was looking at her like a deer in headlights. "I mean, if that's what you want. I, I don't…"

_Why isn't he saying anything? _

"So…you don't give a shit? About me…" Inuyasha made some vague gesture to his hair. "About, you know."

"About you being hanyou?" From his averted gaze, she understood. "Inuyasha," she touched his face, "I love you just the way you are. I thought you knew that."

"You do?" he repeated.

"Of course I do." Her arms circled around his neck to hug him closer. Inuyasha's breath fanned across her neck warmly.

"So, you really, uh…" Inuyasha's voice was breathy. "You want to be with me?"

"Yeah, I do." Kagome could feel how fast her heart was beating. "For a while now, I think." Inuyasha pressed his lips against her neck strongly. "You have no idea."

"Then tell me wench," Inuyasha growled close to her ear.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Miroku," she giggled, gasping after a moment as Inuyasha's hand found her waist underneath her sweater.

"Me?" Inuyasha chuckled, kissing at her neckline.

"Y-yes," Kagome's voice wavered as Inuyasha's hand flattened against her waist, resting on her skin as he kissed his way back up her jawline.

"Whatever you say wench," Inuyasha grumbled softly before his lips descended on hers again. All thoughts left her mind at the sheer strength such a smooth, nibbling pair of hanyou lips could have on her. Several minutes later Kagome separated herself from Inuyasha, facing him on the bed, as her hands numbly pulled her sweater over her head. Inuyasha's eyes darted over her torso quickly before he came towards her again.

And then Inuyasha's hands were on her and nothing existed but the pure sensation of his claws gently running over her skin, or the way his long hair felt running over her face, the smoothness of the very lean body leaning over her, all with an adorably entranced look on his beautiful face. Kagome could only marvel at the wonderfully surprised face of her hanyou as they both felt the strange sensations of their bodies curling against each other.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's breath fanned against her neck. Their actions had even taken away Inuyasha's breath. "You…um, feel ok?"

"Yeah, I do." A little sore, but nothing that she'd never felt from riding a bicycle. His warm leanness felt wonderful against her backside. "I'm tired, though."

"Hm," Inuyasha snorted against her hair," weak humans. Get some sleep then."

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Kagome had never felt safer in her life. "You should get some sleep too."

"Yeah, I'll stay here." She could hear the eye-rolling in his tone. "Keh, where else would I be?"

"I love you Inuyasha."

There was a pause.

Kagome glanced back to see Inuyasha's very pink cheeks. "Yeah, I love you too wench. Get some sleep already, would ya?"

Kagome couldn't help reaching up to tweak Inuyasha's ears again.


	34. Kagome's Era

"Ain't it done yet wench?" Inuyasha's arms slipped around her from behind. "It's taking forever," he mumbled, tucking her unkempt hair behind her ear.

"Breakfast isn't ready yet, Inuyasha. You're so impatient." Already this morning her newly energized hanyou had enticed her into…ah, several more of their 'experiments' in bed. And once in the shower. Inuyasha would have dragged her outside to do it there too, but she was starving, and she had finally managed to convince him to let her feed her weak human stomach.

And his too, not that he'd admit it.

"Why not turn the stupid temperature up? It'd cook faster," Inuyasha whined again in her ear. "I knew food was a bad idea."

"Any hotter and it'll burn, Inuyasha. Besides, omelets don't take but a few minutes to cook." Already she could feel his hands slipping down to slip over her waist underneath the giant T-shirt. "And quit that, it's distracting, hentai."

"Good," Inuyasha grinned against her shoulder.

"No-o-o-o-o-o," Kagome's voice hitched as she felt him drag his claws against her outer thigh. "It's not good. Why don't you grab us two plates from the cupboard there?"

"Because this is more fun," Inuyasha actually chuckled.

"Just do it already baka," she nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. "I need to eat breakfast. My stomach's growling."

"Keh," Inuyasha went over to the cabinet to grab the plates. Kagome's eyes couldn't help but admire how low his hakama were slung over his hips or the way his bare shoulder muscles rippled with every movement.

"Ow!" Hissing she drew her hand away from the burner, clenching her hand into a fist. "Dammit, ow!" Inuyasha dropped the plates on the counter, pulling her back against his chest as he inspected her hand. Her little finger must have dropped too close to the flame because it was turning an angry pink, as well as the side of her ring finger. "Ow, ow…"

"I swear, you are the clumsiest person I have ever met," Inuyasha swore for a minute. "I can't take my eyes off you for a second."

"It's ok. Let me get the butter," Kagome's face was pink now, to match her hand. Inuyasha's ego would unbearable if he knew that his body was to blame for her accident. He did loosen his hold on her so that she could scrape butter out of the tub to smooth over her injured skin. Immediately relief followed.

"Be careful, wench," Inuyasha's hand slipped around her wrist gently, wrapping a dishtowel around her hand. "Try not to move your hand."

"It feels much better now Inuyasha," Kagome leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It's my own fault."

Inuyasha snorted. "You're damn right. Maybe if you'd just lis…" His ears were swiveling on top of his head.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Without answering her hanyou disappeared out of the door. Worried she followed at a jog after the flash of red aimed for the wellhouse.

Inuyasha barely paused to shove the door open. The high-pitched whining faltered for a moment as he landed on top of the well, peering over. Half-way down large golden-eyes gleamed at him from the darkness. The pup's claws were holding on for dear life to the stone walls around her.

"Miyuki?" _How the hell did she get here? _Leaping over the side he let his claws drag against the stones until he was hanging beside her inside the well, using one arm to drag the pup's quivering body against his own. Kagome was already waiting beside the well. He set Miyuki down on the wood floor.

Inuyasha crouched beside her.

"Miyuki, what the hell are you doing here?" Her hair was somewhat damp and plastered to her face. Miyuki's kimono felt damp under his hands. "Why are you wet?" The pup shook her head; her bottom lip puckered out. She buried her face into his neck, gripping his hair. His nose told him that she was crying.

"Inuyasha, is she ok?" Kagome came forward to kneel in front of him. "How did Miyuki get through the well?"

"Pup," he soothed, running his hand over her back. "What happened?" Tension was starting to build up in the back of his head. _If Sesshomaru's fucking done something, if Naraku…_

"I d-dint know where you go," Miyuki's voice was muffled against his neck. "I go well find you and scary lights happen."

"Wasn't anybody watching you? Shippo, Miroku, anybody?" _Even the Asshole should know better than to just let her run off somewhere. _"Did you fall into the river?"

No answer.

"Kagome, will you get my clothes?" The pup's grip wasn't about to relax. The wench immediately rose to go collect his shirt and his haori coat from the house. "Come on now, pup. Tell me what happened." He shifted to sit on his behind to pull Miyuki into a hug.

"I play wit Rin an' Ippo," Miyuki sniffled. "It rain. Ippo fall in mud."

"Is that it? Did Rin or Shippo upset you?" _Maybe the kids got into an argument. Kids do that kind of shit all the time._

"Here Inuyasha," Kagome came carrying his clothes.

"Big meanie Yaya," Miyuki turned her head to peek at Kagome. "Hi 'Ome."

_Oh. Now I get it._

"You're talking about Jaken, right?" That little kappa would be better off a mute. "That damned frog. What'd he say?"

"They're probably looking for her Inuyasha. We should probably get back before they get too worried." Kagome interrupted.

"Let's get moving then." Inuyasha's nose wrinkled. "The pup could use a bath though. What have you been playing in?"

"Come on you two. I left the stove on."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not." Inuyasha crossed his arms.<p>

"Oh, come on Inuyasha. Please?"

"I am not getting in that thing with her." Inuyasha's cheeks were pink.

"Um, 'Ome? What this do?" Miyuki sat on the counter behind them. Her hands were playing with the soap dispenser, squirting the viscous liquid all over the sink. She giggled.

"Miyuki's little Inuyasha. She doesn't know anything." Kagome had already taken her bath earlier that morning. "It would be adorable."

"No, wench," Inuyasha snorted, turning to stop Miyuki from knocking over the baby powder.

"Inuyasha, you need a bath. Whatever smell is on her is on you too now." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You reek, dog-boy."

"I'm not getting naked in front of her," Inuyasha finally admitted, eyes averted, cheeks red. "That's just weird, Kagome."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Kagome beamed. "So here, you can wear these." She showed him the large pair of men's bathing trunks. "They were in the wash anyway—Mama's never put them back in Grandpa's room."

Inuyasha eyed them suspiciously. "What are they?"

"You wear them when you go swimming, but you can wear them in the bath too. I used to do it with Souta all the time when we were little." _Until we got older and it just became weird. But Miyuki won't care. _"I have to go finish packing and I don't want her in here alone. She's never been in a tub."

"Gimme those," Inuyasha plucked the shorts out of her hands. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. Within two minutes her hanyou was back in the small bathroom dressed in Grandpa's old yellow trunks.

"At least they fit you," she giggled. The ducks on them were very cute. Inuyasha went to sit in the water while she undressed Miyuki. Her nose wrinkled at the smell clinging to her ever-so-faintly. "I should've known that you were smelly if Inuyasha would suggest a bath."

"I no smell Mommy," Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Do I Yaya?"

Kagome could not speak.

After several long heartbeats she heard Inuyasha clear his throat, "Um, no, squirt. Not at all." Inuyasha was as thrown by Miyuki's slip as she was.

"Um…here you go Inuyasha." Picking the girl up by her armpits she set Miyuki down by Inuyasha's feet and the faucet. "Is the water warm enough?"

"Wench, I prefer cold water," Inuyasha scoffed. "That hot water is stupid. Who came up with such an idiotic idea?"

"Well, you two clean up while I throw this in the wash." Miyuki was already attempting to reach for the knobs marked 'hot' and 'cold' at the end. "Will you be all right Inuyasha?"

"Oi, what's with you? Don't mess with those," Inuyasha scolded slightly as he stopped Miyuki's hands. "Yeah, wench, we'll be fine. Go wash her kimono already, will you?"

"What this Yaya?" Miyuki giggled as she fingered the faucet.

"That's where the water comes out. Here." With a roll of his eyes he moved Miyuki away from the interesting objects at the end of the tub. Kagome was already gone. "Wash yourself, pup." Miyuki's hands gripped the washcloth firmly while he attempted to wet his hair.

_What the hell have they been letting her play in anyway? The pup reeks like she's been rolling around in dead moss or something. And, damn…._ Miyuki's white hair wasn't nearly as clean as it looked. Dirt was starting to float towards the bottom. _And I doubt anything she'll say is going to make any sense. Miyuki never wants to tell me something's wrong._

Inuyasha helped Miyuki lean backward so that he could help her scrub at her hair. Dirt began to collect at the bottom of the once-clean tub.

"Wh're we?" Miyuki half-turned to stare at him. "Air smell dif'rent, Yaya."

"We're at Kagome's house squirt." _Of course she noticed the air._ "It's…uh, pretty far from home. But we're going back soon." Miyuki really didn't need to know they were in a different era, too.

"So 'Ome live 'ere?" Miyuki's nose twitched.

"Yup," he moved the washcloth over her face. Miyuki sneezed, rubbing at her nose. "How'd you get so dirty, pup? Will you tell me?"

"Yaya need clean too," Miyuki pointed at his face, pulling the washcloth out of his grip. He leaned down to allow her to dab at his face gently. "Yaya all ways dirty. That what 'Ome say."

"Yeah, well, Kagome's a clean-freak." _Kagome doesn't say that. Besides, what does the wench know anyway? Just because she thinks that everyone needs a bath every day. _"She panics over worms, pup. That oughta show you how much she knows."

"Excuse me?" With the water in his nose he hadn't really noticed the wench's strengthening scent. "What are you telling her, Inuyasha?"

Damn. Kagome had that 'I'd love to sit you' look on her face. _Haha, but she can't, because that would mean that she'd drown me and the pup too. _Inuyasha pulled Miyuki a little closer though, just in case.

"Did you finish breakfast?" Anything to distract her. "Are you hungry Miyuki?"

"Yes," Miyuki nodded enthusiastically. "Very hungry Yaya!"

Kagome's glare lessened a little at the pup's eager expression, but she still shot him a glare before turning to leave. "Five minutes, Inuyasha."

"Is 'Ome mad?" Miyuki whispered after the door slammed.

"I think I ticked her off squirt." Inuyasha sighed, moving to grab the towel off the side. "What do you think, are we clean?"

"We betta be careful, so 'Ome won't be mad," Miyuki shook her head.

"Good point."

Downstairs, Kagome set the table for three. The omelets were still edible after she'd warmed them up thankfully. Miyuki's hopeful innocence had managed to calm her head enough to remember that she wasn't to blame for Inuyasha's stupidity. She cut one of the two omelets in half, one-half for her and the other for Miyuki, pouring out glasses of milk for them all.

The staircase creaked. She glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha let Miyuki down from riding his shoulders. _At least Inuyasha dressed her first before letting her out of the bathroom._

Miyuki came skittering over the wood floor to barrel into her leg. "Yaya show me your room 'Ome. But I no like that weird smell thing. Uh-huh." The pup's little hands circled her knee. "Where bake-fast? I very hungry." Her stomach growled in confirmation.

"Up we go," Inuyasha set Miyuki in one of the chairs. "Kagome?" After a moment she eased her glare. Surprised at her sudden smile, Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Oi, thanks," he leaned towards her to kiss her briefly.

Growling reverberated through the room. Both of them turned towards the pup half-crouched on the table with half an omelet coming apart in her hands.

"S'good," Miyuki said between bites. "What you call this?"

"Ain't you learned anything?" Inuyasha was the first to move. He set Miyuki back down on the chair; the top of her head barely met the table. "You don't sit on tables," he scolded.

Kagome couldn't help giggling at Inuyasha reprimanding someone on manners.

"Did you finish packing?" Inuyasha folded the omelet on the plate to eat tortilla-style, much as Miyuki was attempting to.

Kagome grabbed a knife and fork before joining Miyuki at the table. "Yes, I did."

"Good, 'cuz we have to go back, wench. The Jewel shards are waiting and I want to find out who the hell let Miyuki get through the well."

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to do now Miroku?" Sango nearly growled, hands on hips. "Inuyasha's going to kill us."<p>

"I don't know! Jaken certainly didn't make anything better," Miroku glared right back at her. "Why don't you go ask him?"

"What if something's happened to her? I mean, the well's never worked for anyone but Inuyasha before. What if she went somewhere else?"

"Shippo says that Miyuki's scent led here. The only option that we have at the moment is to wait for their arrival and see if Miyuki is with them," Miroku attempted to calm the near-raging taijiya. "Inuyasha is sure to bring Kagome back today."

"Do we tell him what happened?" Sango whispered conspiratorially. "I mean, we have to tell him about Miyuki running, certainly, but—"

"Sango, there is no way of hiding this from him. Inuyasha's nose is too sharp."

There was the sudden bright flash of light from the well that denoted someone's return to their era, followed by a very familiar snort that echoed out of the well. "Oi, will you let go already? And Kagome, quit dropping things already wench!"

"It's your fault, baka! We didn't need to bring back all this ramen, you know. Half this amount would've sufficed." Inuyasha's red form landed on the well, reaching down to lift both Kagome and Miyuki's form from the bottom.

"Kagome? Miyuki!" Sango's feet propelled her forward quickly to steal the small pup from Kagome's pack. "We were so worried!"

"Which genius let the pup slip through the well?" Inuyasha punched Miroku in the shoulder.

"Hi Sango lady," Miyuki chirped, squeezing the taijiya's neck in return. "You sleep good?"

"You shouldn't have run away Miyuki," Sango scolded gently, smoothing down Miyuki's white hair. "You could've been hurt." It was strange to see Sango of all people worrying over the girl.

"But I—" Miyuki started.

"No buts, pup. What'd I tell you about running away?" Inuyasha gruffed from the side. "Answer me."

"I no run," she sighed, resting her forehead on Sango's shoulder. "Run away is bad, because youkai get me."

"You're damn right," Inuyasha stuffed his arms inside his sleeves.

"What happened, anyway? How did Miyuki get through the well?" Kagome turned towards the silent monk.

"Well, you see…" Miroku began calmly. Inuyasha wasn't buying it though. Already he could detect the traces of Miroku's 'lying' scent: a little bit of sweat mixed up with deceit, and his heart always beat faster.

"Eh, Sango, take Kagome up to the village would you?" He had the feeling that he was going to need to beat this one out of the monk and it might upset the girls. They both gave the men a long hard look but thankfully turned towards Kaede's. "Miroku…"

"Inuyasha, nothing happened, all right? Why don't you believe me?" Miroku's face betrayed nothing but sincerity. "There was a small incident last night and Miyuki was—"

"Last night?" he repeated. "The pup's been in the well since last night?" That much sounded true; Miyuki's mossy scent told him that much.

"It's not as bad as it seems Inuyasha," Miroku's hands were trying to calm him unsuccessfully.

"Just tell me already before I beat your ass."

"Well, you see…"

Miyuki yawned, fangs flashing in the dark.

With Yaya and 'Ome gone the tall man's scent was the most familiar so she was currently stretched across his lap. Sango had given her a blanket to roll up in so she was very comfortable—except that Yaya wasn't there to wish her goodnight. But Miku had promised that they'd be back in the morning; Miyuki wasn't worried. Miku only lied to the other big people.

Miyuki buried her nose into the tall man's knee. It wasn't Yaya's scent but he was related, so it was almost like he was here. The tall man's heavy hand barely rested on her back through the blanket.

Miyuki focused on the similarities in their scent.

A while later Miyuki was rudely awoken by severe jostling. Sango violently turned at having Miyuki's body tumbling onto her in the darkness; she very nearly rose to attack the overbearing form of the lithe taiyoukai, until she understood. There was an unmistakable smell in the air.

"Miyuki, you wet yourself again?" Sango moved gently so as not to awaken the other two children. Sesshomaru's near-luminous figure was rather imposing in her current condition. Then she grew angry. "Did you just throw her at me?"

"Humans cannot teach a child not to soil herself." The words were spoken in a quiet, harsh tone. "It is disgraceful for a girl her age."

"They're _accidents_, you jerk." Sango stood, holding Miyuki's hands. The girl _was_ covered in urine. "She didn't mean to."

"You encourage her behavior. That is no accident, woman." Sesshomaru turned, white hair marking his movement towards the door.

Sango had never been angrier with a man in her life.

"Wait a minute!" She marched after him. The moonlight gave only dim light. "Stop, Sesshomaru!"

"Do not command me, slayer," Sesshomaru's voice was filled with latent threat. "The half-breed may tolerate your insolence but I will not." His voice was closer than she had believed.

"Miyuki's little! Little children have accidents sometimes!" Sango gripped the girl's hand tighter in sudden fierce protectiveness. "Don't you know anything about your own daughter?"

"By tolerating this behavior you teach her to continue it." There was a growing anger to Sesshomaru's aura. "Youkai do not piss themselves like frightened humans."

"Yaya," Miyuki's voice came quietly. "Yaya home yet?"

"No Miyuki, not yet." Even Miroku rarely made her this furious. She wanted nothing more than to strike out at the asshole.

"Her attachment to that half-breed is not acceptable," Sesshomaru's aura darkened substantially. "The girl's development is being retarded."

"Excuse me?" Sango's voice came out high at the cruelty of it. Without a word Sesshomaru's outline continued marching away with her; her limbs were too numb to follow.

"Retarded?" Sango repeated.

"He is an arrogant ass," Miroku's voice came quietly. The anger was muted but evident in his normally peaceful tones. Miroku stepped forward from the shadows to stand beside her.

"Where Yaya?" Miyuki's small hand attempted to release hers. "Want Yaya."

"He'll be home in the morning, Miyuki." Miroku moved forward before she could answer the girl. "But for now you have Sango and I." Miroku's hand replaced hers. "Let's clean you up. You wouldn't want to greet Inuyasha this way would you?"

"No," Miyuki agreed. She walked beside Miroku obediently as they both followed Miroku towards the river.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango found her voice.

"Yes, what is it?" Miroku answered her quietly.

"Do you think that we made the right choice? Should we have denied Sesshomaru his daughter?" Miroku didn't respond immediately.

"I don't know." The wind shifted, blowing Miyuki's loose hair back. "We made the right choice in that moment, however. It would not have been right to deny him any contact with his daughter."

"But he doesn't act like a parent, Houshi-sama. He acts like he's…he treats her like a prized animal or something."

"Sesshomaru-sama seems to be interested in her," Miroku shook his head in the darkness. "We can only hope that in time—"

"Yaya!" Miyuki's voice went high. She saw Miroku lunge forward suddenly in the darkness towards the whiteness that was Miyuki's hair but he hit the ground futilely.

"Miyuki, wait!" Sango didn't pause to assist Miroku. Miyuki was already racing across the dewy grass, in the direction of the well.

"…and before we knew what was happening, the well allowed her through," Miroku finished with a heavy sigh.

"I'll kill him," Inuyasha growled.


	35. Trysting in the Woods

"Miroku, move that hand in my direction one more time and I will cut it off myself," Sango threatened darkly. Miroku hesitantly folded his hands behind his back.

"Inuyasha, would you grab them off for me? Ew, ew, ew…" Kagome held her hands against her chest. The large oni that had been recently killed lay face-down on the ground. "That is so gross." Inuyasha snorted deeply but cut the Jewel shards out of the oni's right shoulder to add to Kagome's bottle.

"That was very good aim, Sango," Kagome's voice brightened as she purified the shards.

"Keh, you should've just let me get him," Inuyasha's hand was still on Tessaiga. As always, he was unhappy that someone else had killed the youkai. "The damned thing nearly got you, stupid."

"Inuyasha, Sango is more than capable of killing one oni," Miroku rolled his eyes. "Allow someone else the victory for once, would you?"

"Let's get back to the kids already," Kagome glanced towards the sky. "I think it might rain."

"It's not going to rain," Inuyasha went to hoist her onto his back.

"You don't know everything dog-boy," Kagome pulled at one of his ears affectionately.

Neither Sango nor Miroku missed that Inuyasha's hands were alarmingly high on Kagome's highly exposed legs. It was also excruciatingly obvious that Kagome felt no shame on draping herself across his back with her arms around his neck. They exchanged glances.

"I know more than you do wench. And my nose says that it's not going to rain."

They followed Inuyasha's red figure back to their temporary camp. They'd left Kaede's village several days ago when there had been no sign of Sesshomaru. It had irritated Inuyasha spectacularly.

"Sango?" Miroku's breath over her ear sent chills down her neck.

"Yes, Miroku?" Sango didn't dare to look back. The man was simply too close.

"Do you notice anything…odd about our friends down there?" For the third time Inuyasha's hands slipped back to hoist Kagome's behind higher on his back. Kagome slapped his head while chastising him again.

"Yes, I do." Inuyasha's hands had never touched Kagome's behind before—however much he would claim only to be "adjusting" her weight.

"Inuyasha did spend the night in her era." Miroku's voice held a hint of pride.

"You don't think…" she couldn't finish the sentence. It was unspeakable. "Kagome wouldn't do something like that. She would tell me."

"Would she?" Miroku asked. "How do women talk in confidence, my lovely Sango? I would be more than interested to find out that you and Kagome-sama converse in-depth about—"

"Ssshh!" Sango hissed. Inuyasha's ears flickered back in their direction. Thankfully he was distracted by their arrival at the camp. Shippo was re-stocking the fire with more firewood.

"Hey Kagome!" The kitsune's voice was more pitchy than usual. "Did you get the shards Inuyasha?

"Yes he did," Kagome dropped down from Inuyasha's back. The hanyou's hand lingered on her leg a little too long. "Did you all get along? Were there any fights?"

"Fights?" Jaken snorted. "And why did you leave the kitsune in charge?"

"Because he's more mature," Kagome countered.

"We were ok," Rin answered. "We played with your colors and then Shippo read to us from your pretty scroll."

"Let's see…ah, lunch is almost done," Miroku went over to peer into the small pot over the fire. "You did well, Shippo." The kitsune inflated with pride.

"I _tended _to the food!" Jaken snapped, sulking against a tree. "You stupid humans won't give me any credit. Not that I need it. Sesshomaru-sama—"

"It's ok Master Jaken. Rin knows how much you work," Rin went over to hug Jaken.

"Hmph," Jaken snorted but he didn't bend away from the girl's embrace.

"No one got hurt?" Miyuki went to climb into Kagome's lap. "Can I see 'em?"

"You want to see the Jewel shards?" Kagome repeated. "Why?"

"You and Yaya spend so long looking for them. I want see," Miyuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I see them too miss Kagome?" Rin wandered over the legs of the other adults to kneel by the miko. "I've never seen one up close before. Master Jaken says that they're dangerous."

"Not like this they're not." Kagome fished the small bottle out of her pocket to show the curious children. "See? But when youkai use them they turn dark."

"Oh, they are pretty," Rin tapped her fingernail against the glass. "They're not the color of scum-water Master Jaken!"

"Will you help me Miroku?" Sango handed the empty-handed monk a bowl of the soup. He assisted her in distributing them while Sango dished it out. "Here Shippo."

"No Miyuki," Kagome moved the shards out of her reach.

"I want one," Miyuki blinked her eyes adorably. "Plea 'Ome?"

"If Miyuki gets one I want one!"

"No." Kagome pocketed the shards.

"But Miss Kagome—"

"They're not toys, girls." Miroku handed Rin a bowl of soup. "Kagome-sama watches over them because they are dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Oi," Inuyasha's soft call directed everyone's attention towards him. "Don't even start, pup. Get that look off your face." True enough, Miyuki had been giving Inuyasha her best give-me face. "What'd I say Miyuki?"

"I only want hold one Yaya," Miyuki swung her head to look up at Kagome again. "Will 'Ome let me? You make 'Ome gimme one."

"Eat your soup," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Miyuki pouted.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku gave the hanyou a smirk. "You spent the night in Kagome-sama's era, did you not?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha tilted his head back to slurp down the stew.

"Did anything…unusual happen?" Miroku's sparkling eyes put both Inuyasha and Kagome on edge immediately. "Anything that you would like to share?"

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Shippo moved to sit by the houshi. "You look creepy."

"Inuyasha understands what I mean." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on Miroku in suspicion. There was a new tension in the air amongst the adults. Well, except for Miroku, who seemed to be in rather jovial spirits. "What say you, my friend?"

"Ow! Inuyasha!" Miroku rubbed his head; Inuyasha returned to his meal. "You are avoiding the question. Are you or are you not slee—ow!" Startled faces turned towards Sango. The taijiya was nearly as pink-faced as Kagome. "Sango?"

"You are being very rude to our friends," Sango whispered, blushing deeply.

"Monk?" The soft threat to Inuyasha's voice was frightening. "Open your mouth again and I'll make sure that you never touch another woman's butt as long as you live."

Miroku fell silent. _Aw, well, I have learned what I needed to anyway. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome have denied my insinuations. _

"Kagome?" Rin swallowed a mouthful of soup. "Why does the Houshi-sama like to touch ladies' behinds?"

"I think that's a question for a very specialized therapist, sweetie." Kagome's blush was beginning to fade. She didn't dare make eye contact with Sango or Inuyasha however, and Miroku was grinning to himself. Creepy.

"Oh." Rin nodded. "What's a there-pist?"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome waved her hand to dismiss the question. Her face was lighting up again at the knowing expression on Inuyasha's face. Like he was picturing her naked. "Um…so did you like the book Shippo read? Can you read, Rin?" She sent a glare towards Inuyasha.

"No," the girl shrugged. "But neither can Master Jaken. He tried to read a sign once so that he could tell Lord Sesshomaru which direction we should go to find that Naraku person he's trying to find but we ended up going the wrong way. Sesshomaru-sama was very angry with Jaken. But my Sesshomaru-sama can read. Jaken should have just brought him the sign."

"Uh-huh." Oh dear. Kagome could feel other parts of her beginning to warm up at that sexy smoldering thing going on with Inuyasha's eyes, damn him. Sango was keeping her eyes on her food but Miroku seemed to be more than aware of Inuyasha's ideas.

"Kagome? We should go get some more wood." Inuyasha set his food down on the grass.

"We're not staying that much longer Inuyasha. It's unnecessary." Miroku really was enjoying this too much.

"Shut up monk." Inuyasha stood up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her off into the woods before she could respond. "Kagome can never have too much wood."

"Inuyasha, wait—" Her protest was useless. Her horny hanyou was already dragging her far away from their friends in his lust-induced insensitivity. "Inuyasha, they're definitely going to know now!"

"Keh," Inuyasha stopped, turning to face her. Once again she was nearly overwhelmed with his physical presence looming over her. "Who gives a shit what they think Kagome?" His breath fanned over her face. "Besides, it's damn annoying sleeping without you."

"But, I mean…" Kagome couldn't think of an argument. Inuyasha was so warm, so male. They hadn't had time in the last few days to be physical. Nothing more than a few hastened kisses, some groping.

"That damn monk's already figured it out anyway," Inuyasha snorted, pressing kisses along her neck. His hands fluttered over her body to cup her behind. "Let's do it."

"Inuyasha!" she gasped. Since when was her hanyou so brazen? "We can't have sex while our friends wait on us!"

"You wanna bet, wench?" Inuyasha grinned.

* * *

><p>"I have never been so proud of that boy," Miroku shook his head. Both Sango and Jaken were sitting open-mouthed at Inuyasha's actions.<p>

"We don't need any more firewood." Rin adjusted the pile of firewood nearby. "Rin's confused."

"You're a bad influence on him Houshi-sama," Sango scolded. The taijiya's face was pink. The hentai smirk on Miroku's face made her uncomfortable.

"Sango," Miroku's smirk dropped. The monk wore a sensitive, caring expression. He adjusted his weight to allow him to take her hands between his. "There is no need to be jealous. If you wish to be intimate with me all you need do is say so."

_That monk!_

"Where did they go Sango?" Rin asked. Jaken prodded Miroku's unconscious body with his staff.

"Um, they went to get some more firewood, like they said." Sango didn't like lying to children but there was no choice.

"But we have firewood, Miss Sango." Rin tilted her head. "We have enough for right now. Did they go somewhere they didn't want to tell us about?"

"Would you like to learn about weapons Rin?" Sango blurted out the first thing available.

"Master Jaken?" Rin pulled on his sleeve incessantly. "Where did Inuyasha and Kagome go? Did Rin say something to make them upset? Did the sleeping Houshi-man say something? Or do you think that they went to see if there was—"

"They're having sex, Rin!" Jaken jerked his sleeve out of the girl's hand. "And quit that, you annoying girl!"

Rin blinked. "Sex?"

"Yes!" Jaken rolled his eyes, tsking. "Don't you know anything? Why must children ask so many questions? Any fool would know where they went."

"Sango?" Shippo's tail twitched. "What does that mean? Why did it make Miroku so happy?" The taijiya was having a heart attack. She could feel it.

"Um…it means that Inuyasha and Kagome love each other and they wanted to kiss each other." Was her face purple? It felt like it.

"You are lying to these children," Jaken snorted. "Stupid woman."

"What are they doing then Master Jaken? Why is Miss Sango so red?"

"I will tell them," Miroku groaned, rubbing at his head.

"Wow Miroku, you must have a really hard head." Shippo went over to marvel at Miroku's thick skull. "I thought you'd be out for at least an hour."

"You will not," Sango's voice was hard. _That pervert might actually tell them and then I'd have to really kill him. Besides, Miroku would make it overly-graphic just to watch me react. _

"Their curiosity has been peaked, my dear. One of us needs to tell them," Miroku smiled at her. "Perhaps you should be the one."

"Oooh! I know!" Miyuki raised her hand. "Can I tell, Miss Sango?"

"_You_?" The three adults spoke at once.

"Tell me Miyuki!" Rin looked with avid interest at the white-haired pup.

"My 'Ome and Yaya go to a lake so they swim." Miyuki beamed proudly. "That way they can be 'lone and stuff 'cuz they in love."

"Yes Miyuki, that's exactly what it is." A giant weight left Sango's chest.

It wasn't until three hours later that Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the camp. The hanyou wore a very satisfied smirk on his face that he couldn't quite rid himself of, sending Kagome very blatant grins that made her blush and turn away.

"Um, hey guys," Kagome waved awkwardly, going over to sit by her yellow bag.

"Hi mommy 'Ome!" Miyuki ran over to the miko. The child's words sent chills running down several backs. "You and Yaya have good sex?"

Miroku's boisterous laughter filled the clearing. Inuyasha's glare did nothing to stop Miroku's tears from rolling down his face. "What the fuck have you been telling them?"

Not even Sango could keep a straight face.

"Do you have the feeling that we missed something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Miroku, Sango, and Jaken were making themselves sick with laughter.

"Fucking creepy, is what that is." Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up you guys!"

* * *

><p>"I said shut it!" Inuyasha cussed back at the two following humans.<p>

"Inuyasha, you have to admit, it was funny." Kagome tried to ease his ruffled feathers with a hand on his arm. "Calm down." It was late afternoon and they were on the road again. Inuyasha was still embarrassed about little Miyuki asking him how their sex was. His face was still pink.

"No be mad Yaya," Miyuki marched hand-in-hand with the hanyou. "Do you want sing? Rin teach me how when you go."

"I don't sing squirt." Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently.

"Yaya sing!" Miyuki stopped shortly, pulling on his arm. "Yaya sing!"

"Oi, what's with you today?" The pup was jerking on his sleeve; Inuyasha's feet stopped moving. He had to close his hands over hers to stop her. "Quit that."

"Up." Miyuki slipped her hands out of his; she held her arms up for him. "Carry me Yaya, please?" He rolled his eyes but stooped to hoist her up onto his hip. Miyuki's arms went around his neck with a satisfied smile. "Ank you. 'Preciate it."

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome was sending him that aren't-you-cute smile but he could handle it. At least Miyuki had stopped acting like a brat.

"Where are we going now Lord Inuyasha?" Rin jogged to walk beside them.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry," Rin beamed.

"We have to look for the Jewel shards Rin," Kagome answered in his stead. Between sex and Miyuki's behavior his mouth was liable to get him sat today. "You know that."

"Yeah, but—"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's voice announced boisterously. Sure enough, the Asshole's scent was on the breeze. "See Rin? I told you that he would be back soon!"

"Ah, fuck," he cursed. _I was kind of hoping the bastard would never come back. The Asshole had better be ready to apologize or have his ass kicked. _As they walked forward Sesshomaru's large white figure stood on the path ahead of them; completely motionless.

"Hi Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin waved enthusiastically. "Look Master Jaken!"

"What do you want fucker?" Inuyasha passed Miyuki over to Kagome's arms. "I thought we'd gotten rid of you for good."

"You will follow." Sesshomaru turned slowly and began walking away from them.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome hissed at him quietly. "No apology? No hello?" Rin sprinted after the taiyoukai before anyone else could speak.

"Rin! Wait for me!" Jaken awkwardly took after the girl.

"I suppose we will follow then," Miroku sighed.


	36. One Pink Kimono

"…and so I told Master Jaken that I would follow Sesshomaru-sama forever too!" Rin applauded her own story. "Master Jaken was very grumpy that day though. Even Sesshomaru-sama thought that he was annoying."

"I'm annoying?" Jaken snorted. "Don't you hear yourself speak girl?"

_Listening to those two bicker for so long is going to be enough to make me insane, _Miroku sighed to himself. The pair had refused to be silent for any length of time at all in the hours since they had begun following Sesshomaru-sama anew. The proud taiyoukai continued to silently walk several yards ahead of the group. Not once had he glanced back to see if they were still following his privileged self.

_How can he stand it? For someone with as little tolerance for chattering humans as he, I would have never thought that _this _is what he puts up with. _

"Is that so, Rin?" Sango answered politely. Even the taijiya beside him was growing impatient.

_Where are we headed, anyway? _Sesshomaru seemed to be following some sense of direction, though Miroku could not discern their ultimate destination. They were certainly headed north. _But where? I sense no corruption, no sense of the Sacred Jewel, no youkai. _

Ahead, Inuyasha walked with Miyuki at his heels beside Kagome, who still refused to meet Miroku's eyes. Kagome and he were engaged in some low-spoken conversation that involved the woman being nearly connected to his hip. Their connection could not have been more obvious. His abrasive friend's blatancy had finally won out and the pair's advancing relationship was now known to both himself and Sango. It was a fact that he was not about to allow either of them to forget.

_Although, Inuyasha may decide to beat me silent at some point. _

"Look at them, Houshi-sama," Sango whispered to him. "Inuyasha's holding her _hand_."

"Indeed." His eyes could appreciate the differences between Inuyasha ignoring his affections for the miko and this...new attention. The difference was subtle. While Sango was enraptured with the sight of public affection from Inuyasha of all creatures Miroku switched his shakujou to his other hand so that he could interlace his fingers with Sango's calluses.

Sango's feet immediately stopped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Miroku clenched his hand to prevent her attempts at freeing her own. "Is this not what you were insinuating? You must not tease me, Sango." _Perhaps she did not explicitly ask me to touch her, but then again, when does she ever ask with her mouth? Her delicate behind is always calling to me. The woman is a minx. _

"You…" Sango's cheeks were heated. "You know very well what I was talking about baka!"

"You do not wish to hold my hand?" Miroku carefully lowered his voice so that Sango alone would hear. What had begun as a juvenile attempt to rile the taijiya was becoming something more serious. _Is it possible that Sango is offended by such an innocent gesture? Offended by me?_

"…That is not the point!" Sango seemed to remember that their hands were still locked together. Sango retrieved her hand before fisting it at her side. Affronted, Miroku continued to appreciate the seductiveness of her heavy hair and her dark eyes. Within kissing distance, even.

"Then what is the point?" Miroku heard the hint of anger in his own voice. _Why must she always behave as if I am some rake come to defile her? Even with the most innocent of gestures I am beleaguered. _"It is impossible to even show you the smallest of affections, taijiya. You, a grown woman! You are afraid to admit that you desire—

"It's impossible to show me affection?" Sango repeated, eyes narrowing. "When you continue to insist on flirting with every woman that you see, asking them to bear your child? How dare you, monk! If anyone is afraid, it is you! You womanizing—"

"HEY!" Inuyasha's voice silenced them both. The hanyou was glaring at them, arms folded, in front of the group that had ceased walking to stare at the two lingering humans. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Don't speak to me, Houshi-sama," Sango threatened, marching ahead. It was obvious to he who commonly watched the taijiya's strut that she was shame-faced at having an audience. Miroku's anger more than countered the shame he felt himself for embarrassing Sango.

"I have no desire to." Miroku strode past his stunned hanyou friend.

That night, Inuyasha sat amidst a very uncomfortable group. Miyuki continued to ignore Sesshomaru obstinately, not that he blamed her. The Asshole had yet to apologize. Jaken and Shippo were pissed at each other for receiving "more food" than the other. Most noticeably Sango and Miroku sat on opposite ends of the camp ignoring the existence of the other.

For once, Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones on friendly terms.

"Noooo!" Miyuki let out the smallest of growls. He turned his head to see both Rin and the pup with their hands on a small…something. What the hell was that thing? "It's mine!"

"Miss Kagome said that I could play with it Miyuki!" Rin was having difficulty removing the toy from Miyuki's grasp. "It's not nice to be greedy!"

"Girls!" Kagome was as tired as he was of everyone fighting. "Miyuki…let Rin have the boxing-man pen, ok? I have a million like it." Miyuki released it unhappily. Rin smiled triumphantly as she returned to drawing on some of Kagome's paper things. The pup pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

A small sound echoed around the deathly quiet camp lightly. The…_gentle _growl came from Sesshomaru himself. The taiyoukai's eyes were focused on Miyuki's newly astonished face.

_Peace, _Inuyasha interpreted.

Miyuki closed her mouth, nodding slowly.

Something about Sesshomaru's deep growl eased the tension in the air—even Inuyasha could feel his shoulders relax. It took him several heartbeats longer to realize that the bastard was actually adjusting his own heavy aura to mitigate the angry atmosphere.

_Damn, that's a good move, _he admitted grudgingly. _How the hell is he doing that? _

"Come," Sesshomaru ordered quietly. Several pairs of eyes immediately adjusted to Miyuki's searching gaze. The two inuyoukai watched each other.

"Why?" Miyuki countered. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose minimally. Without responding they watched as Sesshomaru slipped his hand inside his armor, removing something pink and reflective—cloth. Miyuki's eyes widened. The pup didn't waste time in rising to her feet.

"The slayer will assist you." Miyuki had sunk to her knees beside the taiyoukai to finger the cloth spilling from Sesshomaru's hand.

"Um…uh, yes, of course, Sesshomaru-sama." Sango stood up, running her hands over her skirt.

"Come Sango," Miyuki took the cloth. "Hurry!"

"I'm coming," Sango walked faster as Miyuki sped away into the bushes nearby. "Wait!"

"You bought her a kimono?" Kagome seemed as dumbstruck as he. _The bastard did something nice? _"That is rather…kind of you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"It is not kindness." Sesshomaru's eyes did a swift survey of Kagome's exposed legs.

Kagome blushed red.

"Oi, you bastard, you'd better fucking—"

"Sesshomaru-sama commissioned the kimono to be made in Kaede's village, Inuyasha." Miroku was forced to raise his voice over Inuyasha's soon-to-be rage.

"Look!" Miyuki's speed was dizzying. The pup ran to his side to show him the light rose coloring of the fabric decorated with vivid white roses. A white kosode was visible as the fabric shifted. "Isn't it prity Yaya? Tall man brought it for me!"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha could clearly see the excitement in her face.

"Miyuki loves that color." Sango stepped out from the trees once more to sit closer to the fire. "She wouldn't even stand still."

"Ank you!" Miyuki sprinted over to Sesshomaru's side once more. "I never seen pink cloth before! I like it very much." The girl shifted so that the fabric swung around her knees again; she giggled. Miyuki threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck in a firm squeeze. Inuyasha watched. Sesshomaru's face hardened incrementally at the shock of the girl's contact. But before he could chase it away, an odd look crossed over the bastard's eyes.

"Enough," Sesshomaru spoke shortly. Miyuki released his neck happily seconds later as she returned to the ground. The pup's face was lit up with happiness.

Kagome giggled, clapping her hands softly. "Come on sweetie, you have to finish your dinner now ok?" Miyuki marched over to where she had abandoned her food beside Rin. Comically, she gathered up her things to teeter over to Sesshomaru's side. "I guess that works too."

"Come sit Yaya," Miyuki patted the ground beside her. "Aft dinner Yaya help make pic-tures." Inuyasha couldn't help looking over the squirt's head to Sesshomaru's withering eyes. His ears flattened. 

_Definitely not._

"I think that's an excellent idea Inuyasha." Miroku's eyes were twinkling as he tried his best to appear sincere.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint her," Sango chimed in. The monk met eyes with her for the first time in hours as they both suppressed grins.

"Shut up. Idiots."

"I'll help you draw pictures, Miyuki." Shippo's tail twitched uncontrollably as he darted over to the girl's side.

Unwittingly the inutaichi continued to grow more comfortable. The taiyoukai's powerful influence was soothing as the children were the first to bed, followed not long after by the humans and the hanyou cajoled by Sesshomaru's prodding aura.

* * *

><p><em>Silence. <em>

Sesshomaru ran his eyes over Inuyasha's humans—the group never ceased making trouble for themselves. The lover's quarrel between the taijiya and her pathetic excuse for a mate confirmed his earlier observations. It had presented him with an undignified show of commonness. The woman had presented good judgement and manners befitting her station. Yet, she tolerated the monk.

_It would seem that not even the taijiya can overcome the disease of her kind. Humans have no logic._

Sesshomaru refocused his attention on Miyuki. Inuyasha had made a considerable impression on the girl. After watching his daughter's interactions with the other he could easily conclude that she preferred his sibling. Miyuki ran to him with every thought.

"Hn." His eyes shifted slowly upwards to Inuyasha's face. The hanyou had fallen asleep almost against his will. It was disturbing to be forced to witness the half-breed in a position that made him seem years younger. Inuyasha was an adult, not some pup. He should never look so like the child that he used to be.

Miyuki yawned suddenly, blinking her eyes open. The pup shook her hair as she gently removed herself from Inuyasha's lap to step into the woods.

Sesshomaru inhaled—there were no signs of danger.

Miyuki returned. She stopped when she saw him. After several moments she glanced towards Inuyasha's lax figure. "Hi tall man," she yawned. "You no sleep? Why?" Miyuki kneeled beside him. "Need sleep," she patted his arm.

"Do not disrespect me." _This must be Inuyasha's influence. I will not tolerate being called such a name. _

"Ok," Miyuki nodded, yawning again. The girl's eyes were drooping closed. "No…what you said."

_She is barely conscious. _Sesshomaru acted without thought. He allowed the voluminous white fur wrapped around his shoulder to unwind and fall around the girl. Miyuki's eyes opened to a sea of fur.

"Sleep." He allowed a small rumble to leave his throat. The girl nodded absently as she lay down amidst the white, encircling herself in warm fur. The pup's face was half-hidden by his side; her position prompted a similar memory, except that Father had been in his place, and he in Miyuki's.

_Father…_

Miyuki woke several hours later. Inuyasha and the humans slumbered still as the golden-eyed girl stretched lazily. She was surprised to find that the fur surrounding her seemed to have a solid core. A second pair of golden eyes scrutinized her carefully. "Tall man?"

_I will not respond to that name._

"Good morning tall man," a smile spread over her face. "You 'ave good sleep?"

"Hn." He removed the fur from Miyuki as he rewound his cloak around his shoulder. He held the girl as he left the human camp.

"Where we going?" Miyuki blinked her eyes. The pup squirmed to observe the forest as he strode past the scenery. It did not take long to reach the small body of water nearby. Sesshomaru placed the girl onto her own feet.

"What we doing now?" Miyuki's hand gripped his hakama along the back of his knee. "We going to swim? We catch fish? It's fun to catch them."

"Wash." The order was simple. She continued to gaze up at him blankly. "I do not repeat myself."

Silence.

"I'm hungry," Miyuki tilted her head. "We going 'ave break-fast?" Sesshomaru kneeled. Dampening a white cloth he slowly began to run the fabric over Miyuki's cheeks. The pup's eyes never left his face.

"Wha' I call you?" she asked quietly.

Sesshomaru's hand lowered to rest on his knee.

"Di' Yaya tell the truth?" Miyuki's serious tone continued. "You my dad?"

"I am." She lowered her eyes suddenly. He inhaled deeply to gauge what his eyes would not tell him: confusion, excitement, water, Inuyasha's scent, his own, as well as the taijiya's. He did not know how to mitigate the girl's swirling emotions.

"You resemble your mother." The words came on their own.

Miyuki flushed pink.

Space filled the air as she continued to study her claws. Sesshomaru studied the girl. Miyuki's parentage was evident in the planes of her face. It was easy to see her mother's features in the shape of her hands, her brow, her chin. The girl's eyes were his own. Sesshomaru was startled to see tears drop from those eyes.

"I miss her," she mumbled. Miyuki rubbed at her cheeks defiantly as she noticed him watching. "We go back now? Want 'Ome."

_Damn that woman. If she had not disobeyed me she would not have been killed. _

"Oi," the sound came softly. His hanyou sibling stood watching. Inuyasha's ears lay flat. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Hi Yaya," Miyuki sniffed.

Inuyasha came forward to lift Miyuki onto his hip; the pup buried her face into his shoulder. Sesshomaru rose to tower once again over the half-breed looking at him with that infuriating look. As if it was he, Sesshomaru, who required assistance from anyone.

"Breakfast is ready," Inuyasha snorted softly, turning. "Are you hungry squirt? Kagome's cooking those weird things you like, remember those?"

"Yeah." Miyuki used his suikan to wipe her nose. "I 'member. They were good."

"Not that you need 'em," Inuyasha adjusted her weight. "The way Kagome's feeding you kids you'll be fat in no time."

"No I not!" Miyuki forgot her sadness. "I'm not fat!"

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha chuckled.

Miyuki swatted his shoulder.

"Here you go, Houshi-sama." Sango blushed as Miroku's fingers brushed against hers.

"Tea, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned towards the hanyou.

"Yeah, thanks wench. Hurry up squirt," Inuyasha hastily ordered her.

"Yes Yaya," Miyuki scrambled over to receive her cup of tea. "Thank you 'Ome." The miko affectionately ruffled the girl's hair. She stood there cradling the cup in her hands.

"I must say, there has been a marked decrease in the amount of attacks lately," Miroku's voice carried softly to those around him. "I can only speculate as to why, especially considering that we have recently acquired more jewel shards."

"You're right." Sango nodded.

Inuyasha watched silently as Miyuki walked slowly towards Sesshomaru. She tugged on his empty left sleeve gently to attract his attention. His impassive eyes swiftly surveyed the vision of his daughter offering him a cup of sweet-smelling herbal tea.

_Fuck, squirt. That bastard will never—_

Sesshomaru's fingers closed slowly over the top.

Miyuki beamed as she returned to garnish a second cupful from Kagome. The pup happily returned to Sesshomaru's side for the duration of breakfast.


	37. Kouga

When Sesshomaru left their group the next day to gather together his distracted thoughts he was more than aware that there was a small pair of feet scampering after him. Sesshomaru paused long enough to realize that it was _she _who followed him. With something like amusement Sesshomaru adjusted his pace as he found the nearby water source.

She found him reclining against a nearby boulder as the water fell peacefully down the slope and into the small pond. Such a quiet place eased the anger he felt at Inuyasha and his noisy companions for placing such low value on being still. It was impossible to find any peace, between the monk's escapades with the taijiya's body and the human girl's fascination with her own limbs. Why did Inuyasha allow his mate to display herself as she did? It had not been difficult to decipher the lust shared by his half-brother and the miko. The two were making great efforts to shove their despicable trysts under his nose.

"Hi 'gain," Miyuki wandered near the water's edge as she peered at him curiously. She broke eye-contact with him in favor of the colorful fish that filled the water. "Why you leave? You no want 'Ome to give you food?"

Once again, the humans had insisted on stopping to rest and eat. It was beginning to wear down his patience, their weakness. Sesshomaru renewed his inner debate about the merits of allowing the fools to exist in his presence.

"I do not require that girl's food." _Miyuki, however, would have done well to remain for their meal. _

"Mommy 'Ome makes good food," Miyuki beamed at him as she kneeled by the water. "You sure you no want? She happy to make more."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed suspiciously on his daughter. _What is this? _

"What do you call that creature?" Inuyasha's influence was to blame.

Miyuki seemed to be confused. After shrugging once the girl returned to following the colorful fish and their movements under the water's clear surface. In a flash of speed he did not expect, Miyuki's clothed arm disappeared as she tossed a yellow-and-black striped fish onto the grass nearby to flop helplessly. She brought the thing to lie on his leg.

"Present for you," she waved her hands encouragingly. "No want 'Ome food then I feed, see?"

_Feeding me? I think not. _It was strange that a pup would attempt to provide for him.

"You have been taught to fish." Obviously she would not answer his earlier question. He would take up this matter with the human, then.

Miyuki nodded. "Mama teach me," Her fingers poked at the fish gasping for air. "I old 'nough now. She promise teach me hunt big stuff too." Round eyes looked up at him expectantly.

_I do not hear her speak of that woman unless we are alone. She does not speak to Inuyasha or the others about her. How curious. Perhaps she is aware that they do not have any knowledge of her. What is it that she seeks from me? _

Sesshomaru began to contemplate what the girl sought.

The pretty little fish hadn't really impressed him. Miyuki removed the fish from Sesshomaru's leg morosely. He didn't seem to be interested in speaking to her anymore so she started to focus on her stomach. "Tall…" _He don't like that name. _Miyuki wet her lips again, "Um you busy? Will you take back to Yaya now?"

He didn't even seem to hear her.

"You 'ear me?" Miyuki gripped the fish in her hand as she rolled to her feet. "I want eat—let's go back Yaya now plea." Yaya never ignored her presents. She could show him instead. "You no listen to me. Let's go back."

_Why he stare at trees? Maybe he not so smart as Miku think. _

"Tall man!" Miyuki squeezed the fish in her hand tightly in her frustration. She _eeked _when she felt the blood began to ooze out of the small fish.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru's face betrayed his annoyance. "It is not necessary to—" The girl was in tears again. Did she always cry so? "You are being foolish." The girl dropped the fish with trembling lips as she showed him the messy auburn liquid on her hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened minimally as he realized that Miyuki was bleeding.

"How did you manage to cut yourself?" He was forced to move her so that he could put her hand in the water while he found a white cloth. _Children are helpless—human or youkai. _

"I dunno," she sniffled. The child seemed very disturbed.

Sesshomaru did not abstain from the small growl that eased from between his lips. Why was it necessary that Miyuki require so much attention? Was she incapable of watching out for herself? It did not take even the simplest of measures to prevent a _fish _of all creatures from cutting them. And yet, there was her blood mixing into the clear water, turning it a sickly pink.

"It hurts," Miyuki whined. He flattened her hand; it was not serious. There was a thin cut running from the joint of her thumb-and-forefinger across her palm. He could see how it might cause her discomfort. Especially since she would not stop flexing her hand muscles.

"Be still." The mix of blood into the girl's usual set of scents was disturbing.

"I want to go 'Ome," Miyuki shifted her weight. He lifted her small palm higher as Miyuki squirmed next to his legs. Sesshomaru ran his tongue over the pink skin once, twice. Miyuki stood stone-still as he allowed her hand to droop once more, holding her palm flat with his fingers as he waited for her response. His daughter tilted her little white head at him as her eyes quieted.

"Are you in pain?"

Miyuki paused before shaking her head. Satisfied, Sesshomaru released her hand as she stared at him in wonder. "What you do?"

The taiyoukai froze.

It was not uncommon, in his other form, to lick his wounds clean after a battle. It was a simple fact of his canine heritage: his saliva prevented a majority of his wounds from infection, it closed most lacerations. However, in his entire memory he could not remember ever doing so for another. He did not wish to ponder the meaning of doing so now. Or that he had done it instinctively.

Sesshomaru quickly erased his disquiet. "Your wound will not trouble you."

Miyuki nodded, blinking. "T'ank you."

His heightened sense of smell could detect traces of food in the air; the origins were not difficult to decipher. It was past time for Miyuki's stomach to be filled.

"Hn. It is past…" Miyuki's arms were suddenly round his neck. The pup's smooth cheek rested against his skin. Her scent assailed him with how very young she was; she still carried the scent of her babyhood, of grass and fish and tears. He could feel her hands grip the back of his collar gently.

"Mama use to clean my hurts too," Miyuki squeezed him. "I 'preciate it."

_I have a daughter. _

It was a foolish thought. Sesshomaru had known for several years that she existed; he had felt tremendous shock upon finding her. But, sitting here with the pup's claws so carelessly clinging to him he could not help but feel a muted sense of amazement that she was…real.

_Ridiculous. _He removed a small burr from her long hair silently.

The sound of wood snapping drew his attention to the growing scent of an adult human female. Sesshomaru was quickly able to determine her identity. _The slayer. _

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru." The modest woman had left her weapon with the rest of the group back at camp, it seemed. "Miyuki?" The pup squirmed around towards the woman's voice, "Are you hungry, Miyuki? Lunch has been ready for a while now."

"Yes, I hungry!" Miyuki's arms abandoned him as she ran towards the female. "Does 'Ome have bars? Yaya no eat them all did'ee?"

"There are plenty left, don't worry." The slayer couldn't resist a smile.

"I race!" Miyuki's voice squeaked with excitement as she darted into the bushes.

"Miyuki!" Alarm soared through the taijiya's scent.

"Do not concern yourself," Sesshomaru rose to tower over the slight woman. She seemed surprised to hear him speak. "There is no danger."

"Ah, of course." She nodded in agreement; her hands were folded together.

_For a human, she is intelligent. _Sesshomaru approved of her demeanor. _Perhaps this one will be able to satisfy me. _She continued to stand still waiting for him to step ahead of her.

"Woman, I have a question."

"All right," she answered slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Does she speak of her mother often?" The slayer's mouth opened in surprise. _I will take her expression negatively. Miyuki does not. _"Hn."

"I…" the woman was visibly attempting to pull her thoughts together. "I believe she has spoken to Inuyasha before, but he doesn't talk about it with us. She's…very sensitive to it." Suspicion entered her eyes. "Has she been talking to you?"

"You are in my way." He began to stride forward ; the woman stepped out of his way spritely.

* * *

><p>The silent taiyoukai continued to lead them, almost without pause, for two days.<p>

_He certainly does not say much, _Miroku pondered to himself. _Still, our situation could be worse. As long as he and Inuyasha do not speak to each other there are no brawls. Thank Buddha that Inuyasha hasn't picked a fight about taking the lead. _Miroku felt something like pride for Inuyasha's good decision.

"Where the fuck are we going Asshole?" Inuyasha yelled ahead to Sesshomaru, arms tucked inside his sleeves. "We had better not be going around in circles for fucking nothing."

"Inu-_yasha_," Kagome scolded, elbowing him in the side.

_Baka. _Miroku winced as Sesshomaru's steps halted. _I would not have recommended that you use such profanity to question your brother, Inuyasha—it provokes him severely. _

"Oi, answer me already." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was forced to dodge another of Kagome's swats. "What's your problem Kagome?"

"Be nice Yaya," Miyuki tugged on his drooping sleeve. "No mean words, 'member?" Miroku's eyebrows rose. The girl had been following her blood-father around with small gifts and little stunts to garner the elder inuyoukai's attention. And considering Sesshomaru's nature, she had done quite well.

_And now she is defending him to Inuyasha._ _Hmm…_

"Are you going to fucking answer or not?" Inuyasha's voice blared over the silence again. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru continued to be still. It was several more moments before anyone understood why.

Kagome gasped, attracting their attention. "I sense the presence of the Sacred Jewel!" Miroku felt rather impressed. _How keen are Sesshomaru's senses?_

"Can you tell how many shards Kagome?" Inuyasha's hand went to Tessaiga's handle immediately. "Is it Naraku?" Kagome's cheeks flushed bright pink as she met Inuyasha's concerned face.

"Just two," she mumbled.

_Oh dear. Kouga, _Miroku realized.

Inuyasha seemed to understand as well. His face darkened into a scowl as the whirlwind appeared in the distance, rushing towards them so fast that not even Inuyasha had apt time to react. The hanyou's face met with the ground as Kouga took Kagome's hands.

"Yo," Kouga shrugged smugly.

"Hi Kouga," Kagome winced. She attempted to remove her hands from Kouga's.

"You fucking wolf!" Inuyasha snarled, pushing himself upright. "Take your hands off her!"

"Hey mutt," Kouga ignored both of their looks: Kagome's discomfort and Inuyasha's jealousy. "I thought I'd come by to see my woman. Is dog-breath treating you right, Kagome?"

"This is gonna be good," Shippo sat down next to Kilala. The two-tailed cat mewed in agreement. "Do we have any snacks Sango?"

Inuyasha's fist aimed for Kouga's head. The speedy wolf ducked just in time, angling his body between Kagome and Inuyasha's. "I said let go wolf!"

"I'll touch her if I want to half-breed!" Kouga released Kagome's hands to focus on Inuyasha. There were several new crashes and imprints in the earth.

"She doesn't even want you here! Are you that stupid?" Inuyasha tried to sweep Kouga's legs.

"You don't know what you're talking about moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron?"

"You're both morons!" Kagome fisted her hands by her sides. "Inuyasha stop it!" There were more crashes. The ground was beginning to look pitted.

"How long are we going to withstand this?" Miroku allowed his weight to rest on his staff.

"It can't be long now," Shippo had found chips.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome stamped her foot. As usual, the hanyou crashed to the ground with a loud yelp, lying still for several heartbeats.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha spat as he pushed his torso off the ground.

"Feh, nice going Kagome." Kouga quickly moved towards Kagome again to take her hands in his much stronger grip. "We both know you love me. There's no way you'd go for scraps like him."

"Kouga, stop it." Kagome was blushing underneath Inuyasha's hard scowl. "I wish you and Inuyasha could learn to get along." She was attempting to remove her hands.

"You fucking wolf! You'd better be gone by the time I get up!" Inuyasha cursed as he wrestled against the rosary's spell. Miyuki automatically ran towards Inuyasha to try to help him. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"Smelly stupid wolf," Miyuki scowled at Kouga too. "Bad."

"What? Miyuki, Kouga's not bad, he's just—"

"That's right," Inuyasha snorted in the back of his throat. "And Kagome wants to keep him around. You see what I'm fighting?"

"Inuyasha, don't tell her that!" Kagome shook Kouga's hands off in a second to place them on her hips. "That's not fair!"

"But this is fucking fair?" Inuyasha snarled up at her. "Planting me into the ground so you can hold hands with some flea-bitten wolf? I'm you're fucking mate bitch!"

Kouga's eyebrows lowered, confused. "What?"

"You don't own me Inuyasha! And you'd better stop calling me bitch!" Kagome stomped forward to grab onto Inuyasha's ear. "I am so sick of that word!"

"Yo, Kagome! What is this cur talking about?" Kouga folded his arms. "I claimed you first woman."

They both ignored him.

"Ow! Let go of my ear!" Inuyasha jerked his head sideways.

"Quit be mean 'Ome!" Miyuki turned to Sesshomaru. "Please Dad-man sir! Bad wolf!"

_Dad-man? _Miroku's snort of laughter earned him a staff in the knees from Jaken.

"You'd better not be flirting with _my_ Kagome," Kouga's hands pulled Kagome back by the shoulders. He moved her aside. "I thought I'd already taught you better than that? You must have one thick skull." Kouga cracked his hands threateningly. "Well, while you're down there, I guess there's no better time to—"

White…something suddenly flew across the distance to envelope Kouga, flicking just as quickly to send him flying into the nearest tree. All heads turned to watch Sesshomaru wind his fur cloak around his shoulder once more.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken managed.

Miroku relaxed his staff-hand. _I did not realize that Sesshomaru's…cloak was prehensile. How interesting. _

"Who are you? Another fucking mutt has a problem with me?" Kouga brushed a few stray pieces of bark from his dark hair. "Do you collect dogs?" he directed towards Kagome.

"Shut up Kouga!" Inuyasha finally peeled himself off the ground. "And you stay out of this! The wolf's none of your business!"

Sesshomaru fixed the pair with a steely look. "It is curious that a full-blooded youkai would chase after a human girl in this way. For one such as Inuyasha, with his tainted blood, she might be considered fitting. Why do you want the mortal?"

"Wasn't your old man the one with the taste for humans?" Kouga raised an eyebrow. "That's how we got landed with you," he snorted at Inuyasha. "Yep, we definitely don't want more of your kind running around."

"Kagome's mine, and you'd better not think you're gonna be the one to take out Naraku either!" Inuyasha was posturing.

"This is rapidly descending, Houshi-sama," Sango nudged his arm. "I'd like to find a place to camp before nightfall."

"Of course, Sango." _Though, with these three, I will be lucky if I am not torn apart. _"Do you mean to say that it is 'going to the dogs'?" _I simply could not resist. _

"I heard that monk," Kouga let out a small warning growl. To Inuyasha: "I'm sick of this." His hand snaked around Kagome's wrist to haul her towards him for a hug. It did nothing to improve Inuyasha's mood. "I'm gonna talk to my woman without you dogs making the place reek. I can't stand this fucking smell."

"Not gonna happen!" Inuyasha moved forward but Kouga was too fast. He leapt backwards before Inuyasha could reach him. "Oi! Kagome's mine you damned wolf!"

"Let me go Kouga!" Kagome pushed weakly against Kouga's chest. "You can talk to me here, ok? Just put me down."

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll get you away from all these pathetic mutts." Kouga hadn't heard a word she'd said. He shot her a very handsome grin before leaning down to nuzzle her hair. "You'd smell a lot better than usual if it weren't for that stupid…" Kouga's voice cut off. She was suddenly aware of Kouga's very hard arms tensing around her.

"Kouga, let go," Inuyasha warned.

"What the hell have you done to my girl?" Kouga brushed Kagome's hair to the side, earning a loud _eep! _from the miko as he pressed his nose to her neck. The others shot Inuyasha worried looks. The hanyou, however, merely stood tall as Kouga grew increasingly irate. "Fuck, Kagome. What happened?"

"Is your nose that bad wolf?" Inuyasha was _smirking_. "It's pretty obvious."

"Stop it!" Kagome was very red as she ducked away from Kouga's nose. "Kouga, listen. You're my friend and I l-love you, b-but I love Inu—"

"You scum-sucking hound." Kouga released Kagome suddenly. "You've been fucking her while I was away! That's low, even for you. "

"You're such an idiot, Kouga." Inuyasha's claw flicked Tessaiga out of its sheath. "No one's going to miss you when I wear your guts as a belt."

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped. She stood with her mouth open, trying to gain his attention again.

"What? I've got a wolf to kill wench," Inuyasha sent her a glare too. "I don't have time to—" Inuyasha's arms dropped from Tessaiga. "Is that Naraku?" There was no mistaking the sudden evil scent rolling around them. "Fuck!"

"I'll deal with you later mutt!" Kouga cast a dust storm as he left. "Naraku, you're mine!"

"Do not follow me." Sesshomaru disappeared between the trees' shadows.

"Hey Jaken," Inuyasha turned towards the kappa leading Ah and Un. "Take Rin and Miyuki somewhere to wait for us, got it?"

"Come on you two," Jaken's chest swelled proudly as Kagome and Sango set both girls on the dragon. "If the stupid half-breed wants to follow Sesshomaru-sama and get killed, that's his problem."

"Shut up, would ya?" Inuyasha pounded the kappa's head once. "Heh, moron."

As they raced in the aura's direction Miroku could not help but to be struck by a sense of déjà vu. He looked away from Inuyasha's red figure to the village below, where the humans were going about their day.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku easily heard the nerves in his own voice. _Why didn't I notice where we were before? _

"What?"

"Don't you recognize the village down there?" The white head turned. Within moments Miroku watched recognition wash over Inuyasha's eyes.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed, pushing himself around a large oak.

_Sesshomaru has been leading us towards the village where Miyuki's mother was buried. I remember vaguely describing where she was buried to him but…why? Why is this dark aura here of all places? I cannot imagine that this is simply coincidence. We're never that fortunate. _

"Houshi-sama, you don't think that…" Sango's voice died away in the wind. Her answer was unneeded: if Naraku was involved, then the probability that he had done something with the woman's body was almost guaranteed.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome at the edge of the cave's clearing—Naraku's scent was fading. Sesshomaru stood motionless ahead of them. "Sesshomaru?" The bastard didn't react when Inuyasha moved forward cautiously to stand beside him. "Yo. What the—? "Yeow!" Inuyasha's face plummeted into the ground as Sesshomaru's fist met with his head. "What the hell was that for you bastard? You fucking wait. As soon as—" Inuyasha's voice died.

The makeshift grave that he and Miroku had dug weeks ago was empty.

"Naraku stole some bones?" Kouga snorted. "He's such a coward. Why would we care about some stupid grave?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice came quietly. He continued to kneel frozen as his eyes ran over the hole beside the mossy cave—no blood, no bones, only a faint scent of Naraku lingered. He could barely even sense the ominous aura that had been so prominent moments before.

"I don't understand," Sango looked towards Miroku. "Why?"

"It is certainly his style," Miroku spoke hesitantly. "Perhaps he did not want to reveal his presence to them both at the same time," he gestured his hand towards the two inuyoukai.

"He's never been shy about it before," Shippo squatted on Miroku's shoulder calmly. Sesshomaru's cascade of hair shifted as the taiyoukai looked back in their direction. Shippo ducked behind Miroku's head. "Um, n-not, um…"

"The fool," Sesshomaru's voice breathed softly. In a heartbeat there was a swirl of white; Sesshomaru was gone.

"What did he say?" Kagome was wiping dust out of her eyes. "Baka, that stings."

"Where the fuck is he going?" Kouga's legs tensed automatically.

Miroku turned in the direction that Sesshomaru had disappeared. "Inuyasha, something tells me that Sesshomaru knows something that we don't. I—"

"Are you coming or not?" Inuyasha swung Kagome onto his back without waiting for him to finish his sentence.

Sesshomaru's scent led Inuyasha on a winding trail through the trees. There were several trees newly lying on their sides. _Somebody's pissed, _Inuyasha leapt over them. He began to inhale traces of Naraku's scent as Rin's and Jaken's and that stinking dragon's grew stronger. _Fuck, when that bastard decides to move…_

Jaken was already unconscious by the time his group arrived. Inuyasha's eyes automatically scanned over the small campsite Jaken had built.

"Oh shit," Inuyasha's eyes closed for a second. _Please be wrong, please be wrong…_

"It wasn't Master Jaken's fault!" Rin's voice was high—Inuyasha was hit by the smell of the girl's panic. "That Kagura lady just appeared out of nowhere! She took Miyuki while we were playing hide-and-seek, I promise! Please don't blame him!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and the others had flocked to his aura just as he had expected. It had not even been difficult.<p>

"That is enough, Kanna." The silent girl-in-white turned the mirror away. The reflective surface still pictured Inuyasha's group wondering about his intentions. It was surprisingly amusing—Sesshomaru was angered and Inuyasha was within big-brother's range.

"What will you do now?" Kagura leaned against the far wall. "That body wasn't particularly well-buried. Obviously they did not care for her."

"Did you retrieve the girl?" Kagura did not respond. Instead, she shifted her foot to reveal the small pink figure glaring daggers at them. "She does resemble them both." The golden-eyed pup scooted backwards to rest her back against the wall while a small warning growl entered the air. It was almost endearing to watch one so helpless threaten _him_. He laughed softly.

"A rotting corpse and a little girl," Kagura's tone related her cynicism. "This is your great plan?"

"That girl is Sesshomaru's own," Naraku explained to his minion. He felt particularly patient with the traitorous woman at the moment. "I have watched the mirror. He would be a fool to attempt to convince me that he does not care about her welfare."

_Sesshomaru's daughter? _Kagura did not reveal her surprise. True, her nose was not as perceptive as those dogs' but she could perceive details. Glancing down at the girl she could clearly see Sesshomaru's features in the girl, now that she knew. She had assumed that the miko's compassion had cajoled Inuyasha to adopt a second little orphan. _How very…interesting. _

"I did not know that he had a daughter." The stoic, harsh taiyoukai with a daughter? By sheer logic it meant that Sesshomaru had been having s—

"The power play shall continue," Naraku gently drummed his fingernails against his knee. "Sesshomaru is more intelligent than Inuyasha. The elder brother is our greatest threat. The wolf is a fool…but that girl—that girl is always a problem."

Kagura's eyes left Naraku's scheming figure to the miniature one at her feet. The girl had pulled her legs into her chest as she glared at both of them. _Naraku…what plans do you have? _She was not eager to participate in this one. Sesshomaru's strength was still her best plan to become free. Aiding Naraku in harming the girl would not convince him to assist her.

"Kagura, I have another job for you."


	38. The Walking Dead

"What's everybody so upset about?" Kouga turned towards Kagome, reaching for her hand automatically. Inuyasha's warning growl made Kagome take a step closer to him. "Who's missing?"

"Shut up, idiot!" Shippo bounced over the wolf's shoulders, hitting his head.

"She can't have got too far yet," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "We have to—"

The rest of Inuyasha's words were cut off as he went sailing backwards into a nearby oak, which shuddered intensely. Leaves rained down over his head.

"What are you doing, baka!" Kagome turned on Sesshomaru. "This isn't Inuyasha's fault! If you're going to—"

"Be silent, or face your death." Sesshomaru's voice gave no room for argument. "You were told not to follow," he spoke to Inuyasha.

"You're blaming me?" Inuyasha was up on his feet again. "Your stupid kappa's worthless! He can't protect anything!"

"You idiots wait here while I go after Kagura!" Kouga snorted as he turned tail. "Stupid mutts, fighting while there's…" his voice disappeared in a whirlwind moving down the road.

"Even Kouga's smarter, going after Kagura! We don't have time to—" Inuyasha barely averted Sesshomaru's claws again. "Cut it out!"

"I despise you," he continued. "You have earned your fate." Sesshomaru's claws were a sickly green.

"I'm worried about the squirt too, Sesshomaru. But you're wasting our time!" Inuyasha snarled back. "We could still catch up to Kagura, bastard!"

"You will do no such thing." Sesshomaru's eyes slid to the humans. "My daughter's fate will be that girl's—do not interfere again."

"What? What are you even talking—" The words fell, empty. Sesshomaru was already gone. "Bastard!" Inuyasha called out for good measure.

"Well, come on Inuyasha!" Miroku ushered Sango onto Kilala. "What are we waiting for?"

"Keh!"

* * *

><p>Kagura very much felt like throwing the little pest to her death.<p>

"Big stinky lady," the girl continued. "You smell like frog-man does. But stinkier." Kagura barely glanced back at the inu-pup insulting her. "You smell like a trip to bushes."

"Silence, already." _This girl cannot have been raised by Sesshomaru himself. If he had, she would certainly have learned some manners. _"Don't tempt me into—" Something hit her shoulders. Kagura glanced back to see that there was now dirt scattered over the fine cloth of her striped kimono. _I must reiterate—a pest. _

"Dirt smell betta than you do, stinky."

"And so, my plan unfolds." Kagura's eyes moved forward to Naraku's figure looming over the half-eroded corpse. The once-human castle behind them now reeked of death and miasma. "The Jewel is becoming more beautiful with every taint of their hearts, wouldn't you agree Kagura?" The darkened Jewel pulsed as new flesh reformed around it. Flesh and bone were re-knitting with every passing moment. "It will be most enjoyable to witness Sesshomaru's own heart contribute. It has become child's-play to manipulate the others."

_Sesshomaru is too proud to allow Naraku to control him. He would never allow it, _Kagura scoffed. _And, that is my only hope for true freedom. Inuyasha and his friends might fall prey to Naraku's schemes but Sesshomaru wouldn't. _

"Stop her," Naraku said in a bored tone. Kagura looked to see the girl scrambling away into the direction of the miasma. "Her death would be pointless, at the moment."

_I am reduced to a babysitter. _Kagura rolled her eyes. _Me, the wind itself. _

"Lego!" The girl was not happy to be trapped underneath Kagura's arm. Small, vulnerable growls were erupting from the pup's throat. "I get you bad lady! You wait!"

"Rise." Naraku once again had the nearly-completed Jewel in hand. From the small impression rose a body, clothed in shreds of dark material, shaking off dirt and residue. "Dress. I have work for you to do."

"Work?" A female voice questioned. "And who are you to order me?"

"How rude of me, my Lady" Naraku bowed his head. _He did not reveal his name. _"As I understand, you are mate to Lord Sesshomaru of the West, and the mother of Miyuki." The woman's ochre eyes swiveled to rest on Kagura and the flummoxed inuyoukai pup. "Would that be she?"

"I was dead." The woman's eyes turned suspiciously on Naraku. "Why am I not?"

"Because I have a proposition for you." Naraku seemed most sincere. "Release the girl, Kagura." She dropped the creature willingly. Miyuki sat frozen. The woman's eyes couldn't help turning onto her daughter. Naraku made no move as the woman easily made herself onto even-ground.

"Come here, Miyuki." The woman kept her eyes on Naraku as if suspecting trickery.

_As well she might. _

"You do not need to be so wary. I mean neither of you harm." Naraku's pointed gaze told Kagura to move away from Miyuki, which she did. "You may take your daughter." A small indistinguishable rumble came from the woman's throat. Miyuki's eyes widened.

"Miyuki-ko," the woman's eyes softened incrementally on the frightened girl. Taking soft, measured steps Miyuki's mother moved towards the girl.

"My mama call me that," she swallowed hard. The woman kneeled, lifting Miyuki onto her hip, looking back and forth between the pup and the youkai pair watching her. Miyuki sniffed cautiously.

"What happened?"

"That fox vixen that was following you ambushed you while you were bathing your daughter. You were distracted, and she was concealing herself nearby." Naraku's eyes were somber. He was taking great care to appear trustworthy. _He wants this woman's trust—why? _"The wound was enough to weaken you, and as far as I can tell, you bled to death in a cave not far from a human village."

"She felt threatened by you in her territory." Kagura decided to interject her part of the tale.

"You expect something in return for returning my daughter to me." The woman's white hair was nearly indistinguishable from the girl's—the girl who was still cautious about accepting her.

"Your mate found her after your death—Sesshomaru?" The woman did not react. "He still kindles great anger towards you—he disowned Miyuki. She was left to scavenge for herself in the forest."

"Is this true?" The inuyoukai female tapped on Miyuki's shoulder. "Were you left all by yourself?"

"You leave. Why you here Mama?" Miyuki was in tears. "I was left in forest, and they mean to me, and you woul'n wake up." Her eyes softened on the girl's damp face.

"Ssshhh. We'll talk later, Miyuki-ko." The Lady's voice was hard and angry as she addressed Naraku this time. "Sesshomaru found her, and he disowned her?" He nodded solemnly. "That petty fool."

"It seems rather distasteful to me, disowning his own blood in the middle of a forest as he did." Naraku's faux righteousness was distasteful to Kagura. "He's a cold-hearted creature indeed."

"You know him." _A question in a statement? _

"His reputation is rather far-known, my Lady." Kagura raised an eyebrow. "I have heard tales of his honorable side, but perhaps I heard incorrectly."

"What do you want?" The Lady's eyes were sharp. "You mentioned a proposition."

"It is simple—I want you to kill Lord Sesshomaru."

One dark eyebrow rose. "Kill him?"

"He abandoned his own heir to be abused by humans, to steal from their stores, leaving her prey to youkai in the forest." Naraku gestured towards Miyuki. "Certainly your daughter deserves vengeance?"

"That decision has nothing to do with you." _He's angered her—towards Sesshomaru? Or towards himself? _"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"Of course." Naraku nodded deferentially. Within moments the inuyoukai female was sprinting away from the pair.

"You expect her to kill Sesshomaru?" Kagura couldn't help but snort. "She was killed by a pathetic fox—she's not strong enough."

"Don't be a fool—who do you think told that foolish fox where to find an inuyoukai child?" Naraku's eyes grazed over her lazily. "She would never have killed her if not for me."

_He assisted that heinous fox in killing that bitch._

* * *

><p>She ran.<p>

Miyuki clung to the inu as she made yet another leap. There was something desperate about her scent, she decided. _Why? _

"Mama? Plea," Miyuki tugged on her clothing. She came to an abrupt stop, glancing over her shoulder. "What going on?" _Mama dead. But this is Mama—her smell, her voice. _"I doan un-stand."

"I don't understand myself." Their pace was more measured now. "What's been going on, sweet?" Her hair shifted and Miyuki saw her full face again. Pretty, dark-gold eyes, a sharp nose, the same forehead she saw in river-reflections…

"You smell like my Mama." She'd seen Mama though. She'd slept in the cave and she hadn't moved. Mama wouldn't wake up. "Are you? Her?"

The woman stopped.

"Miyuki," the woman breathed over her face. "You're terrified." Cool hands tucked her hair back from her face. "It's me, Miyuki-ko. I'm sorry. Mama's here."

"Wha 'appened?" _She talks like Mama too. _Miyuki's eyes closed for a minute as she reveled in the feel of her hands comforting her, her scent.

"I think that creature revived me." Her dark eyebrows lowered. _Confused. _"Because he wants me to—were you really left all alone to feed yourself?"

Miyuki nodded, pressing her lips together. "I very scared." She allowed her hands to reach for the woman's hair. "You no move anymore, and I try." The woman's mouth popped open. Miyuki suddenly felt herself crushed against her bosom in a hug.

"I'm sorry, baby. I remember feeling ill and…" There was sadness in the woman's scent. "Are you hurt? Or sick?" Her eyes dropped to Miyuki's shoulder. "What are you wearing?"

"You like?" Miyuki swiped at her own nose. "It pink, see?"

"…I see that." Mama opened her mouth to speak again, but a wind stirred up and she suddenly shivered.

"Are you cold?" Mama's clothes were filled with holes and tears. "Why you so dirty?"

"I should probably find some decent clothing, shouldn't I?" She pressed a kiss to Miyuki's forehead. "Don't stress, sweet." Miyuki buried her nose into the woman's nearly-bare shoulder. There was swift movement again. When Mama stopped, Miyuki could see clothing lines teeming with flowing cloth. "Here, Miyuki. Just for a minute." Gently, Mama set her on her feet as she turned.

"I like that one!" She pointed towards a cerulean kimono decorated with clouds.

"This one? Are you sure?" Mama's eyebrow rose, as did the corner of her mouth. Miyuki nodded. "Well, all right then, if you're so sure." It didn't take her long to take the kimono, folding it as she also reached for a pair of dark blue hakama. "If only my shoes weren't ruined," she looked mournfully at her feet. Miyuki looked too. The once-beautiful pair of leather shoes was in tatters. "Oh well."

Miyuki stood guard over her clothes while she quickly bathed in a nearby pond, dressing first in the sky-blue kimono, and then into the darker pair of hakama. In a flash she was beneath the nearby elm, inviting Miyuki. She happily complied to sit in her lap, plucking at the fabric.

"Now, tell me everything," Mama spoke softly.

* * *

><p>"Jewel shards now? Are you serious?" Inuyasha was frustrated.<p>

"Three, Inuyasha!" Kagome pointed, stamping her foot in front of them all. "What if it's Naraku?" They'd been doing their best all night to track down the spider hanyou. They weren't doing well. Kouga was still using his wolves to search for scents but nothing was coming up. He'd run off a while ago.

And Sesshomaru—they hadn't seen him since Miyuki had been taken the day before.

"It's too suspicious not to go, Inuyasha." Worry was rampant among them all. Naraku's sick mind, and Miyuki's vulnerability? It was a very bad situation indeed.

"I guess we don't have a fucking choice, now do we?" Inuyasha was already adjusting his course. "Are you morons coming or not?"

_Why would he take Miyuki? Why? _Kagome continued to worry from Inuyasha's back. They were quickly moving from open terrain towards a series of mountains and hills, craggy territory. _I mean, it's not like she's a threat. How sick is he to kidnap a little girl? Oh please…_she prayed, _don't let anything bad happen to her. Don't let Naraku hurt her. _

Her feet were on the ground before she realized it. Inuyasha was sprinting forwards again.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" _What does he think he's doing? The Jewel shards are through there! _She kicked her feet off with some effort as she tried to keep him in sight. "Inuyasha, come back here!"

Kilala and AhUn swooped down to fly beside her. "Kagome? Whatever are you doing?" Sango asked, bemused.

"Inuyasha just dropped me," Kagome panted, trying not to trip over the stones in her way.

"Are you serious? Why would he do that?" Shippo tugged on Miroku's low ponytail. "I mean, it's not like—"

"YEOW!" Inuyasha's voice yelped.

Another surge of energy into her legs propelled her through the foliage to a small clearing besides a waterfall, pooling momentarily before continuing into a river. Inuyasha lay flat on his stomach, snarling back at the woman whose knee was in his back.

_Three shards, _Kagome's mouth popped open. _One in her neck, one in her shoulder, one in her right leg. _

"Let go bitch!" Inuyasha's shoulder jerked. Long, white hair swung violently over Inuyasha's shoulderblades as they both struggled with each other's strength. Kagome blinked as the youkai-in-blue snarled at her hanyou.

"What do you think you're doing?" she pressed her knee more sharply into Inuyasha's back.

"Is that her?" Sango gestured. Kagome nodded. "Hiraikotsu!" The giant bone boomerang swung towards the youkai but she jumped out of the way, shards and all. "Inuyasha, are you ok?"

"Move!" Inuyasha's shoulder hit Sango hard, knocking her flat before the youkai's claws could injure her. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha withdrew Tessaiga, blocking a swirling red attack. "Kaze No Kizu!" In a brash swing of his sword five streaks of golden light went blazing towards the woman.

A red-ish disk appeared, redirecting the Tessaiga's attack into the nearby trees, disintegrating wood until the Kaze no Kizu ran out of energy. Inuyasha stepped back, brandishing Tessaiga again as the woman stabilized her stance.

"That's Tessaiga."

"You know my sword? Good. That way you'll know what's carving those Jewel shards out of your skin!" Inuyasha hefted Tessaiga to his shoulder once more. "Prepare to die you—"

"Yaya?" a familiar voice called. "Is that my Yaya?" Inuyasha's sword drooped immediately as a small pink figure dashed out of the bushes, over the depressions in the earth, to cling to the woman's dark-blue hakama. "It is! Look, look!" Beaming, she tugged on her leg. "I tell you, see?"

The woman's brow wrinkled.

"Miyuki?" Kagome could barely believe her eyes. Her eyes ran over the woman again. _Three shards? _They were almost-pure—or as pure as they could be in youkai possession. "Are you ok Miyuki?"

"Hi 'Ome!" Miyuki waved.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "How did you get the squirt? Are you working for Naraku, you bitch?"

"How dare you speak to me so?" There was a drastic change in the woman's aura again. It darkened, as it had when she was fighting Inuyasha. "You have no idea—"

"No fight! Please Mama?" Miyuki's hands pulled on the woman's sleeve. Her eyes turned down to Miyuki's pleading face for a few seconds. "That's my Yaya, and 'Ome."

"Mama?" they all repeated.

Her face relaxed minutely. Miyuki's hands slipped to grasp the woman's clawed one, "You 'member I told you? Yaya sa'me. And his lady-mate."

_Wow, she's pretty, _Kagome couldn't help thinking. _She looks like Miyuki—or Miyuki looks like her. _

"You found her in the woods?" The question was directed at Inuyasha, with a surreptitious glance to his human companions. "You?" She sounded doubtful.

"Keh!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on her. "Her mother's dead. Who do you think you're fucking fooling? What do you want hag?" Tessaiga was once again prominent. "You'd better answer me."

Kagome watched the shards' color darken.

"Inuyasha, perhaps—" Miroku began.

There was a red sphere coming for them. Sango and Miroku pulled her out of the way, after their other companions as Inuyasha was pushed backwards. He went flying as the sphere exploded, throwing him into the upper branches of the nearest tree.

"I don't care what your problem is." The woman's eyes narrowed on them all. "Threaten me again and I will end you."

"You—" Inuyasha's feet touched the ground again. He pulled the Tessaiga out of the tree's bark. He nearly sent an attack at the woman. Only Miyuki's presence near her feet stopped him. "Hand over the girl—now."

"What you doing? Stop Yaya!" Miyuki's hands clutched the woman's leg. The woman growled, making Miyuki freeze. "No."

"Now." Miyuki sent Inuyasha a pleading look before sprinting towards Kagome and the others. The woman looked ready to protest.

"I want some answers, bitch." Inuyasha took a few steps closer. "Where's Naraku? What's he planning?"

"Even if I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't answer." Her hands were that disturbingly dark red again. "Tell me: why does someone so stupid have Tessaiga?"

"Inuyasha, the shards are getting darker!" Kagome didn't know what was going on, but the increasingly dark Jewel shards weren't easing her worry. As the woman started to battle with Inuyasha, she kept her eyes on them.

"Miyuki, is that really your mother?" She was doubtful herself, but Miyuki seemed sure.

"Yes 'Ome!" Miyuki growled quietly. "Stop Yaya; he might hurt Mama!"

_It's Inuyasha I'm worried about getting hurt, _Kagome winced. Her hanyou was once again staving off a powerful attack made stronger by the Jewel shards.


	39. Miya

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome hastily moved Miyuki into her arms. "Something is so wrong here." Kagome gasped as Miyuki's claws tore through her shirt's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe she'll kill the hanyou," Jaken snorted. "Good riddance." Rin shoved him.

"Let me go 'Ome, please?" Miyuki tore her claws away from being caught in the ripped fabric. "Mama stop! Doan fight Yaya! Mama!" The girl's frightened cries turned the youkai's head, giving Inuyasha opportunity. Launching forward he narrowly missed her throat.

"You thieving human!" Kagome was now faced with the scarily furious woman barreling in her direction.

"Leave her alone bitch!" Inuyasha stuck Tessaiga into the ground as his priority became reaching Miyuki's mother, before she could reach Kagome. "You're fighting me!"

Miroku acted first, but an angry youkai was stronger. She knocked his staff out of his hands easily, tossing him easily into Inuyasha's charging form. They promptly fell in a tangle of snarling limbs. "Damn it monk!"

"Kagome, move!" Sango elbowed her way in front of her as the woman continued towards them. Kagome wasted no time in fleeing to the other side of the clearing as the Hiraikotsu swung. "Hirai—"

"Sango!" Miyuki cried loudly. Kagome turned in time to see Hiraikotsu being thrown back into Sango's own chest. She threw up her arms to protect herself. With a painful _crunch _her friend slumped against the ground, not moving. "Mama!"

"Give me my daughter you little bitch!" Inhuman sounds were coming from that throat, and Kagome could feel their terrifying effects rolling down her spine. Almost in slow motion, she watched Inuyasha rolling onto his feet as Miroku moved out of his way, with Miyuki's Jewel-enhanced mother coming towards her with those eerie red-claws.

_The shards—the angrier she is, the more tainted they get. _No longer were the woman's three shards that peerless pink. And dark shadows were beginning to color the woman's pale skin. _From what Miyuki's told us about her mother, they play games, and she sings, and she's nice. _It couldn't be the same woman.

"Mama, enough!" Miyuki's shrill voice cut woke Kagome's frozen legs. She turned sharply and sprinted as quickly as she was able, not daring to look back over her shoulder.

Until her foot caught on a gnarled root and she went flying onto her hands and knees, trapping Miyuki underneath her. Hastily she tried to push herself up, dragging Miyuki with her. She glanced back.

Inuyasha's arms were locked in a death-grip: both around her waist. One arm had already worked itself loose from Inuyasha's hold but the other was trapped for the moment.

"What is your problem bitch?" Inuyasha bared his fangs. "We haven't hurt Miyuki—look at her! We picked her up out of the fucking woods! Think!"

"All I care about is taking your head off!" she snarled, reaching back to grip Inuyasha's hair. He yowled as she pulled forcefully enough to loosen his grip on her waist. She twisted, bringing her knee up to find a sensitive area.

Inuyasha fell, moaning.

"Stupid fool!" The woman's fist was the center of another red disk. "You interfering half-wit, how dare you touch her!" Kagome didn't hold back her scream as the woman took aim at Inuyasha's head.

"INUYASHA!"

Green light wrapped around Miyuki's mother's wrist, pulling forcefully enough that it redirected her attack. Red spheres flew towards the still figure of Sesshomaru, who easily blocked them. He locked eyes with the furious inuyoukai, and Kagome gasped.

The shards turned completely black.

"Naraku revived you, Miya." Sesshomaru's voice was flat. "How predictable."

_Miya? _Kagome mouthed.

"Milord, I am so—" Jaken shut up immediately as the woman spoke.

"_You_," she snarled. The shadows around her eyes were darkening, and Kagome was sure that she saw her claws lengthen. "I've waited so long to do this." Miya's feet shifted into a steadying position.

"Girl." Sesshomaru's eyes shifted onto her momentarily. "Does she possess shards of the Shikon jewel?"

"Three of them." Kagome felt dumbstruck. "How did you know?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. Miya charged then, with red claws, and an increasingly ominous aura surrounding her.

"I _despise _you." The words were rough. Or, Kagome realized, Miya's voice was transforming from something melodic to something…less. Sesshomaru was easily withstanding her missile attacks; he moved agilely to avoid her. "You pathetic, arrogant—"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome had to tell him. "The shards are completely black! The angrier she becomes, the darker they're getting! You have to calm her down!"

"-coward!" Miya's attacks continued to destroy the landscape.

"Inuyasha, can you get up?" Miroku was adjusting Sango carefully into his arms. Kagome watched Inuyasha ease to his feet again with a little difficulty. "We have to move Sango away from here."

"We—" Something about Miroku's expression dismissed Inuyasha's argument. "Uh, yeah." Glancing towards the fighting youkai again Inuyasha easily hefted the Hiraikotsu onto his shoulder as Miroku retreated into the far woods. "Kagome—get the kids."

Inuyasha was moving forest debri aside for Miroku and his damaged burden. Hurriedly, she and AhUn followed. Sango's pale face was cradled into Miroku's shoulder. "Is Sango ok?" Miroku didn't answer. Sesshomaru was fighting Miyuki's mother, Miya, to the death and now Sango was seriously injured. Inuyasha dropped the Hiraikotsu against a nearby tree. Miroku went to carefully allow Sango to lie on the ground, kneeling to check her vitals.

"Inuyasha, what do we do?" Shippo sprinted around to tug on her hanyou's hakama.

"Kagome, you're coming back with me." Inuyasha pointed one claw at Miroku, addressing Shippo now. "And you, you stay here and keep watch over the other kids while he helps Sango, got it?"

"Who are you calling a kid you—Ow!" Inuyasha's fist silenced Jaken.

"What if he wants to grab her butt?" Shippo squeaked out. Their unanimous look in Miroku's direction as he worriedly leaned over Sango quelled that issue—the lecher was too engrossed in Sango's health.

"Be good Miyuki." Kagome leaned forward to set Miyuki down, but the girl wasn't releasing her. "Let go now please."

"No 'Ome. I want to see Mama." Miyuki's legs wrapped around her firmly. "Mama's not 'erself. I can 'elp."

"The answer's no," Inuyasha shook his head. "Drop her so we can get back, wench."

"It's too dangerous for you. I'll make sure that you see your mama when she's better though." Kagome pulled at Miyuki's wrists but the girl had an iron-grip on her neck. "Miyuki," she scolded. In the distance, she heard more splintering wood.

"We don't have time for this." Inuyasha growled suddenly, coming forward. He lightly hit the palm of his hand against Miyuki's head. "Letter go squirt. _Now_."

"The lady did seem to pay attention to her," Rin's small voice spoke up. "Maybe she would pay attention to Miyuki, if Miyuki needed her again. She was trying to protect her from Miss Kagome." The adorable human shot her a smile. "She was confused, Miss Kagome. Don't be offended."

"We're not taking her around that crazy bitch. I said _let go_." Inuyasha's hands ducked underneath Miyuki's arms. She squealed, and so did Kagome. "Inuyasha stop!" Miyuki's claws were too much to bear. Kagome's hands dropped her reflexively as pain ripped through her collarbone; Inuyasha's hands went limp at the smell of blood.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you hurt?" Miyuki seemed to have released her too; the girl looked guilty. She lifted her hand up to touch the claw marks on her now-bare shoulder. _She ruined my bra, _Kagome dimly realized. "Dammit squirt, she's fucking bleeding!" White cloth was being pressed against her shoulder—the remains of the shirt's shoulder. And Inuyasha was doing it. "One thing after another!"

"Ow," she said flatly. _That hurts. _

"I'm sawy," Miyuki blinked. "I di'n't mean to."

Inuyasha wrapped the length of cloth around her shoulder carefully as the blood began to clot. "We'll have to deal with this later. Right now, three shards of the Jewel are trying to kill Sesshomaru."

"You want to save your brother? Sesshomaru?" Kagome's lip twitched reflexively.

_How sweet. _

"Hell, I just don't want anyone else to kill him," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Get your ass moving Kagome."

Half-way back, Inuyasha helped herself over another set of fallen trees in their way. It would seem that the two youkai had leveled the forest in this area. Burn marks scorched the earth in several places. And it wasn't hard to recognize the familiar stench of poison in the air.

_And it used to be so pretty here, too. _

"Where are they?" She didn't relish the idea of walking into the two of them unannounced.

"Ahead," Inuyasha's ear twitched. Within the newly moved tree line Kagome could see a new array of green and red colors flashing.

"Why is he using poison on her?" Kagome leaned on Inuyasha again as she stepped carefully around a newly-made pit. "I mean, they've got a kid together. And he knows she's…not herself."

"Sesshomaru's not much for family," Inuyasha glanced towards her shoulder again.

_Oh. Look who I'm asking. _

"So what's our plan?" Kagome lowered her voice. They were stopped several yards away from the Danger Zone. "I can see the shards, but so what? We can't kill her."

"We both think Naraku's controlling her with the shards, yeah?" Inuyasha's ears swiveled in the direction of the newest crash. "We need to stop her and get them out of her."

"…ok."

"But stay out of the way, you got it? I don't need you getting hurt again." The blood on her shoulder was bothering him more than he would say. "You do what I say."

"Yes, Inuyasha." Moving forward she pressed her lips against his. Her mouth gently lingered on his until the scent of poison grew too strong. She was in Inuyasha's arms, leaping away before she knew what was happening. Sesshomaru's feet touched the ground where they had been only seconds ago. Miya's raging aura surged again and a giant red streak blew through more trees on its route to the taiyoukai. He diverted the attack.

There was a rip in his empty sleeve, towards the bottom, where several claws had torn through it, so that the strips fluttered with the wind. Eyes moving upwards, Kagome noted the small scratch on Sesshomaru's striped cheek. Otherwise, he seemed to be in pretty good condition.

Well, other than being_ pissed. _

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha set her down behind him with a gentle shove towards the trees. Kagome instantly retreated to a still-standing oak. "What's her deal?"

"I _knew _he was working for you!" Miya's voice was like a razor; Inuyasha's ears flattened. "Fucking mutts!" He was forced to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by the dozen or so red projectiles flying at him. "You cannot even fight your own battles!"

"You have to calm her—are you two even listening?" Both males seemed more preoccupied with avoiding Miya's swiping claws. "She's angry at _you _Sesshomaru! Stop her!"

"Have you taken up with a little human bitch like your father?" Miya's eyes were beginning to swirl red. "How fitting."

"Enough." Sesshomaru moved forward suddenly. Kagome gasped for air at the potency of the new poison in the air.

"Oi, you bastard! Quit that!" Inuyasha growled, moving to pull her farther away again from their battle. "Control your bitch Sesshomaru!"

"Mama?" Kagome froze. Miyuki had _followed _them, even though_ she'd been told not to. _"Mama, look Mama!" Miyuki waved at the out-of-control female. Kagome skirted around the cloud of poison, behind Sesshomaru, towards Miyuki.

"You forced that little brat on me!" The viciousness of Miya's tone made Kagome glance away from the innocent inuyoukai girl. "I have no desire to be connected with you, you vulgar—"

"Miya, do not!" The woman was already moving. Kagome pushed her legs harder, but there was no way that she was about to outrun a youkai. White hair swirled in front of her vision as Miya moved ahead of her, claws raised. She was going to kill Miyuki.

"Miyuki, run!" Inuyasha was somewhere behind her—she could sense his presence. But they were going to be too late if she didn't move.

Miyuki did, sensing the urgency in their voices.

Miya's figure paused as she prepared to change directions to continue after Miyuki. In some odd sense of time, Kagome's mind was able to process the sight. Without thinking, she pushed the toe of her foot against the ground to jump onto Miya's back, hands finding the shard within her neck and shoulder easily. Warmth flowed up her arms and out of her hands as fluorescent pink light. "Leave her alone!"

Miya shrieked; her knees buckled.

Breathing heavily, Kagome lifted her hands away from the woman's skin. Miya's white hair shifted before Kagome saw the terrible darkness where she'd touched her. Miya fell forward.

Inuyasha immediately ran forward to lift her away by her arms. "Crazy bitch," he muttered. "Are you ok Kagome? What the hell was that?"

"Um, well—" Kagome felt dizzy.

"Dad-man!" Miyuki ran to find Sesshomaru's leg. The poison didn't seem to bother her little lungs. "Are you k?"

"So what do we do now?" Inuyasha drew her attention back to the woman at their feet.

_I'm going to faint. _

"Kagome?"

And then she did.

* * *

><p>"I'm all right Miroku," Sango patted his hand. "Nothing that won't heal."<p>

"You're not having much trouble breathing?" Miroku's eyebrow rose. "You did break two ribs and—here." He assisted her unbroken arm in holding a cup of tea.

"That bastard's lucky—he nearly killed Kagome with all the poison in the air," Inuyasha grumbled as he checked on the sleeping miko again. "I would've had to string him up and let the wolves have him."

"Of course, Inuyasha." The monk kept his voice smooth. "But you must admit, if nothing else, he's doing well by his daughter. She could still be here worrying over her mother." Sesshomaru and the children had left their small abandoned hut in favor of the stream outside several hours ago, and Jaken was assisting.

"You'd think she'd figure out that we don't need _that _many fish," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What did Kagome do?" Sango gestured towards the inuyoukai's unconscious figure with her cup. Her neck looked heavily bruised, as did the skin of her hands, and on her shin where the shard had been. They'd laid her on one of Kagome's

"I think she purified the shards," Inuyasha tucked his arms into his sleeves again, leaning back against the opposite wall.

"While they were embedded in her skin?" Miroku said in disbelief. "How was she not killed?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "She did it though."

"Lady Kagome is more skilled than I thought," the monk mused.

"Um," Rin pushed aside the ancient reed door cautiously, "excuse me? Master Jaken wants to know if you are going to cook some of the fish outside."

"It would be wasteful to let Miyuki's catch go unused," Miroku rose easily. "You have been outside for—" the monk's voice faded as he exited the hut.

"Kagome's fine Inuyasha." Sango watched his eyes turn once again to their friend. "The poison merely knocked her unconscious. Let her sleep."

"I'm sorry about Hiraikotsu." Inuyasha looked to where the weapon leaned against the far wall. "I couldn't stop her. You were hit pretty hard."

"It's nothing that can't be healed," Sango shrugged, wincing. "Ow."

"See? I told you it was a lot." Rin crossed her arms against her chest. They both stood staring in awe at the aquatic life arranged on the grass.

"You little hunter," Miroku's mouth lifted in a smirk. _There are at_ _least a dozen fish here—probably more. _"Was it necessary to kill all of them?"

"We make lunch now?"

"I'll help you Rin." _No need to poke the bear—well, taiyoukai. _"We'd best hurry before Miyuki slays the rest of the population."

Rin giggled.

"You making fun of me!" Miyuki protested. "Dad-man!"

"Me dear lady? I think not," Miroku sent Sesshomaru a wink as he turned his head. "However, I would not be opposed to teasing you, if—"

"Out of my way! Where is she?" A voice cut through his joviality. He turned to see a bruised looking woman with white hair tossing the reed door aside. "Miyuki."

"Bitch, you'd better—" Inuyasha came running out behind her. Her elbow met his face hard enough to send him into the hut wall.

"Mama!" Miyuki sprinted away before he could catch the girl. "Mama, Mama!" Miya dropped to her knee to catch the girl easily, embracing her.

"Are you ok? What happened?" She buried her nose in Miyuki's hair for a moment before glancing back at Inuyasha. "You smell of human."

"You ok? You and 'Ome an' Sango hurt!" She touched Miya's neck. "You still 'urt!"

_Someone should explain things to her before she backhands Inuyasha again. _Miroku winced at the damage to their temporary shelter.


	40. What Now?

"My baby," Miya's voice softened as she touched the girl's head. Inuyasha shook himself free of the dented wall, rotating his shoulders. "I nearly—are you ok? Will you ever forgive me?"

"You weren't you," Miyuki ran her hand down Miya's white hair. "It ok." The female inuyoukai pulled back to hold Miyuki's face between her hands, pushing back her hair. "I here Mama."

"Lady, might I suggest we all sit down? I would be more than happy to tell you whatever you'd like." Miroku wore his most deferential expression—the woman looked ready to sprint. "Your daughter's safe." Neither one seemed to hear him. He couldn't blame them, after being so violently parted for so long. And it was reassuring to see that the woman was remorseful about attacking Miyuki in her right mind. At least the girl had one expressive parent.

"Miya," Sesshomaru's voice was calm, but carrying a terse edge. The woman's eyes left Miyuki's face suddenly as she became aware of them watching her. Pale golden eyes ran him first, and then Rin, before narrowing on Sesshomaru.

"You're traveling with humans?" Miya's snort was derisive. "This is what was so important—sitting in the middle of the woods with mortals?"

"You were killed by a fox." Sesshomaru returned. "Pathetic."

"Mama, look!" Miyuki stood back on her own holding out her pink kimono. "You see? Dad-man ga'me. Iinnit pretty? And I got food!" Miya's face showed her confusion.

"Dad-man?" she repeated. The word seemed distasteful to her.

"That's what she calls _him_," Inuyasha tilted his head towards Sesshomaru.

Miya placed Miyuki on her hip as she stood up. "You are _disgusting_." Her eyes narrowed. "Now you think you have a right to know her? Well, you can forget it."

"Sit down." The taiyoukai's voice was very hard.

"Or what?" Miya's face was as unforgiving. Several moments of silence passed between them. "You've been with humans too long—you're soft."

Miyuki's stomach growled.

"You hungry squirt?" Inuyasha's voice surprised him. Miyuki squirmed around in her mother's grasp as the hanyou came closer, "That's a lot of fish you caught there. Are there any left in the water?"

"Yes!" Miyuki protested, giggling. Miya's eyes were suspicious.

"Well?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to feed her?" Miroku silently applauded Inuyasha's brilliance as Miya's defensiveness was quickly overcome by her maternal instincts. "Keh, you can set her down. No one's going to hurt her." Without waiting for a retort he quickly strode over to where Sesshomaru was sitting as he began to set together nearby branches. "Hey, go get some more firewood, would'cha monk? Do something useful?"

Miroku watched Miya slowly set Miyuki onto her own feet once more.

_Brilliant. Not often, but he has his moments. _

Miya did not stray closer to the fire until Miyuki was nearly sitting on Inuyasha's lap, as the hanyou began to prepare the fish for the crude stakes. She sat against the base of one of the still-standing trees several feet from Sesshomaru, but close to Inuyasha.

"Is that righ'?" Miyuki was helping Inuyasha de-bone fish.

"That's it," Inuyasha lazily reached over to tousle the girl's hair, making her giggle.

"Look Mama," Miyuki turned around to hold up her fish. "See? I can h'unt and cook now, 'cuz Yaya show me how." Miroku watched Inuyasha steadily ignore the suspicious mother's gaze as he continued with dinner. "And I kin hold chopstick things now, remember?" she tugged on the hanyou's sleeve.

"I remember," Inuyasha nodded. Miya's never-ceasing stare was making him uncomfortable, and Sesshomaru's smoldering stare wasn't helping; he was grateful for Miroku's presence, and the kid's happy presence. "You've pretty much got the hang of it now."

"How did you find her?" Miya was addressing Sesshomaru. "I remember—I remember…"

"_He_ didn't find her," Inuyasha scoffed, "stupid."

"Miyuki was trapped with me when Sesshomaru-sama met her!" Rin spoke up, come to defend her lord. "He was very surprised!"

Miya's forehead showed her confusion, so Miroku decided to step in.

"Our group: Inuyasha, and _us_ humans," it felt odd to describe himself this way, "had traveled to the small human village close to where we found your daughter. Miyuki was stealing food from their stores, and the villagers were angry enough that they were willing to pay to have her exterminated." Not only was Miya listening, but even Sesshomaru's eyes had drifted to watch him.

Oh. Sesshomaru hadn't known about the villagers wanting to kill Miyuki.

"I found her inside a cave," Inuyasha's hands paused. "You were long gone by then. We buried you and cleaned her up, took her in, and we've been taking care of her. Sesshomaru didn't even know about her until that damned fox showed up."

Miya's eyes softened, flitting towards the taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru killed the bitch—and a dragon—and he's been hanging around ever since," Inuyasha snorted. "Annoying bastard." He continued putting the fish around the fire. "Watch your hands, pup."

"Mama likes tea," Miyuki beamed at her mother. "We make some?"

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ease up, I'll get it." Inuyasha went inside, leaving Miroku the only human between three youkai.

"That…that hanyou in the baboon pelt told me that you had abandoned her in the woods," Miya cleared her throat. "I'm glad that you didn't—at least you have _some _character."

"Considering his—" Miroku started.

"Naraku's attempts at manipulation are pathetic." Jaken snorted. "Attempting to use everyone around him."

"Naraku's the one who started everything in the first place," Inuyasha told Miya solemnly. "He's after the Jewel shards, and he's going to come after yours, be warned." Miya eyed him several moments after he turned away.

"You know Dad-man?" Miyuki toddled over to sit beside her mother.

"…I do," Miya answered reluctantly. Miyuki seemed pleased, beaming at Miroku—he couldn't help a small chuckle. Sesshomaru did not seem pleased.

"Oh." Miyuki jumped up as Inuyasha returned. "Do you know Yaya too? They both fam'le. Why you no tell me, Mama?"

"I've never met…what's your name?"

"It's Inuyasha," he barked as he handed over the tea materials to Rin, for her to prepare. "And I'm not his family, you got it?" Rin shot Miyuki a reassuring smile as Inuyasha grumbled.

"Are you him, then?" Miya eyed the sword at Inuyasha's waist. "The Inu no Taisho's hanyou son?"

"Yaya is Dad-man's brother." Miyuki stood up proudly. "Yes he is. Aren't they pretty Mommy? And 'Ome's pretty too, except that she wears bad smells sometimes."

"Oi! What have I told you about calling men pretty?" Miyuki just giggled. "Keh."

"Do you want any tea, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's voice lilted. As usual, she took his silence for a no. "Well, ok then. Here you go, Lady," Rin deferred to the youkai with a smile, "and Inuyasha. Do you want any Miyuki?"

"What happened to your arm?" Sesshomaru's eyes turned in Miya's direction. "Who managed that?" Inuyasha's snort did little to cover up the laugh that bubbled out.

"You can bet your ass that I—" Inuyasha was in the river with a giant splash. "You are some kind of bastard, you know that?" he spluttered back onto land, rubbing his jaw, slightly sore from Sesshomaru's fist. "Fucking…"

"Hn." Sesshomaru returned to his tree.

"You haven't seen him since before their fight?" Miroku could understand the lady's anger towards Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai hadn't seen his daughter since before he had met Inuyasha and Kagome. It was saddening.

"Miyuki was a baby then. And apparently it was for naught—what have you been doing, anyway? Weren't you to collect the Tessaiga?" Miya gestured to Inuyasha's waist. "Well, there it is. Your brother has it."

"The girl is rather attached to him, for now. I will kill him in time." Sesshomaru responded matter-of-factly.

"Wh-at?" Miyuki's eyes were big. "Mommy!" Little clawed hands dug into the woman's already torn attire, "Mama, that's my Yaya! No!"

"Chill, squirt. Your old man's just upset because I send him packing after every fight," Inuyasha accepted a new cup of tea from Rin. "Thanks kid."

"It's no problem, Inuyasha."

"You are mistaken, hanyou." Sesshomaru looked as calm and still as he usually did. "Your life is mine, have no doubt on the matter."

"What's wrong?" Miyuki's question garnered attention. Miya was rubbing her fingers against her throat gently where Inuyasha knew there was a Shikon Jewel shard.

Shit. And he'd almost forgotten about those.

"Nothing, sweetie." Miya's fingers abandoned her skin in favor of tilting Miyuki's face upwards for a kiss. "Now, tell me about this…'Yaya'." She sent him a glance.

Kagome would take those out of her. They were fine for now, but it still made Inuyasha uneasy to know that _anyone _acquainted with Sesshomaru was in possession of three shards. Even if they had been used to turn Miya against Sesshomaru as part of Naraku's plot.

Miroku met his eyes; he had seen it, too.

Fucking Naraku. What if taking them out killed Miya? Again. Miyuki would be crushed, and he was pretty sure Sesshomaru would fight Naraku just for messing with his daughter's feelings. Dammit, the last thing they needed was another Shikon zombie walking around. They already had Kohaku to worry about—wherever he was.

Where was that kid? Huh.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome. Kagome!

"Oi," he spun in time to see the wench giving Miya a wide berth to hug him firmly around the neck. She was _ok_—he could put off killing Sesshomaru until after Naraku was gone. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry." Inuyasha could hear the smile in her voice. Whatever. He couldn't be mad; he was just glad that his asshole of a relative hadn't done her any serious damage. He pushed her back from where she was kneeling to get a good look at her face. Her complexion was back to its normal color and her eyes were bright. She was herself again. And she was conscious of the others. "So…what's going on?" Pink flooded the sides of her face as she realized everyone was watching her.

"I don't think it's safe to stay here." Sango? Inuyasha hadn't been expecting Sango to do anything but sleep for the next day or so. The Hiraikotsu was dangerous. "Naraku's probably watching us and we don't even know it. We need to move camp, get somewhere safe before another attack."

"If he shows his face we can take him," Inuyasha stated. "You should go back inside and get some sleep."

"I'm thinking about the children—and I'm too injured to fight. We're liabilities." Sango's jaw was hard. "If nothing else, they should go to Kaede's, where she can protect them, while you search for Naraku. They can't be in the middle of another fight. They'd be too easy for Naraku to use against us."

"She makes a point," Kagome agreed. "But you're not a liability, Sango." The taijiya sent her a thankful look, but she knew the older girl didn't really believe her.

"Where did Naraku revive you?" Sesshomaru addressed Miya.

"A castle, towards the west, on elevated ground. I can lead the way there." Miya's hands found Miyuki's hair absently. "But if he's any kind of tactician, he won't be there. It's too much of a risk."

"But we might be able to pick up his scent," Inuyasha stood up. "And the sooner we leave the better."

"Are you going to take the children to Kaede's?" Miroku stood as well, moving closer to Sango's side.

"I cannot fight," Sango sighed. "And if I cannot fight, then there's no point in taking me with you. I'd be better off doing something useful. I actually thought that if it were agreeable with you, Sesshomaru, that I would take AhUn instead of Kilala."

"How dare—"

"Ssh, Master Jaken!" Rin warned hurriedly.

"For what purpose?" The taiyoukai answered.

"AhUn is capable of carrying more weight than she is; she's fireproof, and she's familiar with the others," Sango added. "I think it would be better to send her with you."

"Very well." Sesshomaru moved.

"You mean we're going to a human village again?" Rin's voice cut through them all. "Did you hear that Master Jaken? I'm so excited!"

"Unbelievable," Miya uttered.

"Come on Shippo," Inuyasha grumbled, moving to grasp Rin by her kimono and hoist her onto AhUn's back. "Kagome, you ready to get moving?"

"No!" Shippo stood, feet planted apart, hands fisted on his hips. "Stop treating me like a little kid, Inuyasha! I can fight! Better than you, you know!"

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded. It was pretty damn satisfying to hear it for once, but now wasn't the time. If they didn't get moving Naraku would get away from them. _Again. _

"Hell, why do you think I'm sending you with them?" Inuyasha snorted; Shippo's anger slipped. "Sango's got a broken arm and we need Kagome to find the Jewel shards, stupid."

"Did I break her arm?" Miya whispered to Miroku; he nodded solemnly. "Ah, Sango? I apologize for—"

"No need," Sango waved her off, embarrassed. "I forgive you."

"So it's settled then? Sango's taking the kids back to Kaede's?" Kagome asked. "Sango? Do you think you can gather camp together?"

"Your things will be fine," Sango assured. "Go get that bastard."


	41. Evening

"You're a fool if you think I'm about to leave Miyuki with only a wounded mortal as protection," Miya readjusted Miyuki's grip her neck, supporting the girl's weight on her back. "Send the human girl home, but do not _dare _to suggest that I allow my daughter to go with her."

"Stay with Mama," Miyuki blinked at them all.

"So you're going to send her into a war zone?" Kagome shifted her feet. They were ready to go, except that Miya wouldn't release Miyuki, and the girl wasn't listening either. Miyuki was too happy to obey anyone but her mother, even if the woman was endangering her.

"This is stupid," Inuyasha moped. "By the time we agree about who is going to Kaede's, Naraku will be gone!"

"Your humans might fall into the same trap every day but I will not. Miyuki's safer with me," Miya addressed Sesshomaru. "Can you honestly tell me that you trust them?"

"It is the half-breed who keeps their company, not Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's sharp voice ended with a keening wail as Miroku struck him.

"Rin, go with the slayer."

"Yes, milord!"

"You're going to let her bring Miyuki with us?" Inuyasha snorted in disbelief. "No wonder that fox bitch killed you."

"Inuyasha, sit, sit!" Kagome hissed. The anger in Miya's eyes reflected the growing taint of the Jewel shards, although the darkness was already fading. The last thing Miya needed was to be upset.

"If Miyuki is going, I'm going!" Shippo stomped his foot. "_Ka-_go-_me_!"

"Leave her alone, Inuyasha—she's right." Miroku startled them all. "Sango needs to take Rin, but if being away from Miyuki is going to upset Lady Miya, then the child must go. She is safest with her mother."

Kagome understood the real meaning behind his words: _The shards are safest if Miya is content. _

"Come along Rin," Sango went with some hesitation towards AhUn.

"Are we ready? Your humans take forever," Miya huffed, turning towards the mountains.

* * *

><p>"This place looks deserted," Kagome sighed, kicking at a rock lying on the dry ground. The entire area behind the castle littered with human bodies was bare and brown. "There's nothing here."<p>

"He isn't here anymore," Miya shrugged.

"We can still follow the scent," Inuyasha scoffed. "Baka."

"Who is this Naraku fellow anyway?" Miya ignored Inuyasha, as she had done the entire half-day journey. "You almost seem desperate to find him." The question was directed to Sesshomaru; his back stayed turned to them.

"He's an awful creature who manipulates others." Jaken came over to stand by the woman's feet. "A deceptive, lying fool who dared—"

"Naraku is guilty for several unspeakable crimes," Miroku interrupted. Jaken's green face was turning pink with fury. "His manipulation of you, Lady, is only one of many."

"Is that so?" Miya wasn't paying either of them much attention. Instead, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were examining the landscape, Miya went to perch herself on a boulder nearby to cuddle Miyuki against her chest. It was a far cry from the violent creature who had attacked them earlier.

Kagome was glad.

"You don't even seem that mad at Naraku," she observed, dropping her bag beside the rock.

"Um-hmm," Miya pulled her legs up to fold beneath her. Miyuki unconsciously tucked her head closer into her mother.

Kagome smiled. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Hmm," the gorgeous inuyoukai waved a hand in her direction. "If you say so." The woman was more concerned with her sleeping daughter than finding Naraku, apparently.

"At least her love for the girl is obvious," Miroku murmured to Kagome. "Even if she does not seem to respect us humans."

"I don't think she has listened to anyone but Sesshomaru so far," she conceded. Miya was completely oblivious to their conversation.

"And yet, Naraku is clearly trying to take advantage of her fury against him. It is curious, is it not?"

Kagome nodded.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cussed, returning to them. "The coward packed up and left. There's barely a trace of his scent!"

"Can we follow him?" she asked.

"There's nothing to follow." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"How does he keep disappearing? We need to find out where he is hiding," Miroku ran a hand over his head absently. "Again." Kagome touched her distressed friend's shoulder, patting it.

_Poor Miroku. _

"Are you done here then, Sesshomaru?" Miya's eyebrow lifted. "Or do you intent to waste more of your time chasing after this phantom?"

"Naraku's death belongs to Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's face closed, glaring at Miya. "How dare you suggest that he give up!"

"Naraku will fall at my hands," Sesshomaru looked back at them.

"Because he insulted your honor, yes?" Miya rolled her eyes. "And after this Naraku is dead there will be someone else, and another." She snorted, turning her head. "Your vendettas are pathetically sad."

"You stupid—!"

"Jaken."

"Lady Miya," Miroku interrupted the tension. "Naraku is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of humans and demons, the destruction of several villages, the creation of multiple, grotesque reincarnations…"

"Naraku needs to die," Inuyasha finished when Miroku couldn't continue.

"Whatever you say," Miya shook her head, ignoring them.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome wandered away from the camp to where her hanyou was pacing behind a line of trees. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"Something's missing," he grumbled. "Why would Naraku put so much effort into using Miya against Sesshomaru and then just disappear?"

_Inuyasha wants to kill Naraku so badly—we all do. He's been out here so long…I wonder if he even realizes that supper is ready? _

"I don't know. Naraku's plans are not usually obvious. Maybe we are being set up for something else." It was awful to contemplate. Kagome shook her head, going forward to hug him around the waist. "We'll get him Inuyasha."

"I'm tired of these games Kagome." A warm arm circled around her back. "These tricks of his aren't even an honest fight."

"That's because he knows he couldn't win an honest fight against you." _And Sesshomaru, and Kouga, and the rest of us. _

"He's such a coward," Inuyasha pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yaya!" Miyuki's small form came sprinting towards them. "Hi 'Ome! Mama says dinner now!" Kagome and Inuyasha both looked down at the girl woven between their legs.

"You shouldn't listen to me, Kagome." Inuyasha shook his head, exhaling. "I just wish Naraku were dead already, is all."

"We all do," Kagome kissed him gently, ignoring the hands pulling on her skirt. She was too busy enjoying the texture of Inuyasha's skin and the scent clinging to his hair.

There was an exaggerated sound of irritation.

"We heard you squirt," Inuyasha glanced down. "Go save us a seat—we're in the middle of something."

"No_-ooo_," Miyuki whined. "Show Mama book! With pi-tures!"

"It's in my bag sweetie," Kagome sighed, resting her head by his neck. "Why don't you ask Miroku to get it for you? He'll help you."

She wanted to make out with Inuyasha. Was that such a crime?

"Mama go hunt-ing," Miyuki jabbered on. "Want show her my Yaya! Plea? Please?"

"Miyuki, now." Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin. "Go help your mother with dinner. We'll be there."

"Inuyasha…"

"What? I want a moment with you, is that so fucking impossible?"

"Inuyasha, your language!" Kagome smacked his shoulder. "Little ears, remember?" She gestured in Miyuki's direction.

"Sorry kid," he looked down at her eager face. "What's for dinner?"

"Boar!" she giggled, clinging to Inuyasha's leg. "Mama good hunt-er! Fuck-in good!"

"Kagome, don't—ow, ow!" His hands came up to protect his head. "Quit hitting me wench! It's not my fault!"

"Ooh! What did I tell you?" She landed one more smack to his thick skull before kneeling down to face Miyuki's startled eyes. "Miyuki, sweetie…you can't say that word."

"Word?" she blinked.

"Fucking," she whispered, with a shove to Inuyasha's knee. He went tumbling with a yelp.

"Why?"

"It's a very bad word. Inuyasha shouldn't say them either." Kagome took her small pale hands. "Will you promise me that you won't say it again?"

"Yaya no say bad words," Miyuki shook her head.

"Miyuki…." She could kill Inuyasha for teaching this baby that word! "Inuyasha, _try _to stand up and I will s-word you so hard—"

"Woah!" Inuyasha scooted away from her. "Don't! Don't Kagome!"

"Then you explain to her why she can't say the F word," Kagome glared at him. "Because if she says it again you are going to regret it."

Inuyasha paled.

"Go to Yaya sweetie." She tempered her voice for the nervous girl. Miyuki obediently went to him, making sure that Kagome wasn't going to follow.

" 'Ome scawy," she whispered to him.

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha rubbed his abused, sore ears. "Don't say that word anymore."

"But—"

"Ever." Inuyasha winced at the expression on Kagome's face.

"Ok," Miyuki giggled. "Yaya scared of 'Ome-oba."

_Auntie? _

"Miyuki-ko?" Miya stepped through the trees.

"Mama!" Miyuki brushed Inuyasha's shoulders off motherly. "I was helping Yaya. Is food ready?"

"…yes," the woman responded. "Are you coming, baby? That young monk has quite the appetite. The food might be all gone by now."

"What? Bad Miku!" Miyuki gasped, running beyond her mother.

"Finally." Kagome moved to sit next to him once they were alone again.

"Kagome?" He looked traumatized.

"I really want to kiss you again," she murmured. "So…what are you going to do about that?"

"You're not hungry?" There was a flash of fang.

"Not for food," she giggled. "That tickles."

"They won't miss us for a night." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style before carrying her into the upper limbs of a tree some distance away.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Where is this from?" Miya examined the fairytale book. "And who is this 'New York' person?"<p>

"Kagome-sama brought the tale back from her village for Miyuki to enjoy." Miroku offered the woman a smile. "I believe she was going to teach her how to read."

"Here, baby." Miya allowed Miyuki to turn the page of Kagome's covered scroll.

"Can you read Mama?"

"Yes…I can," Miya was as interested in the book as her daughter. "Is this scribe famous in her village? This shows remarkable skill."

"I am going to guess that Inuyasha and Kagome won't be joining us tonight." _That lucky hanyou. _"One of us will need to take over the watch."

"I'll do it—lazy humans," Jaken snorted. "You would probably fall asleep."

"Of course," Miroku shrugged. If the kappa wanted to stay up the entire night, he could endure one insult—otherwise he would spend his watch imagining what Sango was doing in the meantime. The distance from her beauty was making his hand itch.

He briefly debated whether he could risk Miya's behind.

"Ah! Mama!" Miyuki screamed in laughter as the inuyoukai took her to the ground, tickling her sides. "Sa'me Miku! 'Elp!"

"I cannot," he grinned. Miya lowered her head to nip Miyuki's nose playfully, making the girl growl pitifully in return. Miroku chuckled—where Miya's was impressively thick, her daughter's was…cute.

"Ah! Dad-man 'elp!" The girl's laughter rang. Miroku turned his head to see the tall white taiyoukai standing there. "Mama, eeep!"

"Oh no you don't," Miya grinned, caging the pup. She allowed Miyuki to slip out of her hands but she gently—as Kagome would say—"took" the girl to the ground again, growling.

"Big dog!" Miyuki shook her head.

"There she is," Miya relaxed. Miyuki was grinning—out of breath—when Miya kissed her cheeks. "My big brave puppy," she cooed.

"Not a baby!" Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Um-hmm," Miya smiled.

"Welcome back milord!" Jaken scurried closer to Sesshomaru's legs. "These females have been 'playing' for much too long. There are serious things to worry about!" Miya's eyes shifted to Sesshomaru's form.

Miya's expression darkened drastically.

"Dad-man no help Miyuki!" Miyuki scrambled to her feet to shake a finger at him. "Bad Dad-man."

"And I almost thought I was rid of you," Miya spoke quietly.

"Enough, Jaken." The sycophantic kappa returned retreated as Sesshomaru nestled against a nearby tree. Miroku noticed that the Western lord was carrying a reed container. "Miyuki."

"Uh-huh, Dad-man?" Miyuki's face was still pink from playing with her mother. She quickly realized his meaning and darted forward.

"Miyuki—" Miroku was concerned. Miya was _not _happy.

"Milk!" she cheered.

Sesshomaru produced a cup, slowly pouring the pale liquid into it under Miyuki's watchful eyes. He returned the carrier to its upright position while Miyuki pounced on the cup.

"Want?" Miyuki addressed her mother.

"…no."

Miroku reached to retrieve Kagome's forgotten scroll, brushing debris from it. While he and the kappa were aware of the tension between the inuyoukai, their daughter certainly wasn't.

Where were Kagome and Inuyasha when he needed them?

_The lucky…they're probably doing what I think they're doing, _Miroku sighed. _If Sango were amenable, that it what I would choose…_

Sango was injured, and far away.

"Yaya and 'Ome?" Miyuki smacked her lips together. "Say goo'nite?"

"Those two?" Jaken snorted. "That little half-breed has nothing on his mind but—"

"No," Sesshomaru spoke shortly.

"Mean," Miyuki stuck her tongue out at Jaken.

"Your mother has ruined you," the kappa tsked. "If Sesshomaru-sama had raised you maybe you would have some manners!"

"No she din't!" Miyuki glared back. "Ugly frog!"

"You only say that because—ow! Yeow!" Jaken attempted to protect himself. "Sesshomaru-_sama_!"

"Go Mama!" Miyuki cheered.

Miya returned, satisfied at the number of bruises on the kappa's face. "Your servant is rude, Sesshomaru."

For a while, the only sound that Miroku could hear was the sound of Miyuki sucking the last dredges of milk from her cup. Sesshomaru was silent, contemplating the universe, Jaken was sulking, he was pretending to read Kagome-sama's textbook, and Miya was watching him.

"Miyuki," Miya finally looked away. Miyuki yawned, leaning back against Sesshomaru's leg. "It's time—"

"Sleep?" Miyuki tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

Disbelieving, Miroku watched the taiyoukai unwind the furry cloak from his shoulder. The mass landed on Miyuki, who giggled, and formed space in the center to curl into. Sesshomaru watched passively as Miyuki made herself comfortable.

"G'nite Mama, Miku." Miyuki was half-hidden in…_fluff_.

Miya seemed too shocked to speak.

Miroku agreed.

* * *

><p>"I love how pretty the stars are here," Kagome sighed happily. She curled herself farther into Inuyasha's arms. Warm flesh caged her against the cool night wind high in this tree, and the clothing underneath her protected her from the bark.<p>

"I don't like anything from your era," Inuyasha snorted. "Except the food."

"You don't like me?"

"What? I—"

Kagome giggled.

"Keh," Inuyasha's lips brushed against her forehead. "Don't do that do me, wench."

"Sorry." She half-twisted to find his throat. She smelled sweat and musk and the forest, the smell of crushed pine needles and the heavy scent clinging to his hair. She loved how she could smell herself on him. "You smell like me," she grinned.

"Damn right," Inuyasha kissed her. "Too bad your weak nose can't appreciate it."

"Oh, I can." Kagome pressed her lips against his jaw. She loved how firm it was, how infinitely male he was. Her hands ghosted over his snowy hair to find his ear. She squeezed lightly.

"You're going to start something again," Inuyasha growled.

"Start something?" Kagome asked innocently. She knew he could smell her. He already knew what she was asking for. And, if she was correct, he wasn't very far behind.

"And you're going to finish," Inuyasha's claws gently moved against the skin of her hip.

"Oh really," Kagome giggled as his fangs nipped her ear. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of Inuyasha's lips sucking the skin of her neck. She let her fingers comb through his thick, fur-like hair while she kissed any part of him she could reach. Certain parts of her were warming up _very _quickly.

"Do you think Miroku's still alive?" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's hands crept higher. "That's—there, Inuyasha."

"The monk's fine," Inuyasha answered automatically. Kagome ran her hands over the firm muscles of Inuyasha's stomach to mimic his hands. "Quit thinking about everyone else, Kagome. It's not healthy."

"Not even you?" Kagome's hands crept lower until she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"M-maybe," Inuyasha froze. "Kagome, will you…?"

"That would be thinking about someone else," she shrugged.

"For the love of—Kagome," Inuyasha groaned, head against the tree. She grinned, using his shoulders to reposition herself in his lap. The muscles in her legs were beginning to cramp. She wouldn't mind moving closer to the ground.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome was ready to suggest the idea when she noticed the long, thin apparitions dancing between the trees.

Her heart fell.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered. "What's wrong?"

"In—Inuyasha," she winced, turning her face away. "Look."

Inuyasha's hands steadied her hips before glancing towards the forest floor.

"Soul Collectors."


	42. Kikyou

Kikyou!

Kagome hurriedly threw her white shirt over her head, rearranging her skirt. Inuyasha was likewise redressing on the branch.

Neither one looked at the other.

_Why is she here _now_? Why couldn't she have just…stayed away? Inuyasha, and I—_

Pain exploded in her chest more violently than before. With recent events, she hadn't thought to consider Kikyou, between Naraku and Miya and Miyuki and _Sesshomaru _and…

"Kagome?" he whispered.

Inuyasha dropped them both to the ground softly.

The ghostly pale white of Kikyou's _s__hinidamachu _cast an eerie glow on the nearby trees. Kagome kept her eyes on her feet as Inuyasha stood motionless beside her.

"Kagome, I…"

"She's waiting for you." Kagome held her her shoes and her undergarments in her hands. The fact that she wasn't wearing them made her feel suddenly cheap in comparison to Kikyou's timeless, perfect beauty. "Go."

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha pulled her into his chest. "I do love you, Kagome."

"I know." Kagome didn't embrace him back. The realization that Inuyasha really was going to Kikyou hurt more than his words. She couldn't look at his face.

"…go back to camp with the others, Kagome." Peripherally, she watched Inuyasha dash after the retreating shinidamachu.

_Inuyasha. _

Kikyou's importance to Inuyasha was unquestionable. He loved her, or he felt loyal to her, but whatever it was held him. Kikyou would always be first in his heart.

_Not me._

Kagome slowly pulled her underwear back over her hips.

_What if Kikyou knows? What if she decides to make him keep his promise to her this time? What would I do? _Her entire life was here now. She wasn't making any plans to go to college or get a job, her modern friends were slowly moving on. Even Hojo was spending more time with other girls. Everything she had spent the last years working on could easily dissolve, if Inuyasha decided to go with Kikyou.

She understood that Inuyasha loved her. Kikyou showed him kindness where no one else ever had. She must have loved him, too, at some point. But no rationale in the world could take away the horrible fear in her stomach.

_I love him too. Doesn't that count for anything? _

Kagome returned her bra and her shoes to their rightful places before turning towards camp. She had an aching desire to hold someone, to feel loved and appreciated.

Sesshomaru was the only one still awake—unsurprisingly—and he watched the young miko make a beeline for the sleeping pup wrapped tightly in a fur cocoon. Miyuki whined but the human shushed her gently, cradling her against her chest.

_Inuyasha went to speak with that undead priestess, _Sesshomaru mused. _This girl is upset. _The layer of sweat and assorted fluids on the girl was an affront to his senses. _Their…activity together is foul, and even more so when she refuses on bathing after. _

"Release her," he ordered. He would not allow her to taint his daughter's otherwise clean scent with that noxious odor.

The girl ignored him.

"Girl," Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened. _This Sesshomaru does not give an order twice. _

"…'Ome?" Miyuki yawned.

"It's just me," Inuyasha's miko answered, patting Miyuki's back. "Kagome's here."

"Where Yaya?" Miyuki tucked her head against Kagome's shirt. "Smell funny."

Inuyasha allowed these foolish humans too many liberties. They were argumentative, loud, obnoxious, unclean, thick-headed creatures. Why did he choose to tolerate them? _Obviously the_s_e are the best companions a half-breed could gather. _

Sesshomaru nearly snorted.

"What is that smell?" Miya stirred from her place.

"Hey!" Kagome's voice pitched high as Sesshomaru dragged her, and Miyuki, through the trees. "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

"Your smell is revolting." He was pleased to see a shocked look pass over her face. They were nearly to the pond when she found her voice again.

"Yeah, well…that's none of your business! You're a jerk!" Kagome attempted to twist away from his long fingers. "What do—hey!"

Both Kagome and Miyuki went crashing into the water.

"Sesshomaru, what is going on?" Miya's annoyed tone displeased him. "Did you just throw _our daughter _into a pond?"

"No." He had pushed the human.

"You son of a—Miyuki!" Miya went forward to save Miyuki. The pup was thrashing in the water until Miya grasped her, soothing her. "Mama has you, Miyuki."

"Mama," Miyuki coughed water.

"You bastard!" Miya stepped out, calves wet. "Miyuki can't swim yet!"

"That smell was revolting." The wet miko resurfaced, gasping, and apparently mad as a wet cat. She glared at him freely, slapping the water.

"You—it's ok." Miya's attention turned onto her daughter, wet and shaking. "I know the water is cold. Mama will take care of you."

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome stepped out. "To drag me—"

"Miya." Perhaps he should have found another water source. Miyuki was clinging to Miya desperately, whining.

_Cold, _she sniffed.

Miya snarled at him as he tried to touch the pup's head.

"This is the kind of shit you do! You forget about her, and then you expect to be treated like some kind of…of…" Miya's snarls increased in volume. "I knew it! I knew you would never change!"

"I did not forget her!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You were so determined to throw that girl into the water that you ignored Miyuki! You forgot her! What the hell kind of father _are _you?" Miya did not back down as he towered over her. "You never remember her!"

"You are to blame. You disappeared with my daughter!"

"Hey, um guys? I'm still here." Kagome's anger had faltered considerably; Miya was furious enough for the both of them. _Oh Inuyasha! I could really—_she quickly remembered where he was.

Neither inuyoukai heard her.

"You never cared about her anyway! You only stayed to see her born and then you were gone chasing that stupid sword again! You're damaging her, just like your mother would! That bitch—"

"A good mother would not abandon her home out of spite!" Sesshomaru's cool tones were iced with fury.

"I left to protect her from her heartless father!"

"HEY!" Kagome yelled.

In the silence Miyuki's choking sobs were loud.

"Oh Miyuki-ko," Miya whispered to the pup's wet hair. "I'm sorry."

"H-he c-cares," she sobbed.

"I didn't mean it," Miya hugged her. "Mama was mad."

"You two really need to find some middle-ground," Kagome crossed her arms. "Be adults and get over your differences already. We have too many problems without you two constantly bickering!"

"I am not at fault," Sesshomaru glared back at Kagome. The words and the posture both rang too-familiar for comfort. The brothers really were more similar than either of them would admit.

"When were you going to come back?" Miya asked softly.

Silence.

"She is mine."

"Did he tell you?" Miya raised an eyebrow in Kagome's direction. "That he was gone while I was with child? That he only stayed long enough to name her?"

"No." _How sad._

"I have more to do than stare at an infant," Sesshomaru answered.

"But she's _your _baby," Kagome's mouth popped open. "Weren't you happy?" How could he not have been? Any sentient creature loved their child. "Didn't you want to see her?"

Miyuki mumbled something against Miya's neck.

"Hm?" Miya bounced her lightly.

"Want Dad-man." The girl twisted towards Sesshomaru. She held up her arms.

"Sweetheart, you're soaked through. I do not think he—"

"Hn." Sesshomaru took a step closer to allow Miyuki to grasp his neck. His arm came up to support her weight as she breathed against his neck.

"Mine," she announced possessively.

Miya sighed.

"So why did you throw me into a pond?" Kagome inserted herself into the conversation again. Kagome's foot began to tap: between leaving Inuyasha to standing _soaked _in the middle of the night—in front of Inuyasha's brother, she was irritated.

"Your scent was…" Miya answered, eyes downcast. "Powerful."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru's quick assessment of her form left her feeling shamed. What right did he have to decide what she should smell like?

"I happen to like that smell." Kagome lifted her chin. Her face was turning bright pink: she knew exactly what scent they were talking about.

"What smell?" Miyuki lifted her nose into the air.

"Nothing. Smell him, before he gets away!" Miya gestured towards Sesshomaru's neck. "Smell your father!"

Miyuki giggled, and grasped Sesshomaru's hair.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru focused on Kagome. "Did the half-breed have sense enough to bathe or are his senses too weak?"

"Um…he went somewhere," Kagome watched Miya play with Miyuki's fingers. "He should be back soon."

"I have no desire to know what his connection to that woman is," Sesshomaru spoke firmly.

Kagome flushed.

* * *

><p>He was nervous.<p>

Inuyasha stood at the treeline; Kikyou was less than a few yards away from him, but he couldn't move. He couldn't see her but her scent was strong.

_What the hell am I doing? _

"Inuyasha," her voice drifted to his ears.

_Man-up, idiot. _He quickly surveyed his clothing and Tessaiga to make sure nothing was amiss before stepping forward.

Kikyou was reclining in the higher branches of a tree opposite him. She sat perpendicular to him as she gazed at the forest, and again he was struck by how sad she looked.

"Why did you hesitate? Have I become someone to fear?" Kikyou's voice was flat as her eyes shifted to gaze at him.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" Kikyou had been almost nonexistent for more than two months. Sometimes during his travels with the group he could find faint traces of her scent, where she had been, or stopped. But she had been _gone _for weeks.

"I have been searching for Naraku, and for the Sacred Jewel." Kikyou answered cryptically. "Recently I have heard rumors of a young inuhanyou and a 'sweet girl' with an affinity for milk. I assume that is not Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed. "No. It's…my niece. She's a kid."

"I sensed a strange jyaki," Kikyou's face turned away again. "Your brother?"

"Hai." Years ago he had—in passing—described Sesshomaru to her.

"Naraku's barrier has disappeared again," Kikyou continued. "I had been able to sense it, but it has moved. Why did he reveal himself to you, Inuyasha?"

"It's a long story, but he resurrected the girl's mother." Inuyasha came a few steps closer. "My niece's."

"For what purpose?"

"Naraku gave her three jewel shards. Something about tainting them with anger," Inuyasha looked away. "He was trying to use her as a weapon—"

"—against the girl's father." Kikyou finished his sentence. "Naraku is so very predictable. Always trying to manipulate the attachments of others."

"…yeah." Inuyasha slowly allowed his eyes to drift upwards to Kikyou again. "Have you seen Kohaku around?"

"Kohaku. No, I have not come across him." Kikyou raised her eyes towards the sky.

"Kagome can usually sense him every so often," Inuyasha's mouth continued without his brain. "But the boy's been gone. I'm worried that Naraku is planning on using him against his sister again."

"Predictable. Unimaginative," Kikyou turned, allowing her Soul Collectors to lower her feet to the grass. "Naraku's list of tricks is running short."

"Do you know anything? Where he went?" Inuyasha took another step forward. Kikyou always looked so frail to him. She had been so…strong, fifty years ago. So robust. Now her body was cold, and so easily broken.

His heart ached for her.

"Is that really the question you want to ask?" Kikyou's eyes scanned his face.

"W-what?" Inuyasha inwardly winced. Did Kikyou already know? He would have preferred to tell her himself, if at all. She deserved better.

"What does Naraku want, Inuyasha?" Kikyou continued.

_Oh. _

"He wants the Jewel shards," Inuyasha answered. "To kill us, and anyone else he can."

"And if Naraku were to trick you again, how would he do it?" Kikyou took a step closer. They were close now. "How would your enemy move against you?"

"He's already tried to use Miya to kill her daughter, but—"

"Does she still possess Jewel shards?" Kikyou lifted an eyebrow. "Or did Kagome allow this woman to retain them?"

"She still has 'em."

"Because you think that removing them will destroy her body?"

"Kohaku's life is linked to his shards—we think he's done the same to her." Kikyou was as beautiful as ever, but her smell was wrong. Corpes and graveyard soil and _sadness_. Everything told him to recoil from her, except his feelings.

_Kagome—what about Kagome? _

"The battlefield to the east—were you party to it?" Kikyou's breath smelled wrong. Kagome's scent was clear, but—

"Where the trees were ripped apart and scorched?" Kikyou didn't react. "The shards used Miya's anger to bait her against Sesshomaru."

"Then she poses a danger to you," Kikyou said flatly.

"Yeah, I know." There was no way that he was about to take Miya's shards when they were probably the only thing keeping her alive. He had seen corpses revived by the Jewel before: they always disintegrated after the shards were removed. And he wasn't about to do that to Miyuki if he could help it. "Kohaku has the same problem."

"Naraku used the shards to sustain Kohaku's fading life—he was not dead." Kikyou looked above his head to a floating Soul Collector. "And the dead are not for this world."

"So Miya—"

"Will die." Kikyou showed no emotion as she spoke the words. "It is only the truth, Inuyasha. And you would be wise to hasten the matter before Naraku wields her against you."

He briefly saw himself killing Miya and taking her shards. The thought was horrific.

"Like you?" he heard himself.

The words echoed between them. Inuyasha could barely believe that he'd said them. That Kikyou, _his _Kikyou, could be so callous about someone's life. Especially one with a little girl. Miya wasn't evil—he couldn't kill her.

"How dare you," Kikyou's eyes hardened.

"It's true though—isn't it?" Inuyasha leaned back on his heels. "You've betrayed us to Naraku before, you gave our enemy Jewel shards."

"You are so shortsighted," Kikyou turned. "You are more concerned with these people—that girl—than you are for me. I died for you, Inuyasha."

"I know that," Inuyasha reached out to touch her arm. "Kikyou."

"You owe me a debt." Kikyou's voice was hard. "And she is an imitation."

"No she isn't," he said softly.

"That girl is a temporary, breathing solution to your loneliness," Kikyou glared. "You want to forget me, and I will not allow it. You oweme better than this. She is nothing."

"Kagome's not nothing." Kikyou had changed since her death, Inuyasha could see it. But he didn't want to. To accept that Kikyou was callous and…and _cruel_ would mean the end…the end of something. His hope to save her? Their love? "Why are you saying these things?"

"Death has forced me to accept reality Inuyasha. Our time was stolen while we exist in this world and that girl is my shadow, a fake. Your infatuation has clouded your judgement." Kikyou's _s__hinidamachu _were weaving themselves in patterns around them. Her face softened, surprising him, as her fingers trailed along his cheek. "This place is only temporary."

_What do I say to _that_? _

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed.<p>

She had changed into her pink pajamas and slipped into her sleeping bag, but Inuyasha hadn't returned. At least the inuyoukai seemed to be getting along better. Miya sat only a few feet from Sesshomaru while Miyuki played inside a giant ball of fur-fluff. Kagome glanced towards them when Miyuki yipped; Sesshomaru's fur coiled around her, independent of anyone's hands.

_Creepy. _It brought back too many memories of Inuyasha's father's grave.

"Go to sleep," Miya scolded.

"Play," Miyuki's voice protested. "Dad play."

"No—sleep," Miya's hands hesitated before wrapping the squirming girl in Sesshomaru's cloak. "Sleep, not play. Sleepy pups need rest."

"Mama sing?" Miyuki's voice lilted hopefully.

Kagome shut her eyes.

Listening to Miya sing softly, she suddenly felt a violent homesickness for her own mother. The inuyoukai female had a pleasant, soothing voice—Miyuki had certainly fallen quiet. And as the music continued, Kagome felt her eyes drifting closed.

_Inuyasha_.

* * *

><p>Kagura shook her head. Kanna's seat beside her allowed her full view of the scene in the mirror. She was surprised to feel a spike of jealousy.<p>

_Sesshomaru with a little family? How quaint._

It disgusted her.

"Naraku's plan is perfect," Kanna murmured. "All shall come to completion as he has predicted; the spider's trap will close."

"What does Naraku have planned, Kanna?" Her sister was privy to information that she was not: Kanna was trusted. "The mother did not kill him."

_Sesshomaru is still my best chance for freedom. He is strong. _

"They are in place," Kanna remained still.

_Kikyou is present. Sesshomaru is present. Inuyasha, Kagome, that monk, the fox child—the only ones who are not here are those obnoxious wolves. _

"Move to that ridge," Kanna said blandly. Kagura shifted the wind to push the feather lower, riding the current to a grassy knoll overlooking the valley where Naraku's enemies still slept.

"He led them here for slaughter, didn't he?" Kagura voiced. The valley was shaped so that the trees were surrounded by mountains and hills. It would be difficult for anyone to flee—their escape would be marred by the terrain. The forest—

"There will be many deaths this night," Kanna lowered her face to stare at her own reflection.


	43. Fuel for the Fire

Inuyasha could only stare at Kikyo's face as she touched him, with that half-smile on her face. It reminded him of how she had been. Fifty years ago.

"_Death has forced me to accept reality Inuyasha. Our time was stolen while we exist in this world and that girl is my shadow, a fake. Your infatuation has clouded your judgement. __This place is only temporary."_

"You think I'm infatuated? With Kagome?" He had been so sure of his feelings a few hours ago. He loved Kagome, needed her. But Kikyo—

"I would be a fool not to have noticed by now," Kikyo's mouth turned down, and her hand fell away. "And it is time you put an end to it, Inuyasha. It is cruel to me."

_This…feels wrong_.

"I love you Kikyo," he touched her arms. "But—"

"And I you," she returned. "That is why you must let that girl go. I cannot share you with her."

"I'm in love with her too." Inuyasha tightened his grip. "An—and you're…you're not supposed to be here, Kikyo." He wanted to help her—he still loved her. But she was different. Colder.

"You…_callous _creature," Kikyo tried to push him away. "How dare you? After you made your promise to me. I _died _for you, and now you turn against me to tryst with my copy! Are you mad?"

"You're the one who stole her soul!" Inuyasha said automatically.

"A part of her soul to maintain the slightest existence!" Kikyo glared. "You begrudge me a partial life—a walking death?"

"What? Of course I don't but—do you smell that?" Inuyasha half-turned.

"Excuse me? Inuyasha, you had best not—"

"Be quiet for a minute, ok? I think I smell oil."

"Oil?" Kikyo looked around too.

"Where in the—" Inuyasha's nose wrinkled as he watched liquid fall past his face and onto his feet. "Where is that coming from?"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo touched his sleeve. "We must move."

"Move? What are you talking about? It's just—"

"Hurry Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p><em>Silence. <em>

The air was still; the small, nearly undistinguishable form of his daughter was nearby. He directed his cloak to curl around her warm self, and she nestled happily into it.

Jaken, the firecat, and the two humans continued to sleep. Inuyasha had not yet returned from his meeting with the undead woman—_but that it not my concern. _

His only present annoyance was Miya, who would not stop fidgeting.

"Enough." He let his eyes shift to the woman to his right, leaning against her own tree. She narrowed her eyes on him, before shooting him an obscene hand gesture.

"Asshole." Miya muttered, turning her back to him as she attempted to find a comfortable —he examined her form—as irritating as she could be, the woman had an appealing backside. "What are you looking at?"

"Sleep, Miya. You are bothersome." Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to close briefly.

"You were!" Her disgust reached his ears. "How dare you even think that we would—that _I _would—!"

"Do not flatter yourself." He had only been vaguely interested. It would have been a satisfactory diversion for his boredom. And her voice.

"Then stop staring." Miya settled against her tree; tension was evident in her shoulders.

_I wonder…_

"Were you hopeful, woman?" He could not stop his lips from turning upward. The comment was sure to anger her, and he was slightly curious. He could still smell excitement rising from her skin.

"_You_," Miya turned, rising to crouch beside him; her nose nearly touched his. "I might have to tolerate you when Miyuki is awake, but I certainly won't on my own time. So, _enough_."

"You tolerate my presence." The woman had kidnapped his daughter.

"You married me, you used our marriage like a tool, you abandoned me, you've never cared about Miyuki before—so yes—I can barely tolerate _you_." Miya's nose wrinkled. "I'm not who I used to be, Sesshomaru."

There was an underlying threat to her voice.

He pushed against her shoulder, and Miya fell back. "You presume that I care." Something flashed over her face that he could not identify—rage? He briefly thought that she would attack him.

"You are such an—!" Miya's voice broke; she fled.

Sesshomaru caught the scent of salt water. _She is too emotional for her own good_. If nothing else, he was no longer plagued with the restlessness of someone moving. The others were asleep, and Miyuki's hands were curling into his fur. It was strange, how desirable that small action was. And she liked _him_.

His cloak was easy to shift; he peered down into the pile of white fur where Miyuki was slumbering.

_She is interesting_, he thought. _And she is mine, no matter Miya's opinion. The girl knows that I am not to be challenged. If only her mother were so intelligent. _

_I wonder how she did manage to vacate her home. Her family should not have allowed her to leave—with a child, no less._

He let his fingers drift to touch the girl's head—a luxury Miya had refused him earlier. Her hair was soft, and slightly damp.

_Perhaps…perhaps I should have returned more often to see her_. He had left immediately after Miyuki's birth, but his responsibilities extended beyond two females. He was the Lord of the West. As his Lady, Miya should have known better than to expect anything from him. _How many times did she give me that expression? That sad, hurt look? She cannot be so foolish as to think that ours was more than a political union. _

But it was distasteful that his wife despised him.

_Even Mother does not despise Father and he mated with a human while they were bonded. _

And sired Inuyasha.

What kind of damage had been done to his reputation in the West? That he could not even manage his Lady? Those fools would already be spreading word that his power was diminished, or that he was unfit to keep his father's title. All because Miya was incapable of understanding her duties.

Liquid splattered some distance to his left.

_Oil_?

Sesshomaru looked up. The sky was dark but he could distinctly make out the shape of bird-creatures circling in the clouds. More liquid splashed, dripping down a set of trees nearby.

His instincts screamed at him to move.

"Girl, wake up." Sesshomaru kicked the girl's legs as he hoisted Miyuki into the crook of his arm. Liquid continued to splash and rain down upon them in seemingly random patterns. "Get up now."

"Ow, you jerk!" The girl sat up, rubbing her legs. "What are you doing?"

"Sleep time, Dad," Miyuki yawned. "Sleep."

"Sess—what?" The monk wiped oil from his face. "What is going on?"

"We must move—now." It was astoundingly obvious. These fools would put his daughter in danger if they did not mobilize their lazy selves soon. "We are being attacked."

"By oil?" the monk stood, wiping his head.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Would you like me to beat them awake?" Jaken stood by his side.

A barrel crashed into the grass only a short distance from the monk. The overwhelming smell of oil made Miyuki cry and bury her nose into his arm; he concurred. His nose burned.

"Move!" He tossed Miyuki into the miko's arms shortly before pulling her farther into the trees, followed by the others. Torches fell over their campsite, lighting the oil and sending flames racing over the area. The miko's things caught fire immediately.

"My bow!" she cried.

"Fire?" the monk looked up. "By whom?"

The firecat transformed, yowling.

"We must move, milord! Whoever is dropping the oil is following us!" Jaken dodged another barrel.

"Dad-man!" Miyuki wriggled in the miko's arms.

"The smoke will kill us if we don't move. Kilala can take the girls and I—maybe we can stop the barrels." The monk was already pulling the miko towards the cat. "Sesshomaru-sama can fly, Kagome."

"I know that!" she rolled her eyes, climbing onto the cat's back. "But what about Inuyasha? And where's Miya?"

"We'll be able to spot them once we're in the air," he shook his head. "Kilala, up!"

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken looked up, shifting. "There's another one coming!" His feet left the ground as soon as the nekoyoukai took flight. Jaken's hands held onto his cloak as he avoided the torch that sent the trees aflame. The fire was spreading quickly; it was summer, and the wood was dry.

_Fools! _

"We have to find Inuyasha and Miya!" Kagome peered over Kilala's side. "We have to get them out of there! They could get killed!"

"My Mama! And Yaya!"

"I suggest we follow Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku gestured to the taiyoukai floating past them. "Kilala?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Miya! Inuyasha!" More barrels were raining down on them from above; the fire was already spreading through the dry wood. The sky was dark, but below them a horrible red-gold glow was beginning to shine.

Kagome glanced back towards their campsite. There was no way to go back for her bow or her schoolbooks! They were ruined now! Mama would never be able to replace those books for her! And what would her school say? How was she supposed to ruin a set of books when she was "sick at home"?

And where was Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome clutched Miyuki closer to her chest. "Inu-_Yasha_!"

"Kilala!" Miroku yelled. The nekoyoukai hastily avoided a flaming cascade of loose oil as smoke wavered around them with a yowl.

"I want Dad-man!" Miyuki buried her face in Kagome's neck.

"Do you see him?" Miroku leaned sideways. The eerie-white of Sesshomaru's clothing was their only marker as Kilala flew after him. "Sesshomaru-sama! We need to get to those mountains!"

Sesshomaru paused in the air to observe them. "Go."

"Are you going to look for Inuyasha?" Kagome winced as claws pierced her shirt. _I'm going to be cut to death by a baby youkai if we don't find safety soon! _"And where's Miya?" The inuyoukai hadn't been at the campsite with them.

Sesshomaru floated upwards, towards the source of the oil barrels.

"He is a man of few words. Inuyasha!" Miroku called. "Lady Miya!"

"Down here!" Inuyasha's voice sounded small.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yaya?" Miyuki turned her head.

"Down here! Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was a little louder. Kagome shielded her eyes; there was an unmistakable red figure atop one of the trees away from the fire.

_Where's Kikyo? _Kagome couldn't see her. Had she already left?

"Inuyasha," Kilala descended as Miroku shifted to extend a hand to the white-haired hanyou. "Where have you been? We have been most—"

"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome interrupted. Could she have gotten caught in the flames somewhere? "Is she safe?"She saw him raise his arm in front of his nose as he glanced backwards. The smoke was beginning to shift with the wind.

"Kikyo?" Miroku looked stricken.

"Help him!" Kagome pushed against Miroku's shoulder firmly. _We have to get out of here! Sesshomaru's taking care of the bird-things, let's go! _

"Inuyasha." Miroku leaned forward as Kilala dropped several more yards. "Take my hand!" Inuyasha moved forward.

"Miroku! What are you doing Inuyasha?" As Miroku was pulled from Kilala's back Kagome hurriedly regained her balance, and Miyuki's. The monk was now hanging over empty air. Inuyasha stood on his branch, looking down at their friend instead of at her. "Inuyasha!"

"Not my Yaya!" Miyuki's claws pulled on her hair. "Bad-man!"

"What?" Kagome looked down at Miyuki's wide golden eyes. "Not Yaya?"

"Goodbye, monk." Inuyasha's voice was smug. He released Miroku's hand. Kilala was already descending to try to catch him, but the non-Inuyasha moved towards them. Kagome flattened against Kilala's back as she felt a set of claws _whoosh _through her hair.

_Miroku! _

"_Rawr_!" Kilala darted to the side as not-Inuyasha leapt to the opposite tree to strike again.

"Up!" Kagome clutched her fur. They didn't have a choice. Miroku would have to survive for a few more minutes until they could escape his claws! "Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed over her shoulder.

"Convincing, girl?" Inuyasha's voice gloated. The gleam in his eyes was so…un-Inuyasha that she panicked. Her throat tightened.

Naraku.

" 'Ome!" Miyuki's scream was muffled by the sounds of more barrels exploding nearby; wood shattered and clattering across the forest's floor. "Miku," she whined.

"Kilala!" They couldn't leave Miroku like this—not with Naraku right here.

"If only the taijiya had not been injured," Naraku smiled. "How she would scream for the monk. Pity." Kagome didn't dare turn around. Kilala was moving again as Naraku's feet shifted on the branch, readying to strike.

"Oh no you don't!" Another Inuyasha leapt out of the trees, Tessaiga in hand. "Kaze no—"

Naraku smiled, and disappeared into the flames.

Miyuki was pushing against her hold. "Yaya! My Yaya!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and leapt onto Kilala's back in front of her. "Are you ok?"

"Miroku! Houshi-sama!" Kagome looked down. There, in white-and-red miko garb, was Kikyo tending to a purple-black mass of fabric. Kilala was already moving, dropping.

"We had to take another route back to the camp—everything's burning." Inuyasha hugged Miyuki quickly as she clung to him. "Not now kid."

"Scared Yaya!" Miyuki hung on tighter. "I want my Mama!"

"Is she with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked upwards. "Dammit. That bastard's going to get to kill all of them! Who does he think he is?"

Kagome leapt from Kilala's back as soon as she touched ground. "Miroku? Oh Miroku, I'm so sorry!" She dropped to her knees beside his still figure.

The dead miko eyed her pink pajamas.

"He will live," Kikyo said softly. "However, it is likely that he is injured." There was blood on Miroku's nose from where his face had hit the ground; the sickly pink smear ran across his face.

"Fuck it's getting thick," Inuyasha lifted his arm to cover his nose. "Kikyo, take Kilala and—"

"No." Kikyo stood. "Kagome will take the monk on your companion. The smoke does not hinder me."

_She doesn't want me to be alone with Inuyasha, _Kagome realized. _Or the smoke really does not bother her because she does not need to breathe. _That was a strange thought.

"With haste," Kikyo gestured a hand towards Kagome. "We do not have the time to linger here." Inuyasha immediately went forward to lift Miroku as Kilala came closer. Kagome climbed on the nekoyoukai first as Inuyasha let her support Miroku's weight, while Miyuki clung to her back.

"Stinky lady," she whispered. "Sick?"

"Ssh sweetie," Kagome adjusted Miroku's weight.

"Get to the mountains," Inuyasha ordered gently. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Find somewhere safe to hide, away from the valley."

"You're not coming with us?" Kagome's voice came out sharp.

"Miya was right; Naraku set a trap for us here. And if he's still here I can't let him get away." Inuyasha glanced back towards Kikyo. "You should go with her."

"I have no intentions of leaving." Kikyo lifted her bow from the ground.

"Inuyasha's right—Naraku will be after you too." As much as Kagome disliked Kikyo sometimes, she could never hate her. Naraku probably had something planned tonight for her too. "Come with us."

"It's not safe here for anyone," Inuyasha half-turned. "And they need a weapon."

"No. My enemy is here." Kikyo gave her a disparaging look before turning, and striding away.

"Keep the humans safe pup," Inuyasha ruffled Miyuki's hair lightly before offering Kagome his gaze. "Don't let any strangers near—Miyuki's nose should be able to tell you."

"Ok," Kagome exhaled.

"Don't do anything stupid Kagome." Inuyasha's arms went around her—and partially Miroku—for an awkward hug. "If you have any doubt, keep moving. I'll find you. And Kilala—stay high."

"_Mew_."

"I love you," she whispered quietly.

Inuyasha was gone.

Above them all, Sesshomaru struck again as what remained of the bird youkai fled, but the damage had already been done. Underneath him the entire forest was afire; Miya was missing; his daughter was in danger. Undoubtedly, Naraku was behind this shameful attack.

_Coward. _

"You are magnificent milord!" Jaken cheered from his cloak.

"Silence." He quickly scanned the flames below for any sign of life. The sheer volume of smoke was making his nose ache; his white hair, skin and clothing were quickly collecting a black layer of soot. It was undignified.

"Yo Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's brass voice rang through his ears. He turned to see the red fool on the back of one of the injured bird demons. "What do you think you're doing? Those birds were mine!"

_That is not even worthy of a response. _

"Kagome and Miyuki are safe—what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha balanced on the demon bird's back as it attempted to stay airborne. "Naraku's already tried to attack them."

"You let him escape?" Jaken's voice pitched. "What an idiot! If Sesshomaru-sama had found him he would already be dead!"

"Shut up toad! No he wouldn't!"

"Sesshomaru-sama would never make the mistake of letting—"

"Enough." He listened as more trees cracked from the extreme heat below. Sesshomaru's sensitive nose was a hindrance in this atmosphere; it was only serving to distract his mind.

"Where's Miya? She wasn't with the others." Inuyasha whacked the bird demon on the head as it attempted to peck at him.

_That woman's emotions are not my concern. If she allows herself to become caught in this trap she has only herself to blame. _

"Can you smell him?" Inuyasha used his sleeve to wipe soot away from his eyes. "This smoke is so thick I can't feel my nose. Naraku planned this whole thing out. He led us here with Miya and now I can't smell a damn thing except this fucking bird. Quit that!" Inuyasha made the bird squeal as it tried to buck him.

_Unfortunately, I concur. _

Sesshomaru moved.

"What the hell is he doing?" Inuyasha muttered as the taiyoukai began to fly away. "Idiot." He pushed off from the demon bird before slicing the thing in half.

He really hated smoke.

* * *

><p>"Wait up <em>Kouga<em>!"

"Kouga!"

"I don't have time to wait for you two!" Kouga skid to a stop on the cliffside. Below, the forest fire was lighting up the night sky and giving him a bad feeling, but the scents leading here disturbed him.

His Kagome was down there.

And so was Naraku.

"Mutt-face must have found him first!" Kouga cursed, shifting his feet. He was tempted just to jump from the rocks into the flames—it would be faster.

"It's too dangerous!" They were panting, but at least the idiots were with him. _Kagome—you'd better be ok. _

"Then stay here if you're afraid!" he snapped, moving again. His instincts were telling him to find Kagome and get her out of here, and quickly. Let the mutt take care of his other humans.

"Kouga!" they called after him.

It was hot, but he avoided the center of the danger. The outskirts of the fire were still spreading; he tucked his tail in tighter as he leapt across the top of the canopy as the burned, acrid scent of dead animals found his nose. Two deer had been trapped by falling limbs; what a waste of good meat.

"Kagome?" he called. The entire area smelled of nothing but smoke and burned wood. Kagome's scent had clearly led here, but finding her inside this chaos would be next to impossible. Where the hell could be she? Didn't she know better than to always find the most dangerous place possible?

He held his arm to his nose. That _Inuyasha _and his brother were here, and their noses were even more sensitive than _his_. He could just imagine how those dogs were suffering.

He started moving again, towards the section of the forest that had already been burned down. Obviously, Kagome wasn't in the center of the fire or he would have heard her calling for his help. And even Inuyasha—half-breed that he was—was [hopefully] still capable of getting one human girl out of a forest on his own. And if he hadn't, Inuyasha would die.

"Kagome!" Kouga perched on the topmost branch of a tree on the boundaries of the flames. "Kagome!"

"Kouga!"

He swiveled.

Ginta and Hakkaku were waving at him from the plains he had already crossed. What were they doing now? If they did not want to help him look for Kagome they were better off waiting by the mountain cliffs. He did not need anyone else in danger, not with this level of smoke in the air.

"I told you two idiots to—" Kouga's yell died as he noticed something moving in the shadows along the cliffs. What was that?

"Kouga, the wolves think Kag—" Ginta's voice ended in a scream as a fair-haired figure struck him.

"Ginta! Throwing Star Att—"

"No!" Kouga's lips curled back in a snarl. He kicked hard, breaking the tree branch, as the clear smell of pack-blood reached his nose through the smoke.

"Kou—" the white haired attacker ended Ginta's call with his claws.

_Ginta! _

"You fucking—" Kouga skidded to a halt. "Who the hell are you?" He didn't know this one. "Do you work for Naraku? Answer me!" The white-haired bitch smiled and waggled her fingers at him teasingly before turning. "Oh no you don't! You're dead!"

"Catch me if you caaaan," she sang with a giggle. "Your little friends are dead, wolf!"

"No—you are!" Kouga saw red as he leapt, aiming a kick at her head. She dodged, rolling away from him, as she made a beeline for the center of the wildfire.

"They're all dead—every one of them!" she laughed over her shoulder. "What a failed prince you are, handsome!"

"You can't run from me!" Kouga hastened his strides with long jumps. If she made it to the burning trees it would be hard to track her and impossible to keep a visual on her. "You're dead bitch, aarrghh!" A long chain wrapped itself around his ankle. It was surprising enough that he stumbled, and the white-haired bitch disappeared among the flames again. He bore his fangs back at the kid holding the kusarigama in his hands.

"You!"

The kid maintained a stoic expression as he swung the blade in his hands.

"Fucking human spawn!" Kouga kicked the chain and it broke; the human barely avoided his claws with the blade, sending a metal ring through the air. "She murdered my kin!"

"Kouga!" a weak cry came from his brethren. "Please!"

Kouga's blood was boiling as he looked at the blank expression on the kid's stupid face. Didn't he know this kid from somewhere? His mind scrambled to think about anything but blood.

He was always with Kagura.

He snarled. The kid swiped at him again—pathetically slow—and he avoided it easily. He moved behind the human and let his claws run down his weak human skin until he felt spine, and kicked.

A jewel shard fell to the ground as the boy's spine pushed out of his skin.

Kouga—with a quick kick to the dead human—took the shard as he sprinted back to Hakkaku's side. Ginta's eyes were open and glassy, but Hakkaku was groaning and coughing blood. He cradled Hakkaku's shoulders in his arm as he decided where to put the shard.

His friend was already starting to reek of death.

"No," Hakkaku's hand touched his wrist. "Use it Kouga."

"You are not dying, so shut it!" Kouga easily shook off his friend's weak grip. "I'll get that bitch, don't worry."

"N-not…" Hakkaku coughed, "Kouga, she—"

"I'll avenge Ginta," Kouga slipped the shard into Hakkaku's shoulder. "But you have to stay here until the shard can heal you; that is an order. Where are the wolves?" His friend shuddered, and his eyes rolled back. "Hakkaku?" Kouga shook his shoulders lightly.

He waited, but his friend did not stir again.


	44. Friend Against Foe Against Foe

"Miku," Miyuki poked at Miroku's cheeks. "Wake. Now."

"Rinse this out for me sweetie," Kagome pressed the damp cloth into Miyuki's bored hands. The girl sighed but went over to the pond. "Thank you."

"This borrrring," Miyuki sat beside her. "Make Miku wake! No time sleep."

"I know it is, but we have to be patient." Kagome wiped the soot away from Miroku's neck and hands before tending to the girl beside her. "We have to wait for Inuyasha."

"Want Mama," Miyuki pulled at her pajama top. "Mama play games."

_Miroku's hurt, Inuyasha's running around a blazing forest with Kikyo and I'm supposed to play games right now? What would Mama do? _Kagome had a brief vision of her mother in their kitchen, washing dishes. _She always knows what to do. _

"You want to play a game?" Kagome glanced at Kilala, who continued to prowl back and forth. They had flown into the mountains to this flat slope where they had a vantage point on anyone approaching from the valley. It was dreary, watching an entire forest burn from above. The pond nearby barely contained any water, but at least they had something to wash away the soot. Miyuki's white hair was a dingy white, gray in some places, and her own pajamas had small soot-handprints on them.

"Borrring, borrrring…" Miyuki sang to herself.

She glanced towards the forest again when a terrible howl reached her ears.

"Kouga?" she thought aloud. _I didn't know the wolves were here._

Miyuki clapped her hands over her ears. " 'Ome!"

"Everything is fine." Kagome wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to be afraid. Kilala is here to keep us safe and she wouldn't let anyone hurt us, would you Kilala?" Kilala growled softly, trotting over to lower herself beside them; Kagome let her hand trail through the nekoyoukai's thick fur.

"Good kitty," Miyuki patted Kilala's giant paw.

It was too quiet without Inuyasha yelling or Miroku groping someone, or even Jaken to complain about everything. Kagome wasn't accustomed to sitting on her own anymore. She missed Inuyasha. The Inuyasha who was traipsing around in danger with his lover, and who hadn't said goodbye to her.

_You are worrying over nothing Kagome! There is no point in being jealous—you've always known where you stand. _

"Game?" Miyuki leaned against her side. "You say game?"

"That's right." Kagome forced her melancholy away; Miyuki could probably smell it. "Let's see. Do you want to count stars?"

Miyuki looked up, pursing her lips. "No."

"Ok…do you want to…" Kagome glanced around. "Are there any fish in the pond? You could catch a few for us. We could show Inuyasha; he would be very proud of what a good hunter you are."

"Not hung-ry," Miyuki sighed.

"We could play hair," Kagome twirled a strand of Miyuki's white hair around her fingers. "Have you ever played with your mommy's hair?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to put a few braids in?" The attention span of a little girl was not very long. Her fingers froze as she realized that—along with her clothes, school books, papers, toiletries, and food—Miyuki's adorable fairytale book was gone too.

_What a shame. Maybe I can find another…one day. _

"Sad?" Miyuki's face was glaringly white in the darkness. "Why?"

She decided to divert the conversation. "So…your nose. Are you feeling better now?"

"Hm-hmm. My nose hurt before," Miyuki touched it. "Bad smoke, and…I dunno. Bad."

"Ink bothers Inuyasha's nose. I suppose grease oil would hurt your nose too." And he was still out there amidst it. Poor Inuyasha.

"Why leave?" Miyuki yawned. "What 'appen?"

"Well, there was a fire." Kagome started to run her hand down Miyuki's head. "And fire is dangerous. We had to leave so we could be safe." She could clearly smell ash; it was giving her a headache.

"Miyuki?" a woman's voice called. "Miyuki, answer Mama!"

"Mommy?" Miyuki was immediately on her feet. "No 'Ome, lego!"

"Ssh!" she covered Miyuki's mouth, despite her squirming. "Kilala?" she whispered.

The nekoyoukai was on her feet.

"Miyuki!" Miya's voice called again, desperate. "Miyuki!" The voice sounded like Miya, but so had Naraku's imitation of Inuyasha. Should she take the others and run? Was Naraku trying to find them again? "Where are you baby? Miyuki!"

Kilala balanced on her paws, low, as Miya's voice continued to call out for her daughter. Kagome was forced to hold Miyuki's midsection with her other arm as the girl fought against her. She was strong, for someone so little—her arms were growing tired.

"Stop," she whispered by the girl's ear.

"Mhmm!" Miyuki kicked. "Mh-mm!"

"Can you smell her? Your mama?" Kagome whispered harshly. The girl stopped fighting against her briefly, before shrugging. "You can't?"

"Hm-mhh!" Miyuki pulled against her hand.

_I can't risk it. If that is Naraku, and not Miya, Miyuki will give away our hiding place calling for her mama. And if that is Miya, she can use her nose to find us. _

"—uki!" Miya's voice was growing louder. "Please answer Mama, if you can! Where are those silly humans? This horrible smoke…" the voice stopped. "Miyuki!"

"Ow!" Kagome dropped Miyuki to clutch her hand. "Miyuki!"

She was bleeding!

"Mama!" Miyuki yelled. "Here Mama!" Kagome's weak eyes were barely able to make out a tall white-haired figure appear below them on the hill. "Mama!"

"_Rawr!_" Kilala landed on the grass between "Miya" and them, crouched. "_Rawr_!"

"Miyuki?" Miya sighed with relief. "You're ok. What are you doing, cat?"

"Miyuki, think!" Kagome grabbed the girl again before she could bolt. "Can you smell your mama? This is important!"

"I know my mama!" Miyuki stamped her foot.

"Then why can't I sense any jewel shards?" Kagome hissed in her face. "If…"

She couldn't sense any jewel shards.

Kilala roared in pain as Miya knocked her sideways and out of her transformation. "Kilala!"

"Thank you little one," Miya's voice lilted happily. "You led me directly to that girl. No Inuyasha, no Sesshomaru…for once, it is just this annoying little copy and I."

"Why do you keep playing these games?" Kagome spat angrily, standing. "Where is the real Miya? What have you done Naraku?"

"I? I can only thank her dead husband for the opportunity." Miya's face smiled in an awful manner. "Did I say dead? I meant dear. Those two are incapable of being civil to one another."

_Sesshomaru had a fight with Miya? That sounds plausible. _

"I must say, that wolf prince might even be dumber than Inuyasha," Naraku chuckled. "Twice he has fallen for the same ruse now. Child's play," he sighed.

"Ruse?" Naraku had done something to make Kouga howl. "What did you _do_?"

"Miya killed his little sycophants," Naraku studied his nails. "Gloriously twisted, is it not? And it has not even reached the best part."

"Miya killed…" Kagome stopped. "_You _killed them with her face!"

"And now he has sworn a blood-debt to kill Sesshomaru's mate." Miya's face split open into a wide grin. "Genius."

_Buy time Kagome. Keep him talking. _

"Why tell me?" Kagome gripped Miyuki's hand so tightly she cried out. "What do you want? Kikyo's down in the valley, isn't she the one you're after?"

"Would you enjoy watching her die, Kagome?" Naraku tilted his head. "After all, you are trying to steal her lover, no? Should I allow you to dispose of her?"

"I—that's not what I meant! Of course not!" Kagome caught a glimpse of her pink pajamas. Momentarily, she realized how ridiculous she looked. "I would never harm Kikyo!"

"Do you think that she would offer you the same mercy, Kagome? Surely you are aware that she despises you for who you are." Naraku/Miya took several slow steps forward. "She would gladly take your soul and cast you into hell, if it meant she would live."

"I don't believe that." The Kikyo that Inuyasha had fallen in love with was a good person. She had to believe that—once—Kikyo had been someone worthy of falling in love with.

"She would cut your throat and watch you bleed," Miya's sickly sweetly voice wound around her with Naraku's evil words. "Kikyo would offer you and the Jewel to me, if Inuyasha were to be hers again. That is what you mean to her."

"You're evil," Kagome shook her head. "And you're wrong."

"It matters little," Naraku/Miya shrugged with a small smile. "You see, for some time I have wanted to feel your blood on my hands, little girl. I want to make sure that you die. I want your heart as a trophy."

Kagome stumbled on a rock as she took a step backwards, and barely managed to catch herself.

"Miyuki run," she pushed the girl behind her. "_Run_."

"And then I am going to use Sesshomaru's precious, pretty daughter to lure her mother to me again." Naraku cracked his claws. "Is my plan a good one, you annoying little wench?"

"I'm not going to let you do this Naraku!" Kagome swatted Miyuki's head, making her wince. "Miyuki, go!"

" 'Ome!" the girl clung to her leg. " 'Ome no!"

"Get out of here!" Kagome shook her leg.

"The little girl won't escape me," Naraku laughed. "After I have absorbed Sesshomaru, I am going to feed the little brat to my demons."

"Not my daughter!" Miya's voice echoed somewhere to Kagome's right. It was creepy, how well Naraku could imitate others' voices.

Giant red spheres exploded in the short distance between Naraku and her. Kagome and Miyuki were thrown backwards with dirt raining down as red light filled the area.

"Jewel shards," Kagome pushed herself up. "Miyuki, we have to move!"

"Mommy!" Miyuki cheered. "Get him!"

"You snake!" Miya cast more red spheres from her fists at Naraku, whose "Miya" façade dissolved to reveal a pale man in a baboon disguise. "How dare you threaten her!"

"You have already died once—do you dare to tempt fate again?" Naraku cast a barrier, barricading himself against Miya's exploding attacks. "Or perhaps you will drink poisoned water twice?"

"Poisoned water," Miya repeated, freezing. "That…_fox_!"

"I volunteered my services," Naraku was smug.

"You helped her!" Miya snarled, fists turning brilliant red. "I don't even know you! Why?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is infamous. It was little trouble to arrange to kill you. I only regret that I watched your daughter suffer too long, and someone else found her."

Miya looked stricken.

"You poisoned her?" Kagome couldn't feel her chest. "You helped that fox woman kill her?"

"Ugh!" Miya cast giant spheres towards Naraku but they fizzled ineffectively against the barrier.

"I will see you soon," Naraku nodded his head in Kagome's direction.

"You are going nowhere!" Miya's spheres were doing nothing to harm him. "You have ruined everything! All because of _him_!"

Naraku's barrier rose into the air.

"You deranged jackass!" Miya's snarls made the hairs rise on Kagome's skin. Naraku's barrier exploded in light as Miya sent volley upon volley of explosive spheres against it.

He was gone.

"That—that—" Miya snarled, turning away. The aura surrounding her was swirling and angry; the shards she carried were dark. "Because of that asshole!"

"Miya?" Kagome set Miyuki on her hip. "Miya? Where have you been?"

"He ruins everything!" Miya embedded her fist elbow deep into the nearest tree. "That prissy, selfish egotist!"

"Miya?" It was not what she had been expecting the woman to say.

"Mama saved us!" Miyuki squirmed against Kagome's chest happily. "Did you see?"

"Kilala…?" Kagome stepped around her to kneel by Kilala. The little cat mewed and rolled over, shaking herself.

"My kitty!" Miyuki reached out her hand.

"Are...are you both all right?" Miya's fist were still clenched in anger as she turned to face them. "Did your little human friends escape the fire?"

"Well…" Kagome was a little frightened of her, to be honest. _The woman just punched through a tree. _"Yes, but Miroku-sama was hurt. Naraku has been disguising himself as other people; he's a shapeshifter." _And now I know how he turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other 50 years ago. It can be so believable._

Miya nodded. "I see. Is there anything I can do?"

"Would…would you move Miroku-sama onto Kilala please?" They had to move again before Naraku returned. _Or something worse. _

The woman paused.

"…thank you for defending Miyuki like you did." Miya spoke softly. Without waiting for an answer, she moved forward and easily hefted Miroku forward onto her shoulder.

"Um, no problem."

* * *

><p>"This is fucking useless!" Inuyasha pressed his sleeve harder to his face. The smoke was too thick, even if the fire was starting to lessen in some areas, and he couldn't smell anything. <em>And I am as good as blind without my nose. <em>

"We shall continue, Inuyasha." Kikyo used her bow to navigate over the ashy terrain.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha held up a dead branch for her to walk underneath. "Naraku isn't going to be waiting out here! The coward's probably gone already!"

"We are not looking for Naraku." Kikyo did not look at him.

"We aren't? Then what the hell are we doing out here?" _Kagome and Kikyo shouldn't even BE here. It would be better for both of them if they would stay together, and out of trouble for once! But neither one of them listens!_

"There." Kikyo stopped, bow hanging by her side. "But I see that we are too late."

Inuyasha followed her eyes to the bodies lying nearby, and the ookami-youkai pounding the ground futilely. Inuyasha watched Kikyo drop to her knees beside Kohaku's limp form and gently rest her hand on his neck. "Kouga? What the hell happened?"

Those two idiots that followed him—were they dead?

"Hey, Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You!" Kouga turned his head. "Get out of here, mutt!"

Inuyasha forced himself to inhale deeply. He doubled over coughing as the smoke filled his lungs, as well as trace amounts of Kikyo's smell, and the smell of the newly dead Kohaku. He couldn't smell Kouga, whose musky scent he knew well, or Naraku.

"Kohaku is dead, and that wolf has his shard," Kikyo looked up to him slowly.

"He killed Sango's brother?" Inuyasha winced as he noticed the claw marks Kikyo had exposed. _Fuck; he ripped the top of the kid's spine out._

"Kouga, did you kill this kid?" Inuyasha took several steps towards the idiot wolf. It was only too easy to notice the fallen bodies of both Ginta and Hakkaku; their blood stained the ground. The closer he came, the more easily he picked up the wolves' scents.

"He fucking let her get away!" Kouga's fist struck a rock that shattered. "That fucking _bitch_!"

"Kagura?" Inuyasha knew Kouga hated her. "You mean Kagura? Which way did she go Kouga?"

"Some little white-haired—" Kouga stood, teeth bared. "Who do you think you're aiming at, corpse?"

What?

Inuyasha turned.

"Kohaku did not earn this death," Kikyo did not falter as Kouga snarled. The bow in her hands stayed trained on the wolf youkai as Inuyasha came closer.

"Kikyo, don't." The wolf was an idiot, but he didn't deserve to die. Not like this.

"He will not volunteer his shards willingly and I need them to defeat Naraku," Kikyo said quietly. "There is no choice in the matter."

"Are you helping that white-haired bitch?" Kouga's stance widened as he prepared to move. "Is she one of you dogs, Inu-koro?"

_White-haired bitch? _

"Stand aside Inuyasha. He is dangerous."

"Kikyo, just…just put down the bow!" Inuyasha closed his hand on the arrow's center. "Enough people have died here today."

"A few dogs and one corpse too few," Kouga shifted his feet again. "After her, you're next, Inuyasha!"

"Kouga, don't!" Inuyasha yelled as the wolf prince moved. "Shit!"

* * *

><p>It was a flat piece of land on the side of the mountain that gave them a decent view of the destruction below.<p>

"So…what do you think?" Kagome asked nervously. Miya had already been on several scouting trips around the area. Now she and Miyuki were waiting for the 'ok' from her. "Is it safe to stay here for now?"

"I sense no danger," Miya let her shoulders drop as she came to stand with them. "Is your monk friend going to wake up?"

"I…I hope so," Kagome winced as they eased Miroku onto the grass. "He fell pretty far." Kagome checked his pulse again, just to make sure.

"Where you go Mommy?" Miyuki toddled over to cling to the woman. "Scare."

"I know you are," Miya softened her expression. "But this will all be over soon, Miyuki-ko. Would I let anything happen to you?"

Miyuki shook her head. "No Mama."

"That's my girl," Miya touched her head.

"Where did you go?" Kagome leaned back on the blissfully cool grass. "You weren't in camp when the fire started." _And if Naraku's right, she had a fight with Sesshomaru. Again. _

"I wanted to clear my head," Miya didn't glance at her. "Will you be all right when I leave?"

"Leave?" Kagome sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"That creature has already threatened my daughter—it's too dangerous for her here," Miya shrugged. "I'm taking her away."

"You can't leave!" Kagome glanced at Miyuki's surprised face.

"I cannot?" Miya gave her a look. "And why is that?"

_Because I love Miyuki! Because the last time that you disappeared you died! Because Sesshomaru would never forgive you! _

"Without my bow we're helpless!" Kagome dropped to her knees in front of Miya. "Please stay! If Naraku tried to attack me, without you here—"

"You are not my priority. She is," Miya looked down at Miyuki's shocked face. "And that is all that matters."

"Miya, please!" She reached for the woman's hand but she missed. "Miyuki is family to us! You can't disappear again. How would Sesshomaru feel if she—"

"Sesshomaru?" Miya's eyes sharpened. Kagome felt her aura shift drastically. "After everything that has happened—all because of him—you think that I care about his precious feelings?"

_Sesshomaru loves Miyuki—I know he does! He has to! _

"Don't you love Dad-man?" Kagome forced herself to smile down at Miyuki.

"Dad-man?" her sweet voice chirped.

Miya snarled, snapping her fangs in Kagome's face. She flinched, falling backwards.

"You have no right!" Miya stood up. "How dare you, human!"

Kagome felt very much in danger.

"Mama, no!" Miyuki clung to her leg. "Luv 'Ome!"

"Go sit with the cat—don't argue with me." Miya's voice was hard towards her daughter. Miyuki erupted in tears as she ran towards Kilala.

"Miya," Kagome stood slowly, holding out her hands. "I-I didn't mean to upset you! It's just that we—all of us—love Miyuki. If you could see how Sesshomaru acts with her, you would—"

"I would nothing, you silly girl!" Kagome focused on the shards. They were black, but now they seemed to twinkle with malice. Within seconds she found her back to a tree with Miya's fangs inches from her face. "You little fool!"

_What do I do? Miya could kill me! _

"Don't you?" Kagome breathed.

"What?"

"Do you love him?" Kagome barely managed the air. "Sesshomaru?" The question surprised her. Miya's anger slipped away quickly, dumbstruck.

_Now if I can get away, to Miyuki, then maybe—_

"Love him?" Miya repeated dumbly.

"Um, yeah." Kagome's eyes drifted towards Kilala, who was prowling closer. _No Kilala—don't. Miya's probably strong enough to hurt you too. _"You know."

"Sesshomaru." Miya repeated.

" 'Ome!" Miyuki called desperately. Someone groaned loudly.

"Miroku?" Kagome eased away from Miya, who wasn't moving anyway. She stopped Miyuki from climbing onto his chest and set her aside. "Miroku-sama? Are you in pain?"

"I feel like I fell on my face." Miroku's forehead wrinkled. "Kagome-sama?"

"I was so worried!" Kagome pressed her hands to her chest. "You fell so far! We thought that—" Miroku waved his hand, stopping her tirade.

"My knee," he opened his eyes, blinking. "It aches terribly, Kagome-sama."

"…ok." Kagome blinked. "Do you feel well enough to sit up, Miroku?" Miyuki clapped her hands together as she helped their monk friend straighten up.

"Oh my," she winced as Miroku drew up his robes and hakama. The knee was horribly swollen and discolored. "I think it's broken, Miroku."

"Do you—no, the bag is gone." Miroku's eyes shut briefly.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Lady Miya?" Miroku's head turned. "Is that her? What is the matter with her?"

"I think I broke her," Kagome admitted.

"What?"

"Never mind," Kagome waved her hand. "Inuyasha and Kikyo are roaming around the forest, Naraku tried to kill me but Miya saved us, and I think Ginta and Hakkaku might be dead."

"…how unfortunate," he winced as he shifted his weight. "So, what is the plan?"

"Fin' Dad-man and Yaya!" Miyuki wiggled between them. "Then we go. Brak-fast."

"I agree." Miroku stood with Kagome as leverage. "Naraku has the advantage here. We would be wise to regroup and face him in the morning."

"Um…"

"Yes? What is it Kagome?"

"Quiet." Miya was already beside them, nose in the air. Kagome helped Miroku turn to face the distant mountain forest. "Can either of you fight?"

"Fight?" It took her human eyes a moment to focus long enough to distinguish the horde of demons beginning to stream over the tops of the trees. "Miya? What do we do?"

"We stand our ground."

_Oh, Inuyasha, help! _


	45. Three Sheets To the Wind

"And those demons are meant to destroy Kagome and those dogs?" Kagura extended her fan to cool her face; the flames in the valley below were enough to make her swelter. "Someone appears to rescue her every time—no doubt Inuyasha is already on his way."

"Naraku's plan unfoils," Kanna's voice whispered. "Kohaku is dead."

"Yes." She had seen the body in the valley as she had flown over. It was almost pitying, the boy's death. He had not even known himself or the wolf who had cut him down.

"Naraku is a flawless shifter." Kanna shifted on the floating feather to hold the mirror in her hand more firmly. "Kouga's shards must be next."

"And he intends to have Miya kill him. If she is fast enough." It was horribly predictable. Naraku would pit Inuyasha's companions against each other until they were dead, and the shards had absorbed as much hatred and anger and sorrow as possible. He would probably attempt to absorb Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha if he were still alive. Perhaps the girl would survive to be slain by Naraku's hand. "Is the monk dead yet, Kanna?"

"He lives." Kagura turned to see Sesshomaru hovering nearby.

_Sesshomaru. So he is alive. _

"Where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru slowly shifted his gaze to Kanna.

_So that is why he is here. _Somehow, it stung her.

"You are not with your wife." Kagura tensed her lips. _His wife. No doubt she has already found her way into Naraku's clutches again—the fool. I cannot imagine why Sesshomaru would waste his time with someone so pathetically senseless. She is not even attractive._

For several painful heartbeats, Sesshomaru gazed back at her.

"Answer, you stupid witches!" His little retainer clung silently to his long furry cape. "Milord asked you a question!"

"Naraku is too strong for you." Kanna gazed into the distance.

"He remains in the fire, hiding." Kagura watched him turned elegantly to survey the ground. The center of her chest ached; he was beautiful, and strong, and her only hope for freedom—

And he had a _family_.

"Do you not care that your daughter is in danger?" No doubt he was already aware of the swarm descending upon that Kagome and his little brat.

"He is waiting to collect the remaining shards." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. They watched the taiyoukai fly away swiftly.

"He is gone Kagura."

"Why state the obvious?" she snapped at the girl in white. "What purpose does it serve to narrate something so redundant?" _He did not respond—I know that he heard me. _

"It is only that you seem mournful. Our duty requires that you do not become emotionally involved with Naraku's pawns. They will all depart from this world."

"Be silent lest I push you."

* * *

><p>"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku turned his curse on the demons closest to him. There were more screams to his left from those in Miya's way and red explosions lit up the immediate area. But there were too many for the two of them to defeat. He prayed for Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru. Anyone with a sword, really.<p>

"_Rawr_!" Kilala attacked more that had slipped by them, protecting Kagome and Miyuki.

This was impossible. Before them was a sheer horde of demons, and his hand was already causing severe pains to course through his chest. His only blessing was that so far Naraku's poisoned insects weren't present.

"Duck!" Something struck him in the side and he barely managed to close the Kazanna before he fell. A pair of giant fangs swept the air above him; the insect youkai cried out as it exploded in red light. "Stand up monk!" A pair of rather dainty hands lifted him to his feet again.

His head was spinning.

"Miroku, be careful!" Kagome called behind him. "Kilala!" The neko-youkai pulled him behind her as his knee gave out again. His staff fell to the ground as he groaned.

_As sturdy a crutch as my staff is, my knee is certainly broken. _

"You should get out of here Kagome. Take Kilala and escape." Miroku glanced towards Miya. "I shall stay here and help her defend the line." His hand ached terribly; he doubted if he would be able to use it anymore without risking—

It didn't matter. Kagome and Miyuki might be able to escape if he could give them time. Just a bit more time.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kagome frowned at him.

"This is no time to be stubborn! Take the—"

Miya screamed.

One of the swarm had impaled her shoulder with its tail. Kilala sprinted to assist her.

Kagome shook his shoulder. "What do we do Miroku?"

"Can you wield my staff?" Miroku's grip around her wrist was hard. "If you could wield it for only a moment—"

"Of course!" Kagome helped him to stand, "What do you want me to do?"

"Focus your spiritual powers into it." Miroku watched as Kagome closed her eyes, hands wrapped around the staff. He was pleased when the rings began to glow lightly. _Kagome's power has certainly grown since I have known her. _"Kilala, grab Lady Miya and rise!"

"_Rawr_!"

Kagome wobbled slightly as he took his weapon back. "Now what?"

He waited until the nekoyoukai and the struggling inuyoukai were already well into the air before he threw his staff into the slithering mass of bodies.

Iridescent pink light shined.

"Miroku!" Kagome laughed as nearly half of the front line dissolved before their eyes. "That was amazing!"

"That was lucky."

"What?"

"Nothing." He watched the rest of the demons hover within the shadows. Kilala dropped beside them and Miyuki remembered her voice.

"Mama!"

Miya covered up the small amount of blood staining her shoulder. "It's nothing."

"Does she still have three shards?" Miroku whispered.

"Three…yes." Kagome gave him a look.

" 'Ome." Miyuki grabbed her hand before clinging to Miya's leg. "Can we go? Break-fast."

"Why are they waiting?" Miya watched the demons suspiciously. "I was expecting them to flee after that burst of spiritual power. My hair is still on end."

Miroku was wondering the same thing.

"Mama?"

"They're just waiting." Miya folded her arms across her chest.

"Perhaps they are more cautious after that attack." Miroku took note of his staff's position on the cold ground. Would it be wise to go after it? Perhaps Miya or Kilala would retrieve it for him.

"Maybe we should find higher ground," Kagome whispered.

Miyuki raised her voice. "Mommy!"

"What is it?" Miya looked down.

"Hung-ry." Miyuki sounded out the syllables. "I want break-fast. An' milk."

"You have to wait. I don't have any food."

"An' Dad-man's soft fur." Miyuki continued.

"You'll have a nice long breakfast later, I promise." Miya softened her tone. "Remember what I said about having patience?"

"I'm hung-ry _now_," Miyuki whined.

"Kilala, would you walk with me?" Miroku edged forward towards his weapon with the nekoyoukai beside him. He returned as quickly as he could, watching. "We should be able to retreat if they—"

"Mommy!" Miyuki stomped her little foot.

"Miyuki hush!" Miya glared. "This is not the time to argue with me!"

"Mean," she hugged Kagome's leg, burying her face.

"As I was saying, we should be—"

Kagome gasped. "Miroku, there are shards. Three of them, moving—" There wasn't much of a need to finish the sentence. The moving cloud of dust rotating towards them was familiar enough, although the darkness of the aura was surprising.

"What is that?" Miya turned.

"Kouga," Kagome winced. "Miya, you have to go. Just—don't even wait to ask me why. Trust me, go!" She stepped forward to shove the inuyoukai. "Get out of here Miya!"

Miya pushed Kagome back so forcefully that she almost fell. "You rude little...What is your problem?"

"Miroku, Naraku tricked Kouga like he did before! He used—"

"There you are you white bitchdog!" The wolf prince stopped, hands fisting. "Did you think that I would just let you get away? I'm going to enjoy this!"

_No! It's too late! _

"Is he talking to me?" Miya blinked.

"Kouga, no!" Kagome planted herself in front of Miya. Maybe she could stop him before his temper got the better of him. "Kouga, you have to listen to me! Naraku—"

"Out of the way Kagome! That bitch's blood belongs to me!" Kouga snarled, shifting his stance.

"Mean wolf!" Miyuki slipped between Kagome's legs to glare at the wolf. "Stop 'em 'Ome!"

"If he wants to fight me I'll happily oblige." Miya pulled Kagome—and Miyuki—behind her to shove at Miroku, who fell from the weight. "One less fool in the world I suppose."

"Miya!" Kagome tried to adjust so that she wouldn't crush Miyuki against Miroku's chest. By the time she found her feet again the snarls had already started. "Kouga!" They were already moving a little too quickly for Kagome's eyes to follow. She could hear cracks and awful teeth-shattering crunches. "Miroku, stop them!"

"And how do you suppose I do that?" He coughed, wincing as his knee shifted again. "I cannot run, and the Kazanna would kill one of them. I don't suppose you know why would he want to kill Lady Miya?"

"Kouga thinks she killed Ginta and Hakkaku," Kagome grasped the back of Miyuki's kimono as the girl tried to move. "Miyuki, _no_."

"He hurt Mama!" Miyuki whimpered and twisted.

"Weak fool!" Miya stumbled, avoiding one of Kouga's kicks. The resulting explosion of red lit up the area enough to see the dark stains on the grass.

"Blood," Miroku stated. "But whose?"

"You killed my brothers!" Kouga's voice snarled from the shifting darkness. "Snake-faced bitch!"

"Wolf!"

_Snap_.

Kouga yelped.

"Miya, don't kill him!" Kagome pleaded with their shadows. "Naraku is the one who killed your friends Kouga, not her!"

"I don't think they're listening," Miroku sighed. "Kouga is temporarily deaf after the loss of his comrades and our dear lady is a bit sensitive to insults."

"Naraku wants them to kill each other!" Kagome kneeled to pull the struggling pup to her chest for comfort. "What can we do?"

"Mama!" Miyuki cried out again, whining. The sound made Kagome's heart falter for a second, sharp and pleading. She hugged the girl tighter, burying her nose in her luminescent hair.

"There's nothing to do sweetie. But I'm sure your mother will win," Kagome whispered. And Kouga would get seriously hurt, all because of someone's trick. It wasn't fair.

"Inuyasha—you're his whore aren't you? That jealous mutt has finally lost his little mind!" Kouga swore. "No one's as fast as me!"

Miya cried out sharply.

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled as a pair of sharp teeth embedded into her forearm.

"Kagome?" Miroku stepped nearer. "Miyuki, let go! You must let go, now!" Kagome watched as he tried to extricate the girl's fangs from her skin; blood ran warm down to her elbow.

_She wants to run to her mother—I can't let her, no matter what. _

"You're hurting Kagome, release her now! Miyuki!" Miroku's commands were coupled with his attempts to forcibly widen Miyuki's powerful little jaw. She watched the shadow of his hand as he smacked the pup's head hard enough to make her grip go slack.

"Kagome?" Miroku's fingers grazed down her arm to find the broken skin.

"Ow." Her shirt was beginning to stick to her skin uncomfortably.

"That was very bad of you!" Miroku's voice was sharp, presumably directed towards Miyuki. The girl was still inside the cage of Kagome's arms. "You know better!"

Kouga snarled, and there was another quick explosion.

"S-sawy," Miyuki hiccupped. Kagome realized that she was crying. Kagome turned the girl and pressed kisses along her warm little forehead.

"No!" Kouga hollered. Two pink slivers of the Shikon Jewel dropped to the ground a few meters in front of them.

"How fast are you without them?" Miya's voice rang.

Kagome gasped as Miyuki slipped away from her.

"Mommy!" Miyuki cheered, holding up a fist that contained both shards. " 'Ere! Look Mommy!"

_Oh Miyuki, no! _

"Miyuki!" Kagome edged closer. "Give them to me sweetie, right now! Give the pretty rocks to 'Ome!"

"No!"

"She yours, bitch?" Kouga's voice viciously turned in their direction. "Hand those over you little thief!"

"She is not your enemy!" Miya's growl tore through the air, and Kouga's added to the noise. Kagome finally found a very small shoulder in the dark and hauled the girl to her chest, thankful.

_Oh thank the kami! _

"These 'elp right?" Miyuki shook her fist happily.

"Give them to me." Kagome trailer her arm to the fist with the jewel shards and tried to force her hand open. The girl would not relax her hand.

"Nooo, mine!" Miyuki twisted a bit so that she lost contact with her hand.

"_Miyuki_." Kagome felt like swearing. "This is not the time to act your age!"

"…here." Miroku was panting a bit, and he groaned as he collapsed next to her, but combined they were able to restrain the girl and pry her hand open.

"No!" Miyuki cried out sharply. "My rocks!"

"I'm sorry Miyuki." The girl wriggled away to stand in front of her, looking as if her favorite toy had just been stolen. "These aren't playthings."

"No, buh—"

"Kagome." Kouga's legs appeared in front of her and Miyuki screamed as he snatched her up. "I want my shards."

"What?" Kagome couldn't even process it.

"You son of—"

"Freeze!" Kouga growled over his shoulder; Miya obeyed. "I want my shards, and all the ones you have. Give them to me." Miyuki hung from Kouga's arm, where it pressed into her little neck and chest against his stomach. Her heart ached to hear her panicked whimpers.

"Kouga…" she breathed deeply. "Put the baby down, alright? You're scaring me."

"I love you Kagome. After I deal with this mess you are going to go somewhere safe while I kill Naraku." Kouga's tanned skin made it harder for her to see him in the thick shadows but his blue eyes shone on her. "But I need the shards."

"I need the baby youkai." Kagome rose slowly, clenching his loose shards in her hand.

"The last of my pack lies dead because of her."

"I know," Kagome lied. "Can I have the girl? She's cute, Kouga. And then you can fight Miya using the shards."

"That bitch needs to learn a lesson about killing kin," Kouga frowned. "Once this is over I'll make sure you have your own kids to take care of. Better than some leftover dog-brat."

"Kouga—"

It was so fast that Kagome barely heard the small _snap_. Miyuki hung limp, no longer flailing against the wolf prince.

He'd snapped Miyuki's neck.

Miya screamed. Kouga nearly fell into Kagome as the inuyoukai jumped his back and began to claw at his face and neck viciously.

"How's—" Kouga's sentence died as Miya's claws began to find flesh.

"M…Miyuki?" Kagome felt numb. She dropped beside Miroku who was already looming over the girl, gently touching her face and jaw. "Miroku?"

Miroku stayed silent.

"She's gone…isn't she?" Kagome whispered. Tears slipped out of her down her face when Miroku didn't say anything. "She's gone?"

"_Rawr!_" Kilala bounded after Miya and Kouga, latching her large fangs around his leg.

"I thought better of him," Miroku said softly.

"Miyuki!" Kagome leaned down to force her weak human eyes to see the girl. "Sweetheart?" She pressed her hand against Miyuki's chest but her heart wasn't…wasn't…"Miyuki, answer me!"

"You son of a bitch!" Miya's voice broke as Kouga yelled. "You heartless fuck!"

"Miyuki," Kagome shook her helplessly. Her eyes pooled over with tears and she let her head fall forward to rest onto the girl as she cried.

Miyuki was gone. And Kouga had done it.

"Kagome?" She couldn't lift her head as warm hands touched her arms. Someone was calling to her but her grief had her too firmly.

" '_Ome!" _

Miyuki's giggle.

_Yip!_

_Yaya ear! _

"_I sawy." _

"_Dad-man!" _

"_You cannot ensure that she will always be safe and it is unfair to _that child_, Inuyasha." _

_"That creature has already threatened my daughter—it's too dangerous for her here…I'm taking her away." _

"Kagome," someone shook her shoulders softly. "Kagome."

"Oh, piss off!" The hands left her and she refocused her attention on mourning. How was she supposed to do anything when Kouga had just killed a child? A _baby_? The baby youkai that loved them so! Her little Miyuki!

This wasn't fair!

From the corners of her eyes she could see yellow light filtering past her strewn hair. It was upsetting her greatly; she wanted to be left alone in darkness.

"Will you—" Kagome turned her head. Within the torchlight Inuyasha sat beside her on his splayed knees, watching her. The sadness in his eyes made her freeze. Then her tears fell again and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing inconsolably. She'd failed him, too. She hadn't been able to protect Miyuki while he was gone.

"Kagome," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "She's gone!" The words were harsh and horrible, but nonetheless true. And she would lose Inuyasha as soon as he understood. "I'm sorry!"

Someone else was crying too. She raised her head and gasped, seeing how blood-splattered Miya was. The woman sat with her knees splayed too, elbows resting on them as her hands pulled at her own hair. Kilala sat curled around Miya's backside protectively, mewing.

Kouga's body was a mess.

"She was still beating at him when we got here," Inuyasha cringed.

"He deserved it twice over." Miroku's face was dark. "I have seen no crueler act in my travels than this."

Gently, Inuyasha eased her hand open and took the shards from her, where they had drawn blood from her grip. She noticed that there were now three shards in Inuyasha's large clawed hand.

"I found it on the ground," he whispered back to her. "She tore him apart."

"Oh." Kagome couldn't really find it in her to care either way. She was too numb.

Kagome heard someone string a bow.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha stood in a hurry to take the arrow. "You know what was done to her! She doesn't deserve it."

"She is mad with grief." Kikyo stepped back and drew another arrow from her quiver. "I doubt that she will object to following her child into Hell."

The irony was not lost to either Miroku or Kagome, who winced.

"Kikyo—"

"Like us, her time in this world has been spent." Kikyo raised her bow again. "Prolonging her anguish would only be a cruelty Inuyasha. She can hear us, and yet she has not moved."

"She's busy _mourning _her _child_," Inuyasha hissed. "Of course she isn't listening to us! She doesn't care! Don't you understand that?"

"Youkai senses are accurate, no matter the emotional state." Kikyo leveled her arrow absently as she eyed Inuyasha. "Her child is dead, Inuyasha. Will you allow her to rest?"

"Kikyo, I can't just let you kill her!" Inuyasha scoffed, unbelieving.

"No?" Kikyo's eyebrow kinked.

"Why are you so set on killing her? For the shards?" Inuyasha stepped closer. "Just let her—"

"I will not allow her shards to remain tainted."

"Fuck, no!" Inuyasha leapt forward but he missed, and the arrow soared past them all. It struck Miya in the neck, and Kilala roared as she tipped forward. Her hair and skin began to dissolve as Kikyo's purifying powers destroyed her body, leaving a skeleton in blue clothing.

Kagome threw up.

It was so _sick_.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha stood, shoving her shoulder. "What the fuck? You just killed—!"

"You are so short-sighted." Kikyo bent to replace her unused arrow in the quiver. "I did what needed to be done—more than you could manage."

Inuyasha was too stunned to answer.

"Lady Kikyo, you killed Inuyasha's brother's wife." Miroku balanced with his staff. "A good woman who had just lost her child."

"A youkai in possession of three shards of the Jewel." Kikyo turned away to walk gracefully towards Miya's skeleton.

_That…bitch!_

"You hypocrite!" Kagome lifted her head. "How…you killed _Miya_!"

Kilala roared, protecting Miya's skeleton. The nekoyoukai snarled as Kikyo continued towards the three shards waiting among the mother's bones.

She was furious.

Her humans had decided to adopt a child out of a cave—that she understood. Protecting a small one was a natural thing to do. And then that small one, like her human babies, turned out to be the white-haired-leader's pack-mate. And she protected her pack-mates.

For this…smelly creature to attack her pack's pack-mates was unacceptable.

And the creature had even killed the small one's mother while she had been grieving.

Kilala struck.

The demons that had been waiting and watching for their time to attack slipped away farther into the forest. There was nothing left to be done, for the moment, and Naraku was too near for their liking.


	46. The Undead and the Newly Dead

Kagome watched numbly as Kikyo fended Kilala off with her bow while the cat tried her best to strike the dead miko. It was bizarre.

_Kilala _was going to kill Kikyo?

And Inuyasha certainly couldn't move. He stayed frozen above the sitting humans while he watched his…ex? current lover? attack his cat friend. As if his heart wasn't already being wrung out over a scrubbing board. He was beginning to slowly ache, inside.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Kilala?"

The cat was _ferocious_. Kikyo was beginning to lose track of the cat as she darted around for the best place to strike. And the snarls coming from her throat were chilling. If someone didn't move to stop her, she might actually hurt Kikyo before the priestess purified her.

"In—Inuyasha, stop Kilala!" Kagome shoved against his calf. He didn't budge. She doubted that he'd even realized that he'd been touched. "Don't let anyone else die Inuyasha! Stop this, please! Don't let Kikyo get—"

"I can't." A horrible shudder ran through his shudders and he turned away from the pair.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shot upright, grabbing his arm. "You have to stop her! Kilala!"

"No." Inuyasha folded his arms.

"You have to help Kikyo!" Kagome stomped her foot. "Before she—"

"That's _not _Kikyo!" Inuyasha snarled. "It never fucking has been!"

Kagome paled. "Sh—she's not—?"

"The Kikyo I knew could never have killed Miya!" Inuyasha's shoulder bruised hers when he swung around. "No fucking person with a heart could have done that!"

Even Kilala froze.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I did what was necessary," Kikyo answered quietly. "I take no joy in it, Inuyasha, but that is the way of this world. If we are to unite the Shikon Jewel again we need her shards."

"What is it worth this Kikyo? She's dead because of it!" Inuyasha's voice was rough. Wounded. "Both of them!"

"You are hostile because the wolf—I am sorry Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice was gentle. "It is a tragedy. But Naraku is still working against us here. It is not the time to mourn the child."

"I'm fucking _hostile _because you murdered her fucking mother! For _nothing_!" Inuyasha curled his hands, ears flat. "You're just some cold…dead imitation! My Kikyo would never have stolen souls, or tried to kill Kagome, or any of the other shit you've done!"

"You are being hysterical," Kikyo bent to pick up the three dark shards. "Of course I am myself."

"Even now you care more about those stupid shards than me." Inuyasha's voice pitched. "You care about Naraku more; you're not her anymore." His shoulders felt heavier, saying the words. The person in front of him had Kikyo's voice and her face and her beautiful hair, but her heart was dead. The woman he'd known was warm and thoughtful, selfless.

And she was still looking at those stupid shards!

"We should move before the demons descend upon us again. Naraku's minions will not pause to mourn their losses," Kikyo pocketed Miya's shards. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't move.

"Are you my ally, Inuyasha? Or will you finally betray me?"

"_Betray _**you**? You just killed my family, you fucking corpse!" Kagome and Miroku both shivered at the rough timbre of Inuyasha's voice; the inuhanyou was so angry that his claws were digging into his palms and causing them to bleed. Neither human was comfortable enough to object.

And Kikyo was silent.

_Inuyasha…called Kikyo a corpse? _Kagome looked from her near-shaking lover to his frozen former lover with something like awe. None of them had ever heard him refer to Kikyo so…_rudely_. Even Kagome didn't think of Kikyo as a corpse, and the woman had stolen a piece of her soul!

And the fact that Kikyo was still standing over Miya's clothed skeleton was doing nothing to calm Inuyasha.

Kikyo whispered something too quietly for the humans to hear.

"Get the fuck out of here." Inuyasha brushed past Kagome so briskly that he nearly knocked her down. Without asking he ripped Miroku's _kesa _robes from his black clothing roughly and straightened it out.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo spoke louder. "You must see—"

"I said go." Inuyasha ignored them all as he kneeled to cover Miyuki with the cloth gently. The quiet tone of his voice scared Kagome more than his bloody hands.

Kagome looked at Miroku; he seemed as confused as she.

"I would leave, if I were you." Miroku leaned against Kagome's shoulder, feeling weary. He and the girl supporting him both watched Inuyasha, who was much too pensive for their liking.

There was a flash of light; half a dozen mutilated demon bodies dropped down around them. Kagome squealed and covered her head as bits of bloody demons rained over her head, staining her pajamas with icky splotches of red and gray-green. A purple head landed at her feet with a giant horn protruding from its forehead; the tip was broken.

Its eyes were still moving.

Kagome screamed.

"Shit!" Inuyasha covered his ears at the pain ringing through his head.

"It's staring at me!" Kagome backed away.

"Kagome-sama, take a breath and—" Kagome screamed again as the eyes swiveled in her direction and focused on the two humans.

A sword impaled the head between the eyes, which rolled back and disappeared as the head dissolved.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome began to giggle nervously. As the taiyoukai's eyes snapped to her face she clamped a hand over her hand to stop it. "S-s-s…so good to see you! I thought you had gone to find Naraku! Did you? I just don't understand how _anyone _could possibly—"

Tokijin rested at her throat.

"Do you remember my oath?" Kagome felt the danger in his clipped tones. What oath had he ever givenher? Sesshomaru didn't swear anything, especially to humans. The aura from Tokijin was starting to create a horrible achy-feeling on her skin, like she was getting sick.

_One psychotic dog demon with a side of homicidal rampage, please. _

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed. "Think."

"I-I don't remember," she stumbled. "I would certainly remember a promise from you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Sesshomaru, _don't_." Inuyasha drew Tessaiga in an instant and pointed the blade at his brother. "Get away from the girl."

"Morons!" Jaken grumbled as he shook himself from Sesshomaru's person. "I swear I will never understand humans. Allowing—" Kagome watched Jaken's eyes run over Miya's skeleton and the small form underneath Miroku's purple robes.

_Shit! _

"Your d-daughter's fate will b-be m…mine?" Kagome winced, shutting her eyes. _Please let it be quick, please let it be quick! Oh kami, Sesshomaru's going to kill me!_

"Put the sword down." Inuyasha snarled, drawing his upper lip back.

"Are you capable of anything, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's mocking tone was directed at his brother, but his eyes never left Kagome. "I was willing to believe you capable of defending your humans and one girl. How foolish of me."

"Kagome didn't do anything! You had better—"

Tokijin pulsed and Kagome began to feel light-headed. She barely heard the sound of an arrow straining a bowstring.

It was Kikyo.

"I am responsible for their deaths, not the girl." Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's attention shift. "I have heard many things about you, Lord Sesshomaru, and if you are half the intelligence I suppose you to be, you know who I am." Kikyo allowed a strange tone to enter her voice. "Do you care for your brother?"

"The girl's life is forfeit. Your attempt has failed." Sesshomaru's arm moved and Kagome crashed to the ground, curling. Tessaiga clashed with Tokijin and Inuyasha yelped in pain.

"Your wife is a skeleton by my hand." The words were harsh, and cruel enough to earn a taiyoukai's attention. "The wolf was easily manipulated to twist the girl's neck. Will you allow me to take your brother's life as well? I intend to collect his debt."

Kagome's mouth popped open.

_Kikyo didn't have anything to do with Kouga's actions, but she's making it sound like she made him do it! What is she doing? Is Sesshomaru actually going go turn—he is! Is she suicidal? _

"Inuyasha's life belongs to me." Sesshomaru's hand tightened on Tokijin. "I will not allow anyone else to take it, human."

"I disagree." The arrow was perfectly trained on Sesshomaru's few movements. Distracted as the taiyoukai was, Miroku helped Kagome up quietly and Kilala hastened their retreat across the clearing.

_Is Kikyo actually…influencing Sesshomaru to attack her instead of me? _

"You are mistaken." Sesshomaru's shoulder met Inuyasha, and the hanyou fell as Kikyo loosed her arrow. Tokijin sliced through the wood shaft easily. A blast from Tokijin was deflected by a pretty twirl of Kikyo's bow.

"Wow," Kagome leaned into Miroku's side. "Do you think that I could do that?"

"I wouldn't suggest trying," he chuckled.

Kagome felt strangely…'Zen', watching Sesshomaru attack Kikyo, and Kikyo attack Sesshomaru. Even Inuyasha seemed to be content not to get involved.

It was interesting to watch two such powerful beings war with each other.

"Should we…assist…one of them?" Miroku called to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called when he remained frozen. "What's wrong with him?"

"Kilala, if you would?" The nekomata darted forward to drag Inuyasha to them. She released his coat before curling around Miroku's legs, purring. "Thank you."

"What the hell was that for, idiot?" Inuyasha punched the monk's head.

"What do you want to do about them?" Miroku gestured towards Kikyo, who was somewhat-successfully warding off Sesshomaru's sword.

"Hey, quit it," Inuyasha pulled his coat away from Kilala's fangs. "What are you doing?"

"Inuyasha is avoiding the issue," Miroku sighed. "Kagome?"

"_Can _we do anything? I mean, Sesshomaru's scarily strong, and Kikyo…" What were they supposed to do? She didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt either. "I mean, if anyone can handle Sesshomaru, I think that it would be _Kikyo_. She's incredibly—"

"—human?" Miroku interrupted. "As powerful as she is, she is human."

"And she killed Miya," Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Whoever the fuck that is."

Kagome studied her hands.

"You are angry," Miroku cautioned.

"Yeah I am." Inuyasha scowled. "It would have better to leave Kikyo dead than let that…creature ruin everything she ever was. The woman who pinned me to trees to prevent me from trying to steal the Jewel would never have murdered an innocent. That can't be her."

"And you're prepared to accept the consequences?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "After everything you have done to protect her?"

Inuyasha squared his shoulders. "It's not _her_."

"Can you be sure of that? Yes, Kikyo has several crimes—"

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha hit him again. Miroku decided then that sitting on Kilala's back and being quiet was the best way to avoid an angry hanyou in an emotional crisis.

"Inuyasha, what are we supposed to do now?" Kagome bravely touched the ends of his sleeve. His eyes were pained and distant and his ears were completely flat against his skull. Whatever was going on inside that mind of his could tear him apart if she couldn't help him deal with it. And she certainly didn't want him reverting back to that poor pained creature he had been when she had released him from the Goshinboku. "What do you want to do, Inuyasha? How can I help?"

"Nothing's gone right," Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly.

"We'll figure out some way…way to…" Kagome shifted her eyes towards the white figure standing strangely still. Kagome couldn't see him moving, or Tokijin flashing. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" he asked sulkily.

"Can you see what he's doing?" Kagome gripped his arm tightly.

"He's—" Inuyasha choked.

"Lady Kikyo is at peace," Miroku sighed. She listened as Miroku whispered a string of prayers commending her soul to safety.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, touching her heart. She felt awful that she had died, and especially that no one had even seen it happen.

Kikyo—her rival, their sometimes ally—gone? It was too impossible.

_Oh Kikyo, I'm sorry! _

"Eee!" a small voice cried. " 'elp! Dark!" Sesshomaru pushed Tenseiga into the ground before freeing his daughter from the monk's colored robes. The girl stopped, breathing easier in the wind. " 'ank you. Scared." She shook herself before noticing him.

"Dad-man!" Miyuki cheered, wrapping her arms around his knee. "You are safe!"

"Hnn." Sesshomaru's gaze slipped towards the distracted group. The fools were so intent on mourning a presumptuous undead miko that they had failed to recognize his actions.

_Fools. All of them. _

"Hap-py," the girl released his leg to reach up to him. "Up!"

"You are turning into that girl," Sesshomaru glared in Inuyasha's direction.

"Up!" Miyuki giggled, pulling on his clothing. Only to appease the recently-resurrected girl's temperament, he kneeled to allow her arms to curl around his neck. Sesshomaru completely ignored the way she purred with happiness; her clear, strong baby scent was not a balm to his nose. He did not feel her small hands pulling on his hair and he barely noticed how his anger faded drastically.

He was _not _relieved.

"My Dad-man," Miyuki squeezed him. "Safe now?"

Inuyasha and his pathetically weak humans were evidently incapable of defending her. It complicated things, but not impossibly. He would still kill Naraku this night, and perhaps Inuyasha's cloying little humans. His patience had run dry with that grating little—

Miyuki's hand reached up to grab his nose.

Sesshomaru removed it.

"Want kisses," Miyuki giggled as she tried to bite his fingers. "O' else."

"It is time to act." Sesshomaru stood, dislodging her. There would be time for reunions later, when Naraku's head was separated from its owner.

"Ok." Miyuki blinked up at him brightly, watching his hand as he sheathed Tenseiga beside Tokijin. She beamed at Jaken, who glared, before turning towards the noise. The humans seemed to be arguing amongst themselves about what their course of action would be.

"Enough people have died here tonight!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"Exactly!" Miroku glared. "If Naraku escapes then their deaths have been for nothing!"

"Yaya!" Miyuki waved, jumping. "Yaya!" His fuzzy ears perked and turned, looking for the noise. Inuyasha's eyes widened as she bounced, holding up her arms.

"That's not what I'm—we're being ambushed every time we turn around!" Kagome clenched her fists. "The two of us can't even see out here!"

Inuyasha was quick to reach them, pulling Miyuki upwards to hold her for several long heartbeats.

"Hi Yaya."

"…hey kid." He ruffled her hair.

"Sentimental half-breeds," Jaken snorted.

"The wolves, Kikyo, your leg—"

"And if Naraku disappears? How long would it take us to find him again? He might disappear for a year this time!"

At least the sun was finally rising. The sun chased away the shadows from the area and showed just how gruesome the night had been. Blood splattered the ground from Kouga and Miya's battle, following the jagged line to where Kouga's body lay in a pile of gore and torn flesh. The smell of Kagome's vomit and blood was beginning to make him a bit dizzy—he was surprised Miyuki wasn't making more of a fuss. And Miya's bones were even more sickening in the daylight; they had to do something about those.

"Will Tenseiga work on Miya?" Inuyasha spoke over Miyuki's head; the girl was still happily playing with the rosary beads around his neck. He knew Kikyo was beyond resurrection—all that was left of her clay body was a pile of graveyard soil. And he didn't know what to feel about Kouga's body.

"No, and he knows it." A smug voice chuckled. The sudden feeling of Naraku's putrid aura washed over them, silencing the two arguing humans. Miyuki gagged and buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder. "Kikyo's arrow worked better than I had imagined. Quite gruesome, isn't it?"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha spun.

"Although I suppose Miya's death would have allowed you to keep your child," his voice mused. The shadow inside the baboon's pelt stayed dark even to Inuyasha's eyes. "How unfortunate that we will never know if she would turn into something like you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Here, take—" Inuyasha turned his head, but hair whipped around his face.

"Like Sesshomaru-sama would hold a child while his enemy gloats!" Jaken fixed his hat. "You really are an idiot, Inu_-Yasha_."

"Shut it!" Inuyasha popped him one before shoving Miyuki at him. "Watch the squirt!" He drew Tessaiga from its sheath in one fluid motion and turned.

"…ow," Jaken moaned.

Miyuki patted his back comfortingly.

Tokijin sliced through Naraku's baboon disguise, splitting the fur and skin into separate halves.

"Is that it?" Kagome sprinted ahead of Miroku to collect Miyuki, keeping one eye on the ripped costume. "That can't be it."

" 'Ome!" Miyuki cupped her cheeks.

"Ah…" Inuyasha let out a string of curses, kicking loose stones. "He fucking disappeared on us! Again!"

"Hey," Kagome maneuvered her face away from Miyuki's hands. And claws. "I'm glad that you're aliv—that you're here. Are you feeling ok?"

"Uh-huh."

"Kilala, can you sense anything?" Miroku leaned forward to speak by the cat's ear. She shook her head, letting her tails brush the ground. "This cannot be happening."

"He was fucking **here**!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga helplessly. "And now he got away, because of you!"

"It is you who has wasted your time on undead women and wolves, not I." Sesshomaru's hand shifted on Tokijin's handle as he turned to face his brother. "A useless half-human."

"No, Inu—idiots!" Kagome cursed as the two began to twist around in vicious clouds of youkai aura. "This is SO not the time guys! We could still go after him!"

Miyuki yawned, burying her face into Kagome's shoulder.

"They truly are idiots," Miroku limped towards Kagome and Miyuki, with Kilala's help. "It is still possible that Naraku has not gotten far yet. We might be able to track him."

"Dogs!" Kagome yelled, sighing. "Sesshomaru, we don't have time for this! Inuyasha!"

"It's no use, girl." Jaken snorted. "It was a miracle that your stupid 'truce' lasted as long as it did. Now Sesshomaru-sama will kill that stupid boy like he's always wanted."

Miroku's staff came down over Jaken's head.

"You're such a mean little toad," Kagome stomped her foot. "I might feel sorry for you sometimes if you weren't so…ugly! And rude!"

"Not…a toad," Jaken groaned. "Sesshomaru-sama hits harder, _human_."

"Where Mama?" Miyuki snuggled into Kagome's shoulder. "Tired." Kagome felt as if someone had dunked her in cold water. For a minute there she had almost forgotten that Miya was dead. And sooner or later, Miyuki would have to be told.

"Kagome," Miroku cautioned. "It's not the time. We have much bigger problems, like calming a pair of rabid dogs who apparently have nothing better to do."

"I mean…do they _have _to fight every time they ever see each other?" She had actually been enjoying their truce. Sesshomaru hadn't been pushing acid through Inuyasha's stomach and Inuyasha was getting to spend some time with his brother.

Kind of.

"Hey!" Kagome called as Inuyasha skidded backwards, brandishing Tessaiga higher.

"Shut up Kagome!" Inuyasha brought his blade against Tokijin, wincing. There was a new cut on his face. "Just stay out of this, would ya?"

"You are both lunatics!" Miroku called loudly. "You're nothing but dogs rolling around in the mud!"

"I don't think they're listening."

"No."

"They like to profess that they're nothing alike, yet when everything else fails—"

"—pick a fight with 'brother'?"

"Exactly," Miroku nodded.

"The Saimyosho that dropped dead, in their father's graveyard…"

"The giant Panther demon…"

It made Kagome tired. Sure, _her _brother was a serious pain in her behind, and sometimes she thought about 'killing' him, but not in any real way! And almost every time Inuyasha met up with his brother, someone almost died!

Enough was enough.

"Miroku, take Miyuki for me while—" The ground beneath them trembled. Kagome fought to keep her footing, and Miroku lost his, while the earth between the humans and the dueling brothers began to divide at an unnatural rate to reveal—

A giant spider.


	47. Along Came A Spider

It was tall, at least as big as Kagome's house, and it was covered in hair. Naraku's true form was a horrid mottled red-purple, and splotched with misshaped black that only made his…skin?...uglier in the daylight. Kagome cringed at the six red bulbous eyes…it was disgusting! She had never seen a spider up-close before and she wished that she didn't have to now.

The spider screeched, its fangs clicking together disgustingly.

She shuddered.

"Naraku! So you're finally going to show your face!" Inuyasha bared Tessaiga, glancing at the others. "Quit being a coward and make a move, you damned spider!"

"Move you stupid humans!" Jaken's staff stuck into Kagome's backside, trying to push her. "Sesshomaru-sama does not need you to distract him! Get your lazy self moving!"

Jaken was right.

"Come on!" Kagome bent to help Miroku to his feet, grabbing for Miyuki's hand. "Kilala!" Before the nekomata could react, a giant spray of white goo knocked her down. "Kilala!"

Naraku screeched, aiming for their group.

"Kagome, run!" Inuyasha jumped, aiming for one of the numerous hairy legs casting shadows. Before Tessaiga struck a green light struck through several at once, and capturing others, before the light condensed and brought Naraku's bulbous body down with a crash.

"That's my lord!" Jaken jumped with pride. "Get him Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku urged the stunned hanyou. "Attack!"

"Eh, Kagome! Can you see the Jewel?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, shifting his weight; he was anxious to use his blade. She hastily patted the shards in her own pocket before focusing.

"They're in the middle, like they're in his stomach or something!" Kagome yelled back, turning. She hurried to where Miroku and Kilala were struggling underneath a spider's web, but it was too strong for them. They were trapped—stuck to the grass only a little ways from the battleground. "Oh no, Miroku? What can I do?"

"Don't touch us Kagome. You'll be caught too." Miroku struggled. "Can you purify it with an arrow?"

"I don't have any," Kagome groaned. "My bow was lost back at the campsite, remember?"

"Oh." Miroku stopped still for a moment while Kilala roared helplessly underneath Naraku's web. "Is there anything else you might use?"

"Where's your staff?" Kagome turned. Miyuki was dragging it by the rings from where it had rolled a short distance away. "Thanks." She stood, focusing her spiritual power into it before crushing the bottom into a large knot between her two friends.

It stuck.

" 'Ome?" Miyuki moved forward to help, but Kagome pushed her away with her foot.

"It's not budging," Kagome pulled. "I'm sorry Miroku."

"Kagome, move!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku's legs were repairing again, and Inuyasha's Wind Scar hadn't killed him. It had barely damaged him, and Sesshomaru was attacking with Tokijin again.

"Miroku's stuck!" She called back.

Inuyasha landed beside them irritably, casting Tessaiga in an arc before she could warn him. The blade caught in the mess, and didn't budge. "What?"

"It's a giant web Inuyasha! Of course it's sticky!" Kagome kicked his shin impulsively, making him curse. "You are such an idiot sometimes."

"Just shut up!" Inuyasha glared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't give me time, 'why didn't you tell me'?" Kagome made a face. "Ugh!"

"This is not productive!" Miroku glared up at them. "Both of you grow up! Inuyasha, your brother's claws are poisonous, yes? Would he be willing to help?"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snorted. "Are you joking?"

"He's a little busy right now." Kagome glanced back to where Sesshomaru continued to dodge the giant spider's attempts to bite him. At least there was a tip missing from one of those giant fangs.

"Jaken!" Inuyasha grabbed the little kappa. "Can you burn through that thing without burning Miroku?"

"The human? He would be roasted alive," Jaken stuck his nose into the air. "You might as well feed him to the spider—at least it would be faster."

"But shouldn't we at least ask him?" Kagome glanced towards Inuyasha's brother. "He might be able to do it! You don't know."

"And what? You think Naraku is just going to wait while we get free?" Inuyasha adjusted his feet before pulling on Tessaiga with his full weight.

"It's like cement," Kagome covered her face. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Icky," Miyuki said. " 'Elp me Yaya."

"You were told—" Jaken grunted, eyeing Miyuki's stuck fingers. "Children have not one iota of intelligence, I swear. Why Sesshomaru-sama would want to keep you around…"

"This is getting stupid," Inuyasha laid Tessaiga on the ground to hoist Miyuki up by her middle and pull. She yelled out in pain as her fingers stuck to the white substance like taffy to teeth.

"Inuyasha, don't! You're hurting her!"

He set her down.

"Why would you touch it?" Inuyasha yelled. "And if you saw it, why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't make her do it!" Jaken yelled back. "And if she had any sense she would have known better! You're the one who has ruined her!"

Inuyasha kicked him.

"My hand 'urts." Miyuki pulled, whining. "Yaya?"

"What about your Blades?" Kagome asked, panicking. "Could you do that without hurting them?"

"They're too fucking close," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku winced. "Go and help your brother—keep Naraku away from us while Kagome-sama and I attempt to…find a solution."

"Without Tessaiga?" He scoffed, ears flattening. "Besides, it'd be stupid to leave you under there."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Jaken recovered, although he stood a considerable distance away from Inuyasha. "I bet that dead human girl you've been mooning over would have known how to purify that, half-demon. And this one isn't even smart."

Kagome let out a growl of frustration.

"Well, Kikyo also had a bow too you vicious little—" Kagome felt red arms wrap around her before she could strangle the annoying water-sprite. "Let me go! I'm going to kick his—"

"Where is Kikyo's bow?" Inuyasha breathed in her ear.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha's released her to turn back to where Sesshomaru and Kikyo had been fighting. There was very little left of what had been the resurrected miko, but there was a pile of now-ashy clothing and a pair of sandals, as well as her bow-and-arrows. Unfortunately, there was a giant spider standing over it, as it attempted to eat Sesshomaru.

"Can you get it?" Kagome touched his elbow.

"I can try." Inuyasha's claws cracked and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Whatever you do, don't let Miyuki get bound up like the stupid monk."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku struggled. "I resent that!"

"Go," Kagome pressed against his shoulder. She watched as Sesshomaru gracefully dodged and parried yet another vicious fang-attack, and return it double with Tokijin. Yet, while Naraku showed no signs of injury, there was a slight burned-look to the end of Sesshomaru's sleeves, underneath the forest ash. His clothing needed serious replacement after the last few days. She was amused at how dirty he looked in the daylight, dingy even, and unpolished. White hair and clothing attracted dirt like a magnet. Even for the great "Sesshomaru-sama".

Inuyasha jumped away.

" 'Ome!" Miyuki whined as she used her full weight to pull against the taffy-like web.

"Ssh, ssh sweetie—stop pulling." Kagome kneeled down, letting the girl rest her weight back against her. "Relax. Inuyasha's gone to get me arrows so I can help you and Miroku-sama. It's going to be ok." She ran her hands down to grasp Miyuki's wrists gently in a futile effort to calm her. Inside the web's grip, Miyuki's skin was beginning to turn red.

"_Mew_," Kilala laid her head down.

"Kilala and I are doing wonderfully, if either of you care," Miroku answered wryly. "I am bound up like a fly while Lord Sesshomaru is singularly fighting my archenemy and I cannot even stand without assistance."

"Sorry, Miroku-sama." Kagome almost smiled at the wounded tone in the usually-patient monk's voice. It was usually Inuyasha who became sullen because she wasn't paying enough attention to him. "I'm sure we'll be able to free you as soon as Inuyasha—"

"Die, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped at Naraku's dangerously large fang. "Let me even those up for you, coward!"

"Inuyasha, be careful!" Kagome screamed as one of Naraku's fangs nearly pierced his back. "Why is he never more careful? Doesn't he notice at all?"

"Not in the midst of a battle. The blood goes to their heads in that family."

"I really wish Sesshomaru would just help us out for a second," Kagome glanced at the taiyoukai mournfully. "I'm sure that his poison claws could melt through this stupid web in an instant." Her hands tightened unconsciously on Miyuki's wrists.

"It would be nice to have him help, instead of hinder, for once." Miroku tilted his head to gain a better glimpse of the fight happening away from them. "At least he hasn't turned them onto Inuyasha yet."

Jaken cried out.

"You really are a pathetic bunch," a snide voice remarked. "Do you intend to wait underneath that web for Naraku to eat you, or will you simply wither away?"

"Kagura!" Kagome stood, fists by her side. The aristocratic reincarnation stood with her fan closed by her side, but things could always change. "What are you doing here?"

"If," the Wind Sorceress sneered," it is as I suspect, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will lose this fight. Naraku will take your shards and make his wish, and you will have lost everything that you have strived for."

"And you have come to gloat?" Miroku strained, as did Kilala.

"Silence." Kagura rolled her eyes, extending her fan. "While I would enjoy watching you all burn…it would mean the end of my hopes. I want freedom, not this half-existence of slavery." In a flurry of wind Kagura sliced through the web constraining Miroku and Kilala. "Even if it means assisting you to achieve it."

"Bad lady, 'Ome!" Miyuki turned, trying to separate her webby hands. "Bad!"

"Do you know how to kill Naraku, Kagura?" Miroku stood, careful not to entangle himself again. His clothing was a mess of white strands, and Kilala's fur was matted almost beyond recognition.

"I suggest that you return the sword to its half-breed." Kagura gestured to Tessaiga. "He is fairly useless without it; I will collect that dead miko's weaponry."

"…understood," Miroku nodded, bending to retrieve his staff. "Inuyasha?" Kagura disappeared with another swirl of wind. "He will probably respond to your voice more quickly. If you would, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth. "Inu-_Yasha_!"

"**What**?" Inuyasha returned, fuming. "I'm—hey, how did you two get up?"

"Here." Kagome shoved Tessaiga into his arms, turning him around with all the force she could muster. "The short version is: Kagura's helping us."

"Kagura—what?"

"Go, Inuyasha." Miroku rotated his neck. "We will join you in a minute." With a perturbed wrinkle in his nose Inuyasha bounded away again to strike at Naraku before he could strike at Sesshomaru again.

"Is it me or does Naraku keep healing?" Kagome sighed. For once, she wished that something could be simple. Like when your archenemy was struck with a sword, that the mark actually _lasted_.

"Has he consumed the fragment of the Jewel then?" Miroku pulled to free his sleeves from his sticky clothing; unfortunately, the black was covered in intricate patterns of white web-fragments now.

"Well he—" Kagome froze. Naraku _didn't _have the Jewel or she definitely would have sensed its presence by now. And Naraku seemed to be healing extraordinarily _without _it.

So where was it?

Why would Naraku fight against them without the Jewel? Against Tessaiga and Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, and the wolves and themselves, without the security of knowing that the Shikon Jewel would heal his every injury? Especially when most of them were already dead, and the last remaining shards were within reach. Why was Naraku fighting Sesshomaru anyway when his real mission—

And then she realized.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth. "Sesshomaru, it's an incarnation!" He showed no signs of having heard her although Inuyasha's head turned as Sesshomaru cast another stream of blue light at the creature's legs, rendering an awful squeal from it that nearly deafened them. Kagome was glad to see the creature having difficulty managing its weight on its remaining legs.

"An incarnation?" Miroku breathed in her ear. "For what purpose? He's already nearly won."

"I don't know." Panic was beginning to overwhelm her, so she knelt and lifted Miyuki against her chest while turning to search for the _real _Naraku. Her eyes slid over the ashen trees, dirty-looking in the bright morning light. "But this isn't over yet—it just can't be! Naraku wouldn't disappear with the Jewel this close to completion, would he?"

"Kagura?" Kagome called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Where did that witch get to, anyway? Kagura!"

"Wouldn't Kagura have known that it wasn't Naraku?" Miroku gestured towards the brothers' foe warily, almost as if he had no desire to hear the answer. Kagome wasn't sure that she wanted to either.

"…I—"

And Inuyasha bellowed, "_**Bakuryūha**_**!"**

The giant gruesome spider screeched in agony as Inuyasha successfully countered one of its lunges with Tessaiga, sending all the force and might of its oversized body barreling back towards its center. With a sickening _squelch_, and a strange halo of dark light amidst its center, Naraku's incarnation exploded into a countless number of spinning purple flecks. The flecks—small, crystal-like polygons that floated in the air—caught the light from the sun and reflected it back, leaving them all in a strange cocoon of darkness.

" 'Ome?" Miyuki clutched at her legs.

Kagome could only wonder at the small shards of darkness drifting around them. The effect was mesmerizing, allowing her to catch small glimpses of herself…albeit in a different light. The times that she did catch her reflection in the crystals there was something different in her face, something less…her. And it was both terrifying and encapsulating.

"Milord?" Jaken ran forward on his pudgy legs to stand between the two inuyoukai brothers. Inuyasha, who was swatting at the crystals as they began to cling to his clothing, looked very different from Sesshomaru, who ignored the small reflective pieces altogether. "That was a most magnificent display of power, milord! If only that revolting half-breed had not interfered, your triumph would have been absolute! Why, it is im—"

"There is no victory yet," Sesshomaru gazed upwards.

"What?" Jaken blinked, looking around.

"Naraku believes he can escape me, that he is superior to this Sesshomaru. I have gained nothing from the destruction of another of his disgusting incarnations. Do not be a fool, Jaken."

The kappa paled.

"Kagome, are you lot hurt?" Inuyasha called back, and Kagome was glad to notice Kikyo's weaponry slung over his shoulder. "Naraku's got away from us, again!"

"We are fine, Inuyasha!" Miroku called back. He paused to pull at a long string of white web with a sigh. "If a bit disheveled. But alive. I would hate for Sango to see me so."

"Eh Dad-man!" Miyuki dashed across the field towards Sesshomaru's legs.

Kagome let her fingers close around one of the little mirror-like fragments, catching it between her thumb and forefinger gently. She held it up to her eye. It was almost void of color in the center. Kagome couldn't see her own reflection now, just a swirling of shadows. Was this what the incarnation had really been made of? A synthesis of shadow-fragments?

And it was warm, inside her fingers. Almost comforting. Kagome gripped it in her palm as she heard Inuyasha and Jaken trading one insult or another, and Miroku's laughter.

"We should collect the dead, if Naraku has truly gone," Miroku spoke to the others again.

And just as quickly, Kagome gasped as the fragment inside her hand burst through her skin, leaving a scattering of blood on the ashen grass. As blood began to trail down from the hole in her hand, the fragments began to move with a flurry of motion to form a dome around them, throwing them into complete darkness.

The air itself hummed with energy as some force began to take form, taking them where they would not go.


	48. The Battle Inside

Her face ached. As she attempted to move, Kagome winced; a large bruise was rising on her cheek. She was lying on something hard and frozen. Very uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned, rising to rest on her knees. She pushed her ever-voluminous hair out of her face. Wherever she was, it was quiet. And very, very white. Tall, thick trees were laden down with the thick, pristine snow that she recognized from the Feudal Era. So unlike the snow from her time. On impulse, she put out her finger to steal a taste from the nearest tree.

"Hello?" she called.

It was still snowing, and she was starting to become very cold in her once-pink pajamas—she still showed all the signs of their long hard night of fire and death, but there was no sign of the others now. Where could they be? For that matter, where was she?

"Inuyasha?" she called more loudly. "Miyuki? Miroku? Sesshomaru?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, shivering. Her gaze fell to her bare feet, toes half-buried in the deepening snow. The others weren't around, and if she didn't get somewhere dry and warm soon she might never find them. She would end up a sad, frozen little snow-woman the local children would knock over one day for the sheer sake of doing so. Besides, she wanted to find out where she was. And maybe there was a village nearby where someone would be kind enough to take her in for the night.

So she began to walk.

Within only a few minutes, she was praying aloud that a pair of shoes would suddenly appear. A rag, a tennis racket…anything to keep her feet out of the snow that was making her skin burn with cold. And the gray sky above showed no signs of stopping its torrent either—black clouds were rolling in from elsewhere, making it impossible to find the sun or the stars and use them to find a direction like Sango had taught her to. Even the animals weren't coming out of their warm little burrows.

She was completely alone.

"If Inuyasha doesn't find me before I get frostbite, I'm going to sit him until the end of time. Do you hear me Inuyasha? You'd better find me soon," she mumbled to the wind as it cut across her face with a particular chill. "I could really use that robe of his right now. And I bet that I'll get a cold, too." Kagome shook her head, glancing behind her. "If I knew where the well was I could go home and soak in a nice, hot bath. Maybe there's a hotsprings around here—I don't care even if it smells like rotten eggs, I'd jump in. At least my toes would be nice and toasty." she sighed.

Kagome giggled after a moment.

There was no discernible road here, but it did look as if there were some trail of some sort. Kagome changed paths and began to follow a slightly less-thick patch of snow down a bank, where she hopped from stone to stone to avoid the frozen river underneath her. It would be very bad for her if her feet froze to the water—or anything, for that matter.

"Hello?" She yelled loudly this time. The only answering sound was the _crack _of a branch nearby as it split underneath the weight of the snow.

"Mama would make me hot chocolate." Kagome walked as quickly as she could manage while simultaneously looking for any shelter she could find—an empty cave, an animal's hollow, anywhere. Somewhere without snow or ice or water. "And Inuyasha would hog the covers on my bed. He always does." Not that he wasn't adorable. Right now she was more interested in curling up in Inuyasha's impossibly warm coat than anything.

How long had she been walking? Her feet were starting to feel numb.

She stopped, leaning against a deathly-cold tree. Tiredness was already coaxing through her muscles and she wanted to sit down, but there was the cold. If she stopped moving it was possible that she might not ever wake up.

She blinked; her eyes felt cold and hard, as if they couldn't tear.

"Please," she whispered, leaning against the tree. She was completely still, fighting against the urge to sit against the tree and sleep until she wasn't tired. It took considerable force of will to push away and tread on, beyond the frozen river. Unfortunately the trail was quickly fading underneath new snow, as well as her footsteps, and soon there would be no trail at all.

Kagome stopped. In front of her was a steep hill, leading up. The sky was darkening to purple-black, crackling with silent lightning. It only served to make her more afraid of this place. Where was she? It was such a very large hill and she was so tired. If only she could lay her head down for a moment.

"Come on girl." She slapped her numb cheeks. The action sent horrible pain through her skin. If she didn't survive, she would never find Inuyasha or the others. And that fate was worth than death.

After a quick sigh, Kagome began to climb. Her feet ached; her calves screamed out in protest. She could hear her mouth making sounds that she wasn't willingly making as her muscles cramped. She slipped, falling hard against the slick surface beneath her. It was enough that spots of black began to appear in her vision.

She laid her forehead against the snow, closing her eyes.

Where was everyone? Why was it so horribly difficult to remember her friends' faces, even though she could remember their names? Didn't she know them well? There was Inuyasha the hanyou and the man in robes, and the little dog-girl with the cute…something…

It made her feel so guilty that she couldn't remember more. Why couldn't she?

She began to cry.

She wanted to go home, wherever that was. Home to the nice woman with the old man who…some old man. And those annoying people, whoever they were. That was where she was safe, wasn't it?

_Why can't I remember anything? What were their names? Do they even exist? Am I going crazy? What is my name? Where am I?"_

There was a crash of thunder of her head and liquid rained over her. She looked up, shrieking. The liquid was red and sticky and smelled. That wasn't supposed to happen, was it? Her arms covered her head as she pushed herself up the hill, hiding from the opaque rain. The pretty white ground covering began to turn a slushy auburn. She whimpered, wiping her sodden hair as it began to drip down onto her face.

"Help me!" She sobbed, hating this place. It didn't feel natural to her. There was a weird sense that gave her the shudders as she saw the top of the hill, running faster. Anything to escape the torrent of liquid falling over her, soaking her strange soiled clothing and making it cling to her skin uncomfortably. She wanted to be safe, to hold the stranger in her mind with ears on his head. If she could find him, he could help her.

He was the only person she could remember.

"Plea-se!" She clutched her head, falling at the top of the hill. It was softer here, green. Behind her the white area had turned sticky and frightening with the strange liquid and her nose was assaulted by the scent of it. It was eerily familiar to her but she couldn't remember what it was called. "Please, anyone! Someone!"

"**Miko**," a voice snarled. She looked up to see a strange creature rising in front of her, several times taller than she. "**You will not suffer. The battle is almost at an end. Your power shall free us.**"

She screamed, covering her face as it slithered around her.

"I don't know you! I don't have any power!" She covered her ears as the slithering grew louder and more creatures began to join the first. The noise struck her tenfold as more voices joined, confusing her. There were too many to discern the actual words, not that she understood their meaning anyway. She didn't have any power—she didn't even know what they _were_! And she was terrified. "Don't eat me!"

"**The priestess has not fallen like the others**," several voices spoke at once. "**Quickly, it is She who approaches. She must not succeed!**"

"**She will not**," a slithering hiss of many chorused. "**Soon, she will fall. Soon we shall be freed!**"

"P-please," she begged. "Just l-leave me alone! I want to go home!"

"**Then forget!**" The voices boomed together, a mighty sound. "**They have forgotten **_**you**_**!" **

The human girl forced her trembling hands from her face, looking up. Towering, frightening creatures with red eyes gleamed down at her from high above her. The slithering creatures had trapped her inside the column of their bodies, leaving her with only a patch of grass to remind her of her surroundings. Above, the sky flashed red, pulsing.

"W-what are you?"

"**Forget!**" they demanded. "**All will be well, if you submit willingly! Your deepest wishes will be granted.**"

"The b-boy?" The boy with the ears. She wanted him.

"**NO!**" Her answer seemed to anger them. The creatures began to move around her in a whirlwind, making her scream and duck. "**Forget! There is no boy!**"

"Y-yes," she sobbed into her arms. "I want the boy. I want him."

There was a scream that wasn't hers. Shaking badly she curled into a ball, trying her best to protect her ears from the terrible wails above her from a multitude of voices. They were scaring her badly. Something slithered over her back and she flinched, crying out in fear.

"Leave her be!" A female voice commanded. There were cries and wails of war as the creatures around her abandoned her for someone else. The screams and pain combined to make the ground tremble.

"I want to go home, I want to go home," she chanted into her pink-clothed arms. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here! I don't—"

"Kagome!" Hands clasped her shoulders, making her scream.

"Please, don't! I haven't done anything!" She flinched as the hands were trying to make her straighten. "I haven't done anything! I want the boy!"

"Kagome-chan!" Someone slapped her, forcing her eyes open. A girl with long black hair and a kind face leaned above her. "Kagome-chan, you have to remember! If you forget who you are the youkai are going to win! You have to get up!"

"I don't know you!"

"Your name is Kagome!" The girl pulled her upright by her clothing, shaking her. "You are my friend! Don't you remember me? My name is Sango. We've been traveling together for a long time now. We have to defeat Naraku and the others inside the Jewel!"

"What jewel?"

Sango slapped her again.

"Stop that!" She pushed at the girl in the pretty white-pink kimono away at the pain. "I don't know you, I don't know anything about this jewel! Leave me alone!"

"Can you help her? She doesn't want to remember." The Sango-girl turned to the other woman standing there. A tall, almost-familiar woman stood there wearing a red hakama. An impressive set of samurai armor fitted over her white torso. She sheathed her sword, gesturing to the little girl by her side.

"Kagome-sama?" The black-haired girl wandered closer nervously. "Don't you remember Rin? And Sesshomaru-sama, and—"

"What is going on? Do you know where the boy is?" She rubbed her arms nervously. The tall, solemn woman in the armor looked at her calmly. "Where is the boy?"

"It is fortunate that you remember one," the woman's shoulders relaxed. "You are not lost completely yet to the Jewel's aura."

"Are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sango touched her shoulder gently.

"…the boy," she repeated. It was all she could remember.

"This will be difficult for you, but you must not fight it." The older woman came near, kneeling. "Your memories will return and then we will talk. There is much to be done."

"I don't know. I just want to find the boy. If—" The woman's hands touched her face gently with a thrum of energy, and she gasped. The woman's power rushed over her.

"_Keh." _

"_Kagome!"_

Pictures, thoughts, memories, sounds, smells rushed over her in a dizzying tide. She fell forward on her palms, gasping as strong feelings took her captive. She loved these people. She loved the boy—Inuyasha. They had been fighting Naraku, the one who had started this mess. Then something had happened and she had ended up here.

"Sango?" Kagome emptied her stomach, looking up at the familiar worried expression of her friend. "What…what are you doing here? Weren't you going to Kaede's?"

"We never made it," Sango sighed. Her eyes shifted to look at her hands. "We were attacked before we could reach it."

"You must see for yourself." The woman in samurai armor gestured for her to look over the hill. Kagome couldn't, as she realized why the woman looked so familiar. This woman was the same as in the cave, the one who was frozen in time until the Jewel could be defeated.

"M-Midoriko?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yes," Rin came forward to hug her around the neck. "Midoriko-sama found us too. She helped Rin from being eaten by a mean youkai."

"But…but that means—"

"You are inside the Shikon no Tama." Midoriko did not flinch at the young miko's startled gaze. "The youkai have been manipulating your Naraku for some time now, since the bandit sacrificed his soul to them."

"Naraku? You mean—"

"He was born from an assembling of many youkai. Since he first stole the Jewel from the other miko, it poisoned him. Those inside the Jewel communed with those that created him, twisting him to their purpose. They turned him against your pre-incarnation whom the bandit loved, and yourself, and the hanyou."

"He's been working for those things the entire time?" Kagome shuddered, hugging Rin back. The girl felt colder than usual, paler. It was as if the color had been washed out of her friends. "And he trapped us inside the Jewel? How could he do that?"

"Using his incarnation's body as a portal." Midoriko looked over the ridge.

Kagome gasped.

A terrible canyon stretched as far as her eyes could see. The sky above was dark, twisted and purple as the youkai fought on the dry, cracked ground. There was nothing living, only war. Youkai of all kinds twisted together, fighting. And as one fell, it was absorbed into another.

"They are fighting to combine their powers. Each time their powers concentrate and the darkness of the Jewel amplifies. They will use the power to attack us."

"Then we have to hurry and find the others!" Kagome stood, wincing at the blood covering her. "We have to find Inuyasha and the others before they get hurt."

Midoriko, Sango and Rin didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? We have to go!"

"Kagome-chan," Sango touched her sleeve gently. "They're gone." Cold, frightening fear stabbed Kagome's heart. Sango winced, pointing at the field of battling youkai below them. Her eyes searched the field frantically until she spotted a red figure charging across the field. Tessaiga wasn't having any effect as the hanyou's claws rent a fatal blow to a much taller creature, sending it to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of purple-red flecks.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome fought against the taijiya. "INUYASHA!"

"The Jewel's effect is strong on those with youkai blood," Midoriko sighed. "There is nothing to do for them now, but we must go. There is still a chance to save the young monk, if we hurry."

"In…Inu…" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she finally deciphered his expression. Even at this distance she could see the red eyes and his transformed face. Inuyasha wasn't completely a half-demon anymore even with the Tessaiga at his hip. She quickly found the recognizable white form of Sesshomaru doing battle with another large inuyoukai.

"_No_!" Kagome gasped. "That's—"

"No, Kagome!" Sango hugged her firmly, pressing her face into her shoulder. "You cannot think about it. They're not Miya and Sesshomaru anymore." The taijiya's voice cracked.

"Where's Miyuki? Shippo? Kilala? What is going on?" Kagome struggled, fighting her friend's hold. "If Miya is dead, why is she here? Why didn't she move on?"

"You and your friends have been absorbed by Naraku's portal. Anyone in possession of a Jewel shard had their soul absorbed into the Jewel to merge with the others," Midoriko spoke softly. "And any who have died in possession of a shard have also been entrapped here. They will not be able to rest."

Flashes of dozens of battles ran through her mind.

Her lips could not form words at the enormity of their actions.

"That…that means…"

"That we've been ignorantly assisting the demons of the Shikon Jewel," Sango whispered to her. "And we never knew."

"No, _no_." Kagome's knees buckled. Numbness crept through her as she spotted the enormous crow youkai that had been her first kill flying above the battle. There was the oni Sesshomaru had used against them when he had tricked Inuyasha into believing his mother had returned, crashing into a serpent. There were the birds of paradise swooping on their enemies. There were the skittering snake-like flesh eaters that had framed Jinenji. There was the false-water god crying out as it was absorbed in a flash of light. She screamed.

"No!"

"We have to help the Houshi-sama! We have to hurry!" Rin pulled on their clothing.

"We must leave," Midoriko forced Kagome to her feet. "There is not time to mourn your loss. The monk is in very great danger."

"M-Miroku?" Kagome blubbered. "He's—"

"The demons have left him. His Kazanna has been of invaluable use to them." Midoriko began to stride away. Kagome gasped as she recalled the hundreds of youkai that had trapped inside the Kazanna, the black hole inside the monk's hand.

"This is where they've gone?"

"Yes," Sango led her forcefully. "The demons here manipulated Naraku to curse Miroku's family with a portal. A weapon."

"Is Kilala gone?" she whispered. "Have you seen Shippo…Miyuki?"

"I hope that I do not meet them here," Sango bit her lip. The tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "But there is a chance to find Kohaku, if Midoriko is right. His soul will be trapped here too. I hope he and Houshi-sama are well."

They were being led away from the youkai battleground and along the grassy hills, towards a section of the woods that had not been drenched in blood-rain, the section that was not in eternal winter. It almost reminded her of the real world, except that the trees were twisted in places. And some of them moved.

"I hope Sesshomaru-sama and Miyuki-chan and Master Jaken will be ok." Rin clutched Kagome's pants. "And your friends, Kagome-sama. I do not like this place."

"I don't either," Kagome wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Maybe we can help them after we find Miroku."

There was an ancient structure in the distance. It looked like an inn. The shutters were rotting. Cobwebs covered the steps, with large creepy-looking spiders trapping screaming insects in their webs. Midoriko fearlessly overstepped them to force the screen door open, stepping inside.

"We have to stay with her," Sango whispered. "We can't be afraid, Kagome-sama. Miroku might be in there." The youkai taijiya let one sob escape her before she was pushing forward, running after the famous miko into the ancient building.

"Come on Rin," Kagome swallowed hard.

They walked, following their footsteps. In the layers of dust it was easy to see where Midoriko and Sango had gone. There was a heartbreaking male sob from one of the back rooms. Miroku lay curled in the corner clutching his hand, which seemed to be smoking. He shied away from Midoriko as she went towards him with soft sounds.

"You must let me attend to it," Midoriko ordered firmly. "The Kazanna's purpose is complete. You must let me remove it before it dissolves your sanity."

"Get away!" Miroku aimed a kick but missed. He hissed, curling farther in on himself. "I know you're with them! You did this! You can't stop it—no one can!"

"Forgive me," Midoriko sighed. In a swift movement she impaled Miroku's right hand with her sword, sending an alarming amount of purifying energy running down the blade. Sango sobbed as Miroku screamed in pain, slumping; she dropped to her knees, watching through blurry eyes.

"There," Midoriko removed her sword. She brushed the loose hair from the young monk's face kindly as his eyes fluttered. The wound in his hand began to heal over as Midoriko's powers took hold, rousing him. "Now, where are the others? Have you seen them?"

"Who…" Miroku shuddered, clutching his hand. He stared at his hand briefly before noticing the others in the room.

"Have you seen the others? Your father? Grandfather?" Midoriko snapped her fingers in his face. "It is imperative that you tell me."

"Father?" Miroku's eyes fluttered. "Father is dead—Grandfather too."

"Search this area," Midoriko turned towards them. "Find the other two men. I have dealt with them before but the Jewel is in tumult. Anything could happen."

"His father and grandfather?" Kagome blinked stupidly.

"They were both consumed by the Kazanna. Their souls were also trapped here." Midoriko gestured towards them in a sweeping gesture. "Taijiya, I must tend to him while you search for the others. Hurry. And stay together."

Kagome nodded, pulling Sango out of the room. Rin followed after them as they cautiously began to slide screen after screen open. The rooms were nearly all empty. Every single one was hideously ill kempt. Kagome had to force herself to continue through the halls with her silent, brooding friend in tow. She knew Sango would be worried about her guy but they needed to find his family. His long-dead family with a tendency towards lechery.

Creepy.

"Midoriko knows more about this place than we do. I'm sure we'll be fine," Kagome squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Maybe if she said the words long enough she could forget about Inuyasha as a full demon. She had to believe that she could get him back, if she did what Midoriko said.

"Be still!" A stranger's voice shook them. Kagome looked up to see a wizened old man glaring at them from a hole in the roof where the beams had fallen away. "Youkai are not permitted here!"

"We're not youkai!" Rin stomped her foot. "I am human, mister!"

"…prove it!" Gleaming grey eyes narrowed on them.

"If we were youkai we would be fighting with each other, wouldn't we?" Kagome could make out purple robes. She could only hope this way one of Miroku's predecessors. "And our eyes would be red."

"Not true! I saw those other little demons! I knew what they were, but they weren't fighting! They were probably scheming against me. You all are!"

"He's paranoid," Sango sighed.

"He has good reason to…wait." Kagome's hopes brightened. "You saw little youkai? What did they look like?"

"I knew it! You are their allies!" The man jumped, nearly losing his balance on the rotten tatami. "You will pay, foul creatures! I care not how lovely you are, I will not fall for you!" With a deranged howl he came running towards them with his fists bared.

"He's mad!" Sango ducked, taking up a rotting table against the wall. She intercepted the bald man with the tabletop, using it as a shield. Before he could strike again she caught him across the skull with the edge, sending him to the ground.

"You're Miyatsu, right?" Kagome shielded Rin against the wall.

"You do not speak my name, false beauties! Sirens sent to weaken my resolve." The monk straightened, revealing his true height. "You are not welcome here!"

"Where is your son?" Sango continued to wield the table. The man stopped, brow furrowing. "Your son, old man! Where is your son?" Dust dropped around them before a second man dropped from the ceiling, trapping Sango underneath him.

"Find something to use as a weapon! Hurry!" This man was much younger—barely older than they were. He could only be Miroku's father.

"…y-yes!" The old man shook himself, turning.

"Get off of me!" Sango tried to buck the weight from her back but her arms were being held. Her face was pressed against the floor. "We aren't your enemies!"

"Everyone is our enemy!"

"We're humans! We're trying to help you!" Kagome picked up the table Sango had dropped, willing herself to bash it against his head. He turned, and she gasped. "You look like Miroku."

The man's grip went lax.

Sango rolled, heaving the young monk from her back. She straightened, preparing to retaliate if he rushed towards them. He stood numbly, shoulders dropping.

"You…you've seen my son?" His voice turned soft. "My Miroku?"

"Yes, we have." Sango's face lost its violent determination.

"Is he well? Is he still at the temple?" His eyes shifted between them.

"Get away from him creatures!" The elder man had found a damaged wooden staff somewhere, brandishing it. "Have no fear. I will—"

"Stop!" The younger man wrestled the pole from his father. "They are not youkai—remember your senses!"

Miyatsu blinked.

"If you want to see your son, please come with me." Sango took the young monk's hand carefully.

"He's here?" A sad look crossed his violet eyes.

"He's not dead. Please come with me." Sango led the stunned man forward down the hall. Kagome took Rin's hand, eyeing the slightly more erratic grandfather watching her.

"You are human? What are you doing here?" Miyatsu came forward, watching her. His eyes were a dark grey.

"It's...a lot to explain. I don't understand everything exactly." Kagome started to turn. "If would be best if—HEY!"

Miyatsu grinned, squeezing again.

Sango led the young man into the room with Miroku. She squeezed his hand as he stopped, staring at the man sitting against the wall. Midoriko's voice lulled into the background as Miroku stood to embrace her. She released his father's hand to hug Miroku firmly, grateful that he was himself.

A slap echoed through the hallway. "Pervert!"

That was Kagome's voice.

"Sango." He sounded hoarse. "You should have stayed with us—we should not have been separated. I am sorry."

"We're together now. There's no reason to apologize." Sango bit her lip, holding back the tears. She held on tightly until the gaze on them was too blatant to ignore. "Miroku, there's something I need to tell you." His arms loosened on her. He finally noticed the strangely similar man watching him.

"Oyaji," he breathed.


	49. Old Friends

Sango squeezed Miroku's right hand—she was still transfixed with comparing the two men. Miroku's father was several years older, but not many, and his face held a slightly sterner expression. Although at the moment, the man seemed too awe-struck to be stern.

"Miroku," the man breathed.

"Y…yes," Miroku answered softly.

"You were trapped here by the Kazanna?" His father asked stiffly.

"No—another of Naraku's traps. An incarnation." He lifted his hand to study the beads Midoriko had rendered useless. There was nothing but raw, pink skin underneath the rosary now. It was strange to be looking at his palm.

"…is this your wife?" Miroku's father nodded towards Sango. "She is quite the warrior. She managed to stop my father, addled as he has become."

"This is Sango," Miroku drew her closer. The awkwardness in the air was thick. There had been too many years between them. Miroku's scars were still too fresh to accept that he was speaking to the father who had been sucked into his own Wind Tunnel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sango." A warm smile tilted the elder monk's lips pleasantly. Sango couldn't help a small smile in return. It was easy to see where Miroku had learned his. It was infectious. "Do you have any children?"

Sango blushed, shaking her head.

"I SAID—UGH!" Kagome's anger nearly shook the walls. She stepped into the room backwards, pointing at the bruised lecher following her. "You are nothing but a dirty old man!"

"But such loveliness!" The man's palms faced upwards, miming the stroking action he so desperately wanted to act onto Kagome's bottom. It was only aggravating the young miko more. As he stepped forward Kagome landed a right-handed punch across his face.

"_Father_!" Miyatsu's son went forward to stop him from pursuing Kagome further. "Forgive him, milady. He has always had a weakness for beautiful women."

"The longer a human soul remains inside this Jewel, the easier it is to become corrupt. Certain…attributes have a tendency to amplify here." Midoriko stepped forward, eyeing the eldest monk. "Unfortunately, your grandfather has been a prisoner long enough to be affected, not that he was every truly pure."

"Is that my samurai-lady? It has been too long!" Miyatsu grinned widely, stepping beside her. "You have not been to visit me lately. Why—"

"That hand is not to touch me," she warned. "The Kazanna is gone—you have no excuse anymore, Miyatsu."

"Why would I need an excuse with such a figure as yours?"

"Lady Midoriko? Can we find something to eat? You promised we might." Rin's hand hovered over the woman's intimidating knee. "Rin is starting to become hungry."

"There is much that needs to be discussed, but there is a little time to find something." Midoriko touched her head gently. "I am sure the monks have a store of food they would share."

"Father?" Miyatsu was busy digging his finger into his ear. "Father!"

"Pushy, pushy…" the man mumbled, leaving. "I should turn that boy over my knee."

"I require your help. If we are to restore balance to the Jewel in time there is much to be done." Midoriko opened her hands, revealing a glowing light. "With the youkai combining and twisting their powers together, the darkness inside the Jewel is growing. Soon, there will be an imbalance. The Jewel will lose its light and the youkai will no longer be contained."

"You mean those things would be released into the real world?" Kagome blinked.

"Yes. Ancient youkai with great power…with great hunger. When I trapped them, I accepted a great price. Not only my life, but the possibility that they would escape with even greater evil. With every human soul there must be a balance of youki. Now, with all of you trapped here there is a terrible opportunity for them."

"How do we stop it?" Miroku pressed.

"First, I need to find a human boy who continues to evade me."

"Kohaku?" Sango's eyes widened. "He's here too?"

"I do not know his name, but he is in dangerous territory. I believe he is associating with youkai within the Jewel. Something is wrong with him," Midoriko said gently. "And I cannot tell if I will be able to purify it. There is a possibility that he is lost."

Sango swallowed hard, nodding. She dared not think of Kilala. Her friend. Their friend would have helped to take Kohaku back.

"Food!" Rin grinned infectiously as Miyatsu returned with an armful of supplies. Midoriko's face wore a small smile as the young girl raced to help the eldest monk set the packages down safely. It disappeared as she watched the man's hand twitch. She moved forward to grasp his wrist, moving him away from the child without her ever knowing. She also administered a much-deserved blow to the eldest man's skull.

"Hmph," Miyatsu moved away.

"So we are physically here, inside the Jewel?" Miroku asked quietly.

"No. The Jewel isn't a physical realm. It is spiritual." His Oyaji shook his head. "Unfortunately, for Midoriko, Miyatsu and I, our bodies likely no longer exist. My only hope is to return you and your wife to the outside."

"Oyaji, Sango is not my—"

"We are betrothed." Sango blushed, not quite meeting Miroku's eyes. She was grateful that Kagome was not listening, in favor of unpacking the bit of food Miyatsu had retrieved. There were enough confused feelings involved.

"Forgive me." Miroku's Oyaji bowed his head. "But I am glad to hear you have managed to find some happiness in your life."

"Where it was possible," he murmured.

"Miroku has always found small ways to entertain himself." Sango's lip twitched slightly; Miroku was shifting uncomfortably. Her 'betrothed' was adorable, not quite knowing where to look. "I think he takes after the men in his…your family. You should be proud."

Miroku's father nodded absently.

"Miroku?" Kagome ventured closer. "Are you feeling like yourself again?"

"You need not worry, Kagome-sama." Miroku offered her a smile. She returned it until Midoriko's voice sharpened across the room. Miyatsu had wandered near her again.

"Meeting your family makes me appreciate you more, Houshi-sama." Kagome could not resist a giggle at the expression that crossed his face. Sango's hand came up to press against her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Lady-sama?" Rin kept hold of Kagome's hand as they followed Midoriko away from the ancient temple. She was the only one who seemed unaffected by their gloomy surroundings, or the growing ugliness of the blood-colored sky.<p>

"To the heart of this plane." Midoriko's hands glowed, and the wall of vines retreated to allow them passage. "It is where the corruption takes hold. Now that I cannot hope for another to purify the Jewel, it will be more difficult."

"And why is that? Why haven't you tried this before?" Kagome frowned.

"There is a great likelihood that we shall fail," Midoriko answered. "The imbalance inside the Jewel makes it almost impossible for us to purify the corruption. But we must try, by facing the source of its dreadful power."

"The Jewel of Four Souls," Rin chimed. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, child." Midoriko led them through the maze of sickly-colored vines onto a flatter plane, where the ground became dark. Kagome shivered at the menace rising from it the moment her feet crossed it. It was as if the earth beneath their feet despised them, wanted to rend them apart as painfully as possible. The darkness of it made her want to flee.

_I wish Inuyasha were here, _her heart sighed.

"This is the loneliest place inside the Jewel," Miroku's Oyaji murmured. He walked beside Miroku and Sango, ignoring his father's abstract attempts to lean on his shoulders. "Even the yokai avoid it."

"It's frightening," Sango gripped Miroku's arm tighter.

"Is _this _the center of the Jewel? This…emptiness?" Kagome called forward.

"No," Midoriko answered. "We have not yet reached that place. It will feel as if your soul is being torn from your body. It will make things very difficult to act."

"How difficult?" Kagome nearly tripped over a mess of plant-vines that shriveled and disappeared. Miroku caught her arm, helping her. "Thank you."

"Midoriko-sama, have I mentioned how lovely your bottom looks? It is quite becoming," Miyatsu grinned. He went unanswered.

"How are we going to help Inuyasha, Miroku? Do you think it's possible?" Kagome blinked, suddenly needing a cheerful word.

"Of course it is, Kagome-sama. Midoriko-sama knows what she is doing. There is no need to be so afraid." Miroku smiled warmly; it lightened Kagome's fear slightly. "Although, I am afraid Sango will never come near me again, after meeting my grandfather."

Sango giggled, stepping around them.

"He was not always this extreme." Miroku's father shook his head. "At least you seem to be wiser with your Sango. Miyatsu once understood modesty and decency."

"Not anymore," Kagome almost smiled as Miyatsu reached for Midoriko's body.

"It is a shame. Miyatsu was the most renowned and respected monk in the region, when I was young. I lived with my mother, patient as she was, until I came of age. He was a great teacher." Miroku's father sighed, looking sad. "I miss the man that he was. The Jewel has changed him greatly."

"How long have you been here?" Kagome wondered. The man looked to Miroku.

"Eleven years," Miroku answered quietly.

_How sad_, Kagome thought. She watched both men focus on the path ahead of them instead of the other. She could only imagine how awkward they both felt. Eleven years had passed since they had seen each other; their relationship had ended and yet here they both were, in each other's presence. It didn't help that they Miroku's father was only a few years older, either.

"Miroku, do you think—" Kagome stumbled at the familiar sense that cross her consciousness. She straightened, looking for the source. It was almost too good to be true, to hope—!

"Kagome?" Sango touched her elbow. "Kagome, what is it?"

"Shippo!" Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth. "Miyuki! Kilala!"

"They're here?" A wounded look passed over her friend's expression. "Kagome, even if you could find them, they wouldn't—"

"Miyuki! Shippo!" Kagome yelled for them again. "Kilala! I can feel them—can't you? They're here, Sango! Shippo, Miyuki—answer me!"

"They would not be the creatures you remember." Midoriko had stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Here in the Jewel, your friends—"

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed. "Answer me! It's Kagome!"

A wounded, heart-wrenching howl echoed towards them. It was joined by a second voice, less powerful, but the distinctly-canine voices sang again.

"The youkai will not—" Kagome had already abandoned the path, running towards the apparent source of those voices. "Kagome! You…" Kagome's companions—Sango, Miroku, and Rin—were already following closely on her heels.

"Shippo, Miyuki!" Kagome panted, skidding to a halt. She was surrounded by dark green thistles. The howling had ceased, but it had been replaced with silence. "Kilala? Miyuki? Shippo? Are any of you here?"

Whimpering.

Kagome gasped, covering her mouth.

An enormous white hound was curled inside the thorny bushes, watching her with blood-red eyes. The animal's fur was voluminous and puffy underneath the mud. Splotches of blood stained the dog's sides.

Kagome swallowed hard. "M…Miyuki?"

The…_puppy _whimpered again, lifting its muzzle.

"Oh sweetheart!" Kagome held out her hands. "Come to Kagome. Shippo? Shippo, are you in there too?" A much smaller muzzle showed from Miyuki's side. The fox's fur was a beautiful red, with sharp green eyes. "Come out, children. You'll be safe now."

"_Kagome_," Sango gasped. She stood frozen at the end of the path, staring at the youkai children's true selves. "Is that…Miyuki? And Shippo?"

Miyuki whined, scooting forward on her belly. Shippo found it much easier to slip between the brambles. The small, fuzzy Shippo stood on his hind legs, pressing them against Kagome's thighs.

"Shippo!" Kagome was in tears, hugging him around the neck. "You recognize me! I'm so glad!" She only cried harder as he began to lick her tears.

Miyuki whined sharply, drawing their attention. New brambles were tangling into her thick, luscious fur. As she scooted closer towards them, more blood stained her coat.

"Miyuki, stop!" Kagome didn't know how, but she would help Miyuki get out of those thorns. She rubbed Shippo's head as she set him back onto his own paws, moving forward. "How did you get caught in there? Were you hiding because you're scared?"

Miyuki whined, pulling herself forward with her front paws. Kagome flinched as more fur began to pull free from her skin, leaving bald patches and scratches.

"Lady Midoriko? Is there any way to free the...girl?" Miroku addressed the approaching priestess.

"They are children?" Midoriko's eyes marveled at Miyuki's size, and Shippo's happiness as he pranced around Kagome's legs. "They seem to recognize her."

"If their youki is not fully developed, perhaps the Jewel does not control them." Miroku smiled. He stepped forward, holding out his hands calmly. "Miyuki? Can you understand me, little one?"

Miyuki barked, shifting forward.

"Shippo!" Sango dropped to her knees to greet the fully transformed kitsune. "I am happy that you are both safe. Have you seen Kilala? Is she here too?"

The fox's muzzle swung from side to side.

Miyuki barked again, whining in pain. She was desperately pulling forward to no avail. The thorns held her too tightly in their sharp grasp. She whined at Kagome, laying her head on her paws.

"You poor baby," Kagome bit her lip. "Don't be scared, Miyuki! We'll get you out of there."

"And how do you suggest we do so? We have no tools for cutting, and those vines are filled with poison." Miroku's father frowned. "We do not even have access to flammable materials—"

"Out of my way, son!" Miyatsu snorted, brushing past the young man. "I still know a few things you don't, even if you won't admit it!"

"Father? Father! Don't—"

Power crackled around Miyatsu's hands as they closed around a section of the brambles. Miyuki whined keenly as the thorns began to retreat in the face of the monk's abilities. Miroku began to chuckle as Miyuki's large, white body began to wiggle without the hindrance of the vines.

"Wow!" Kagome clapped her hands together. "That was amazing!"

"Anything for a lovely lady." Miyatsu waggled his eyebrows, looking at Kagome's pajama-covered legs. "I would happily accept a token of your appreciation, if…"

"She would have been more impressed if you hadn't started speaking," Miroku's Oyaji groaned.

Miyuki stood up, shocking them all.

The small, adorable inuyoukai girl's transformed body stood taller than Miyatsu—the tallest of them, by at least a meter. Kagome couldn't resist the tinge of fear as the girl freed herself from the remaining brambles, bending her head forward. She immediately felt guilty as Miyuki whined, pushing her muzzle gently against her chest.

Shippo rubbed against Miyuki's matted fur, tail twitching.

"Don't be afraid," Kagome whispered. Her mind was comparing every detail of _this _Miyuki to the transformed Sesshomaru who had almost killed her in his father's grave. The fur—where it was still clean—was as soft as she had ever imagined dog fur could be. The girl…_dog's _face was puppyish, with round cheeks and large pleading eyes. Kagome let her fingers trail back to touch her furry ears.

"They have kept their minds," Sango exhaled. "The Jewel must have forced them to transform."

"We're not going to leave you alone," Kagome promised the children. Miyuki's enormous head partially rested on her shoulder while Shippo curled against her legs. "You're not alone now. Everything is going to be fine."

"Can we take them with us?" Miroku's heart ached to see Kagome's pain.

"If your theory is correct, and they are too young for the Jewel's aura to control them…" Midoriko frowned. "It is possible that they could still be turned against us. The effects might be delayed, but…"

"That's Miyuki! And Shippo!" Rin grasped Miroku's robes. "They wouldn't hurt us, would they Houshi-sama? Miyuki barked, swinging her head. She lowered her head towards Rin. The human girl gasped in delight as she let the white dog nuzzle against her softly. "I am happy to see you too."

Sango and Miroku indulged their curiosity, touching her fur cautiously.

"Wow." Sango's lips turned upwards at the softness of the girl's fur.

"Have you ever seen Sesshomaru transform?" Miroku whispered conspiratorially. He was in awe of the little youkai girl's size. It was staggering to consider her father's.

"No—but Kagome has. She said he was enormous." Sango pulled a clump of matted hair from Miyuki's side. She winced at the mass of thorns, mud, and leaves. "Now I can honestly visualize it."

Miyuki barked, backing away from them. She turned towards the path at the same time as Shippo, baring her teeth. Their respective fur hackled unpleasantly, causing them all to stir. Something was wrong.

A figure hobbled down the path, using a crutch to support himself. The bruised, battered figure lifted his face, smiling at them weakly. The short, thin boy fell forward onto the littered path. He did not seem to be breathing.

"Kohaku!" Sango raced forward before Miroku could stop her, towards her brother.


	50. Chapter 50: Author's Update

To My Readers:

I apologize for the awful gap in my updates. Unfortunately, as ou know, I am a full-time college student in a very demanding field. I have 5 major grades (tests, exams, projects) due within the next week and a half. I will be updating again as soon as I have air to breathe

I already have half of the next chapter for **Sesshomaru's Pup **ready, and ¾ of **Ningyo: The Water Hanyou **finished. I will be updating **Little Thief **as soon as I can remember where I placed the file. At least half of *that* chapter is finished too. I am just incredibly busy

Apologies,

mndlrn


End file.
